Gundam SEED: Chronicles of the Coalition
by NEBSparky86
Summary: The Coalition of Freedom and Justice are known for employing Naturals, Coordinators and Newtypes.  Learn how the coalition formed together and the trails they had to endure.  Rated T for strong violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

I'm reworking a few chapters from an old story I had and hopefully they'll be better than before. But you're gonna have one or two chapters that aren't set in the Cosmic Era; this because one of the units in the Coalition didn't come from the Universal Century or the Cosmic Era. I promise the back story won't long at all. All of the chapters will be in first person view.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or story elements of any Gundam series. Sunrise owns all characters and story elements of the Mobile Suit Gundam saga.

Chronicles of the Coalition

Formation of the Sky Girls

Neyla Kaiou, Strike Force Commander of the Trident Tsunami Special Forces

I had hoped to return to Earth in 2006, but it turned out to be 2084 and it had changed completely. From my command ship the Tiger Roger, I could hear the Earth agonize in pain for the injuries it had. Against Roux's advice, I went down to Earth without mobile suit support and went to take a look at the damage. Roux guessed that I would go to Japan as she knew that I considered Japan to be my home country despite being born in the Ocean Kingdom of Neptune.

Summer 2084, Seto Inland Sea, Japan

It felt great jumping into a crystal clear sea or so I thought. When I dove into the ocean leaving Foehammer protesting my unnecessary dive into the ocean, I saw ruined buildings… no a ruined city. It gave me sick feeling and I almost wanted to swim away and radio for a transport back to the fleet. But within me Fujitaka whispered that I should learn about what happened here to prevent wars from ending up like the ruined city and possible others like it. I sighed and went back to exploring the ruined city. I didn't find much that would help me learn until I saw a girl about my age. It looked like she was diving for something because I could tell she carried a medium sized bag for carrying something. I carefully swam close enough for her not to notice me and observed what she was doing; she pulled out long knife and thrust it into the back door of a truck. I decided to go see if she needed help finding whatever it was she looking for. When I approached the girl she turned and brought her knife back to her preparing to defend herself. I smiled and pulled my Butterfly Edge sword and sliced the doors open for her. She turned and noticed that I sliced the doors open for her. The girl then turned to the truck and motioned for me to help her, in which I did after sticking my sword in the ground for a minute. After helping her gather oysters into her bag, she motioned for me to follow her and I followed her to a motorboat. As we reached the surface, she put her bag of oysters in her boat and I began to swim away until she called out in Japanese, "Wait, don't go! Please come back." I went back to the boat and got in as she invited me.

"My name is Otoha Sakurano," the girl said as she introduced herself and bowed to me, "thank you for helping me with my catch."

I replied in Japanese, "Please don't bow to me; I really hate it when people bow to me."

Otoha huffed in annoyance and said under her breath, "Excuse me for trying to be polite."

"I'm sorry," I said as I bowed to her as a courtesy.

"So, um… what's your name?" Otoha asked me.

"Neyla," I answered Otoha, "Neyla Kaiou."

Otoha stood up and fell backwards into the water as the boat swayed from Otoha getting up uneasy and nervous. I smirked and was going to dive in and get Otoha out when she climbed back in. I had to explain that the military group I came with came through a bright flashing light as we approached Earth. Otoha was confused by what I told her so I had to explain it again to her in terms she could understand. Otoha still looked confused and said it sounded like something out of a science fiction story. Otoha was kind enough to allow me to stay with her until I could make contact with Admiral Whitcomb and the fleet. After spotting a military airplane, we raced back to Otoha's hometown and found the airplane had landed near the dock. After Otoha changed out of diving gear, I followed her to her home. She showed me where the home phone was, but I told her that already had something else to use in order to contact my commanders. Otoha went upstairs to get ready for her lesson and I finally made contact with Admiral Whitcomb.

"I've made contact with the locals here on Seto Island," I reported to Admiral Whitcomb, forgetting that he didn't understand Japanese.

With my face turning red from embarrassment, Lieutenant Hikowa translated what I reported to him into English. I apologized to the Admiral but he said not make a big deal out it. After about ten minutes Otoha came downstairs with her mother following her noticing that Otoha had me as a guest. Otoha's mother was about hurry and make tea but I politely declined as I followed Otoha to her grandfather's dojo. When Otoha and I entered the dojo, Otoha's grandfather took one glance at me noticed that I was an important figure at one time. After glancing at me for a few seconds, he regained his composure and went into a professional state and had both of us enter his dojo. Otoha's grandfather took another glance at me but this time he noticed that I had two swords, Ragnarok and my Butterfly Edge and quickly went back to his professional stance as an instructor. I spent time with Otoha trying to gang up on her grandfather but he was too strong for Otoha and he then turned to begin and overpower me. The thought of pulling out Ragnarok came to my mind as I began to reach for it but decided against it because it was too powerful and it tended to howl for blood. Otoha's grandfather saw me reaching for Ragnarok, threw his bamboo training sword down and dashed for one of his samurai swords. I quickly took Ragnarok off my back and pulled out my Butterfly Edge. He was surprised to see me taking Ragnarok off my back and pulling out Butterfly Edge instead.

"Why did you take your longest sword off your back?" Otoha's grandfather asked in his best educated English.

"It's too powerful," I replied in Japanese rather answering him in English. "When I use Ragnarok for training purposes, it has a tendency to howl for blood." I then pointed to Ragnarok and motioned to Otoha's grandfather to listen to my sword and heard it howling. Otoha's grandfather then turned and charged at me. His charge caught me off guard and I had dodge a swing from his sword and quickly pulled out my Butterfly Edge and countered back with my own attack and easily countered back knocking him off balance. Otoha was impressed with my swordsmanship as was her grandfather.

"You're really skilled with the sword," complimented Otoha's grandfather as he got up from the floor.

"Domo," I said as I bowed to him. "The sword was the first weapon I learned to use before I learned to use guns. Ha ha! Father taught me to use them and the way of the sword."

"Then he must be a really good father to teach you the way of the sword," replied Otoha's grandfather as he picked up Ragnarok and was about to hand to me when he noticed two military officers entering the house's courtyard.

Otoha had gone for a walk to place where watched the sunset, while I stayed back and talked with Admiral Whitcomb. I told the good admiral that I would stay here on Earth and after talking to Lieutenant Hizuki, I told him that I was demoting myself to private. Admiral Whitcomb and Major Silva were shocked and about had a heart attack when I dropped the news on them. I explained that I felt that my rank was given to me instead of me earning that rank.

"I'll work my way up and prove to you and the other commanders that I can lead the Shadow Marines and not have ranks given to me," I said to Admiral Whitcomb.

"All right," said Admiral Whitcomb, "but I'm sending Miss Louka down there to back you up. And I want you be in contact with Doctor Halsey every week."

"Yokai," I acknowledged to Admiral Whitcomb. The admiral just nodded and snapped off the COM.

Just as I was going to talk to Otoha's grandfather about holding on to Ragnarok, my communicator came on with Doctor Halsey's face. I sighed as Doctor Halsey said she had gotten information about possible technology that could be useful for unit. My guess is that she hacked into a satellite and just randomly "discovered" technology that could be useful for her unit. Fujitaka told me that she thought that it was Doctor Halsey's idea to send Roux down and support me just so Roux could gather Intel on the technology for her. 'Damn bitch,' I thought as Doctor Halsey finished briefing me on her "discovery." As I shut off the communicator I hurried off to find Otoha's grandfather and I asked him to hold onto Ragnarok for me. He was gracious enough to hold onto Ragnarok for me until Otoha and I were done with the testing for the military and promised that I would watch her back.

Otoha Sakurano [Translated from Japanese]

Yokosuka Base, Oppama Testing Facility

Neyla-kun and I set off for Yokosuka to be test pilots for the military. I didn't understand why she wanted to be a test pilot since she's already a soldier with the Royal Tsunami Defense Forces. But ever since she became my friend, she's like a big sister to me. Mother told me that she promised Grandfather that she'd look out for me. I feel really lucky to have her as a friend. After getting off the boat, we boarded on a train to Yokosuka to begin our training. I fell asleep after a few hours while Neyla-kun got out a knife and twirled it on her fingertips. She told me that if she doesn't train herself, that she gets antsy and has to twirl a knife in order to stay level-headed. It seemed strange to me but she told me a secret that I promised not to talk about to anyone. It seemed that her secret was the reason why she joined the military at such a young age. It looked like she hadn't been in the military at all because she acted childish and playful but serious when it came time to battle. She was a mystery at first, but I warmed up to her easily because in some sense I act like a child too. I felt the train stop for a few minutes as the conductor allowed passengers to get on the train. A girl got on the train and sat next to me and Neyla-kun; she looked frightened by Neyla-kun's Butterfly Edge sword and Neyla-kun reassured her that she wasn't going to kill anybody. I was still asleep even as the train stopped at Yokosuka when Neyla-kun flicked my ear to wake me up. I got off the train and followed Neyla-kun outside along with the girl that she met and chatted with on the train. Then Neyla-kun strapped her Butterfly Edge sword to her back instead of leaving it on her waist. I noticed that she had what looked like jewels in her sword and was going to ask her about them when we heard a woman screaming at a thief to return her purse to her. I took my wooden sword still in the bag I kept it in and stepped in front of the thief blocking him from escaping.

"Why don't you get out of my way little girl," the thief said to me as he began pulling out a knife to stab me with. The girl with us, Karen Sonomiya, threw her bag at the thief and Neyla-kun swiftly came in with her sword and cut the thief at his limbs forcing him to drop the purse and scream in pain. Neyla-kun looked at the thief and sighed.

"What kind of thief steals from common people?" Neyla-kun asked the thief as she stood over the thief. "There's no honor in that."

"Why don't you let me show you honor?" challenged the thief as he tried to get up before I slammed my wooden sword on his head and caused him to fall back down.

The people around applauded us for taking down the thief. I introduced myself to Karen-chan and Neyla-kun did the same. Just as we were talking a jeep came by and the driver honked the horn to get our attention.

"Hey, do you three know each other?" asked the driver.

We stopped our conversation and got in the jeep with our bags. The driver drove us away from the Yokosuka base towards another base called Oppama Testing Facility. On the way to the facility I saw Neyla-kun using a PDA typing a message to someone.

"Hey, who were you sending a message to?" I asked Neyla-kun.

"I sent it to Lieutenant Akira Hikowa," Neyla-kun-kun answered as she put her PDA away into a pack on the back of her waist. "Uh, it was just a personal message in Japanese; I gotta make sure that I don't my Japanese."

Karen-chan and I smiled at Neyla-kun; we certainly didn't want her to forget her Japanese. The driver introduced himself as Lieutenant Colonel Togo. Neyla-kun thought the man was joking because he didn't look like a Lieutenant Colonel; I was puzzled by why she thought Togo-san didn't look like a Lieutenant Colonel. Well the saying goes, "Appearances can be deceiving." We reached Oppama and met someone who had already arrived before we did. Her name was Eika Ichijo and she was very anti-sociable with us. It didn't seem that she cared who we were. Neyla-kun gave a smirk and ran after Eika-san. She looked very happy to have an open field to run in or was it she was scouting the area so she could set her training regime up to her style. After getting squared away and Neyla-kun undergoing several tests for psychical and athletic survival abilities. During each test, Neyla-kun just went through the tests like they were nothing more than a simple exercise. Lieutenant Hizuki was impressed at Neyla-kun's test scores; apparently they were off the charts.

The next morning Karen-chan and I awoken by loud music out in the field as we saw Neyla-kun go through a training course. She leapt off a building with her face concealed by both arms while she held ninja knives between her fingers. A few seconds she slowly threw a two ninja knives at two wooden blocks with a bull's eye painted on them. Once they fell, Neyla-kun made a silent charge at the wooden blocks and threw more ninja knives at them. By the time song reached the chorus she had thrown her knives on the ground and dashed for her Butterfly Edge sword. Once she grabbed her sword, she quickly chopped the heads of the wooden blocks off in one quick motion on each wooden block and turned towards other wooden blocks and worked on chopping those blocks. By the time the song reached the second chorus, she had put sword away and dashed for a bow and quiver of arrows. She picked up the bow and quiver quickly and began shooting arrows at the heads of wooden blocks that hadn't been sliced by her sword or hit by a knife. Karen-chan commented about Neyla-kun's accuracy with the arrows she shot. Karen-chan and I then saw Neyla-kun running on a wall, literally running on a wall and still shooting arrows at more wooden blocks when the music transitioned to nothing but an electric guitar solo. Then when the song went to the last chorus Neyla-kun was already in the air destroying falling debris with her sword while running and leaping on it as well. Once the song was done, Neyla put her sword back in it's scabbard on her back and wiped the sweat off her face. She came back in after snapping her fingers making her training course disappear like magic. Neyla-kun came in and took a shower and changed into the uniform provided for her. Our uniforms were standard military uniforms; a skirt down past an inch past our knees, long sleeve shirt of course and the military unit insignias with a patch on both shoulders that had a girl with long hair flowing away from her body and wings on her ankles. Neyla-kun said it looked like a female version of a god named Mercury; apparently Karen-chan said that Mercury was a messenger god. 'Were we some sort of messenger for a god?' I wondered as I put on my uniform. After we all changed into our uniforms, the three of us headed to Lieutenant Colonel Togo's office. No, Togo-san, didn't have an office, it was just a classroom. All four of us sat down at the desks as Nanae began the orientation. Lieutenant Hizuki noticed Neyla-kun had some sort of large sleeve with a metal shoulder pad covering her left arm and a ninja headband on her forehead. He approached her and tried to take off the headband, which caused Neyla-kun to pull his arm and throw him to the ground while throwing the desk away from her.

Karen Sonomiya [Translated from Japanese]

Neyla quickly pulled out a kunai as Lieutenant Hizuki hit the ground startling everyone. Once Lieutenant Hizuki hit the ground, Neyla put the kunai to Lieutenant Hizuki's throat.

"Touch it and you'll die," threatened Neyla. "As for this sleeve on my arm, touch IT and you'll die." Lieutenant Hizuki smirked as he got himself up and brushed himself off. Otoha was surprised to see Neyla throwing Lieutenant Hizuki to the ground. Eika thought Neyla was just trying to act tough and the threat was empty. Neyla took offense to this and challenged Eika to fight out in the field after orientation. Eika just brushed off Neyla's challenge and Neyla called her a coward. Eika then turned to Neyla and accepted her challenge.

After orientation, the four of us headed to the open field for Eika and Neyla to fight each other.

"Let's just get this stupid fight over with," Eika said just standing looking bored.

Neyla cracked her knuckles with an evil smirk on her face and hearing her evil snicker.

"Are you sane?" Eika asked sarcastically.

"Who needs sanity in battle?" asked Neyla as her eyes began glow aqua blue. "Luckily, when I go into battle, I never have sanity."

Eika's eyes widened as Neyla charged at her with a fist raised and about to strike her when she dodged. Neyla then tripped her and was about to put her fist in Eika's face when she stopped just a millimeter from her face. Eika shut her eyes waiting for Neyla to put her out of her misery but Neyla never did. She stood up and grabbed Eika's hand and got her off the ground. Eika opened her eyes and saw Neyla walking away back to our room. Later Neyla told Otoha and I that she normally has sanity in battle except when she face overwhelming odds and opponents that are stronger than her. Neyla turned back towards Eika and held her hand out to Eika hoping she would forget about the scuffle and become friends. Eika took Neyla's hand and shook it; but I could tell that Eika was a little suspicious of Neyla but shook her hand anyway.

A few months past and we finally began encountering cybernetic enemies called WORMS. Another event that happened was that we received a new member to the Sky Girls unit, Elise von Dietrich, a German girl who was also a Sonic Diver pilot like us. Oh, Sonic Divers are units used for combat against WORMS, until Neyla and I began researching more use for the Sonic Diver into use with other combat machines called mobile suits. The research was very secret and only myself, Eika-san, Roux and Neyla knew about it. The only reason why Roux knew about the research was because we had used her Zeta Rouge as a model, not to mention we had mobile suits secretly constructed for testing. Otoha was also in on the project on a voluntary need to know basis as well as Elise. Neyla knew that Otoha couldn't keep quiet with most secrets and the project was one of them. Elise, Neyla thought, was a little blabber mouth and Neyla didn't trust her because she was German. I think that came from her secret. Our research progressed smoothly until Lieutenant Hizuki found out about our research. We were lucky that he allowed us to continue our research because he wanted to see if our research produced any military applications for fighting the WORMS.

Two months later

Lt. Commander Eika Ichijo

On board the Tiger Roger

With help from the combined International Force, we were able to defeat the WORMS once and for all. After the battle was over, the commanders of the Trident Tsunami Special Forces, promoted Neyla back to Commander of the Trident Tsunami Special Forces. Once she received her promotion back to commanding her military force, she promoted myself, Otoha, Karen and Elise to Lt. Commander and incorporated the Sky Girls unit by purchasing the Sonic Divers and some Vic Viper fighters implying that they could be used for defense against mobile suits. I guess because she saw the OPTIONS package the Vic Vipers had. Being from a military family, I could see she saw potential in the Vic Vipers for use in the Royal Tsunami Defense Force. For the first time in three months, I felt that I could trust her . Neyla named me as the unit commander of the Sky Girls, but she put Karen and Otoha in charge of recruiting and Elise was in charge of the civilian Sky Girl unit for the time being. I feel that the Sky Girls are going to be an intricate part of the Trident Tsunami Special Forces; I mean the AEUG.


	2. Chapter 2

Mission: 498: BETA LEVEL Clearance

Sub-Mission 1: Gathering the AEUG and the Battle Throughout After Colony

Neyla

"I was a bit disturbed that most of the Gundam pilots disappeared during the battle with Colonel Ackerson and his messed up group of heretics trying to restart the Human-Covenant War; but it was even weirder when I saw them piloting different Gundams than the ones they pilot. But I really can't blame them for wanting to pilot each other's Gundams. Loren and Elepo Puru were the only Gundam pilots who were truly out their time; Loren was with Amuro Ray when they met Kamille and the others; while Elepo was with Milliardo. Roux and Juddau eventually joined the battle, but everyone had different Gundams. You'll find out who had what Gundam during the stories told by the Gundam pilots themselves."

Roux Louka

On unknown mobile suit carrier

Low Earth orbit

Well not much was going between Juddau and I; my Zeta Mk II and Juddau's ZZ Gundam were missing and we had to enter through the atmosphere to fight Haman Karn and the Axis. When we went to the Mobile Suit Bay, I was startled to see that Milliardo Peacecraft's Gundam, Epyon, was in the place of my Zeta Mk II; Juddau saw that he had to pilot the Turn A Gundam, Loren's Gundam. We both sighed and launched into combat; our mission was to go and fight Axis forces on Earth. Haman and the Axis were still a pain after the fight between the A.E.U.G., Titans and Axis forces. Juddau seemed more worried about his sister who been kidnapped by the Axis. So we had to rescue his sister as well. I looked at the Epyon for a moment and just stared at it… it looked powerful and it was powerful after watching it on the mysterious planet that had tried to crash into Earth and the Ocean Kingdom and destroy humanity. I nodded to myself; I was going to pilot Epyon and try to control its power within. Juddau whined a little, but he got in the cockpit of Turn A and launched. A.E.U.G forces already begun attacking Axis held zones so our ship could get through to the atmosphere. Things were going smoothly until Haman's pet, Glemmy, showed up. I expected him have Puru with him and hypnotized under his control like the first time we entered the atmosphere; but she wasn't there and I couldn't sense her presence like we Newtypes can. I was able to take down Glemmy with no problem and Epyon seemed to try and take over my mind with the thoughts of power. Even during the battles on Earth, it was hard to resist the Epyon's "forceful call" and let it flood my mind. One night I decided to let Epyon know that I was in charge until I gave it back to Milliardo. After the little chat I had with Epyon, it never once bothered me again. After Haman and the Neo-Zeon were defeated while we wrested control of the Gryps II Colony laser, a portal opened to who knew where. Juddau charged towards the portal and I had to follow him through it. When we came out of the portal, we saw the _Argama_ in a battle and the _Tiger Roger_, Neyla's command ship, approaching it.

"Let's join the battle Roux," suggested Juddau. "We just need to make sure and transmit our RC as we approach them; otherwise we'll get blasted."

"I know that Juddau," I snapped back at Juddau as I began transmitting my RC to the _Tiger Roger_.

Juddau transmitted his RC as well and we received a wink from an acknowledgement light from the _Tiger Roger_ as we sped up to join the formation in front. I was shocked to see the Sky Girls and their Sonic Divers out in space. Neyla came on the COM and talked to us.

Lt. Commander Otoha Sakurano

When we saw the Epyon Gundam, Elise thought Milliardo came to help us out and was going to break our formation that Eika-san had us establish as we charged into battle to help the _Argama_ fight this Scirocco guy and the Titans. I heard Neyla talk to the pilot of the Epyon; Elise was shocked when she heard Roux instead of Milliardo Peacecraft.

"Nice of you two to join us Roux and Juddau," Neyla said hooting with laughter in her voice.

"Thanks Neyla," said Roux. "What's going on here; who are we fighting?"

"The _Argama_ is under attack from the Titan ship the _Alexandria_," answered Neyla, "and we're going to help them out.'

"I see," replied Juddau. "Whose commanding the…"

"Alexandria dead ahead," Karen-chan began as she read off the read out of the battlefield. "Argama has twenty mobile suits in battle as we speak. Most of them are Nemos, one Rick Diaz suit, Qubeley Black, Double Zeta and the Wing ZERO."

We quickly rushed into battle and helped defeat the Titans before they could launch an all out attack on the Argama. Not much happened during the battle… wait… we had to fight the Axis again after negotiations were blown by Char, I mean Lieutenant Quattro, and his emotional outburst with Haman. Neyla tried to save the talks but Haman advised her Excellency not let talks continue. Neyla commented that Haman looked at her like she thought Neyla screwed her over; but Haman saw a side Neyla she never saw. The other thing… well I'll let Neyla tell you about. All I have to say that Lieutenant Mesa returned to the Gekko Fleet along with one Titan traitor.

Neyla

During our time getting the Gekko Fleet back together, we had two Titan officers join us. Like Otoha said, I'll tell you about those events. The first thing to happen was that I got one of Scirocco's lovers to join us. Her name was Sarah Zabiarov and I could possibly see why Scirocco was interested in her. One time Sarah surrendered as ordered by Scirocco and had her give us Intel on Jamaican and his intentions. It seemed that Sarah was sincere about her intention of defecting to the AEUG but I could sense that she was lying; I had something in mind for Sarah to do for us. Before I asked her to do this little job for us, I began to show Sarah around my command ship and shared with her the life that the other Gundam and mobile suit pilots share together. Sarah was interested and confused at the same time.

"Why don't they call each other by rank or salute to each other?" asked Sarah really confused. "I thought it was a military unit."

"It is a military unit," I said to Sarah, "but we got tired of the saluting and crap; so we just decided let it go here in the Gekko Fleet. I prefer to have the pilots as my friends instead of subordinates. They still know I'm in charge, but they see me as one of them."

As I explained it to Sarah, I saw she was interested in joining up and leaving the Titans; her face and body language made it clear to me. Later on the Argama, Sarah decided to escape and seduce Hayato's son Katz into helping her escape. Before Sarah escaped Natonku decided that he wanted Sarah to pilot him and so both of them escaped back to the Titan fleet until Kamille captured her in Von Brown City and Natonku suddenly tags along to stay at Sarah's side. Katz went on an undercover mission when Sarah first escaped from the Argama; I made sure that Sarah watched his back and protected him; well I made sure they both looked out for each other. When I heard how Kamille captured Sarah, I beat him up; then Fa bandaged him up and came after me. For the record, it was one hell of a cat fight that I enjoyed having; Roux and Emma had to break it up. Roux got a couple of bruises and some scratch marks. I apologized to them later after Fa and I were sent to the detention center; I also apologized to Fa for letting my feminist views cloud my judgment. Fa accepted and said that she would make sure to let Kamille know I was sorry. After I got out of the detention center, Sarah came up to me and told me she really wanted to join the Gekko Fleet under the condition that I didn't make her fight Scirocco in any battle. I smiled and accepted that condition. While we began fighting the Titans on P8S573, all of the Gekko Fleet's ships were enveloped in a time portal and we went to Milliardo Peacecraft's time… I think the year was After Colony 195.

AC 195

Orbit over P8S573

I had everyone gather on the Tiger Roger to discuss the next move and what we would do. Captain Noa suggested that we find a colony and figure out what happened. Everyone else made their suggestions and I came up with a decision on my own. We would descend through the atmosphere and find someone to help us out. I was lucky that the other ship commanded by Captain Henkinsen had a shield generator installed so all of us could go down there. Once we cleared the atmosphere, Talho spotted a mobile suit battle on the way down.

Milliardo Peacecraft

Thoughts raced my mind as ejected from the Leo mobile suit after failing to stop the Gundam and destroy it. There weren't any serious thoughts like a punishment; no, it was the distant wink of four ships entering through the atmosphere and I thought about revenge against the Alliance for what they did to my home, the Sanc Kingdom; I couldn't wait until Trieze gave us the green light to strike at the Alliance. As I thought these things, Elepo came on the COM.

"Are you okay Milliardo?" she asked a little worried.

I just gave a little chuckle and replied, "Yeah I'm fine, I was just lost in my thoughts; could you come and get me? One other thing Elepo, in OZ, my name is Zechs Marquis."

"I'm on my way with the Hyaku Shiki," said Elepo as she asked the pilots to get her ready for launch.

I was a bit flabbergasted when Elepo suddenly showed up in my time and not having her Qubeley Black with her. When I saw the Hyaku Shiki I thought maybe it was Char.

Three months later after Herro Yuy and four other Gundam pilots showed up, OZ began launching its takeover of the United Earthsphere Alliance and we even battled with the Gundam pilots. The Alliance fought back, but their efforts were useless especially since they were fighting us and the Gundams at the same time. Trieze found that two old factions known as the A.E.U.G. and Karba were attacking the Alliance because the Alliance attacked the _Argama_ and the ships of the AEUG as well as the _Aldumha_. I wondered if Trieze was going to attack the A.E.U.G. after I told him that I knew pilots of the _Argama_ and _Radish_ personally. It turned out that Trieze sent OZ troops to help out the A.E.U.G. and Karba and also sent them some mobile suits to make their arsenal a bit stronger. A few of the Section Nine guys became mobile suit pilots just to fit in; I think it was Shadow, that new girl Molly, Togasai, Major and Bato.

Kamille Baden

Time passed us slowly as events began to unravel here in Milliardo's time. The Alliance was all but defeated; Herro and the other four Gundam pilots from this time were being denounced by the colonies that sent them to take revenge for what happened to a politician during the year AC 175. I was somewhat surprised that we were welcomed by the colonies even though we were from the past. Later, an organization known as the Romafeller Foundation began to consider us a threat to their idea of a world nation. Relena Peacecraft became the ruler of the Sanc Kingdom and began her rule by trying to promote her family's idea of total pacificism. Duke Durmel didn't like this one bit and that's when we were in for a fight that would test us physically and mentally.


	3. Chapter 3

Mission 498: Sub-Mission 2: Defense of the Sanc Kingdom

Lt. Commander Elise von Dietrich

This was the hardest part of the mission ever; the Romafeller Foundation was intent on destroying the Sanc Kingdom and we had to make sure that the mobile dolls never stepped one foot in the capital city. Lieutenant Noien was secretly building up a defense force to help protect the Sanc Kingdom from the incoming onslaught. When Princess Relena found out about the defense force, she permitted her and Herro to continue building it up to a certain extent. Herro was given the Zeta Rouge from Trieze Kushrinada; he had made modifications to it before giving it to Herro and asking him to give it back to its original pilot. The Zeta Rouge's armor was upgraded to Gundanium alloy; it was given a buster rifle, better beam sabers and its combat system was upgraded to the ZERO System. This ZERO Combat System was tailored for Newtypes and for Loren, even though he wasn't a Newtype like Emma and most of Gundam pilots in the Gekko Fleet. Trieze really had been upgrading all of the Gundams in the A.E.U.G. with Gundanium alloy and certain enhancements like the upgraded combat system. Fa lost one of the Rick Diaz suits and Trieze found it and modified it to the same extent as the Gundams. Trieze was really helpful to us since we were instrumental in helping him take out the Earthsphere Alliance. Neyla had everyone scrambling in the Black Reaper Unit to get every bit of Intel she could present to Princess Relena Peacecraft. The Black Reapers got everything needed and more Intel about the Romafeller Foundation's plan for building a battleship, _Libra_, so they could show off their strength. Milliardo was out in space when Romafeller started marching towards the Sanc Kingdom; I hoped and prayed that he would make it and bring at least two Gundam pilots with him.

Lieutenant Emma Sheen

All of us began getting back into our Gundams and were training ourselves on the ZERO Combat system that Trieze Kushrinada had installed in our Gundams when we got separated from them. Herro warned us about the ZERO system and told us we might end up killing each other in the process. Even though we were warned, we still continued our training. We really didn't have much time until Romafeller would come and attack. We eventually got the hang of the ZERO system after Fa and Roux tried to kill each other.

The day before Romafeller attacked, many mobile suit pilots from OZ came and joined the Imperial Guard to help defend the Sanc Kingdom; we even had guerilla soldiers come and join up too. The princess was a bit uneasy when OZ deserters and guerilla fighters were suddenly entering her country. Neyla and Lieutenant… I mean Captain Noien assured that they would make sure that those who joined the Imperial Guard would stay and not run. In the mobile suit bay, Neyla and Noien assembled the new recruits to discuss some things.

"All right you're all aware that Romafeller is going to attack the Sanc Kingdom and try to destroy it completely," began Noien. "You are part of the Imperial Guard and you need to remember that we are only protecting this country, not attacking anyone. Second, you must realize that as a member of the Guard you will be defending the teachings of the Peacecraft family."

There was silence among the recruits as Neyla stepped forward and motioned to one of pilots to open a channel into outer space where Milliardo and the other Gundam pilots could hear. The pilot of the Sandrock Gundam went back to the Maguna Corps to get his Gundam back, fight off Romafeller in the Middle East and bring them back to the Sanc Kingdom so they could help us in the oncoming fight.

Neyla cleared her throat and said, "I want you all to raise your right hand and repeat after me. This is the oath you swear by. If any mobile suit pilot in space or on Earth wishes to come to the aid of the Sanc Kingdom, then I ask you do the same as well. Don't say this oath if your intentions are not noble and just."

Milliardo Peacecraft

I didn't know what Neyla was thinking, but I raised my right as she began speaking.

"I solemnly swear," began Neyla.

"I solemnly swear…"

"To defend this nation, the Sanc Kingdom."

The pilots at the Sanc Kingdom and I repeated the next line. As I repeated the next line I heard the pilots of Gundam 05 and 02 repeating the same words as I did.

"And uphold the teachings of the Peacecraft family; the teachings of total pacifism."

The words left a sharp impression in my mind as she said that line. I still said the line and Neyla continued.

"I will lay my life for this nation until the day I no longer breathe life or until the sovereign releases me from this oath."

"My strength will uphold the weak and my sword will defend the just."

This line sounded like she took it from the Code of the Round Table and it actually moved me. I felt that I was being knighted to defend my country from Romafeller.

"I swear that I will keep this oath and if I don't, I will banish myself from this kingdom unless the sovereign pardons me."

"This is my oath and I will keep in my heart when I go into battle and in service for this nation, the Sanc Kingdom."

Neyla's oath definitely left an impression on me as I racing towards Earth and the Sanc Kingdom. Both pilots followed me wanting to join the fight. Then the pilot of Gundam 05 spoke up and said, "This woman has a sense of justice. Atonku wants to fight in this battle and I will follow his wish. As for this woman, I will follow her if Atonku wants to follow her."

"I want to help any enemy of the Romafeller Foundation," said Duo Maxwell, the pilot Gundam 02. "The god of death is returning to Earth and I'm gonna punish anyone who attacks the Sanc Kingdom."

I smiled and said to the Gundam pilots, "Thank you for helping defend my home country."

"Hey don't thank us until the battle is done," Duo said proudly.

Char Azenable

The oath the soldiers of the Imperial Guard swore was impressive. After we all said the oath, we all began making preparations to defend the Sanc Kingdom. Neyla was already going over the battle plan with Princess Relena. Part of the A.E.U.G. force and Karba would assault Romafeller bases in the heel of Italy, try and intercept as many mobile dolls before they cross the mountain border and cut down Romafeller's numerical superiority over the Imperial Guard and launch long range missiles from the _ARGAMA_ towards the sea. The Aldumha would move towards the sea and strike the main force and stall for more time to complete our defensive positions; at least three hours to complete the positions. The Sandrock Gundam and the Maguna Corps got here ten hours before the main attack reached our string of island fortifications guarding New Port City. The rest of the A.E.U.G. was spread out defending the mountain border, New Port City or the island fortifications. This seemed like an impossible battle to me, but Commander Kaiou always loves to fight against the odds and come out on top victoriously. Lt. Commanders Elise von Dietrich and Eika Ichijo were commanding the defense of the capital; Lt. Commander Otoha Sakurano commanded the island fortifications' attempt to buy time for us at the capital and Lt. Commander Karen Sonomiya led the defense of the mountain border. Commander Kaiou commanded the entire battle plan and the attack on three Romafeller bases in the heel of Italy. Once the attack on the bases commenced, the mission clock started ticking. Major came on the COM and reported, "Enemy main force approaching from the sea. Radar is picking up forty aircraft carrying twenty Virgos mobile dolls each. Island sonar is picking up Cancer and Pieces mobile dolls underwater, about one hundred thirty six of each. Romafeller reinforcements are two hours behind the main force carrying double the number of Virgos mobile dolls."

Commander Kaiou snarled curse words in Spanish over the COM and thought for two minutes about what to do now that she learned about the reinforcements. She came on the COM again after snarling another round of curse words in Spanish.

"Okay I want the Taurus Squad from Section Nine to launch from the Tiger Roger and engage the reinforcements," ordered Commander Kaiou. "If the reinforcements come under attack the main force will have to pull some its main troops to come and put down the attackers."

The Commander opened a line to Lt. Commander Sakurano and said, "Have the island fortifications let the main force pass without any contest." Lt. Commander Sakurano froze in place and protested the change in plans. The commander then explained her change in tactics.

"If you strike early when the main force is passing through, the reinforcements will easily finish you off when the main force weakens the defenses and heads for New Port City. By allowing the main force to pass through unopposed, Duke Durmel will think it's going to be an easy battle."

"I get it, if the reinforcements get weakened or destroyed and then the main force will have to rely on what it's got or retreat," finished Otoha.

"That's correct Otoha," replied Neyla. "Have Shadow and the others wait until the reinforcements have halfway passed through the fortifications."

"Yokai," acknowledged Otoha.

The commander then put me in charge of seizing the first of the three targets while the bulk of the A.E.U.G. remained in New Port City. Amuro Ray, Lieutenant Emma Sheen and Fa were stationed at the mountain border with Lieutenant Commander Karen Sonomiya and the force that was preparing to slow down the mobile dolls. Trieze Kushrinada and his soldiers were stationed along a one hundred fifty mile stretch of land thirty to fifty miles from the mountain border of the Sanc Kingdom and were asked to quickly create a string of fortified posts at certain areas of strategic importance along the way with the goal of wearing down the mobile dolls. Once the first line had been penetrated they would then fall back to their next of defense and etcetera. The Trieze Faction would only be permitted to enter the Sanc Kingdom once the fortifications had been breached by the mobile dolls.

Strike Force Commander Neyla Kaiou (MISSION CLOCK +0:57:13)

Romafeller base "Alpha," en route to Target Delta

The attack was swift and the base fell like dominos in a snap. Romafeller didn't seem to invest in man power for this base because we were able use our overwhelming force to take it and the base staff put up weak resistance as the Hunters and Elites moved in to clean out the base. That's right, I said Hunters and Elites… you thought it was only going to be mobile suit pilots only? No one mentioned that seven black ops units and civilian engineers were in on the battle plan because I never told the others that. As we moved to the next base, we encountered better resistance to target Delta but it was a little less unified and lacked the necessary strength to beat us back. Sango, Kohaku and I led the charge to the next base and right now we've just got a visual of target Delta.

Ensign Sarah Zabiarov (MISSION CLOCK +5:09:51)

Island Fort 5, 150 miles south southwest of New Port City

As predicted by Neyla, the Romafeller Foundation sent a massive force to completely wipe out the Sanc Kingdom. The main force had passed us and the reinforcements were following right behind the main force just two hours like Tails said on his report of the enemy force. The reinforcements were half way through our fortifications when Lt. Commander Otoha Sakurano clicked her COM and signaled to begin the attack. Natonku and I burst out of the water and opened fire on a mobile doll carrier. The whole area around a hundred mile radius flashed with tints of red, yellow and orange as the battle to weaken or wipe out the reinforcements commenced. The Tiger Roger launched the Taurus squad while firing its laser cannons at the mobile dolls that deployed out of their carriers. Two fighters also launched from the Tiger Roger to assist the Taurus Squad in attacking the reinforcements. The Romafeller reinforcements didn't expect an attack on them. Within three hours, the reinforcements began withdrawing and we began a push to wipe them out completely. An hour later the reinforcements were destroyed and Otoha radioed Neyla that the reinforcements had been wiped out and we wanted to join the battle in New Port City.

"Permission denied," answered Neyla.

"But Neyla…" I protested.

"We need you guys regroup on any island forts that have sustained little or less than serve damage," said Neyla in a firm tone, "and wait for the Romafeller main force to retreat in your direction."

"And if they don't retreat?" I challenged Neyla.

"Then Elise and Eika-san will call you guys in for pincer attack to finish them off or relieve the defenders," answered Neyla.

I huffed in frustration, but I had to listen to her. Orders were orders and I wasn't going to question them; besides, her plans were always brilliant and they worked. Otoha began calling the island forts to begin reorganization of our defenses. Of the twenty island forts established as a first line of defense, three were destroyed and seven were badly damaged beyond repair. Forty-six soldiers lost their lives while we attacked the reinforcements as they were heading to New Port City and retreating. Romafeller lost three hundred nineteen brave soldiers in the ambush. Neyla then came on the COM and reported, "All targeted Romafeller bases have been captured and we are moving towards the Sanc Kingdom and assist the mountain border defense."

Several winks from acknowledgement lights came from the commanders.

Lt. Commander Karen Sonomiya (MISSION CLOCK +8:41:19)

Sanc Kingdom mountain border

I was relieved when Neyla said she and the other A.E.U.G. and Karba forces were coming to help us out. After we divided up the forces I was left with a pretty weak force; but we were able to establish a system of fortifications and we dug a network of caves that hid a land based Mega Particle Cannons that we could fire at the mobile dolls with. The mobile doll carriers and mobile dolls themselves were grinded to a standstill and had to fight through the defensive fortifications of the Trieze Faction. Trieze himself fought in an antique Leo mobile suit called Tallgesse II. His unit was looking to redeem themselves in battle after losing some critical battles and being chased around the world by Duke Durmel's mobile dolls. Thirty minutes was all it took to break through a fortified position; but every time when the mobile dolls moved to the position previously occupied, it would be destroyed with charges that were dug the night before. It looked like they were practicing scorched-earth policy to keep the mobile dolls from taking the positions and using them. Each time a position was lost to the mobile dolls, the Trieze Faction would fight fiercer and grind them down again and longer than at the last position. The Trieze Faction was getting closer and closer to the border; Captain Henkinsen and the _Radish_ were getting visuals of the Trieze Faction falling back at least every forty-five to eighty minutes. Neyla said in order to use the land based Mega Particle Cannons we would have to wait until mobile dolls were at least thirty minutes away from the border. Trieze and his men eventually made it to the mountain border and skipped defending the last string of defenses when he learned we had Mega Particle Cannons hidden in the mountains. The _Radish_ updated me that the mobile dolls were forty minutes away and if we were going to use the cannons, we had to charge them up right then and there while the mobile dolls were approaching. I gave the order to charge up the Mega Particle Cannons and set defenses around the mouth of the caves while they were charging. The mobile dolls advanced faster than expected; but the cannon was already charged up and ready to fire.

"Mobile dolls are ten minutes away from border," reported Captain Henkinsen. "If you're going to fire the Mega Particle Cannons, fire them now while the mobile dolls advancing."

I gave the order to the mobile suit pilots guarding the entrances of the caves to pull away and fire the cannons. Multiple shots exited the caves and raced to their intended targets striking them with ease. When the smoke cleared about sixty-nine point eight percent of the mobile dolls were wiped out while more were on the way. The limited number of mobile dolls gave us a little breathing room and time to integrate forces from the Trieze Faction into our defenses. When the dolls entered the country, we began our counterattack to destroy the mobile dolls or force or them to retreat. Colonel Trieze commented that the mobile dolls weren't going to retreat unless their controllers ordered them to. It was really okay as long as there weren't any people piloting those Virgos mobile suits; I really don't want to have to kill people; life is too precious to me.

Lt. Commander Eika Ichijo (MISSION CLOCK +7:07:09)

New Port City

As Neyla predicted, the main force came to New Port City to destroy it. We weren't going to let Romafeller destroy the country while we were defending it. Major's report was accurate when we got visual of the incoming invasion force and it was massive.

"Commence attack of the carriers," barked Elise. "We need to cut down the number of mobile dolls we'll have to face on the ground."

"Launch Cancer and Pieces suits from the underwater docks," I ordered Control and Command. "If Major is right, we'll have to face an underwater attack and we'll need to defend our onshore positions."

"Roger that Lt. Commander," acknowledged C&C.

Mobile suits were already firing at the carriers as they were getting ready to drop their payload of mobile dolls. Mobile dolls were firing at us as they landed in the water and they deployed their shields to block our mobile suits' beam rifles. Had Romafeller done their homework correctly, they would've seen the upgrades we gave the Imperial Guard. We gave them Adamant Shredders to punch through any shield as well as rockets and surface-to-air missiles. We fought back hard thanks to the Maguna Corp when they launched their ambush attack on the mobile dolls. Milliardo came on time just as our defenses were about to collapse and cave in. He came piloting Kamille's Zeta Gundam along with three other Gundams.

"The God of Death is back and it's time carry out his wrath!" exclaimed the pilot of the Gundam carrying a scythe.

"Hi everybody, we're here!" exclaimed Puru. "Sorry for the wait."

"We're just glad we got extra help," commented Noien.

"I appreciate your efforts to defend my home kingdom," Milliardo said to Noien.

I ignored the reunion between Milliardo and Noien and ordered, "All units in New Port City, keep up the counterattack until all mobile dolls are wiped out! No cowering in fear!"

"Who said we're going to cower in fear Lt. Commander Ichijo?" challenged one of the mobile suit pilots. "All right boys, we're going to send these mobile dolls to hell even we go down with them!"

I looked over to Elise and she was frustrated by the mobile dolls; as were the defenders of New Port City. The arrival of the three Gundams, Death Scythe Hell, Altron and Kamille's Zeta Gundam, sparked a renewed sense of strength in them and the defenders began fighting back against the mobile dolls.

The battle to defend New Port City was over within an hour; all that was left to do was to go help Karen-chan at the mountain border. Elise led the charge with the survivors of the siege towards the mountain border.

I cleared my throat and said on the COM to the island defenders, "The main Romafeller force has been destroyed at New Port City; all units are to move quickly to the mountain border and help with repealing the other mobile doll force."

"Yokai!" acknowledged Otoha.

Lt. Commander Otoha Sakurano (MISSION CLOCK +15:38:26)

Sanc Kingdom Mountain Border

All of us boarded the Tiger Roger and the _Aldumha_ headed to the mountain border to finish off the mobile doll invasion force. Even though the main force had been destroyed, we still had the force Karen-chan had been holding back while we took care of the capital and island defenses. Karen-chan was getting very tired from holding back the mobile dolls and she needed relief right away. We actually outran the force from the capital because Karen-chan's need was great and I wanted us to get there quick as possible. Karen-chan was flooded with relief that we made it to help her and the force under her command. We quickly launched as soon as we arrived on the scene. Noien contacted Princess Relena about their move to relieve Karen-chan.

"Miss Relena we're moving to the mountain border to assist the border defense," said Noien.

"All right," acknowledged Relena. "Make sure that you and the other Gundam pilots return so we can discuss how we're going to react to this attack."

"Roger that," replied Noien.

It took only an hour and a half to destroy the remaining mobile dolls and we returned to New Port City to discuss our next course of action.


	4. Chapter 4

Mission 498: Sub Mission 3: Into the Bloody Valentine War

Roux Louka

"We were going to fight the new faction until we were sent to another time and encountered another war, known as the Bloody Valentine War. I barely remember that we met four young mobile suit pilots and then heard about Coordinators and Naturals. I was surprised that no one had heard about Newtypes or even Cyber-Newtypes for that matter."

Strike Force Commander Neyla Kaiou

En route to Orb Union Colony, Heliopolis C.E. 71

The AEUG and temporary help we were able to recruit were in route to L3X81999 because we had received a report about a new faction surfacing in the L3 sector from Black Reaper Intelligence. Just yesterday, we had heard that Duke Durmel was killed by a ship known as the Libra. We were going in to engage and neutralize the threat before anymore damage was caused to the fragile state of affairs. I had been rather restless after returning to Neptune and having to thwart an attempt to overthrow my mother by a traitorous Psychic general. (sigh) Bastard! But now that the battle is over for now, we had returned and focused on taking out the faction. By the time we got to the L5 Sector, we noticed there were colonies that looked like hourglasses. I was very confused and I had to scout out a nearby colony that didn't look like an hourglass. Roux felt I shouldn't go alone without backup and volunteered to accompany me to the colony. I knew Roux was right… that and she wanted to hangout with me more since I've been busy helping Relena get into place with the Romafeller Foundation and dealing so… many… battles.

Roux Louka

I'll take over for Neyla; she's been pretty stressed since we had to storm into the palace in Atlantica two days ago. Neyla and I went into the colony hoping to get information on what was going on here. I went ahead into the colony and Neyla left in the Zeta Rouge while I got some information. It turned out the colony was owned by a nation called the Orb Union and the colony was known as Heliopolis. The colony had factories owned by a company called Morgenroete. I made my report to Neyla in the Zeta Rouge and continued to explore the colony. In the course of time, I met a girl named Cagalli Athha and learned a bit more about the colony and what was going on here at the colony. I asked her if she had seen any mobile dolls at colony L3X81999. She was confused about what I asked her; she had never even heard of mobile dolls nor Colony L3X81999. Cagalli told me that PLANTS were in the L5 sector and something about Coordinators. I was confused about what she meant by PLANTS and Coordinators. She had to explain the difference between Naturals and Coordinators; then she asked me if I was a Natural or Coordinator. I answered Cagalli that I was neither a Natural or Coordinator, that I was a Newtype. Cagalli was confused by I meant by Newtype; so it was my turn to explain what a Newtype was. After we had cleared things up, Cagali took me with her to Morgenroete, a company based in the country she was from; a nation called the Orb Union.

Lieutenant Emma Sheen

Deployed near Orb Union Colony, Heliopolis

Loran, Puru Two and I waited for Zeta Rouge to appear from the colony; in the mean time I kept an eye for a possible attack of mobile dolls and even tried to search for L3X81999 with radar. Loran and Puru Two quietly napped in their cockpits; we had been waiting for five hours. It usually doesn't take that long for Commander Kaiou to gather information. I began to worry when neither Roux nor the Commander had radioed in to give us a progress report; so I tried to use the COM to contact the Zeta Rouge but met with static from the radio frequencies being jammed. I clicked my COM to Loran and Puru Two to wake them up on our private COM line. They both woke up and I remarked to them, "Neither the Commander nor Roux have reported in at the Colony. I think we should go in there and see if they're okay."

Puru Two yawned and replied, "I'm sure Roux and Neyla went shopping together at some gigantic mall. You know Neyla, she likes to do shopping here and there at times."

"Yes, but the Commander always checks in before going on a recreation break or pleasure," I countered back.

Loran sighed as he heard Puru Two and me arguing about the Commander and just said, "Lets just get close to the colony and see if we can contact Neyla."

I liked the idea; but as we were about to take off, several mobile suits passed us without noticing us and headed into the colony.

"We've got to stop those guys from fighting in the colony," Loran said urgently. "People will die if a battle starts in that colony."

Puru Two was a little upset with Loran and snarled in response, "So let's stop talking about it and go already!" Puru Two charged towards the colony as we followed behind her trying to keep up her.

Puru Two

Orb Union Colony, Heliopolis

Engaged in Battle with unknown enemy

I felt a little bad about snapping at Loran but actions speak louder than words and I couldn't just sit there while Neyla was getting attacked without protection. Don't get me wrong about Roux, she'd gladly give her life to keep Neyla safe and Neyla is the only person she trusts completely; but I wouldn't consider Roux by herself a bodyguard for Neyla. My mind had to be in the battle with unknown mobile suits or dolls… whatever they were; and I really couldn't worry about Neyla either. The mobile suits looked like old Zeon ZAKU mobile suits except they were made for space combat and built well. Neyla always commented that she thought ZAKUs were old Zeon trash. But my Qubeley was more than a match against those Zeon wannabes, except for one mobile suit that looked like a Gundam. So I engaged it in battle using the funnels hoping it would quickly be destroyed but I underestimated it when it charged at me without a scratch. It charged at me with sharp claws poised to ensnare me. I deployed my funnels and fired at it in a vain attempt to get to back off. The bastard was good and I tried everything to shake it off until Loran attacked the Gundam and got it away from me.

"Stop this fighting now," Loran pleaded with the pilot of the Gundam. "Must people die while we're fighting?"

"We don't have time for your anti-war ideals, Loran," I said as he pushed me away from the enemy Gundam.

"Our priority is to find Neyla and Roux," interjected Loran. "We can't go and fight whomever while they could be under attack."

I huffed in frustration as I turned my Qubeley and followed Loran and Lieutenant Emma.

Loran Cehack

Orb Union Colony, Heliopolis

Puru Two was reluctant to break off her battle with the enemy doll and follow us to help find the Commander. Emma managed to find Roux with some civilians and a handful of military personnel on a ship we'd never seen. I was glad to see Roux was safe but I was worried about Neyla and the fact she was piloting the Zeta Doll Rouge. I'm sorry I mean Zeta Rouge Gundam; I usually get the name wrong because I think of mobile suits as dolls. The three of us landed on the unusual ship with permission from the commanding officer and we offered our assistance to her. She gladly accepted our help but before we could get inside the ship, a squad of Zeon dolls attacked the ship and we had to take point and defend the ship while it escaped from Heliopolis. Unfortunately, we were outnumbered and it seemed that we were going to die until Neyla arrived in the Zeta Rouge and helped us out in driving away the enemy dolls and escape the colony. The pilot of the top secret G-Weapon also joined in the battle and helped in the escape, even though he was forced to fight a friend of his. I thought it was sad and I felt sorry for him; but the pilot, Kira Yamato, had other friends he wanted to protect. After all the Gundams were retrieved, along with a lifeboat full of refugees, the Archangel headed for a place called Artemis.

Captain Bright Noa

(Code RED MISSION CLOCK -71:53:19)

En route L3 Eurasian Defense Station, Artemis

We didn't hear from Lieutenant Emma since she launched with Loran and Puru Two to the recently destroyed colony. We thought about taking in some of the escape pods with refugees inside of them but ships entered the area of the destroyed colony and started picking up escape pods. So we moved away and began thinking about our next move until we discovered a heat trail leading two different directions. Captain Henkinsen and I lead our ships toward the L3 region while Vice Admiral Whitcomb and Captain Novak headed the other way toward the Moon after they relinquished Commander Kaiou's mobile suit that was controlled by her Sonic Diver. Lt. Commander Sakurano was uneasy about not going to find Commander Kaiou but she had her duties to think about and Lt. Commander Ichijo wouldn't allow her to leave the Tiger Roger. I promised Lt. Commander Sakurano that I would find Commander Kaiou. After parting ways, the Radish and my ship followed the heat trail that lead toward an unknown area of the L3 Region.

An hour later

In battle with unidentified ships, in proximity to Artemis

We followed the heat trial as it ended in view of a military base with a large powerful shield. I noticed the flashes of red, yellow and orange that indicated a battle was taking place. I turned to Torres and said, "Have all our mobile suit pilots ready to launch; we're jumping into the battle." Before I could finish giving orders, Torres interrupted me and reported, "Captain, thermal patterns indicate that Gundam Mk II, Qubeley Mk II, Turn A and Zeta Rouge are in battle with two unknown ships and four unidentified mobile suits. Our mobile suits are fighting alongside one unidentified mobile suit and an unidentified ship. I'm also detecting the Sonic Diver Sokatashi is also in battle as well."

I took a deep breath and said, "All hands, Level One Battle Stations, launch our mobile suits and support recon force and launch the Sokatashi mobile suit as well."

Torres went straight to work and sounded general quarters and got our mobile suit pilots moving quickly as possible.

Fu Yuri

In battle with unknown forces

Most of us mobile suit pilots rushed to get our mobile suits and provide support for Neyla. Up first to launch were the Gundams on board the Argama and Radish. Epyon, Wing ZERO, ZZ, Hyaku Shiki and Z Gundam launched from the Argama before the Nemos and Rick Diaz mobile suits could launch. The Radish had Altron, Qubeley Mk II Black, Sazabi and another Gundam Mk II piloted by Elle Vianno launch before they sent out their non-Gundam mobile suits. We formed into a tight formation as we headed toward the ensuing battle.

Strike Force Commander Neyla Kaiou

In battle with ZAFT Forces outside Artemis

The ZAFT forces were definitely tough opponents since they were piloting four stolen Gundams that were originally intended for use in the Orb military. During the battle, I noticed many stars approaching the battle at a fast pace.

"Commander Kaiou, we've got incoming unidentified objects approaching us at high speeds," Sai warned me over visual COM. "We've also detected two ship silhouettes, however there's no match to any known thermal patterns."

"Do you have any visuals on the unknowns?" I asked Sai as I dodged a shot from the Duel and switched my Sonic Diver into it's A mode.

"Sending you visuals now," answered Sai as he furiously typed in commands to send me the images. "There you go."

I took a look at the visuals sent to me. The visuals were at maximum magnification and surprised me. The images showed nine Gundams belonging the AEUG along with fifty-nine Nemos and thirty seven Rick Diaz mobile suits.

"It's alright Sai, they're allies," I told him and those on the bridge of the Archangel. "The two ships are the Argama and Radish. The mobile suits are Nemo and Rick Diaz mobile suits along with nine Gundams that are with AEUG."

"Are you sure?" asked Captain Ramius.

"Yeah I'm positive," I answered Captain Ramius. "They're allies alright."

I took a deep breath and switched to the AEUG's COM frequency, "Torres, launch my mobile suit!"

"You got!" exclaimed Torres. "Sokatashi, launching now!"

My mobile suit launched from the Argama with quick speed and raced towards me. I quickly changed my Sonic Diver to it's G mode and bolted away from the battle with quick speed. Unfortunately, the Duel pursued me and was intent on killing me. Luckily for me, Fa came and engaged the Duel while I moved into position to link my Sonic Diver with my mobile suit. I hoped that Fa would hold out against the Duel and make it out alive. I didn't want Kamille to get pissed off and go on another revenge crusade like he did for Four and Rosamia during the Gryps Conflict. Fa actually held her own against Duel. When the connection was complete, I rejoined the battle and helped Fa overpower the Duel into draining all it's power. Then I had an idea and passed my plan onto the other Gundam pilots.

"All Gundam pilots are to force the enemy mobile suits to run out of power," I ordered the pilots. I received acknowledgement lights from the Gundam pilots as they began targeting the enemy Gundams.

Within fifteen minutes the other enemy mobile suits were out of power and the Strike had it's Agni cannon pointed at them. So I came on the COM and contacted the four pilots.

"I am Strike Force Commander Neyla Kaiou, leader of the AEUG," I introduce myself to the enemy pilots. "I am prepared to offer you a choice, considering your machines are out of power. Surrender peacefully and cooperate with the AEUG and you have my word that you will not be prisoners."

"And if we don't surrender peacefully?" challenged one of the pilots. "Are you gonna take our machines and kill us?"

"Yszak that's enough," ordered another ZAFT pilot, "let's at least hear them out. Besides they might not be with the Earth Forces and ZAFT could possibly have an ally against the Naturals." The pilot of the Duel, Yszak Joule shut his mouth and silently in his head agreed with the pilot of the Aegis.

"To answer the person that asked me the last question," I answered the ZAFT pilots, "the AEUG doesn't stoop low and kill enemy combatants for technology. No, we would like to examine and study your machines and ask for help in building replacement machines for us to deliver to the Orb military, considering that the Earth Forces blackmailed Morgenroete into giving the machines as well as the Archangel to them."

The ZAFT pilots were stunned to hear that they had stolen Orb property, I also laid out that they would be on the Archangel instead of the Argama or the Radish for security purposes and because both ships couldn't take in the four machines. The lead pilot, Athrun Zala accepted the terms and headed to the Archangel with the other three machines following him. As they made their way to the Archangel, I gave Captain Ramius instructions not to detain the ZAFT pilots because I gave them my word that they wouldn't be prisoners. Natarile was uneasy about allowing the four stolen machines boarding the Archangel and being allowed to roam the ship freely but she knew acting Captain Ramius would override her and since the AEUG Gundams were aboard. Natarile sighed and asked the security teams to stand ready in case the ZAFT pilots were intending to try and overtake the ship.

Archangel Briefing Room, inside Eurasian Federation Defense Station, Artemis

After all five Gundams and the AEUG Gundams were retrieved, the Argama and Radish took defensive positions around the Archangel causing the Nazca and Laurasia-class vessels to retreat. The ZAFT pilots seemed hostile at first; I take that back only Yszak was hostile to the crew and the other three pilots were friendly. I gathered them in the briefing room and prepared to present my Intel on the Earth Alliance's threat to Morgenroete.

"You said we stole Orb property," Yszak challenged me, "it's time for you to prove it."

I sighed and began with the e-mails sent in Admiral Halliburton's name; the e-mails said that the National Defense Ministry had gotten word through their agents inside Morgenroete that Orb was building five new mobile suits. The ZAFT pilots looked interested in my presentation and paid close attention, while the pilot of the Blitz took notes of my presentation. I guess once he returned to the PLANTS, he was going to report this to the PLANT Supreme Council, ZAFT's governing body.

"If ZAFT's intelligence is correct," interjected Athrun Zala, "I believe that the Earth Alliance's National Defense Ministry is currently controlled by the group known as Blue Cosmos."

"Our Black Reaper Intelligence Group has confirmed it," I agreed with Athrun.

Dearka's eyes widened when I mentioned the Black Reapers; I guess he had heard of the Black Reapers, since Mother made the Black Reapers feared throughout the universe.

"Oh man, we should definitely ally ourselves with the AEUG if they've got the Black Reapers working for them," Dearka said with enthusiasm.

"Hey shut up and pay attention," snarled Yszak.

"Ahem, we have reason to believe that Blue Cosmos has a spy within ZAFT and is also moving to eliminate any officers within the Earth Forces that they consider a threat," I said getting the ZAFT pilots attention. This caught Lieutenant Ramius' attention, let alone she was shocked to hear that Admiral Halliburton would contact Morgenroete and threaten them to build mobile suits for the Earth Forces.

"But Admiral Halliburton would never threaten or blackmail anyone to do something for the Earth Forces," Lieutenant Ramius said as she slammed her fist against the wall.

"I know that," Shelke said to Lieutenant Ramius, "and we've traced the e-mail to a one Murata Azarael, head of the National Defense Ministry.

"We also believe that this Murata Azrael planted a spy in ZAFT forces," continued Shelke. "However we have yet to determine who the spy is but we can't reveal who we believe the spy is until we have concrete evidence."

"Aren't you a little too…" Athrun began to ask before getting cut off by Shelke.

"I am the unit commander of the 387th Black Reaper Unit," Shelke said in her proud like stance, "Colonel Shelke Ruri, formally of the Deepground Tsviets unit, Shinra Army."

I grunted when Shelke mentioned those monsters of the Shinra Corporation and Shelke apologized for mentioning Shinra. We spent an hour and a half briefing the ZAFT pilots and the officers of the Archangel then the ZAFT pilots looked at each other.

"Hey, Does the AEUG have any mobile suits they could spare to help in building replacement mobile suits for Orb?" asked Athrun.

"Uh, yeah but the mobile suits don't have adequate armor," I answered Athrun.

Yszak looked at me and then calmly asked, "What kind of armor does it have?"

"The Nemos have Gundarium Alpha alloy and it's not that effective for the protecting mobile suit's pilot," I answered Yszak.

"Let's test out one of them before jumping to conclusions," said Yszak as he began to stand up.

Kamille Baden

Outside Artemis Defense Station, conducting tests

"Alright, launch the Nemo mobile doll and Rick Diaz mobile suit," ordered Yszak before he launched from the catapult of the Archangel.

"Roger that," acknowledged Torres as he typed in commands to upload the programs to one empty Nemo and Rick Diaz mobile suit each. "Mobile doll program uploaded to a Nemo suit. Have fun Yszak."

Yszak just smiled as I watched the Duel launch before the two mobile dolls launched.

"Alright Kamille," Captain Noa chimed in, "Commander Kaiou wants you to fight with the Duel in the Z Gundam. Give this ZAFT pilot everything you've got."

"Roger that," I acknowledged to Captain Noa as I turned my attention to launching in Z Gundam. "Kamille, Zeta, let's do it."

As I launched from the Argama, I saw the tests had already commenced. The pilot of the Duel Gundam was fighting one of our Nemos first before turning his attention to the Rick Diaz. Yszak destroyed the Nemo with relative ease. Then proceeded to fight Fa who was piloting the Rick Diaz suit. Yszak fired his beam rifle at the Rick Diaz and found that it was more durable then the Nemo's armor.

"Hmm, it seems that your Rick Diaz mobile suit has better durability," observed Yszak as he dodged a shot from Fa's Rick Diaz but couldn't dodge another shot from it's bazooka. Nghh, what kind of armor material is that Rick Diaz suit made with?"

"The original materials were Gundarium Gamma alloy," I answered Yszak. "The Rick Diaz suits now have Gundanium Beta Armor. It's lightweight, durable and it makes the mobile suit more maneuverable."

"Not bad for armor," said Yszak as he turned his attention to me and charged at me to fight.

"There's a problem though," Neyla said as she came on the visual COM of the Duel. "The Gundanium alloy has to be manufactured in zero gravity otherwise it will be useless."

"Man, that sucks," said Dearka over the Archangel's visual COM.

"What are you talking about Dearka?" Yszak challenged. "We could easily produce this Gundanium alloy no problem."

"We'd need support, a laboratory and secret facility to produce the Gundanium alloy," added Neyla.

Then Athrun came on the visual COM and said, "There are some functioning facilities in the L4 Colony region. ZAFT did an investigation based on suspicions of a group hold up there."

My eyes lit up as I said, "That's perfect! My mother is in Crystal Tokyo and I'll contact her right away; she'll be thrilled to have another facility." Athrun was confused and asked, "What's your mother's name?"

"Relena Kaiou, the Negotiator," I answered Athrun. Athrun's mouth fell open when I told him that my mother was the Negotiator. I think everyone on the Archangel was surprised to hear who my mother was; but I was really concerned that Blue Cosmos would have an agent on board with us. I thought about doing a background check on all non-ZAFT personnel once I contacted my mother.

Later once the test was completed, all mobile suits were retrieved and I contacted my mother about the good news. We found out that the Eurasian Federation were going to hold us as hostages, so we had no choice but to fight our way out of the station. Nicol launched in the Blitz and went to work destroying the generators keeping the Umbrella of Artemis activated. I didn't like this plan but we had no choice and we needed to keep the AEUG's mobile suits out of the Earth Alliance's hands. After rescuing Captain Ramius and the bridge crew, we made our move and escaped from Artemis. After leaving Artemis in ruins, the ZAFT pilots suggested that we head to the Debris Belt so we could undertake three projects: 1. Build replacement Gundams for us to deliver to Morgenroete in Orb. 2. Expand the Archangel's mobile suit capacity to ten mobile suits and three fighters. 3. Gather much needed supplies.

Elle Vianno

Debris Belt around Earth's orbit

Neyla received word from her mother that one of the colonies in the L4 Colony Region had been set up as a production facility and we had received a shipment Gundanium Beta armor. Neyla smiled as she saw the shipment and along with five unfinished mobile suits from the Royal Tsunami Defense Force's top secret project, Project Adamant ZERO.

"Why did Mother send these unfinished units?" Neyla said aloud. "They're supposed to be for the mass production units Aqua Defense and Triton Industries are developing for the Army and Marines."

The ZAFT pilots took notice at what Neyla said and just went back to unpacking the unfinished mobile suits.

"So these were going to be Gundams?" asked Nicol.

"Uh, yeah that was idea," answered Neyla. "Then the next step was going to be mass production. I think that the Earth Alliance was going to do that once the Gundams you stole were handed over to them."

"You mean they going to make mass produced versions of our machines?" asked Athrun.

"Yeah," answered Neyla. "You guys should know that the Storm Alliance is helping out the AEUG and just their Intelligence agencies. So once we get the Archangel to Earth I can begin dispatching Black Reaper agents to economic blocs of the Earth Alliance and get more Intel."

"Once we get back to the PLANTS, I think I could talk to the PLANT Supreme Chairman about helping you out with Intel," said Athrun as he heard me mention gathering Intel from sources within the Storm Alliance.

Work began on the replacement Gundams to deliver to Morgenroete smoothly as well the work on expanding the Archangel's mobile suit capacity to 10 mobile suits. We used hull sections from Earth Alliance Agamemnon and ZAFT Nazca class vessels. Much of the hull sections were from the Earth Alliance vessels. Since we had help from the ZAFT pilots as well as the Archangel's crew, work on the hull took first priority over the replacement mobile suits. Some of the civilians even volunteered to help us with work on the Archangel's hull. Within seven hours, the Archangel's hull was extended for our intended accommodations and then work shifted to working on the mobile suits. But we could begin work on the mobile suits, we had to get supplies from the remains of Junius Seven. Only the Archangel went into the Debris Belt while the Argama held a defensive position and the Radish went off to find the rest of the AEUG fleet. The Strike, along with two Mistral pods heading towards a series of buildings to gather necessary supplies. Miriallia and much of the people helping to gather supplies were appalled by the destruction caused by one nuclear missile. Neyla's eyes went from being a gentle human to a raging tiger. Lieutenant Ramius and Ensign Badgeral were disturbed by what they saw.

"It makes me sick to think about all the destruction caused by man nowadays," Neyla said in a calm yet disgusted tone. She then held her head as she got a headache from hearing the souls of the people who died in the Bloody Valentine tragedy. Some of us wondered how she could hear the souls but went back to work gathering supplies. While some of the workers went back to gathering, Flay and Miriallia went around asked the children on board to help make a bouquet of paper flowers to release as a way to remember the innocent people that died in the heartless attack that the Earth Forces committed. The ZAFT pilots were astounded but I think they saw that not everyone in the Earth Forces were heartless and hated Coordinators like most people on Earth did. We all took a break and the Argama entered the Debris Belt and launched the Z, ZZ, Hyaku Shiki, a Rick Diaz and five Nemos for a ten gun salute; Kira and the Strike joined the ten gun salute. Other Gundams launched from their carriers and gave a salute as Miriallia released the large bouquet of paper flowers to scatter for the each of the souls that were killed. I think the ZAFT pilots were pleased with the memorial service even though it was small and we didn't have much of anything else for any kind of memorial. Athrun and Nicol said not to mention anything about it; that just releasing the bouquet of paper flowers and the ten gun salute was a good enough memorial. After the memorial service was completed, we went back to work and Kira went back to his perimeter sweeps of the area. As he swept the area, Kira came across a ship that was deserted. He was about to go search the ship until he saw a ZAFT mobile suit approaching the ship.

"Huh, it's a two seat GINN Reconnaissance type," observed Kira as he kept an eye on the mobile suit. "If he calls for back up then we're in trouble. I could ask one of Athrun's friends to lure him away."

Kira obtained a weapon's lock on the GINN if he decided to snoop around longer than they had to. The GINN at first left but then noticed two Mistrals transporting supplies and was about to fire when Neyla broadcasted a message on FLEETCOM. "If there are any ZAFT or Earth Alliance forces in the Debris Belt, please steer clear of two ships and a large group of mobile suits. We are only salvaging useful non-military supplies and we have no intention fighting in Debris Belt.

"If you decide to attack our worker pods and mobile suits then we will respond and counterattack," finished Neyla. The GINN then backed away from the pods and left the area without question. Those in the worker pod breathed a sigh of relief as did Kira because he didn't have to shoot the GINN and more lives were spared. As the GINN left the area, Kira detected an escape pod and moved to secure it. As Kira was bringing the escape pod to the Archangel, he then detected a mobile suit. He moved to where he detected the mobile suit and spotted four people gathered around it. Kira thought about approaching it but decided against it.

"Lieutenant Ramius, I've detected a mobile suit floating around the Debris Belt," reported Kira. "I've also found a life pod and am bringing it back."

"Hold on, Kira," interjected Ensign Badgeral. "the mobile suit, is it ZAFT?"

"I don't think so," answered Kira. "But someone should come retrieve the mobile suit and it's occupants."

"Roger that Kira," acknowledged Neyla before turning Sai. "Have Athrun Zala launch in the Aegis and recover the mobile suit.

"Kira hold your position so the Aegis can find the mobile suit."

"Roger that," acknowledged Kira.

Once the mobile suit had been recovered we had occupants go the briefing room and Neyla and acting Captain Ramius talked with them. The occupants of the mobile suit Seabook Arno, his little sister Reese, their mother Monica and a childhood friend Cecily Fairchild. The mobile suit they came in was apparently called Gundam F91. Seabook said the mobile suit was a mobile suit of the Earthsphere Federation. Neyla and acting Captain Ramius tried to confirm Seabook's story with Captain Noa and he couldn't confirm it because he had never heard of Gundam F91. Neyla however said that she believed them and asked them to join the AEUG until they could return back to the Universal Century. Personally I like it here in Cosmic Era, but I do miss being back in the Universal Century. We've been learning a lot about why this war in the Cosmic Era was being fought about. Apparently this war is between Naturals and Coordinators. Roux told us that Coordinators were people like Kira, the ZAFT pilots and our latest refugee Lacus Clyne. Nicol, Dearka and Yszak were shocked to hear Athrun tell them that Kira was a Coordinator like them. Yszak seemed to take it the hardest when Athrun told them that Kira was a Coordinator.

"Wait, so you're telling me that I've fighting against a fellow Coordinator?" demanded Yszak as he grabbed Athrun's shirt collar. "Why the hell didn't you tell us sooner; we would've tried to help talk him into coming to ZAFT with us."

"He won't join ZAFT," Athrun said to Yszak as he looked away from Yszak. Just then Kira walked in and Yszak turned and walked toward Kira after letting go of Athrun.

"Why the hell are you fighting with the Earth Forces?" asked Yszak as he grabbed Kira's shirt collar. "What's so great about the Earth Forces?"

"I'm not with the Earth Forces," answered Kira, "I'm only helping them temporarily to deliver the Strike to the Earth Forces. Once that's done, my friends and I are out of here."

"Huh? Your… friends?" asked Yszak confused. "Who are your friends?"

"Hey Kira," called Tolle, "Mr. Murdoch needs some help with the Strike unit we're delivering to Morgenroete. He said something about needing to install an OS and he'd have use the OS from Lieutenant Sheen's Gundam Mk II."

"That OS is okay but it needs adjustment," Kira said to Tolle as he freed himself from Yszak's grip. "I'll be down in a little bit."

"Eh? What OS are you using?" asked Athrun.

"We're using the OS from Lieutenant Sheen's Gundam Mk II," answered Tolle. "Kira has been trying to modify it for use on the replacement mobile suits."

"Let me come with you guys and help with work on the OS," offered Nicol.

"Come on we've got to do our part and help finish the replacement Gundams," said Athrun as he walked away to join Kira.

"I just hope that these don't get in the hands of the Earth Forces," Yszak said to himself before joining the others.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any Gundam series; this is for entertainment only. Please comment to help improve the story.

5: Duels in the Desert and Voyage to Morgenroete

Char Azenable

Unmarked area in ZAFT held territory, African Union

Being surrounded by all these Earth Alliance ships made me uneasy as well as Commander Kaiou. Neyla met Lieutenant Ramius's superior officer, Admiral Halliburton, and discussed the AEUG's involvement with the Archangel and even showed him the replacement Gundams that we all worked on. She also told him that we were to deliver them to Morgenroete, in which Admiral Halliburton instructed Captain Ramius to purposely divert course and head to Orb to deliver the mobile suits. I guess the Commander told the Admiral her discoveries about Blue Cosmos wanting liquidate any commander who didn't obey or agree with their racial and radical idea of wiping out the Coordinators. Much to my surprise, my stomach didn't go sour because I had tried the same thing when I tried to force people on Earth to evolve into Newtypes. Enough about me or my abilities, ZAFT defiantly came to attack and destroy the Archangel except the AEUG fleet. Apparently those boys the Commander captured and released must've put in a good word with the PLANT Supreme Council because they wanted our help to defeat the Earth Alliance. The ZAFT attack against 8th fleet was relentless as they tried to get to the Archangel and either capture it or destroy it. The battle lasted long enough for the Archangel and the Argama to enter the atmosphere as 8th fleet was completely destroyed and young Yszak killed a bunch of civilians by accident, thinking they were soldiers fleeing the battle. This made the young man feel shocked and guilty about it when Commander Kaiou revealed this to him later. During the night, Kira fell ill and had to be taken to the infirmary. While Kira was the infirmary, Roux, Kamille and myself talked with the recently promoted Commander La Flaga.

"Huh, what do you mean I'm a Newtype?" Commander La Flaga asked us in disbelief. Captain Ramius and Lieutenant Badgeral just happened to be close by as they listened to our conversation.

"Have you ever wondered how you're able to sense to man, Rau Le Creuset?" I asked Commander La Flaga. "Besides we can sense him too like you can."

"So what else can Newtypes do?" asked Commander La Flaga.

"It really depends," answered Kamille. "Some Newtypes can operate machines just with their mind, have spatial awareness and other random abilities." Commander La Flaga time to think about what we were saying and thought about his ability to pilot that mobile armor with relative ease.

"You might as well accept that you're a Newtype and not a Natural or Coordinator," said Roux as she crossed her arms across her chest and walked away. Kamille also walked away to the mobile suit bay so he could rejoin the Argama and I joined Kamille walking to the mobile suit bay so we could launch and rejoin the Argama. Roux stayed behind along with Commander Kaiou and Seabook, Wu Fei and Heero. Commander La Flaga decided to pilot one of the Vic Viper anti-mobile suit fighters instead of one of the Sky Grasper fighters Before Commander Kaiou revealed a new mobile suit that she had Athrun and Dearka work on secretly. [Sigh] I guess the Negotiator still believes that fighter aircraft are a staple on the battlefield; but who am I to question their abilities after witnessing their abilities in battle against ZAFT mobile suits while we descended down to Earth. It seemed that Commander La Flaga was in love with the Vic Viper fighter he began piloting when ZAFT unleashed their attack on Eighth Fleet. Once the new mobile suit was revealed to Commande La Flaga, he changed his mind again as he wanted to pilot the mobile suit that Commander Kaiou aquired from Earthsphere Federation, the mobile suit known as Gundam Alex. It sported a feature that got Commander La Flaga to change his mind, a Striker pack that was similar to the Gunbarrels from his Mobieus ZERO mobile armor. Commander Kaiou began reassigning Gundam pilots once it was revealed the coast was clear for the time being. I was assigned to Argama once again along with Kamille, Beecha Oleg, Lieutenant Emma Sheen and my friend and rival Amuro Ray. As Wing ZERO was entering the hangar bay for the Archangel, I heard cross talk between the Commander and Heero Yuy.

"While you're here aboard the Archangel, you're to stay out of Archangel's database and don't do anything stupid you'll regret," instructed Commander Kaiou.

"I only follow what ZERO tells me to do," replied Heero. "If ZERO tells me to stay out of the databases then I'll stay out of the databases."

The Commander huffed in frustration as Wing ZERO launched from the Argama along with Altron. Deathsycthe Heli stayed behind on the Argama instead of joining Heero and Wu Fei. I passed my Hyaku Shiki to Beecha Oleg and took my Sazabi to pilot instead. Little did we know ZAFT wasn't going to give us a breather for a moment. It reminds me of the relentless pursuit of the Trojan Horse.

Cecily Fairchild

In battle with ZAFT ground forces

The descent didn't go as smoothly as planned by Admiral Halliburton but we avoided descending to Alaska so we could undertake this secret mission. Lieutenant Badgeral didn't like this at all; she believed that we should've descended to Alaska and hand over the machines to their superiors like they had been ordered to do in the first place. After hearing Neyla's briefing on how the Earth Forces are being controlled terrorists, I agreed with Captain Ramius's decision to drop away from Alaska. Neyla commented that she thought Natarile was a stuck-up snitch and thought she could use that to her advantage, as she said that, she made a small evil smile which scared me a little. Roux told me that if I hung around her long enough that I would get used to her childlike personality. [sigh] Oh well. The next night we thought we would safe for a little while at least until we could get moving again. Until ZAFT forces decided to drop in and open fire on us. Luckily, I decided to pilot one of the replacement units we were supposed to deliver to Morgenroete along with Katz Kobiyashi, Fa Yuiry and Seabook's younger sister Reese. I lead the group in the Duel Assault Shroud Gundam, Katz took the Buster Gundam, Fa took the Aegis Gundam and Reese took the other Strike Gundam. Neyla made me the leader of the group and put Seabook in charge of training the group. Reese really tired herself out by training for hours before the attack and made Dr. Arno worry about her. The only rest Reese got was when she passed out six hours before the ZAFT attack; however, once the shells started flying, Reese was on her feet, changed into a flight suit and ready to launch in the Strike. Only Reese and myself were the only pilots ready to go when ZAFT attacked us. Katz and Fa were still making adjustments that Kira instructed them to make to their OS. Neyla commandeered one of the Vic Viper fighters designed for her while Commander La Flaga commandeered Gundam Alex and was using it to devastating effects against ZAFT. Commander Kaiou's Vic Viper had tiger stripes on the body of the fighter along with unit insignia of the Sky Girls. Kira launched as well with Launcher Striker pack and had some trouble with the four-legged mobile suits as he tried to disable them instead killing them. I'm surprised that Kira hadn't veered away from Neyla's advice to disable an enemy's mobile suit instead of killing the pilot since that shuttle was destroyed. Unfortunately, Kira had an attitude problem since the shuttle was destroyed and let some of that attitude out on the bridge crew. As the battle began, Neyla turned on her music player and began blasting her music for everyone to hear really loud. But I think Roux said that she listens to music during a battle to remain focused in battle. I asked her how Neyla could be focused when music was blaring loud and Roux didn't know. The battle appeared to be going against us until Kira was able to modify the OS to make the Strike fight better on Earth. Once the Strike had it's OS modified, Kira noticed that the Strike was running low on power. As he was looking at the power gauges, a truck pulled to the side of the Strike and a passenger of that truck fired a private COM line on leg of the Strike.

"Attention pilot of the Earth Forces machine," the person in the truck called to Kira, "if you want to live, do as exactly as I say. Lead the BuCUEs to the designated point; we'll take care of rest."

"Kira, follow their instructions and lead the BuCUEs to the point," instructed Neyla. "Something tells me both sides will need each other to accomplish our goals."

"R-Roger that," acknowledged Kira. Natarile huffed in frustration when Neyla was giving orders.

"If you're going to be helping us, then you need to be silent and stop ordering our crew around," ordered Natarile.

"Lieutenant Badgeral, she's only helping us out," countermanded Captain Ramius. "Besides we're still under the AEUG's protection until we reach Alaska."

"If you ask me we don't need the AEUG," shot back Natarile. This upset Captain Ramius and they got into a heated argument. Neyla herself became upset with the argument and roared like a tiger to stop the argument.

"Enough!" snarled Neyla. "Right now we have a battle to finish; after this we'll shoot each other later."

Natarile looked at Neyla on visual COM and gave a slight nod of agreement; to be honest I think she liked Neyla but didn't want to admit it.

Captain Ramius, Lieutenant Badgeral and Neyla switched their focus to the first explosion when the last BuCUE fell into the rebels' trap and the final explosion finished off the ZAFT pilots that fell into the trap. The sun rose as morning began to break as the rebels began to appear and gather around us. One of rebels took a look at the Gundams that were already out of Archangel with interest.

Later, Captain Ramius and Commander La Flaga along with Neyla Kaiou met with the leaders of rebel movement. Neyla grunted at desert heat and walked a little sluggish.

"Ugh, I hate this desert heat," Neyla said as she thought about turning and going back to the Archangel and staying there. "But I'll live and deal with it."

Captain Ramius just shook her head and kept walking towards the leaders.

"On behalf of my crew, I thank you for your assistance in saving one of our mobile suits," said Captain Ramius.

"We didn't really have any intention of your mobile suits," replied the rebel commander.

The discussions began and Neyla asked the commander if they could help us at reach the Orb Union.

"Eh? Why do you want to go to Orb?" asked the blonde haired girl as she walked up.

"We have a package to deliver to Morgenroete," answered Commander La Flaga, "and it's urgent that we deliver it to them before we head to Alaska."

"I see," replied the blonde haired girl.

"If you wish to talk terms, then you should disarm yourselves," added the rebel commander Sahib.

Captain Ramius nodded in agreement as she called to Kira, "Ensign Yamato, come out of there."

Roux Louka

Intercepting ZAFT Forces after a village was destroyed

Aside from a brief tense moment between Kira and Cagalli, we moved the Archangel and the Argama and followed the group who called themselves Desert Dawn to their frontline base. The rebel fighters were confused when they saw the Archangel and the Argama.

"Hey what's going on?" one soldier asked Sahib as he pointed to the Archangel.

"They're our guests," answered Sahib. "Behave yourselves."

I launched in my mobile suit and performed aerial sweeps of the area making sure we weren't followed by the Desert Tiger, other ZAFT or any Earth Alliance forces. Neyla had one of those "If the bad guys found this base or village, then I have to protect them," sentiments. To tell you the truth, I get uneasy when she has those sentiments but it has worked in most situations, like when Romafeller attacked New Port City. Luckily for us, we weren't being followed by ZAFT or the Earth Alliance.

"Archangel, hey Lieutenant Badgeral, I completed my sweep," I reported to Lieutenant Badgeral. "No ZAFT or Earth Alliance forces have followed us." Lieutenant Badgeral grunted when I mentioned the Earth Forces; I guess because I made it sound like the Earth Forces were the bad guys.

"Alright, thanks Ensign Louka," said Lieutenant Badgeral before forgetting that I had the rank of Second Lieutenant in the AEUG.

"Excuse me but my rank is Second Lieutenant," I shot back to Lieutenant Badgeral.

"Oh, sorry about that," apologized Lieutenant Badgeral, "I didn't know."

I sighed and said, "Besides I only answer to Neyla only and it was her order to ensure we weren't followed. Just open the door so I can get in." Before I turned off the COM, I thought heard a vein pop on Lieutenant Badgeral's forehead.

After landing on the Archangel I just decided to go down and meet up with Cagalli again forgetting that I was still wearing my flight suit. Cagalli saw me and waved for me to join her, in which I did join her. She introduced me some of the people fought alongside against ZAFT. Many of Cagalli's friends never heard of Newtypes until she explained to them what Newtypes were and our abilities were. A few of them thought it might be a trick by ZAFT as they tried to capture me when Cagalli stepped in defended me.

"ZAFT has no idea about Newtypes," explained Cagalli. "Besides why would ZAFT try to trick us with something they've never heard of in the first place?" With that question, Cagalli's comrades backed off and never tried to capture me again. I introduced Cagalli to Neyla and some of the other mobile suit pilots in the AEUG. She was rather surprised to see mobile suits; the ZZ, Hyaku Shiki, Deathsycthe Hell, both Gundam Mk IIs. She even saw the mobile suits on the Archangel; it surprised her to see another Strike mobile suit along with the replacement Duel, Blitz, Buster and Aegis mobile suits.

"How did you get those mobile suits back from ZAFT?" Cagalli asked me.

"We didn't steal them back from ZAFT," Neyla answered before I could. "The AEUG captured the four pilots and their Gundams for research into the new technology of the Phase Shift armor. The ZAFT pilots cooperated and when the time was right, I permitted the ZAFT pilots to return to ZAFT with their machines."

"Aren't you afraid they're going to tell ZAFT about your fighting strength?" asked Cagalli. "Who knows what ZAFT will do when their commanders find out about your fighting strength, technology and pilots."

"Agreed," said Mu as he joined the conversation.

"But you still didn't answer my first question," cut in Cagalli.

"We used unfinished prototype mobile suits that were meant to be used for our own mobile suit production," answered Neyla. "The power sources were a little hard to replicate, but we managed to build them successfully using a new power source."

Before we could explain the new power source, some of the rebels ran into the command center and said that the Desert Tiger was attacking Benaden. With that Neyla and I hurried to the Archangel to ready to drive the Desert Tiger. We had no time to change into our flight suits so we launched in a hurry. Neyla's Vic Viper screamed toward the town with me and my Zeta Rouge following right behind her. We flew over the town and the devastation. Both of us were relieved to see that not one person was killed by the ZAFT forces as we shifted focus to chasing down the Desert Tiger, Commander Andrew Waltfeld, according to Black Reaper Intelligence. We found the Desert Tiger already being chased by Desert Dawn forces looking for revenge for their town. I transformed my mobile armor into its mobile suit form and fired on them. Neyla deployed her fighter's weapon pods and targeting the BuCUEs.

"What the? What's that fighter doing here?" asked De Costa. "I've never seen a fighter like that; is it with the Earth Forces?"

"Nope," Andrew answered calmly. "If I had to guess where it came from, I'd venture that it came from the AEUG or more likely the Storm Alliance."

"But doesn't the Storm Alliance supply the AEUG with most of their mobile suits?" asked De Costa as he looked at the Desert Tiger confused.

"Probably," answered Andrew. "But I don't think the Storm Alliance would outfit their mobile suits with Gundarium alloy. Our sources indicate that they're looking into acquiring Phase Shift technology."

"You mean those pilots from the Le Creuset team?" asked De Costa.

"Yup, but you know I don't know why the AEUG sent two liaisons to the PLANT Supreme Chairman," sighed Andrew. "But I guess they want to make their presence known to everyone."

Andrew was about to begin napping when I gave him a wake up call with a well warning shot five feet from his left rear tire. The explosion from the warning shot lifted the jeep a few feet off the ground and gave him five more feet to get away from us. I wanted to chase him but Neyla came on the COM and said, "All forces are to cease their pursuit and return to the town."

"Hey you're not our commander!" exclaimed one guerrilla fighter.

"You're right I'm not," replied Neyla, "but do you want leave those in the ruined town to be defenseless?"

That question disarmed the guerrilla fighters and they returned to the ruins of Benaden.

Neyla Kaiou

Outside the headquarters of Andrew Waltfeld

Man, I hate this desert heat! I'd rather swimming in the clear blue ocean then sitting here in the searing desert heat. Even though Dr. Halsey gave me salt tablets to stick in my water bottle, I still felt weak in the heat. The day I've been having went to hell as soon as I found Cagalli and Kira stopping at a restaurant to eat before finishing off the shopping list of supplies. They had found most of the things on the list the Archangel's crew asked for, except the crap that Flay Allster asked for. I wanted to beat her senseless; even after I got inside her head and exposed her plan to use Kira to wipe out all Coordinators. Flay had tried to lunge at me but I grabbed her by her neck and drug her back to the Archangel. Kira was stunned when he and Cagalli heard Flay screaming at me, challenging me on why Kira shouldn't be her puppet to destroy the Coordinators. Toelle and Miriallia followed me while Flay was chocking and screaming how she hated Coordinators and wanted them all dead. Humans, why do they try to play God if they're gonna destroy each other, staining this beautiful planet with blood? Times like those make me despise the human race altogether; but then again not everyone in the human race is evil. Back to what I'm supposed to be saying, I noticed a man coming towards Kira and Cagalli. They had a brief conversation about sauces and kabobs… it made me hungry just hearing them talk about food. Before I could creep into the restaurant and buy something to eat, a group of terrorists shouted some stupid racist slogan.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" shouted one of the terrorists.

Cagalli's eyes widened as she heard the slogan and recognized it right away.

"It's Blue Cosmos," Cagalli said as the stranger talking to them threw the table to the ground to protect Kira and Cagalli.

Instead of trying to get something to eat, I leapt off the roof as I threw a kunai at a terrorist aiming for his neck. As one terrorist fell and I silently landed on the ground, I decided to join the fight and just kill them silently and quickly. I pulled out my Butterfly Edge sword and some Materia orbs which I put into it's slots. While the Desert Tiger and the Blue Cosmo thugs shot at each other, I slipped behind one loser and slit his throat while most of his buddies were so focused on killing Andrew Waltfeld that they didn't notice their buddy was dead. Only when I used the Marta Magic enemy skill did they pay attention to me.

"Kill the freak!" shouted one of the thugs just before I beheaded him without any blood spilling before the body hit the ground. I used my flash step and disposed of all the thugs quickly and painless. I put my sword away thinking that I killed them all, until Kira noticed that I had knocked out one of the thugs as he threw a gun at the thug and knocked him out again.

"Guess next time you need to make sure you get'em all," commented Andrew Waltfeld as he put his gun away when ZAFT soldiers arrived on the scene.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Cagalli asked me as I unsheathed my sword to check for blood on it.

"Oh I was in the neighborhood minding my own business," I began while hooting with laughter.

"Yeah right, liar," said Cagalli under her breath. I smiled and held out my hand to help Cagalli off the ground. I personally thought she looked funny with hot sauce and yogurt all over her face and clothes.

The Desert Tiger invited us to his headquarters after saving his life from the Blue Cosmos. He asked his girlfriend to get Cagalli cleaned up and to see if they had any sake so I could clean my sword with it. Luckily, they did have sake and I cleaned my sword. Kira was confused on why I cleaned my sword with sake.

"So kid why do you use sake to clean your sword?" asked Andrew as he was brewing coffee and taking an interest into my method of cleaning sword. "I can understand alcohol killing germs, but why sake? And why do you use a sword instead of a gun?"

"Sigh, so many questions," I replied as I continued to clean my sword. "To answer your question, our home planet maintains the tradition training out soldiers in the way of the sword."

"Ah, preserving your cultural roots," observed Andrew as he poured coffee into three cups and offered one to Kira and myself.

I put my Butterfly Edge sword back in it's sheath and took the cup of coffee that Andrew Waltfeld offered me. We began talking about an artifact that was called a Whale Stone. Apparently this Whale Stone was found either on Jupiter or one of it's moons and Andrew began asking us what our opinion on the Whale Stone was. After awhile Cagalli came in a really cute dress and her hair was done differently. Kira and Cagalli got into another little argument with each other and it was rather funny to watch them argue. Then things turned serious when Andrew pulled his gun on us and began a serious conversation with him about wars in general. After unknowingly revealing to Cagalli that Kira was a Coordinator, he let us go without a fight, which I was pleased with. Cagalli lead us to an alley where she made Kira stand guard outside while she changed back into her clothes and was about to throw away the dress until I convinced her to sell it instead. After she sold the dress, we made our way to our rendezvous point with Lieutenant Badgeral still waiting for us. I was upset when she integrated us for a half hour wondering where we went to and what we did. Geez, you think she thought that we went to a club or got drunk. I really think that she's got a list of people she hates. At any rate we returned to the Archangel and gave everybody the things they asked for… except Flay. She was furious that Kira and Cagalli didn't get the expensive beauty crap that she asked for. I would've killed her by running Ragnarok through her but Fujitaka told me that she would play an important to ending the war and that she needed to stay alive until the war ended. I huffed in disappointment but Fujitaka was always right and had never lead me astray in my decision making abilities.

Three days later, we finally broke through and Gundam F91 made it's official debut on the battlefield against ZAFT. Yszak gave Seabook a run for his money as he challenged Seabook to battle. Dearka faced Katz as both Buster Gundams battled each other, Fa faced Athrun as they both fought to see who was superior when the Aegis Gundam and Cecily battled Nicol. I think the Desert Tiger was interested as both ZAFT Gundams and Orb Gundams battled each other. Even though the Gundam battle was interesting to him, he turned his attention to facing Kira and testing the Strike. It seemed that Athrun told him that the Archangel was still under the protection of the AEUG. The Desert Tiger and all the ZAFT commanders had given the order to test the AEUG and see if they were strong enough to ally with. I guess they wanted to know if the AEUG could hold their own against a strong opponent before trying to make an alliance with us. But Athrun was defeated by Fa when she forced him to run out of power; Dearka ran out of energy for his weapon after constantly exchanging fire with Katz and Yszak was overpowered by Gundam F91's firepower technology and Seabook's alertness on the battlefield.

"Man those replacement suits perform well on the battlefield," commented Nicol as he finally ran out of energy and began retreating.

"I agree with Nicol," said Dearka as he too retreated. "I don't know who was piloting the other Buster, but they know their stuff."

"I'm guessing the AEUG have experienced pilots in those machines," said Athrun as he transformed the Aegis into it's mobile armor form and grabbed Yszak before Seabook made the final blow or so he thought.

Once Yszak was and the rest of the Le Creuset team were away, I recalled our Gundams and let Kira finish fighting Andrew Waltfeld. Before the Le Creuset team was completely out of sight, Shelke entered the bridge with the Intel I needed.

"Here's what you put on L Man priority, " Shelke said to me as she handed me a data pad. "Also Section Nine had to shut off it's main COM channels in order to prevent ZAFT from tracing the channels."

"Alright, thank you Shelke," I said as she headed to the elevator.

"Huh? L Man priority? Section Nine?" asked Sai as he looked at me for brief second then returned to his task.

"L Man is short for the Laughing Man, a cyber terrorist who caused quite a scare back on a different world," I answered. "Section Nine is a counter cyber-terrorist squad within the Black Reapers unit. They are our first strike group to gather Intel when we head into civilized worlds. The leader of Section Nine is Chief Aramaki." After the conversation was finished I began looking at the data Section Nine and the STARS had gathered for me. It seemed that Shelke's and my suspicions were right on the money; Commander Le Creuset was selling out ZAFT to Blue Cosmos. 'Now I can make my appeal to Le Creuset's four Gundam pilots,' I thought as I looked at the Intel from the PLANTS collected by the STARS, who were now protecting the Clyne family and doing side jobs for the newly elected PLANT Supreme Chairman Patrick Zala.

"Captain Ramius, has the Le Creuset Team left COM range?" I asked Captain Ramius.

Captain Ramius turned to Sai as answered that they had left COM range. But then I thought that I better hold onto the Intel and wait till a better time to give them the new Intel. See I wanted them to join the AEUG and turn on ZAFT. Truth be told I felt with now Patrick Zala in charge of the PLANTS, a storm was coming and I had hoped to stop it before it got out of hand.

Reese Arno

Indian Ocean, en route to the Orb Union

Commander Kaiou was glad once we approached the ocean; I guess once she felt the gentle breeze of the ocean, her energy came back to her and felt like herself again. I don't blame her for being crabby when we were in the in desert. I was doing maintenance on the Strike Gundam I was piloting, mostly making adjustments to the OS now that we wouldn't be fighting in the desert. Like me, the other pilots were making adjustments to their machine's OS, except for the pilots of the Wing ZERO and Altron. I asked them why they didn't adjust their OS; but all I got were glares from both of them before the pilot of Altron walked out of the hangar and found an empty room to train in.

"Why does he train constantly?" I asked myself out loud not knowing that the pilot of Wing ZERO heard me.

"He trains himself because he feels weak from fighting enemies that were weak," answered Heero Yuy, the pilot of Wing ZERO. "He looks to fight opponents that are strong and he has only found one opponent who was strong enough."

"I'm sure he'll find a strong opponent," I said to Heero cheerfully.

"I doubt it," Heero replied coldly. "There is no strong person; we are all weak."

"Are you saying that you're weak as well?" I asked Heero.

"I said ALL humans are weak," answered Heero as he stressed the word 'all.'

Two days passed after ZAFT attacked us again… they just won't quit attacking. Maybe now that the Argama is here with us, they'll back off and leave us alone. Commander Kaiou told me that once we got to Orb, I would have to give up the mobile suit I was piloting. I really don't want to give up the Strike Gundam I'm piloting but mom said that the mobile suits were property of Orb and they had to be returned. Commander Kaiou promised that I would get a modified Jegan with combat data from the Strike I piloted; that made me feel a little better.

Captain Murrue Ramius

Morgenroete Dock Facility, Onogoro Island, Orb Union

Natarile definitely has a list of people to go after. We handed over the replacement Gundams to Morgenroete and Commander Kaiou began working with the Chief Engineer on making new mobile suits using the Astrays they were developing to defend their nation. She suggested making attachments to the Astrays based on all five Gundams that were developed at Heliopolis. Morgenroete was busy with making upgrades to the Gundam F91 with it's power core going to a Gundanium cold fusion reactor and new Gundanium Delta alloy armor provided by Triton Defense Industries. Ericka Simmons, the chief engineer of Morgenroete, began going over combat data given to her by our pilots and the AEUG pilots as well. She was rather impressed by the combat data given to her by the AEUG pilots. It seemed that she was interested by the AEUG's Newtype pilots and the Vic Viper anti-mobile suit fighters that were shown in the data she was given. She wanted to tinker with one of the four Vic Viper fighters, but Commander Kaiou wouldn't allow her to unless Orb was a member of the Storm Alliance. I guess members of the Storm Alliance share any new technology they develop with each other. [sigh] Almost everyone in the Earth Alliance knows that the Storm Alliance is more powerful then the Earth Alliance, ZAFT and Orb put together; the problem was that the Storm Alliance keep themselves on a tight leash. Like most of the top brass, I had hoped that the Storm Alliance would ally with us; but with the Negotiator at its helm, they wouldn't even think about joining us. Never mind the Storm Alliance, Kira began working with on a project to create a working OS for Naturals to use in their M-1 Astrays; he worked long hours and didn't take many breaks. Natarile, Commander La Flaga and I met with Commander Kaiou and the four ZAFT pilots that snuck into Orb for an unofficial mission. We met at an unmarked position on Onogoro Island so they could confirm that we delivered our package to Morgenroete.

"Yeah, we delivered the package," answered Commander La Flaga.

"That's good," said the Blitz's pilot, Nicol Amalfi.

"Ahem, let's get to the main attraction," interrupted Commander Kaiou as she pulled out a data pad and passed it Athrun, who took his time read the Intel reports. "The data pad has Intel on the spy who we've confirmed to be Commander Rau Le Creuset."

"What?" the pilot of the Duel, Yszak Joule asked in shock. "But why would he sell us out to the Earth Forces?"

"We're not sure," answered Commander Kaiou, "but I think he's up to something big on a larger scale. We're trying to get background info on Le Creuset, but so far we don't have much to go on."

"But it still doesn't explain why I feel like I know him some how," Mu said to himself unaware that the ZAFT pilots were listening to him.

"What are you talking about, pops?" the pilot of the Buster, Dearka Elsman, asked Mu sarcastically.

Then the Commander turned to Mu and asked Mu, "Who was your father?"

"Uh, Al De Flaga," answered Mu. "Why do you ask?"

Commander Kaiou didn't answer him but finished the briefing with something that shocked all of us, even the ZAFT pilots.

"If things continue the way they're going, this war will become nothing more than two campaigns of extermination," finished Commander Kaiou. "I want to offer all of you guys a choice; I want to offer you a chance to join the AEUG."

"Huh, join the AEUG?" asked Dearka dumbfounded. "But what are we gonna tell our parents, our friends? That we're gonna turn on everything we've been fighting for?"

"No, we want to end this war with both Naturals and Coordinators living together in peace," answered Commander Kaiou. "That's why we haven't allied with the Earth Alliance or ZAFT yet. But with Patrick Zala at the helm of the PLANT Supreme Council, I think an alliance with ZAFT is out of the question."

"So you're gonna side with Earth Forces?" Yszak asked Commander Kaiou bitterly about ready to walk away.

"No, we're siding with Orb," answered Commander Kaiou. "The Chief Representative, walks a path that is clear to us and he strives to see a world where Naturals and Coordinators live together in peace like we are trying to do."

The pilot of the of Aegis stood there a moment and thought what Commander Kaiou said while remembering what he had told Kira long before he went to the PLANTS, about how he thought the PLANTS and Earth would see eye to eye.

"I'll join the AEUG," spoke up the Aegis pilot, Athrun Zala. "I want to join the AEUG because I believe Naturals and Coordinators will see eye to eye."

"As do I," said the Blitz pilot, Nicol Amalfi, much to Yszak and Dearka's surprise

"Count me in," said Dearka after sighing and remembering he that he wanted to work with the Black Reapers. Yszak pondered and thought about the Commander's offer and then asked Commander Kaiou, "Hey will we be able to return to ZAFT if we want to?"

"Of course," answered Commander Kaiou. "If that's what you want."

"Then count me in," replied Yszak.

"Alright, but your defections will have to be coordinated at exactly precise moments," said Commander Kaiou as she began laying out her plan. "Nicol, you'll need to slip away during an ambush when the Archangel leaves Orb territory. Dearka, I want you to allow yourself to get defeated; but I don't want you to throw the fight."

"Good, I want to make sure whoever faces me, actually puts up a good fight," remarked Dearka.

"Yszak and Athrun," the Commander said to the last two pilots, "you two are gonna stay in ZAFT a little longer than I planned on."

"What are you talking about?" asked Athrun Zala.

"Section Nine retrieved Intel on two possible Gundams being built by orders from Chairman Zala. I need Athrun to retrieve this Gundam." Commander Kaiou pointed to the Gundam with a sub-flight lifter on it's back.

"Do you need me to retrieve the one other one?" asked Yszak.

"No, Kira will retrieve that one," answered Commander Kaiou. "But Athrun, you'll have to sacrifice the Aegis in order to get it and I want to keep the Strike out of the Earth Forces' hands."

"You got something in mind?" asked Athrun.

"Yeah, you and Kira will have to fight each other to the death," answered Commander Kaiou, much to Athrun's displeasure. "I have a GINN that I had captured and remodeled to look like the Blitz. I'll have Kira destroy it. If one of Kira's friends interrupts your fight with Kira, throw your shield at the fighter, but aim for a wing to knock it out of the fight."

"Yszak, I'm going to send a spy to you so she can retrieve three things for me," said Neyla.

"Eh? A spy? What three things are you talking about?" asked Yszak.

"Our Intel believes that Le Creuset may be clone from a colony in the L4 area," continued Commander Kaiou. "Doctor Halsey, needs a sample of any medication he make take, a DNA sample and info on the Mendel Colony in the L4 Area."

"Uh, alright I can do that," said Yszak nervously.

After confirming the details of their defection, the ZAFT pilots left and promised not tell their commanders that the Archangel was being sheltered by Orb. Natarile and I were uneasy about the Commander's plan to have the Le Creuset… I mean the Zala Team ambush us outside Orb territory. Natarile wanted Commander Kaiou to adjust her plan and have them wait until we were just outside the Alaska Air Defense Zone, but Commander Kaiou was firm as she repeated to her that she didn't want the Strike to be in the hands of Blue Cosmos.

"But why won't you have the fight outside Alaska?" challenged Natarile.

"Because if Blue Cosmos gets their blood soaked hands on it, they'll destroy it and make another with the intention making it a tool for murder and destruction," answered Commander Kaiou as her answer caught Mu's attention as well as Natarile's.

The Commander explained, "A Gundam is a symbol hope and freedom to those who are oppressed. If a Gundam is built as a tool for death and oppression, then it has lost the human soul within it and it is nothing more than a plain mobile suit." Little did we know, that the Zala Team was nearby and listened to Commander Kaiou's stance on what a Gundam was truly meant for.


	6. Chapter 6

Please review my story, please! Your comments help me improve the story. Also any suggestions on what I could write in the story would help too.

Commander Kaiou's Blunder and Escape from Alaska

Lieutenant Jerid Mesa

Morgenroete Underground Facility, Onogoro Island, Orb Union

Our Gundams were undergoing upgrades for their armor. Commander Kaiou told us that our Gundams were receiving a Gundanium cold fusion reactor and the armor for our Gundams would be upgraded to use Gundanium Phase Shift. We helped the Morgenroete engineers with the modifications as well and the work progressed smoothly. My Titan Mk II was one of the first Gundams to be completed along with Kamille's Zeta Gundam and Herro Yuy's Wing ZERO. But unfortunately, Commander Kaiou was going to divide the current force we had in order to keep the Earth Forces from seizing our Gundams by force. The force staying behind was the crew of the Argama and her pilots; that meant me too. This took Lord Uzumi by surprise when the Commander announced that the Argama was staying here in Orb.

"May I ask why you are doing this?" asked Lord Uzumi during a meeting with him, Captain Ramius and Captain Noa.

"The commanders and I within the AEUG have agreed to join an alliance with the Orb Union," Commander Kaiou answered Lord Uzumi.

"Well considering the government approved a resolution to seek an alliance with the Storm Alliance," began Lord Uzumi. "I will talk with the ministers and see if they would approve an alliance with the AEUG. But I'm sure you have a reason why you decided to side with Orb instead of ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. If the ministers ask me why the AEUG wants to ally with Orb, what should I tell them?"

"Tell them that Orb holds the key to ending the war," answered Commander Kaiou. "We want to help protect the key to ending this war." With that Lord Uzumi gave Commander Kaiou a slight nod and walked away. I went back to work in helping to upgrade the Gundam F91 as I saw it's pilot, Seabook Arno direct the Morgenroete workers on where to place the new Gundanium cold fusion reactor into his mobile suit. Apparently the reactor had to placed in the mobile suit before the power packs for the new Variable Phase Shift armor could be installed. While most of us Gundam pilots were finishing the upgrades, Commander Kaiou was busy pouring over new Intel she received from Section Nine and the Black Reapers. From what the Commander gathered, it seems that Earth Forces know about an attack that ZAFT is going to try and pull off at Josh-A in Alaska. It almost seemed like the attack the Zeons tried to pull on Jaburo during the One Year War and the AEUG's attack on Jaburo as well. I didn't get the rest of the details.

Roux Louka

On board Archangel

Morgenroete Underground Facility, Onogoro Island, Orb Union

"What do you mean the Earth Alliance has mobile suits?" I asked Neyla as she pinched her nose trying to gather her thoughts. "I thought they only had mobile armors."

"I thought so too," Neyla answered me as she sighed, "but it seems that they're holding back their strength so their mobile suit pilots will have something to fight for, a sacrifice that isn't necessary. Ahem. 'All for the preservation of our blue and pure world.'" I snorted in disgust even as Neyla mocked those monsters in Blue Cosmos. Pretty much everyone in the AEUG hated Blue Cosmos and we weren't going to ally with them anyway. Neyla had even began trying to convince Captain Ramius, Commander La Flaga and Lieutenant Badgeral to betray the Earth Forces considering they were eventually going to get executed for fraternizing with Coordinators, allowing them on the Archangel and not handing over the replacement mobile suits that were built for Orb's defense. Commander La Flaga was on board with us because he felt as soon as Blue Cosmos found out that he was a Newtype instead of a Natural, they would kill him. Captain Ramius also agreed to betray the Earth Forces considering that she had allowed ZAFT pilots on board without restrictions, allowed a possible hostage to get away, allowed Kira, a Coordinator, to pilot the Strike and even agreed to allow ZAFT defectors join the crew. Lieutenant Badgeral was the last one to hold out and really put thought into wither or not she wanted to betray the Earth Forces and join the AEUG. Neyla left Lieutenant Badgeral to think about defecting and gave her until we reached Alaska's Air Defense Zone.

The next day the Archangel began it's voyage to Josh-A along with an escort to Orb's boundary. We steamed towards Alaska ready to proceed with our plan. Unfortunately Neyla called a meeting on the bridge and had the Archangel stop for a bit. Lieutenant Badgeral protested Neyla's decision to stop the Archangel in the middle of the ocean but Neyla was firm.

"Alright I need to tell you something that I told Roux last night before we left Orb," began Neyla before taking a deep breath and continuing, "before we get to Alaska and a possible death trap I should tell you guys that the Earth Forces have their own mobile suits now." Everyone was silent and Neyla continued.

"Right now the new mobile suits aren't at Alaska; they're at Panama waiting for ZAFT's attack. Everyone thinks that ZAFT will attack Panama before they turn towards Alaska; that isn't true. Chairman Zala wants to end this war quickly by capturing Josh-A. Unfortunately, it seems that Le Creuset has informed Blue Cosmos of the attack on Alaska.

"This is known as a Cyclops system," continued Neyla as she showed us the schematics of the Cyclops System, "it's a microwave weapon with microwave emitters. From what Section Nine gathered the Cyclops' power is actually magnified because of the N-Jammers; they increase the intensity of the microwaves. To sum up what I've just told you guys, Blue Cosmos is going sacrifice the forces at Josh-A and you guys aren't supposed to survive this battle because you guys side with mankind's enemy."

"What about the AEUG?" asked Toelle, Miriallia's boyfriend.

"They're supposed to be sacrificed as well," answered Neyla. "Apparently Blue Cosmos thinks we're expendable and worthless just because our Nemo mobile suits and the Earthsphere Federation Jegans are a little outdated by their standards."

"I say you guys should show the Earth Forces your strength," suggested Commander La Flaga.

"Unfortunately our Nemos and Jegans are being refitted with their new Gundanium armor," Neyla said with a sigh, "and a few are getting remodeled for a new type of mobile suit under development by Triton Defense Industries along with Aqua Defense Industries."

"Uh Captain Ramius," spoke up Miriallia. "we're about an hour and a half away from away from our target point."

"Hey speaking of which Commander Kaiou," spoke up Commander La Flaga.

Neyla huffed and then said, "Please just call me Neyla. It doesn't really matter if you call me by my name."

"Okay Neyla," said Commander La Flaga as he looked both Neyla and me. Neyla began pulling out a kunai in case Commander La Flaga was getting any perverted ideas.

"Whoa, I'm not into teenagers!" exclaimed Commander La Flaga as he backed away from us and Neyla put her kunai away. "I was just wondering about the tattoos on your face. I noticed them on your face but I never did mention it to you; so what's with them?"

"Roux and I belong to the Celestial Order of Akitsuka," Neyla answered, "and these 'tattoos' are proof that we belong to the Order." That answer left the crew dumbfounded as Lieutenant Badgeral spoke up.

"You know, you should remove those tattoos on your face," suggested Lieutenant Badgeral. "A commander who has tattoos all over her body is more of a distraction to her subordinates."

That comment set Neyla off when Lieutenant Badgeral suggested that the tiger stripes on her face were more for sex appeal… at least that's what she thought as she was ready to slap Lieutenant Badgeral. Before she could slap Lieutenant Badgeral, I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and shook my head. As I shook my head, Neyla calmed down and put her hand down as well. It's one of the perks of being able to boss Neyla around and not get in trouble for it as her older sister.

"Even if we wanted to remove the stripes on our faces," I explained to Lieutenant Badgeral, "we can't take them off and Neyla doesn't want to take them off her face; neither do I."

"But how does she command the AEUG with those…" Lieutenant Badgeral stopped at mid-sentence as she remembered that Neyla nearly lost her temper and Lieutenant Badgeral would've had been out like a light for two days maximum.

"Look I understand your concern, but the pilots and soldiers just ignore my stripes and some even think it's my way rallying the troops for battle," explained Neyla, which was the actual truth. The pilots and soldiers thought the stripes on Neyla's face were for morale boosting and to intimidate the enemy.

"I see," Lieutenant Badgeral replied softly. "Uh, I'm sorry about what I said."

"Don't be," said Neyla, "I should be apologizing to you after nearly slapping your face off. Anyway we need to head to our designated target area."

"Agreed, we can't keep them waiting any longer," said Captain Ramius as Neyla adjourned the meeting and everyone went back to their tasks.

In battle with Zala Team, 500 miles outside Orb Union

Athrun Zala and his team ambushed us right on cue. Kira launched and the Blitz secretly made his way to the Archangel. I launched and faced off with Dearka and the Buster; it was good to get back out in mobile suit, because I felt that I was getting rusty. Seabook launched in his newly upgraded Gundam F91and faced off with Yszak Joule and the Duel. The battle between me and Dearka turned into a shooting gallery with both of us exchanging gunfire. The Buster put up a quite a fight but I switched from my bema rifle to my beam saber and play on the Buster's weakness of not being able to defend itself when faced with close range combat. Buster kept shooting at me while I just slashed through the Buster's beams with my beam saber and kept charging forward. Also on cue, the remodeled GINN that looked exactly like the Blitz leapt forward with it's beam javelin and Kira cut it in half. For Athrun, it was hard to watch the Blitz look-a-like get destroyed by the Strike, even though he knew no one was inside. The Aegis and Duel retreated while the Buster was defeated and captured.

Athrun Zala

Aprilius One

Three days later

I still can't believe what I had just done. I fought with Kira just as Commander Kaiou planned; but Kira's friend Toelle interfered with our fight. A missile struck the Aegis and threw my shield at the fighter just as I was told to do. But when I threw my shield, I threw it out of anger and forgot that Nicol was still alive and on board the legged ship. The shield did strike the fighter, but it struck the cockpit, killing the pilot, instead of hitting a wing to disable it. This set Kira off in a deep rage.

"You're my enemy!" Kira exclaimed as he charged at my with the intention of killing me.

I had no choice but charge at him as well and I tried to kill him over something that never happened. The Aegis lost an arm and took a severe beating from the Strike. I had no choice but to transform the Aegis into it's mobile armor form and latch onto the Strike. Before escaping, I activated the Aegis' self-destruct and tried flying away from the blast radius but I got caught in the blast and was out until late next afternoon. When I woke up, I found myself in an Orb transport with the same girl I met on a deserted island. Cagalli was her name, but I had no idea she was from Orb. She interrogated me to know what happened to Kira; I told that I killed him out anger, because I thought he had killed my friend Nicol.

After both of us cried a for awhile, I left for Carpentaria after Cagalli gave an amulet. She said that she it would protect me sense I have a knack for getting into trouble; in some ways she was right, I did have a knack for getting into trouble. When I arrived at Carpentaria, I was rushed to the military hospital so I could recover from battle with Kira. As I was trying to process the turn of events and remember Commander Kaiou's plan, Commander Le Creuset came into my room and I tried to salute him.

"There's no need for you to get up," said Commander Le Creuset. "You'll be receiving the Order of the Nebula and you will no longer be under my command."

"Sir?" I asked Commander Le Creuset in surprise.

"You're being recalled to Homeland to take command of one our newest machines," Commander Le Creuset said with a smile as he offered his hand in congratulation.

"I don't deserve this honor," I said to Commander Le Creuset.

"I understand how hard this is for you," said Commander Le Creuset, "having to fight and defeat a friend that was close to you; but it is war and some things can't be helped especially when they take away another friend." I bit my lip and kept my mouth as he said that.

Within the hour I got out of bed and changed into my uniform as I quickly hurried to the shuttle until Yszak stopped me.

"I can't believe that they picked you for the Special Forces," said Yszak as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't the best commander," I said to Yszak as I held out my hand to him. "Maybe we'll see each other again."

"We will," Yszak assured me as he took my hand and shook it. "But next time I'll be the one giving out orders; you got that?"

I just smiled and said, "You got it, Yszak."

"Hey, any idea what machine you'll get back in the PLANTS?" Yszak asked as he was referring to the Freedom and Justice.

"No, not really," I answered Yszak. "I just hope Kira gets his new machine before I get there."

"Oh, he's up in the PLANTS," said Yszak as I raised an eyebrow in interest. "I got a message from those Section Nine guys in the PLANTS telling me that the Strike's pilot is already up there. They also said that Lacus is nursing him back to health after the hell you two went through; seems Reverend Malchio took him up to the PLANTS with him while heading up there to speak on behalf of former Chairman Clyne."

"So he should be there already," I summarized as Yszak nodded.

Lacus Clyne

Aprilius 1, Unmarked Clyne Faction factory

I never thought that I would see Mr. Yamato again after he returned me to Athrun and his team before they left the Archangel. I'm sorry he prefers to be called Kira instead. Anyway I kept a close watch on Kira while he was resting. Reverend Malchio had suggested that Kira sleep outside because he felt it would encourage healing for Kira while he rested. Within three days, Kira opened his eyes and he felt pain in his heart. It was pain that even I could sense and it seemed to trouble him a lot. I walked over to Kira and began talking with him.

"What's wrong Kira?" I asked as I gently put a hand on his shoulder.

Kira at first began sobbing and then regained some control and told me all that had happened. He told that he was following a plan to help the pilots of the Le Creuset Team defect from ZAFT. He even told how the war had started to go sour when Athrun's father became the PLANT Supreme Chairman. I wasn't sure what to believe when Kira said that the war was going to go sour.

"How will the war go sour?" I asked Kira.

"Neyla believes that once this Operation Spitbreak fails, Chairman Zala's attitude towards this war get worse and he'll turn this war into a campaign to wipe out all Naturals," answered Kira as he hunched over a little bit. "She and the AEUG have already chosen to side with the Orb Union; even as Lord Uzumi was pursuing an alliance with the Storm Alliance."

"Ah, I have heard wonderful things about the Storm Alliance," I said to Kira with a small smile on my face. "They say the leader of the Storm Alliance is the legendary Negotiator from the Ocean Kingdom of Neptune. I also heard that they are champions of humanitarian aid and diplomacy."

"Yeah and they also protect each other," added Kira as I nodded in agreement. "But Orb doesn't have the technology that the members of the Storm Alliance have."

"Please tell me," I began, "what is the AEUG planning to do about this war?"

"They're going to end this war," answered Kira, "and they're looking for any allies who want this war to end without destroying either Naturals or Coordinators. At least that's what Neyla wants to do; she wants to from an alliance of Naturals, Coordinators and Newtypes with the sole purpose of ending this war and prevent any future wars from surfacing."

"Newtypes?" asked Reverend Malchio as he entered the conversation while sipping on tea.

"They're people who have been living in space and greater reflexes and are much more alert and aware of their surroundings," Kira answered as he tried to remember what he had learned about these Newtypes. "Also Newtypes have other abilities depending on how their skills are. Commander La Flaga is a Newtype."

"I see," replied Reverend Malchio.

The week went by slowly and Kira started to feel a little better, though his emotional scars would never heal. Kira, Reverend Malchio and I sat in the covered porch and listened to the rain patter on the windows when my father entered the porch and said to Kira, "Even you could use the Reverend's shuttle, it's impossible to get a flight to Earth. But I understand you and the crewmates on the legged ship are in a position to join the AEUG."

"Uh yes sir they are," stammered Kira. "We learned from Neyla that the Earth Forces are going to eventually kill us anyway… well the Earth Forces are going to kill them because they associated with Coordinators." Father looked at Kira puzzled and Kira continued, "Did Athrun ever tell you that he and the other three ZAFT Gundam pilots surrendered to the AEUG?" Father nodded his head and Kira kept going, "Well, when they surrendered to the AEUG they were on board the Archangel, an Earth Forces ship. They helped build replacement mobile suits for Orb to use so they can protect their country and they also helped with the Archangel's hull expansion and other building projects. I'm guessing that the top brass of the Earth Forces must've gotten a report from Captain Ramius's commanding officer."

"I see," said Father as he reached for a cup of tea.

"Excuse me Mr. Clyne you have a call from Ilene Kanaiver," reported Sergeant Olivera.

"Yes?" asked Father as Ms. Kanaiver's face appeared on the screen.

"I have bad news Clyne," said Ms. Kanaiver, "it appears that Zala has deceived us. Panama isn't Operation Spitbreak's target; it's Alaska! The Council didn't approve any of this."

Kira's eyes widened and he dropped his cup of tea on ground. I looked at Kira with a worried look on my face. Ms. Kanaiver took notice of Kira finally and asked my father, "Who is that young man with you?"

"He's a young man Reverend Malchio found at his orphanage," Father explained to Ms. Kanaiver. "He piloted the last remaining Earth Forces machine on the legged ship."

"My name is Kira Yamato," spoke up Kira. "I used to be fight for the Earth Forces; but now I'm with the AEUG."

"I see," said Ms. Kanaiver as she gathered her thoughts before turning to Father. "Then I guess we should give the AEUG the Freedom."

"Yes it would be better for the AEUG to have the Freedom then Chairman Zala using it for mass murder," agreed Father as he and Ms. Kanaiver looked at me.

"Very well I will take Kira to the Freedom," I said to my father and Ms. Kanaiver.

"Also, if you could Kira, could you give the leader of the AEUG a message?" Father asked Kira.

"A message? Sure I can give Neyla Kaiou a message," Kira answered my father. "What do you want me to tell her?"

"Please tell her that the Clyne Faction wishes to join forces with the AEUG and if they have any extra mobile suits to spare, send them to us," Father answered.

"Alright I'll give Neyla the message," said Kira as he stood up and helped me on my feet. "She'll need coordinates to deliver the mobile suits." Father nodded and wrote down the coordinates for the AEUG to deliver the extra mobile suits that the AEUG might have and handed Kira the note.

"And this is how a ZAFT soldier greets one another," I said to Kira as I showed him how to salute other ZAFT soldiers as Kira followed my instructions down to the letter. Kira and I made our way to the secret factory temporarily seized by the Clyne Faction and the STARS sent to support us. Kira and I passed ZAFT soldiers who had no idea that we had seized the factory to intercept the Freedom. Once the double doors closed and the lights turned on, they revealed the mobile suit we intended to give the AEUG. Kira looked at the mobile suit with amazement.

"A Gundam!" exclaimed Kira.

"This is the ZGMF X-10A Freedom," I said to Kira. "But Gundam sounds a lot more powerful."

"Who are you?" Kira asked me confused.

"I am just Lacus Clyne," I answered Kira, "and you are Kira Yamato. Neither will alone nor strength alone will help you." After I said this, I gave Kira a small peck on his cheek.

"Will this take you where you're going?" I asked Kira as he nodded yes.

After Kira changed into a flight suit, I made my way out of the factory as Kira launched and began making preparations to go into hiding while the STARS prepared to dig in at our house and do battle with ZAFT soldiers while we escaped. My father and I would split apart and later meet on the Eternal and join up with the AEUG fleet waiting for us.

A week before Operation Spitbreak begins

Commander Mu La Flaga

Earth Alliance Headquarters, Josh-A, Alaska

We arrived at Josh-A on schedule according to Neyla's plan. For most of the trip from Orb, Lieutenant Badgeral was silent. I guess she was thinking about Neyla's proposal to betray the Earth Alliance.

"I can't do it," Lieutenant Badgeral said aloud for us to hear, "I can't openly betray the Alliance."

"Who said you have to openly betray the Alliance?" Neyla asked as she entered the bridge while watching the Zeta Rouge, Gundam F91, Wing ZERO and Altron leave the Archangel.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Lieutenant Badgeral.

"My plan for you is to betray them from the inside," answered Neyla. "I need a spy inside the Earth Forces and for you to take control of the Earth Forces' new Archangel-class ship."

Lieutenant Badgeral listened to Neyla's plan for her defection to the AEUG. Apparently, she was going to be spying on Blue Cosmos within their organization.

"Besides once the Coordinators are all dead," finished Neyla, "they're going to kill you anyway."

Lieutenant Badgeral thought about what she said to her; spying on Blue Cosmos, commandeering their new Archangel-class warship and then defecting to the AEUG before Blue Cosmos launches their attack on the PLANTS. Even to me it seems like a risky plan but Neyla's plans always work… well maybe not this last plan she had. [sigh] Poor Miriallia, she lost her boyfriend because Kira's friend threw his shield at the cockpit of the Sky Grasper instead one of the wings as he was directed to do. After the battle, Miriallia ran from the bridge crying. It was hard for her with the loss of Toelle and Kira as the battle between the Strike and Aegis got out control and both kids tried to kill each other for real. I mean I know that Athrun Zala kid was supposed to sacrifice the Aegis so he could go get another mobile suit and join up with us in Orb. I just want to avoid facing the brass about our journey but I don't think it's gonna happen.

Roux Louka

Earth Alliance Headquarters, Josh-A, Alaska

I thought I had seen everything when it came grieving, but Miriallia was a different case. Everyone on board knew that Miriallia and Toelle were dating each other but didn't say a word because they kept their love life separate from their duties on the Archangel. I saw Miriallia clinging to the simulator where Toelle trained to become a pilot for the other Sky Grasper fighter. He was pretty good at the training simulator and showed promise as a fighter pilot. Miriallia went to the infirmary where Dearka was being kept after my battle with him. I think Dearka and I went a little overboard with the shooter's gallery because the Buster was shot up by my Gundam, now being piloted by Cecily until Neyla reveals Blue Cosmos's plan to sacrifice the defenders here. She even planned to show the world ZAFT and Eurasian forces working together in saving lives instead of destroying each other; she figured this would put a serve dent in Blue Cosmos's efforts to unite the world under a banner of hatred. Neyla, she's always thinking about the people and how to stop political movements. As I silently followed Miriallia as she headed into the infirmary. She stood there looking at Dearka in fear as Dearka woke up and saw Miriallia looking at him.

"What do you want?" Dearka asked her sarcastically. "I wanna why you're crying."

Miriallia didn't answer him but stood there unable to answer him as he continued to try and get an answer out of her.

"Why does this ship have a crybaby like you on here?" continued Dearka still trying to get an answer out of Miriallia. "You have no business being a soldier. Or your good for nothing Natural boyfriend went and got himself killed."

This last comment set off Miriallia as she grabbed a knife and lunged at Dearka trying to kill him. Dearka managed to get out of the way, but he got a cut above his eyebrow and fell back off the bed he was resting on. Dearka saw that Miriallia was out for blood and could see it in her eyes. I decided to step in and hold Miriallia back when Neyla came and saw what was going on.

"Let go of me!" screamed Miriallia as she continued to try and squirm out my grasp. "Toelle's gone and he's never coming back; and yet this creep… WHAT IS SCUMBAG DOING HERE?"

Neyla sighed and closed her eyes as she said, "Dearka isn't responsible for Toelle's death; I'm the one who's responsible for his death." All of us widened our eyes as Sai and Flay entered the room; Flay was hoping to kill Dearka and then Nicol.

"It was my plan and my miscalculation that lead to Toelle's death," explained Neyla as she directed the knife Miriallia held towards her. "But you need to realize that I too am saddened by Toelle's death. Like I told Flay, killing won't bring back Toelle; he'll look at you and wonder what happened the girl he fell in love with." Neyla's little speech was enough to disarm Miriallia and get her to drop the knife as Dearka looked at Miriallia dazed and embarrassed at what he had said to Miriallia. Unfortunately, Flay still didn't get the message that Dearka was no longer part of ZAFT.

"All of you Coordinators…" began Flay as she aimed a pistol at Dearka, "DESERVE TO BE KILLED!" She then turned the pistol at Neyla and shouted at her, "Especially you! You freak; you and your kind need to wiped out forever!" She then fired at the pistol at Neyla but it didn't do much to her because she had been shot so many times and still was walking. When Flay saw that Neyla wouldn't fall dead, she turned the pistol at Dearka and was about to fire when Miriallia shoved me away from her, pushed the pistol up away from Dearka and tackled Flay to the ground, knocking the pistol out of her hands. If you must know the bullet bounced off Neyla's metal shoulder pad. Just as things calmed down, Newman and another crewman came in to investigate what the ruckus was going on.

"What the?" asked Newman as he saw all of us either on the ground or leaning against the wall.

I picked Flay off the ground and Sai followed me as I escorted Flay to the brig. Dearka quickly got off the ground and helped Miriallia off the ground as he escorted her to her quarters.

Reese Arno

There was a lot of chatter about how Flay Allster tried to kill Neyla and that ZAFT pilot Dearka Elsman. After Dearka escorted Miriallia to her quarters, he went to see Captain Ramius as she gave him and Nicol both Earth Forces uniforms to hide the fact they were ZAFT defectors. Colonel Ruri had hacked into the Earth Forces database and inserted Dearka and Nicol into the crew list for the Archangel and the list of recently enlisted Earth Forces soldiers. Captain Ramius would lie and suggest that the Office of Personnel was slow in processing their enlistment. Neyla said it was one way to hide defectors especially when they joined before a major attack. Captain Ramius turned to Neyla and asked, "What do we do with Crewman Allster?"

"Let me talk to her," answered Neyla. "I want to prepare her for a mission she'll undertake."

With that, Neyla left Captain Ramius's quarters and strode down to the brig with me following her trying hard not to get caught. Who was I kidding?

"You know I can sense your aura, Reese," Neyla said as I revealed myself and walked towards the elevator. "Come with me anyway." I obeyed and got in the elevator as Neyla pushed the button to go down to the brig. The ride down to the brig was silent as Neyla thought about the plan she was formulating to ensure that there were few deaths in her plan. She even punched the wall of the elevator as she thought about Toelle's death and how she wasn't going to repeat the same mistake again. The elevator came to a stop as the door opened to the brig. We walked to the brig and saw Flay just sitting there with her eyes glazed over as if she was in a trance.

"Yo, Flay you alright?" asked Neyla as she hit the bars of Flay's cell with the side of her sword.

Flay snapped out of her trance and looked at me and Neyla. Neyla could tell she felt regret and shame for what she tried to do to Kira and even Dearka.

"I, I'm okay I guess," Flay said softly as she turned her face towards the wall of her cell. "Do you need me to do anything for you?"

"I was going to ask you if you want to help us end this war," Neyla said to Flay as she turned to me.

"How?" asked Flay. "How can I help end this war; I can't do anything useful."

"Yes you can," Neyla said happily with a gentle smile. "I need you to spy on someone in ZAFT."

"They'll recognize me as a Natural and I'll be killed on the spot if I try to spy on someone."

"Not if Le Creuset thinks you're the key to fulfilling his ambitions," replied Neyla as Flay looked at Neyla with interest now.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Flay.

"Let yourself get captured by Le Creuset," answered Neyla as she gave Flay a drawn map. "Once your waiting in line while being transferred, which I know Blue Cosmos will do, follow the path I've indicated and if my calculations are correct and they tend to be correct, then you should run right into Le Creuset and he'll capture you. Another thing make sure you burn that route into your mind.

"Part of your mission will be to secure at least three things," finished Neyla. "1. Intel has reason to believe that he's taking some sort of medication to slow deterioration of his body; capture a sample of his medication. Just a few pills, not the whole bottle. 2. Dr. Halsey needs a DNA sample of Le Creuset; if he drops hair strands or has gray hair he plucks out then secure a full strand intact. She wants to confirm her hypothesis of Le Creuset being a clone. 3. Section Nine believes that he's gonna give Blue Cosmos something big to try and even the playing field; copy the plans on a separate disk and once you link up with Lieutenant Badgeral, have her send me those plans or blueprints."

"Got it," acknowledged Flay. "But how am I supposed to get out of here? You locked me in here with Keyblade of yours." Neyla smiled, summoned Keyblade and used it's power to unlock the door confining Flay.

"Um, Neyla could you tell Kira I said that I was sorry for trying to use him?" Flay asked Neyla softly.

"Tell him yourself when you see him again," answered Neyla cheerfully. "But I don't think he'll want to date you." Flay looked down in shame as she replied, "I wouldn't blame him if wanted to date that blonde girl."

"Uh those two are related to each other," said Neyla as Flay looked at Neyla dumbfounded. "They're brother and sister, but they don't know it yet."

"My guess is he'll try to go after Lacus Clyne," I suggested as Flay's eyes widened and then calmed.

"It would make sense since she's a Coordinator like him," Flay said as she turned her back to us and thought about this and that for a moment.

"Flay, not everything has to be about wither or not someone is a Natural or Coordinator," Neyla said as she turned her back to Flay. "Maybe he wants to date her because of who she is, not because she's a Coordinator. Maybe you should try to open your eyes and look past the Blue Cosmos crap you've been hearing. There's more people than genetic makeup, race, or even looks."

Later, Neyla went up to the bridge and met up with Captain Ramius and the senior staff as they met with a secretary came and gave them orders.

"All senior staff and AEUG liaisons are to report for an inquiry tomorrow morning at 0900," the secretary read off, "all crewman are to remain on board until notified otherwise. This from Captain William Sutherland; that is all."

"Um, sir," spoke up Captain Ramius, "when will get re-supplied and we have crewmen who want to have shore leave."

"I'm sorry but we have our hands full with ongoing threat of ZAFT's attack on Panama," replied the secretary. "All I can tell you is to remain on the ship." All of us saluted as the officer left the ship and then Captain Ramius sighed a sigh of relief as the officers left.

The next day at 1900 hours

Captain Murrue Ramius

Earth Alliance Headquarters, Josh-A, Alaska

I hated the inquiry that Captain Sutherland led earlier in the morning.

**Flashback**

0930 hours

Earth Alliance Headquarters, Josh-A, Alaska

Briefing room

"What are you insinuating?" demanded Captain Ramius. "That it was our fault Heliopolis was destroyed?"

"We're not insinuating anything," Captain Sutherland answered calmly as he kept poking and trying to get the Archangel's senior staff to admit treason against their species. "But we also need to look at some of the AEUG's equipment.""Go to hell," replied Neyla as she thumbed her nose at Sutherland in defiance. "The Earth Alliance will not get their filthy hands on Storm Alliance technology. My word and the word of the other AEUG commanders is final!"

'The day I hand over the Vic Viper fighters to those bastards is the day I burn in hell,' thought Neyla as she gave Captain Sutherland the finger when he wasn't looking at her.

The inquiry progressed slowly as Captain Sutherland and his staff with him kept trying to get the slightest hint of treason but the Archangel's senior staff and the AEUG's liaisons would not budge or break, especially when they tried to go after Reese Arno, figuring that since she was the youngest, she would cave in rat everyone out but she didn't break and was trying to hold out until the inquiry was completed.

**End Flashback**

Once the meeting was over, Natarile headed over Neyla and spoke with her in private.

"I'll do it," Natarile said to Neyla. "I'll betray the Earth Forces from the inside. Tell me what to do and I'll make sure you get the info." Neyla handed her a data pad, a piece of paper with two codes. One code to access a secret terminal for passing along the necessary Intel to the AEUG and the other was to retrieve viral scavengers to help cover her tracks.

"Either burn those codes into your mind or make sure you keep them close to you," instructed Commander Kaiou. "We can't allow Blue Cosmos to get there blood-soaked hands in our network."

"Ma'am!" said Lieutenant Badgeral as she saluted Commander Kaiou.

Later that night, Commander Kaiou managed to secure a private line with Yszak Joule and the pilots he could gather together to lay out overall plan to avoid a bloodbath. Colonel Ruri and her unit were also online from the their ship, Ascendant Justice.

"Alright, we all know that Blue Cosmos is making the defenders think that ZAFT is attacking Panama, in order to get their mobile suits online," began Commander Kaiou. "But for you ZAFT pilots, what you don't know is that Commander Le Creuset has already sold you out to Blue Cosmos for his own ambitions." This got some of the ZAFT pilots whispering and wondering why Le Creuset was commanding this attack if he knew that most of them were going get killed in this attack. The Eurasian commanders who were being sacrificed even talked among themselves

Commander Kaiou continued, "Don't think that you guys on this boat alone. The Archangel and the Eurasian forces are going to be sacrificed, 'For the preservation of a blue and pure world.'" Many of the ZAFT pilots rolled their eyes when heard Commander Kaiou mock the slogan for Blue Cosmos.

Commander Kaiou continued, "Alright boys, here's the plan: Begin your attack on Josh-A as planned. Then take control of five areas that will be designated Fields Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gamma and Tango." A map of area appeared on separate screen as the five fields were highlighted in blue for the ZAFT forces.

"These fields will be used for the ZAFT commandos to get into the town and evacuate the people," continued Commander Kaiou as she took a moment to regain her thoughts. "The Eurasian units will need to hold onto Fields Charlie, Bravo, Zulu and Orange to secure the evacuation route for the civilians fleeing the battlefield and the town. Both sides will need to make sure that the civilians get eleven or twelve kilometers away from the base. The initial blast will turn everything within ten kilometers into a blast furnace."

"What are we supposed to do?" asked a ZAFT soldier. "Are we gonna be the sacrificial lambs?"

"No, neither ZAFT or Eurasian soldiers will be sacrificial lambs," Commander Kaiou answered the ZAFT soldier and made sure the Eurasian soldiers were included as well. "We must do our best and save as many soldiers as possible.

"I know not every life can be saved," finished Neyla, "but I ask that all of you do your best. I also ask that when you do rescue other soldiers, please don't just have one Coordinator save another and the same thing for Naturals. Please, look beyond the genetic makeup of one another. We are all human beings and that is what should matter." After that our secret meeting was adjourned after Neyla sent Yszak Joule a program that one of her AIs developed for avoiding massive causalities. She called it a Mobile Doll program which allowed the mobile suit to pilot itself and fight within programmed parameters.

The next day

1600 hours

Unmarked island, Aleutian Island Archipelago

The battle started with ZAFT unleashing a missile barrage on the base at 0700hours in the morning. The Eurasian forces countered back as ZAFT began their relentless assault with their mobile suits. All the Eurasian forces could throw at them were their surface ships, tanks and fighters. On cue, the major brass fled on private submarines reserved for the few of those who weren't corrupted by the influence of Coordinators. At least that's what they thought when they carried Natarile with them, unaware that she was now a spy for the AEUG. Within three hours Fields, Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gamma and Tango fell to the ZAFT forces as ZAFT commandos began heading into the town and started gathering any civilians they could find, warning them about the sacrifice that was about to happen. The ZAFT commandos were quick and professional when helping the civilians in Nome. Commander Kaiou made sure to capture it on video as she had Colonel Ruri stream not only the battle, but the help that the ZAFT commandos provided the civilians.

"Commander Kaiou, this Yszak Joule," reported Yszak Joule. "The commandos are beginning the evacuation of Nome. Tell those Naturals to hold their fields for ten minutes."

"This is Captain Ramius," I said to Yszak. "Commander Kaiou is signaling the AEUG Gundams she had leave the ship to assist in defending Fields Bravo, Charlie, Orange and Zulu."

"Roger that," acknowledged Yszak. "STARS sent me a message that Kira has just commandeered one of the new mobile suits and is on his way here. Head to where you need to be; we gotta make sure that Commander Kaiou's plan goes by the book."

"Got it," I acknowledged as I cut the link.

The evacuation was going as planned and the Eurasian forces were definitely fighting and holding back the ZAFT forces as best they could, even with help from the AEUG's Gundams. Commander La Flaga returned to the Archangel on cue and told us that he confirmed Commander Kaiou's Intel about the Cyclops system and the command center. I turned to Commander Kaiou and she gave a slight nod signaling that the time had come reveal everything to those who didn't know about the true intent the Earth Forces had for this battle.

"Crewman Haw, open all radio channels," I ordered Miriallia.

"Yes ma'am," acknowledged Miriallia as she opened all COM channels. I turned to Commander Kaiou and gave her a curt nod which she returned as she stood up.

"Attention all ZAFT and Eurasian Forces," began Commander Kaiou, "I am the leader of the AEUG, Strike Force Commander Neyla Kaiou. I come to you with the intention of ending this battle and uniting two enemies for a common purpose.

Commander Kaiou paused for a moment and continued, "The top brass of the Earth Forces have sold out the Eurasian Forces to die at the hands of ZAFT and to sacrificed for a political agenda. And the ZAFT forces have sold out by a spy posed as one of your commanders. He has sold you out to Blue Cosmos for his own ambitions and possibly to see all humanity wiped out." This last comment made ZAFT soldiers begin to think wither or not this attack was worth while.

Commander Kaiou continued, "If you believe that this attack is worth giving your lives then I won't stop you; but if you truly believe that this attack is worthless and has nothing to gain, then gather what wounded you can, regardless if they're Natural or Coordinator. I also say this to any Eurasian Forces as well; and to all who wish to save lives, gather who you can make take them to a safe place 12 kilometers away from the base. Right now the only thing that matters is saving lives rather than throwing them away." A vast majority of ZAFT and Eurasian Forces listened to Commander Kaiou and began rescuing anyone they could and getting them to safety. Colonel Ruri managed to pick up footage of a little girl giving Yszak small flowers as a token of gratitude; I smiled as I returned to my senses and to the plan. Before I could give orders, Commander Kaiou came on the COM once again as Miriallia began to notice dropships coming down from the sky and landing near the BuCUEs and heading inside the base.

"All ZAFT pilots away from the coast and inside the base are to abandon their mobile suits and board the Pelican dropships that I'm sending to retrieve you," ordered Commander Kaiou.

"But why do we have to abandon our mobile suits?" asked one ZAFT pilot.

"The Earth Forces want to make sure that ZAFT loses 80% of its fighting strength," began Commander Kaiou as the ZAFT pilot realized what she was planning.

"I get it, we leave our mobile suits and those dirty Naturals believe that they crippled us severely," summarized the ZAFT pilot, Hannah Cortez.

"That's correct," said Commander Kaiou. "Once you've all abandoned your mobile suits, Colonel Ruri of the Black Reapers will activate the Mobile Doll program in your mobile suits. They'll do the fighting while you guys get away."

"Wow!" exclaimed one BuCUE pilot.

"You know the saying, 'He who runs away today lives to fight another day,'" replied a GINN pilot.

"Hey man if it means I can go home to my wife then I'll take the opportunity," said a DINN pilot.

"Then you're all in agreement?" Commander Kaiou asked the ZAFT pilots.

"Hell to the yeah!" exclaimed the ZAFT pilots before cutting the link and getting out of their mobile suits. Within fifteen minutes, the Pelicans were evacuating the pilots back to their carriers and Colonel Ruri began to work her magic with the Mobile Doll program installed in all the mobile suits that were willing to leave the battle. However, one pilot had his heart set on killing us as he zipped past our anti-air defenses. The pilot was about to fire on us and time stood still as Crewman Buzzkirk tried to run for the elevator, Crewman Haw closed her eyes waiting to join her boyfriend and Crewman Argyle moved to shield Crewman Haw. I just stared down the barrel of the GINN's beam rifle as it was preparing to fire but failed as the rifle exploded and then had it's rifle arm cut off by a flying mobile suit. The mobile suit just stood there in place guarding the cockpit. Most of us were puzzled as the pilot came on the COM.

"This is Kira Yamato, I'll cover you," said the pilot as we all recognized that voice. I quickly got back into my seat and explained the situation. As all forces finished pulling out of Alaska, the Cyclops system activated and began frying everything within the ten kilometer radius specified by Commander Kaiou. As we all fled, two ships couldn't get away fast enough and were destroyed. It was sad to see that not everyone escaped with their lives. After the Cyclops system reeked its havoc, everyone returned to their carriers and departed without fighting.

Yszak Joule

On board the AEUG mobile assault ship, Archangel

En route to the Orb Union

I never thought I'd be on board the legged ship again after Commander Kaiou let us go without a fuss. Chairman Zala was equally surprised to hear the legged ship attacked their own base after barely surviving the battle and rescue at Josh-A, Alaska. I guess after the Earth Forces tried to sacrifice them at Alaska just because they hung out with us Coordinators. Anyway, after the disaster at Alaska we regrouped and headed to Panama to strike back at those dirty Naturals for trying to wipe us all out at Alaska. On the way to Panama I looked for the spy I would get set up before I defected to the AEUG. Much to my surprise, I saw that Flay Allster girl was the spy I would help out. Had I known she was the one getting captured and spying from inside, I would've told Commander Kaiou that I was against this. Even though she was a Natural, I secretly thought she was cute and I'd be willing to protect her. After finding out Flay was the spy, I headed to supply compartment and found a ZAFT uniform for female enlisted soldier. I was on my way to give the uniform to Flay when the traitor Le Creuset came on the intercom system.

"Attention pilots we are approaching Panama," reported Le Creuset. "Man your machines and stand by so we can retaliate for enormous loss at Alaska." I gave a dirty look at the intercom I was closest to imagining that I was looking at Le Creuset. I hurried to the locker room to change into my pilot suit. I made sure that I put the uniform for Flay in my locker after changing. Instead of going to the pilot's lounge, I made my way to the command compartment and saw Le Creuset standing there watching a monitor in a pose showing he was interested in the recent developments. I approached Le Creuset and saluted him even though I didn't want to.

"What's going on Commander?" I asked Le Creuset.

"It seems that the legged ship also had the same idea we had after Alaska," answered Le Creuset. "They're retaliating against the Alliance. But they seem to be limiting their attacks to the Mass Driver and they've also picked up some new mobile suits that the Alliance have developed.

"But it seems that the Argama, another Argama-class battleship and two Royal Tsunami Navy Highwind-class carriers are also receiving mobile suits as well," continued Le Creuset. "It seems that the Peacemaker is using her usual speeches to unite enemies again."

"We're not going to attack the legged ship, are we?" I asked Le Creuset.

Le Creuset just smiled at me and answered, "No, they're victims of the Alliance's cruel tactics of throwing away lives. And they've done considerable damage for us on the Mass Driver."

Le Creuset opened a COM to the other ZAFT subs and said, "You are not to fire on the legged ship. They have done a great service by helping to cut off the Earth Forces' access to space."

"Yes sir," acknowledged the sub commanders.

"Yszak, you need to get ready for Operation Thunderstruck as well," Le Creuset said to me.

"Sir!" I acknowledged as I saluted Le Creuset and left to board Duel.

Before leaving I overheard Le Creuset talking with Chairman Zala.

"It seems we have an unexpected turn of events, Chairman," Le Creuset said to Chairman Zala.

"Unexpected, how so?" Chairman Zala asked Le Creuset.

"It seems that the legged ship is no longer part of the Earth Forces any more," answered Le Creuset. "They're attacking the Mass Driver at Panama and receiving mobile suits that the Earth Forces developed along with two Argama-class battleships and two Royal Tsunami Navy Highwind-class carriers."

"I see," said Chairman Zala.

"I have ordered our subs and mobile suits not to attack the legged ship, if that's okay with you," said Le Creuset. Chairman Zala rubbed his temples and sighed before saying, "Yes, you've made the right decision. With the legged ship no longer with those Naturals, we'll be one step closer to ending this war."

"Agreed Chairman Zala," said Le Creuset as gave a slight nod.

"Also I want you to send one of our top pilots to the legged ship if their part of the AEUG now," ordered Chairman Zala.

"It most likely that they have joined the AEUG," replied Le Creuset, "and I have the pilot in mind to send to the AEUG." After the conversation was finished I hurried off to board Duel before Le Creuset noticed I had eavesdropped on his conversation.

A few hours later

Finally, those dirty Naturals are stuck here on Earth, where they belong. Now that the battle is over, I'm transferred to the legged ship on assignment with the AEUG to possibly secure an alliance with them. Before I left for the legged ship… legged ship, I mean the Archangel, I hurried off to give Flay her uniform. As I approached Flay's quarters, I slowed my approach to a walk because I didn't know if she was asleep. I stopped at her quarters and knocked her door.

"Who is it?" asked Flay, still sleepy.

"It's Yszak Joule," I answered softly. "I, uh, have your uniform. …Can… I come in?" I was nervous and little afraid she would say no.

"Yes," she answered after yawning.

I opened the door and walked in as I saw Flay still asleep. Unfortunately… uh, I think I'll leave out what I was thinking, because it wouldn't be professional.

"Um, here's your uniform," I said as I laid the uniform on a chair. I paused for a second and then I said, "You know I don't like this idea. What if you get caught? I don't want you to die."

Flay listened as she pretended to still be asleep. At first I didn't know what to think; if I was losing my mind or if I was genuinely concerned about her safety. Either way I just didn't want her to get hurt.

"Just make sure you stay safe," I said as also laid a disk on the uniform. "Uh, the disk I laid on your uniform is copy of a specially modified Natural OS if you want to pilot a mobile suit and Commander Kaiou also made sure she captured one of the Naturals' mobile suits for you pilot if you want it. Otherwise, Commander Le Creuset is gonna send it to Gibraltar so they can tinker with it." Flay still didn't answer or give me a reply as she still pretended to sleep. I just sighed and said, "Just stay safe and don't let Le Creuset get to you." I turned and walked towards the mobile suit bay when Flay ran after me put her arms around my waist. Normally, I would've used my Coordinator reflexes and dodged her but I let guard down and when she wrapped her arms around me.

"I should be the one to tell you to be careful and be safe," said Flay as she set her arms around my shoulders. "Just promise you'll come back to me alive."

I was surprised she asked me to promise her that. I turned around to her as she pulled me toward her and kissed me. I was shocked when she did that, but I didn't resist as I put my arms around her. After standing there for about a minute, which seemed like an eternity, I promised her that I would return to her alive. She ran back to her room and I made my way to the mobile suit bay and prepared to transfer to the Archangel. My mind was busy processing what happened between me and Flay when Le Creuset came on visual COM.

"Remember Yszak, you're on loan to the AEUG," explained Le Creuset. "Let us know when they decide to form an alliance with ZAFT."

"Yes sir!" I acknowledged as I saw Flay looking at me from a balcony. "Yszak Joule, Duel launching!"

After departing the sub, I headed for the Archangel to fully complete my defection. Mom isn't going to be happy about to hear that I defected from ZAFT; I mean it's for the right cause… but I'm afraid my mom isn't going to see it that way.


	7. Chapter 7

I tried to take a break from fighting with this chapter and after watching Gundam SEED Astray, I think it's time add a new group to the mix. Please review.

The Fang Raiders and Letters to Home

Seabook Arno

On board the AEUG Assault Ship Archangel

En route to the Orb Union

A lot of us have had enough with the Earth Forces and we were ready to strike back at them. But the problem we had was we have a base to strike from and we couldn't really form an alliance with ZAFT since Neyla feared that we would be used by Chairman Zala for our technology and a possible spot in the Storm Alliance. We stopped at Pearl Harbor for repairs and a little R and R before we continued to Orb. Neyla knew now that Panama fell to combined attack from the AEUG and ZAFT; she also knew that the terrorist organization, Blue Cosmos would begin to put pressure on any nation not controlled by ZAFT, including any neutral nations. We thought we would receive a little break until we encountered a group Neyla recognized that were under attack from the Earth Alliance. She could recognize them because of the tactics they used when fighting off commando force. The only problem for them was that they weren't fighting off a commando raid. Neyla left the ship without a mobile suit and charged into battle without any back up. I wanted to say that Neyla was being stupid not going into battle with back up; but Roux would put her fist in my mouth, so I kept quiet.

"Well well if isn't Sergei Ashitaka," Neyla said over the COM to the lead turquoise blue mobile suit. "How did you and the Fang Raiders managed to get mobile suits from Morgenroete?"

"We didn't steal them, if that's what you're assuming," answered Sergei Ashitaka, the leader of the Fang Raiders. "These were given to us by the Blizzard Kingdom after we rescued the Queen of Mercury from Blue Cosmos assassins who tried to get at the Negotiator."

"I see," answered Neyla.

"We heard that you lost your mobile suit and it's command unit," said Jorge Mendez, Sergei's cousin and chief supply officer.

"Yes," Neyla said softly, "it was painful to lose Sokatashi."

"Cheer up Commander," said Alisha Johansson, Sergei's adoptive kid sister as she piloted another Astray, dodging fire from Earth Forces fighters. "We developed a mobile suit for you; it's our way of saying thanks and whenever you need us we'll be there to back you up."

"It's a prototype of a new mobile suit that Morgenroete is developing," explained Jorge. "it's a transformable mobile suit that transforms into a fighter like Wing ZERO and the Zeta Rouge."

"Where is it?" asked Neyla as she kept running towards the battle.

Alisha went over to Neyla and extended a hand as she said happily, "I'll take to you to it; hop on." Neyla did just that and the Astray left the battlefield for an abandoned warehouse, which the Earth Forces were trying to get at. Within five minutes, the Astray reached the warehouse and the little girl stood guard while Neyla went inside to claim her new mobile suit. I decided to launch in the Gundam F91, but Roux beat me to the catapult and I remembered that Neyla instructed us that if we were going to launch a mobile suit, only one was to launch while the rest remained on board.

Roux Louka

In battle with Earth Forces

Pearl Harbor, Hawaii

I rushed out to help Neyla because I knew once she charges into battle, she fights until the enemy gives up and is completely destroyed. After I launched from the Archangel, I transformed the Zeta Rouge in it's fighter mode and rushed out as quick as possible to join the fight. Before I could transform Zeta Rouge back into it's mobile suit form, Neyla came on the COM.

"Roux, head back towards the Archangel and get the Buster and Duel to join the fight," instructed Neyla.

"Roger," I acknowledged as I headed back towards the Archangel. While I headed back to the Archangel, Neyla's new mobile suit came online and destroyed the warehouse as it rose from the flames and glowed a bright aquamarine and cerulean blue as stripes magically appeared on it's face. The Astrays that were fighting turned and saw that Neyla had commandeered the mobile suit they were holding onto for her. They saw the stripes on the face new mobile suit's face while it's eyes glowed a cerulean blue.

"Alright you guys let's kick their ass into the sea!" exclaimed Sergei as he began to fell a rush of adrenaline throughout his body and began to fight fiercer against the Earth Forces. I too definitely felt a rush of adrenaline and wanted to fight badly after having to sit out the operation at Alaska and Panama. Once I called up Dearka and Yszak, we hurried to join the fight and got some action along with these Fang Raiders.

Over the COM we heard Earth Forces mobile suit pilots trying to figure out what was going on now that Neyla took charge of repulsing the Earth Forces from Oahu.

"Alright, move in and slaughter them all," ordered one Earth Forces mobile suit commander, "for the preservation of our blue and pure world."

"Captain, the enemy is fighting back and they've gotten fiercer," cried an Earth Forces mobile suit pilot before noticing Neyla's new mobile suit, Fang Murasame. "What the hell, where'd that white and blue suit come from? Ah!" As the pilot screamed, his transmission was cut and Neyla cut him down with its powerful Ragnarok sword. The Fang Murasame took the lead still emanating unusual energy as the other Astrays seemed to get enveloped by it and their Astrays had tiger stripes put on the face of their mobile suits and their eyes changed to cerulean blue like Fang Murasame. After Neyla had given the Fang Raiders mobile suit's a makeover, they resumed their attack just as we arrived on the scene. When they renewed their attack, the Earth Forces mobile suits began retreating and shooting wildly. It didn't really help as all of them either fell or surrendered. However the carrier fleet for the Strike daggers had tried to fight but were silenced as Neyla's teams of ODST commandos and SPARTANS captured the carriers for the Fang Raiders. Neyla offered the pilots who surrendered a second chance as she asked them if they thought if Coordinators were their enemies and why. Many of the pilots couldn't answer the question, a few tried to lie and say they doing it for the preservation of a blue and pure world. Those few pilots were shot by Jorge who said, "I'm getting tired of that damn saying; it's even putting a bad taste in my mouth." Some of the other pilots said that they were forced into service. Sergei concluded that some of them were from areas in the Eurasian Federation.

"Please lets join you and the Fang Raiders," requested some of the Strike Dagger pilots. "We have no problems with Coordinators and we are willing to work and fight alongside them even if they think they're better than us." Neyla thought about their request and looked at Sergei.

"Very well, you can join our ranks," said Sergei. "But you will work hard and fight hard as well."

"Sir! Thank you, sir!" exclaimed the pilots as they saluted Sergei

"Enough talk and lets load up already," snarled Sergei as he began heading to one of the carriers. "Commander Kaiou, are you heading Orb?"

"Yeah, we're heading to Orb," answered Neyla, "and we have to get there before Blue Cosmos show up. Orb holds the key to ending this war and we have get there soon."

Sergei turned to his mobile suit pilots as well as the new recruits.

"Come on Sergei, we're with you no matter what decision you make," Alisha announced much to the group's satisfaction.

"Alright then, we head back to Orb and we'll fight alongside them," said Sergei. "We can't let this war drag on to the point where we exterminate each other."

"Right!" exclaimed Alisha.

"Agreed," said Jorge. The pilots nodded their heads and began loading onto the carriers. Within two hours, the carriers were loaded and we all headed for Orb to join up with the rest of the AEUG fleet.

Murrue Ramius

Morgenroete Underground facility, Orb Union

The fleet was allowed into the country by Lord Uzumi without much of a fuss. Sergei promised Lord Uzumi that he and the Fang Raiders had every intention to defend Orb when the Earth Forces came and attacked. Cagalli was happy to see that Kira was alive and I heard that she tackled him to ground after she found him. After the Archangel was in the underground facility, Kira, Mu, myself, Sergei Ashitaka and Commander Kaiou met Lord Uzumi in the Parliament Building.

"I must say Neyla you certainly have guts attacking Panama," said Lord Uzumi as he reviewed the news footage from the battle at Panama. "Even the PLANTS are confused by your actions; despite your assistance in cutting the Earth Forces' access to space."

"I don't like being predictable to anyone," said Commander Kaiou as she crossed her arms across her chest and closed her eyes. "But the ZAFT pilots wish to speak with their families or at least send them a message home to reassure them that they are okay. …But I think they're also going to break the truth to them."

"Yes, I could certainly relate to them if Cagalli did the same thing," said Lord Uzumi as he saw Cagalli and Roux enter the room for the meeting.

"You two are late you know," Commander Kaiou said trying playfully teasing them. Cagalli looked flustered and Roux went over to Commandeer Kaiou and slapped her upside her head before standing next to her. I was surprised that Commander Kaiou didn't slap her back or discipline her for it. The meeting went on as questions were brought by all of us as to what the Earth Forces' next move was. Commander Kaiou brought up that Blue Cosmos was coming here to force this nation into an alliance with them against the PLANTS.

"I think its time to make an appeal to the Earthsphere," said Commander Kaiou with her eyes still closed as she relaxed along the wall. "The people need to know that there's more to this struggle than just bringing the PLANTS into submission and both sides have lost their way. The time has come for those who seek unity between Naturals and Coordinators to come forth and show their true colors."

Lord Uzumi seemed to be interested and asked the Commander how she was going to inform people.

"Simple I'll go through the media and state my case to the people," answered Commander Kaiou. "But I think the ZAFT defectors wish to send a message to their families before the fireworks start."

"That can be arranged," Lord Uzumi said as he gave a slight nod.

Later that night, Commandeer Kaiou faced the cameras that were pointed at her. She was dressed in her Sky Girls uniform and a lot of the ninja gear she kept on her at all time weren't attached to her. The trace of her usual gear was her Butterfly Edge sword strapped to her back instead of her Ragnarok sword. She took a deep breath and began her speech.

"People of the economic blocs in the Earth Alliance, of the PLANT nation and to the nations that are neutral in this conflict," began Commander Kaiou, "I come to you all with a grave situation. The Earth Alliance… no; the terrorist controlled Earth Alliance is on it's way here to Orb. It's most likely that Blue Cosmos is trying to gather more power so they can wipe out a people who only want to live in peace and without fear of having weapons aimed at them."

All around the world, in the PLANTS and on the Moon, people watched their television sets with interest as Commander Kaiou spoke to them and saw footage from Alaska. The footage showing Eurasian Forces and ZAFT working together to save lives. Many people had mixed feelings about the footage; some cheered and saw that maybe there was hope for peace; while some found it disgusting to see the Eurasian Forces working together with mankind's enemy and some in the PLANTS sneered and said that the Naturals of the Eurasian Forces were only trying to do it for themselves and that they would come back attack the PLANTS again.

"Why do we fight each other?" Commander Kaiou asked the people of the Earthsphere. "Is it worth fighting each other because people want their children to have a future as a… football player, a scientist just because the parents want their children to be Coordinators? Those who started this war are afraid of change. I say that Coordinators should be embraced as the next step for humans to grow and strive to better themselves. I know not everyone will agree with me on my last comment but I truly believe it with all my heart. Blue Cosmos will come to destroy a nation who does not judge people wither or not they are Naturals or Coordinators. My friends, I call to all and any who wish to see Naturals and Coordinators live together; please don't let Orb fall and be forced to destroy either Naturals or Coordinators. This is my call to all the souls who fight for what they believe in; this is my call: The call of Unity, Fellowship and Freedom. If you believe in this, then come to Orb and stand alongside the Orb military and keep the light that is still kindled and burning brightly. Thank you." Commander Kaiou bowed to the camera and had the transmission cut.

Lacus Clyne

Aprilius One

In hiding from ZAFT forces, four days after the speech

The speech that was aired brought a warm feeling to my heart as the Peacemaker stood there and bravely confronted both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT questioning their intentions regarding this war. I had received a call from my father regarding the situation with Orb.

"Lacus, I'm afraid we have to deploy some our forces to Orb," Father said over the phone after giving a sigh.

"It's alright Father," I said as I smiled, "you are answering the Peacemaker's call of unity. Even I feel like answering her call of unity by going to Orb and fighting alongside them."

Father and I had to make our conversation short because he was afraid that Chairman Zala had the phone line tapped to find them. After we hung up the phone, one of the SPARTANS, Kelly, came and picked me up from the hideout and we moved to another hideout safe from pursuing ZAFT forces. The STARS soldiers were definitely giving ZAFT's soldiers a run for their money. Even though ZAFT soldiers were stronger and faster than the Naturals, the STARS had more experience and combat training. They even didn't kill any ZAFT soldiers as they followed orders to make sure no ZAFT soldier they fought were killed. It seemed that Athrun's father was told by the soldiers that the STARS were trying to get ZAFT soldiers better prepared for resistance from anyone armed and trying to repulse enemy soldiers from storming a building. DeCosta came to give me a report on the latest news regarding the war.

"It doesn't look good for Orb," began DeCosta. "The Earth Forces are sending a massive fleet to Orb; from the looks of it the Peacemaker maybe right about the Earth Forces' intention. I was just in contact with Section Nine, and they reported that the Earth Forces are going after Morgenroete and the Mass Driver at Kaguaya."

"I see," I replied as I turned my face towards the sky worrying about Kira, hoping that he rejoined the Archangel.

"There is some good news," said DeCosta as he scratched his head. "It seems three Earth Alliance fleets have deserted their nations and are heading to Orb and help defend it; two fleets are from the United States of South America and one is from the Southern African Union. Um, two submarines from Gibraltar have already entered Orb territorial waters two days after the Peacemaker's call to unity and another sub from Carpentaria also left to join the fight to defend Orb."

"From the sound of things it looks like I'm not the only one who can call to people," I said as I smiled happily.

After DeCosta gave his report I began my message to the people trying to get the people of the PLANTS to rethink why we are fighting this war. Is it because we want to live in peace or is it because some of the commanders want to believe that we Coordinators are a new species of human beings?

Cagalli Yula Athha

Orb Command Center, Onogoro Island, Orb Union.

Preparations for battle against the Earth Forces were going smoothly even with response from the ZAFT and Earth Alliance defectors answering Neyla's Call of Unity. Father was equally surprised to see that defecting soldiers were answering the call as well. But what surprised me and even Kira was this Clyne Faction that had sent mobile suits down to help fight. Neither I nor Father were expected to see that former Chairman Siegel Clyne would have the urge to fight but we appreciated any help he could send us.

"Cagalli, where are the ZAFT pilots?" Father asked me. "They said they wanted to send a message home to the PLANTS."

"Oh, um, I think they're still at Morgenroete," I answered Father. "The Duel's pilot is overseeing the upgrading of his mobile suit. I think they're putting on new Assault Shroud armor for the Duel; they're using Gundanium Delta armor."

"I just wanted to know where the ZAFT pilots were Cagalli," Father said to me.

"Uh, sorry Father," I said as I felt embarrassed.

As soon as the three ZAFT pilots arrived at the Parliament building, they began taking care of their messages home to the PLANTS. The pilot of the Blitz went first.

"Hello Father, Mother," began Nicol. "When you get this message, I will have begun to fight the Earth Forces. But I won't be fighting for ZAFT; I will be fighting as a mobile suit pilot of the AEUG. I decided to defect because I learned that a spy has been selling out ZAFT to the Earth Forces. I also believe that ZAFT has lost their reason for fighting this war. I thought we were fighting so we could exist side by side with the Naturals. I can't fight to destroy all Naturals when not every Natural was responsible for the attack on Junius Seven. I hope that once this war is over, we can see each other again." With his message done, Nicol bowed and the camera turned off as he walked away. Next was Dearka Elsman, the Buster's pilot.

"Hey Pop, it's Dearka," said Dearka as he let out a big sigh. "I know this is going to hard you but I have decided to defect to the AEUG because I don't want to be part of a war that will lead to the extermination. Also I… met someone who I feel obligated to protect. I hope you'll understand. See ya when this is all over."

Last but not least was Yszak Joule, the Duel's pilot. He got in front of the camera and recorded his message.

"Uh, hey mom it's Yszak," stuttered Yszak, "I'm contacting you from Orb to give you this message. I'm sure that Chairman Zala has told you that I'm on temporary assignment with the AEUG in hopes that they join forces with ZAFT. Well, I'm with the AEUG right now but I have no intention of returning to ZAFT so long as there is corruption in the ZAFT military and I won't take orders from someone who sells out his military to the enemy. …Also I believe that ZAFT has lost its way and is now fighting for a cause that I won't fight for. I'm sorry Mom, I hope you can forgive me for this decision, but I feel that if I fight with the AEUG then I can help bring an end to the corruption in the ZAFT military by defeating the traitor." After Yszak was done, he walked off and headed back to Morgenroete to finish overseeing the modifications to the Duel.

Day before the Earth Forces Invasion of Orb

Aprilius One, PLANTS Supreme Council Building

Yszak's mother, Ezalia couldn't believe what she heard from the message her son had sent her. He deserted ZAFT and joined the AEUG because he thought that ZAFT was fighting a cause that was wrong. At least that's how she interpreted it. 'Naturals need to be put down like the animals they are,' thought Ezalia. 'Either exterminate them or slaughter enough of them that they'll finally acknowledge that they are nothing more than animals and Coordinators are the new species of mankind.'

"Excuse me Councilwoman Joule," said Ezalia's secretary, "Chairman Zala has reconvened the council meeting."

"Uh, I'll be right there," said Ezalia as she snapped out of her shock and disbelief. She washed her face and straightened her hair before walking out of her office and into the council chamber. Even as she took her seat in the council chamber, she couldn't get the video and written messages out of her head and she couldn't think straight until Chairman Zala noticed and asked, "Is something wrong Ezalia?" Ezalia looked at Chairman Zala and then looked away for a brief second.

"Ezalia?" asked Chairman Zala still concerned.

Ezalia sighed and answered, "My son Yszak has defected to the AEUG. He said that he joined the AEUG to clean up corruption in the ZAFT military. Only then would he return to ZAFT."

"They aren't any traitors to the ZAFT military," assured Patrick Zala, "except for Siegel Clyne and his daughter Lacus." Before Patrick could continue to explain his reasons why Siegel betrayed ZAFT, Ezalia handed him the letter Yszak wrote to her. In Yszak's letter he explained that he believed that Rau Le Creuset was the traitor and even had photos to prove that Le Creuset was a traitor. Yszak also asked his mother to hold off on showing the letter and photos of Le Creuset to Chairman Zala until Orb had fallen. He was certain that Siegel and his daughter would be cleared of the treason charges that he found out about when he joined up with the AEUG at Panama. Patrick Zala looked at the letter Yszak wrote to his mother and rubbed his temples trying to gather his thoughts as what to do now that he found out Yszak had intended to defect from ZAFT since he was captured… or so he thought. There was also the matter about Rau Le Creuset was really responsible for the defeat at Alaska.

'Is Le Creuset really responsible for our defeat at Alaska?' wondered Patrick. 'Even though this evidence clears Siegel and Lacus of the charges of treason; they still have the charge of stealing the Freedom.

'Wait, did Lacus give the Freedom to a spy of the Earth Forces?' wondered Patrick as thoughts raced through his mind. 'No, Lacus wouldn't give the Freedom to the Earth Forces… maybe she gave it to the legged ship's Strike pilot. Nicol did report that the Earth Forces legged ship had planned on defecting to the AEUG after the secret meeting at Orb.'

"Uh, Patrick I got a message from Nicol," said Yuri Amalfi, Nicol's father. "I and my wife were surprised to see that Nicol was still alive. Like Yszak, he said that he was defecting to the AEUG because he felt that ZAFT is losing its reason for fighting this war and that someone is selling ZAFT out to the Earth Forces."

"Dearka sent me the same message too," spoke up Tad Elsman, Dearka's father. "All I can do is hope that he achieves what he wants to do."

"What are you saying Tad?" challenged Ezalia. "That we should just accept the fact that they betrayed us to follow some worthless Natural who knows nothing about battles."

"Neyla Kaiou knows a lot about battle," defended Tad. "She's known as the Peacemaker. She is one of the daughters of the legendary Negotiator." Ezalia's eyes narrowed at the mention of the Negotiator; mostly because she was known throughout the Sol system as a legend. Ezalia didn't have any personal beef with Neyla's mother, it was just that Relena was called legendary.

"Enough of this!" growled Patrick as he slammed a fist on the table getting everyone's attention. "I am just as shocked as you guys are about your sons defecting to the AEUG. However we have pressing issues at hand. We'll worry about whether or not we'll be disciplining our pilots; however Carpentaria will monitor the AEUG's movements. At the moment the AEUG has joined forces with Orb along with the deserters from both the Earth Forces,… even ZAFT and the Clyne Faction have sent forces to help the Athha's. I'll have Le Creuset monitor the battle in Orb and then we'll make our decision on deciding if we want to declare the AEUG as an ally or an enemy."

"But what if Le Creuset is the spy that our boys are warning us about?" asked Tad.

"I'll deal with Le Creuset in my own way," answered Patrick.

Five days before the Earth Alliance's attack on Orb, 24 hours after Neyla's speech

San Diego, California

National Defense Ministry Headquarters

"This is humiliating!" exclaimed one board member. "Our success at Josh-A is now worthless now that we lost Panama no thanks to those traitors from the Archangel and the AEUG."

"Not to mention the fleet we sent to Oahu was completely defeated by those Fang Raiders," added another board member. "They were sent to retrieve a new mobile suit that might be used against us and they defeated by a small band of crooks!"

"I don't think we can really call Josh-A a success," jumped a third board member. "After all we saw the Peacemaker's speech and the footage from Alaska. Support for this war is split; some people are for it and a majority are against it."

"Our lunar base is going to exhaust it's supplies with supply route from Panama cut off," said the second board member.

"We're accelerating our plans to retake Victoria," added the second board member.

"And Orb, what's the latest on them?" asked a forth board member.

"We've repeatedly requested assistance from them but that stubborn fool Uzumi Nara Athha refuses to see things our way," answered the second board member. "Not to mention they're receiving reinforcements from the AEUG and Fang Raiders have just entered Orb territorial waters."

"What about the Storm Alliance?" asked the third board member, hoping that they would get a very powerful ally against the PLANTS and now Orb.

"That damn bitch Relena Michiru Kaiou won't see things our way either," answered the first board member. "On top of that, the Blizzard Kingdom, Thunder Kingdom and the Ocean have all voted to go to war against us. They've already begun to massing capital ships and their new Highwind-class battle ships at their production facility that we tried to attack and capture by force at L4. They even began producing Argama-class battleships as well."

"And why do you all think that?" asked Murata Azrael, the young leader of Blue Cosmos. "Well if you wanted the Storm Alliance to join up with us, you shouldn't have tried to attack their facilities at L4. Besides why would you want to tolerate nations that hide behind such flimsy excuses? Not while everyone else is sticking their necks out to fight… mankind's enemy."

"Azrael, I wish you wouldn't phrase it in such an extreme manner," interjected a fifth board member. "We are not Blue Cosmos and please try to understand that Orb is a sovereign nation; you have to acknowledge that. And the Storm Alliance… well don't get me started on the Storm Alliance; I think all of us can imagine what trouble we'd be in if we attacked the Storm Alliance."

"Orb is a nation of Earth," Azrael calmly argued, "that means it should be obligated to cooperate with the Alliance. That only seems fair now, doesn't it? As for the Storm Alliance, we allow them to set up embassies in our nations and **they** should be obligated to cooperate with us as well."

"Well… I… uh…," stuttered the first board member.

"Our priority is to get our hands on someone's Mass Driver and right away," explained Azrael, "Why settle for when you can get two?

"If you'd like I'd be more than happy to lead the negotiations and we might be able to test the new toys."

"You're planning on using the new machines?" asked the third board member.

"That all depends on our esteemed colleague," answered Azrael. "If the noble Mr. Athha is as stubborn as he's rumored to be then we may find ourselves in a struggle. I only hope they oblige us by holding out to the bitter end."

Lieutenant Natarile Badgeral

Earth Alliance Headquarters, San Diego, California

Two days before the Earth Alliance attack on Orb

My mission now that I'm betraying the Alliance, is to provide Commander Kaiou with Intel on the Earth Alliance's movements and info on any new machines that they have developed. Luckily for me I got info the new machines that were developed by the Alliance and recent movements made by the Alliance as well. But it is hard to gather the necessary Intel especially since I have to gather it mostly in person from the Intelligence office close to the headquarters building. I guess I should be thankful to the Commander for training me in infiltration and helping me get in better physical shape so I could carry out my infiltration missions when I need to. But I'm still trying to learn how perform electronic infiltration, so right now I'm just focusing on getting to the intelligence building and extracting the info on the Earth Alliance's movements and especially the data I acquired on the new machines called Raider, Calamity and Forbidden. After extracting the data on the Earth Alliance's movements and their new machines, I ran back to my room and sent the data to Commander Kaiou hoping that she would get in time before they got to Orb. I watched the Commander's speech to the world, her Call of Unity and was impressed as I later heard that two fleets from the United States of South America and fleet from the South African Union deserted the Earth Alliance and went to Orb. I thought about abandoning my mission and fleeing to Orb and join back up with the Archangel, but I decided against it and focused on my mission.


	8. Chapter 8

The United Rally and Reunion

Cagalli Athha

Onogoro Island, Orb Union

The night before the Earth Alliance's attack on Orb

Mobile suit pilots and soldiers gathered around outside the command center as she looked at all of us. I got the feeling that she was going to give a rally speech to rally the troops.

"As you know the Earth Alliance is coming to force Orb into joining their campaign of extermination," began Neyla, "they want to force their will and agenda so they can stop change. As soldiers and mobile suit pilots, we must do everything in our power to stop them. My friends, Orb wants to see an end to this war and in doing so has to take up arms against those who would try to impose their will on those who are weak. This cannot be allowed by either the Earth Alliance or ZAFT." Neyla paused as she motioned to a flagpole where a flag was being raised. What the pilots saw shocked them at first but then they realized what it was.

"This flag," continued Neyla as she motioned to the flag that she designed personally, "will our symbol of **defiance**! Defiance against those oppress the weak!" The flag had a tiger skull with stripes still on it's face and battle rifles behind the skull. As she said this the mobile suit pilots and soldiers raised their fists and cheered. I could tell everyone was pumped and ready for battle. I secretly thought that they should be once the Alliance entered Orb territorial waters tomorrow. Before Neyla dismissed the crowd, she made one last announcement.

"The Storm Alliance has made a breakthrough in their anti-mobile suit technology," said Neyla as some the soldiers were stunned to hear that the Storm Alliance was developing technology for common soldier to fight mobile suits without having to pilot another mobile suit. "They want some test data and I convinced them to let you guys test out their new technology against the Earth Alliance. I want you guys to use this technology and show the Earth Alliance they ain't welcome here and neither is their Blue Cosmos backed operation." The soldiers let out a loud hoorah as Neyla nodded before signaling Pelican transports to come and deliver the new anti-mobile suit weapons for the soldiers. Soldiers lined up with enthusiasm to get upgraded battle rifles, assault rifles, sniper rifles and heavy duty armor busting rocket launchers. Once the soldiers received their new weapons, they acquainted themselves on testing grounds on an uninhabited island. The soldiers didn't have much time to acquaint themselves so they worked overnight before the attack not getting much sleep.

Ensign Arisa Yuki (a.k.a. "Major," of Section Nine)

On board Earth Alliance Flagship Powell

"Your demands are unjust and therefore cannot be accepted," said Director Azrael as he read the response from Lord Uzumi Nara Athha. "Orb has no intention of joining the Earth Alliance as we are a neutral nation.

"Impressive Representative Athha," said Director Azrael looked to those of us on the bridge of the ship, "he's one man who never betrays me expectations. The truth of the matter was that he would **agree** to our demands; now we can conduct our test. I only hope they'll oblige us by holding out until the bitter end as we slaughter them all make the ocean run red their blood." That last comment made me uneasy but I kept my professional face on and wouldn't let anyone see my discomfort. Director Azrael turned to Captain Sutherland and gave a nod to begin the attack on Orb. I left the bridge to report to my station down a deck below a deck in the information compartment, which was where I wanted to be. While in the information compartment, I began looking at Azrael's overall plan for Orb. From what I gathered Orb was going to be one of their staging points.

At 0900 hours, the missiles began flying towards the Orb forces as they responded by shooting missiles with precise accuracy; I even double checked my math to confirm my findings on the accuracy of the Orb fleet. Impressive, I thought to myself as turned my attention to locking myself in the compartment and set myself to roam about the network of the ship. Once I got the codes needed for my mission from Colonel Ruri, I plugged them in and began silently infiltrating the ship's network and going through data until I came to some interesting data about three pilots, the three that were piloting the new machines. Luckily, I gave Commander Kaiou the data on those machines and now I focused on acquiring data on the pilots for Commander Kaiou, maybe she can use the data and probably get them to turn on the Alliance. The less weapons the Earth Forces have, the more likely the AEUG will end this war. Back to the battle, the combined coalition were doing pretty good against the Earth Forces, but the Earth had so many mobile suits that they could easily overwhelm Orb with no problem. Heh-heh, they certainly haven't met either the Negotiator or the Peacemaker the way that I know them. They love fighting overwhelming odds and come out on top and that's exactly what Commander Kaiou will do.

Cecily Fairchild

In battle with Earth Alliance forces

Onogoro Island, Orb Union

Ngh, these Earth Alliance mobiles are really irritating me and a lot of the other Gundam pilots as the Strike Daggers try to overwhelm us with numbers like they tried to do on Oahu and Panama. Fortunately we have faced overwhelming numbers and have always come out on top with Neyla's guidance and clever tactics. The Jegans and Nemos of the Clyne were fighting hard to repulse Strike Daggers from taking over one area crucial to keeping a supply line open for the Second Armored Battalion and helping the deserters to keeping the Earth Alliance out of the cities. At first it looked like things were going our way until three new mobile suits appeared on the battlefield and viciously attacked the defenders relentlessly. Things looked like they were going overpower us until beam weapons struck them from the forest outside the cities.

"What the hell?" screamed one of the pilots. "Who attacked us?"

The pilot got his answer as the Fang Raiders appeared from their hiding place, started retaliating with the supply officer carrying the flag which stood for our defiance against oppression. When a lot of the defenders saw the flag it felt as if they received a rush of adrenaline and began to fight back harder, pushing the enemy back to the sea.

"What's going on?" demanded of the Strike Dagger pilots. "They were on the brink of falling and now they're fighting back and they're pushing us into the sea."

"Let's drive'em into the sea!" shouted one Astray pilot as he and the squad he was with was pursuing the enemy forces.

Things were really looking grim for the Earth Forces as they retreated and tried to stop the advancing allied defenders with no success at all.

Earth Forces carrier Powell

"What's going on out there?" asked Azrael as he was listening to many COM channels.

"It seems that Orb and it's allies are stronger than we thought," answered Captain Sutherland as he slightly turned to Azrael.

Azrael sighed and continued to listened to the reports coming through and as they weren't reporting any good news for them. Things weren't going good as the Freedom entered the fight and Kira was disabling the Strike Daggers and then fighting with the Raider and Forbidden. Kira was a little in over his head as the Forbidden and Raider overpowered him and the Calamity joined fight as well. Kira was about to be finished off until a new mobile suit appeared and blocked the shot. For a moment no one moved until the pilot of the Raider finally broke the silence, enraged that the new mobile suit stopped his chance of having a big fatality.

"Damn it!" snarled the Raider's pilot. "Who the hell are you?"

"Wow another one of these funny looking mobile suits," commented the Forbidden's pilot.

ZAFT Special Forces Agent Athrun Zala

In battle with the Earth Forces

Onogoro Island, Orb Union

I was lucky to arrive on the scene before that odd looking mobile suit finished off Kira. After hearing one of those pilots demanding who I was, Kira and I dodged beams and I opened a COM.

"This is ZAFT Special Forces agent… Athrun Zala," I said to Kira. "Do you read me Freedom; or should I say Kira Yamato?"

Kira's eyes widened when I mentioned his name and quickly recovered from the shock as the Freedom pulled out a beam saber and charged at one of the unusual machines.

"What are you doing here Athrun?" Kira asked me. "Has ZAFT decided to stick it's nose in this battle?"

"I haven't received any specific military orders regarding this battle," I answered Kira. "This intervention… is my decision alone."

As I said this, the allied forces were gaining momentum and Orb introduced new mobile suits that looked like the five machines we helped build for them. The new mobile suits looked impressive and threw the Earth Forces into confusion and panic. Kira and I were fighting three mobile suit now and they couldn't seem to fight us as a team and even attacked each other until they were forced to retreat.

Earth Forces carrier Powell

"The Raider, Calamity and Forbidden are returning sir," the radar man reported to Captain Sutherland and Director Azrael. Both Captain Sutherland and Director Azrael were surprised to hear that Earth Force new machines had returned earlier than expected.

'Useless,' thought Azrael as his thought was directed toward the pilots of the Raider, Calamity and Forbidden.

Down below decks, Ensign Arisa Yuki walked towards the recently returned machines and pulled out a small digital camera and took snapshots of the three pilots and made quick modifications to her camera and turned into a miniature sonic listening device as she listened to the doctors talk to the three pilots.

"Do you have an explanation for this?" demanded the head doctor. The only answer he could get out of the three of them were agonizing cries of pain and one "Damn it!"

Back on the bridge, Azrael sighed briefly and smiled again, shrugging off the set back and said, "Well Captain, I think should take a little break from this battle."

"Huh?" asked Captain Sutherland confused.

"Recall all your forces, it's just temporary," Azrael calmly ordered Captain Sutherland.

"What the hell?" demanded Captain Sutherland.

"Face it," explained Azrael, "we wouldn't stand a chance without the new machines. It just means Orb had some hidden surprises we weren't quite ready for."

Captain Sutherland huffed in frustration and ordered, "Fire a signal flare, temporary withdraw."

Captain Bright Noa

Seven hours after the Earth Forces' withdraw

Onogoro Island, Orb Union

We all saw the signal flare and the Strike Daggers retreating and most of us breathed a sigh of relief. But the mobile suit that supported the Freedom remained and didn't retreat. We later found out that it was Kira's friend Athrun Zala. He was supposed recapture or destroy the Freedom but it looked like he was going to complete his defection to the AEUG. Athrun told Kira he was finishing his assignment to acquire the Justice and then defect to the AEUG. All that's left to do before the Earth Forces attack is to repair and rearm our mobile suits as well as salvage any fallen mobile suits as well. What was interesting was that when Commander Kaiou's new Gundam, Fang Murasame, returned to the hanger, the Commander wasn't in the cockpit. Why don't I let the Commander tell you about it.


	9. Chapter 9

I only have one review please review my story! This chapter isn't going to be narrated by the characters; this will be in third person this time.

Neyla: What we're not telling this story? Why? I wanna talk!

Roux: We all need a break; not to mention that we're repairing even the fallen enemy machines for us to use against the enemy.

Neyla: [sobbing] I wanna talk.

Roux: [Slapping Neyla upside the head] Back to work for you.

Cagalli: Thank God, you can keep Neyla in line. [Turning to me] Please get on with chapter

Me: Ok, thanks Lady Cagalli

9: Collapsing Hillside

Missiles and beam shots flew everywhere as people were still evacuating the area, especially the Asuka family. They left their home two days later than Lord Uzumi said to start evacuating. The Asukas were heading for a boat heading to the ZAFT base Carpentaria so those people could go to the PLANTS where it was safe from all the fighting. Many of the evacuees didn't expect war to come the Orb Union. But because Lord Uzumi wouldn't agree to the demands of the Alliance, they came with a large fleet to overwhelm Orb and force them into submission. But one thing the Earth Forces weren't counting on was the fact that three fleets from they're own allies from the United States of South America and the South African Union, defected and joined Orb to defend mankind's enemy. They also heard that three subs from ZAFT deserted their military and joined as well. To make things worse, the ship that was supposed to dead when Alaska was destroyed, joined Orb as well and even attacked Panama along side ZAFT and helped fight off a seizure of an illegally created mobile suit. To Director Murata Azrael, the Archangel and her crew were to be either captured for trial or preferably slaughtered and their blood staining the ocean red for aiding and embedding Coordinators.

'For a crime like that,' thought Director Azrael, 'there's no penalty befitting them but death. Anyone who helps those animals deserves to die without mercy.'

"Director Azrael, we just lost the 82nd Transport Division," reported one of his radar operators. "Before they were destroyed, they reported seeing four RTAF F-157 Vic Viper anti-mobile suit fighters with special markings indicating that they were with the Sky Girls unit."

"The Sky Girls?" asked Captain Sutherland in complete shock. "We're in trouble with those Vic Viper Fighters in the sky."

"Who cares?" Azrael calmly asked with an evil smile on his face. "Have Raider and Calamity deal with them and then we'll have complete domination of the skies around the area." Captain Sutherland gave Azrael a glare when he wasn't looking at him; Captain Sutherland knew what the Sky Girls were capable of on the battlefield. Even though the Sky Girls were lead by a teenage girl, 18 year-old Lt. Commander Eika Ichijo, they were still a force to be reckoned with. Captain Sutherland gave the order anyway to the Raider and Calamity. He figured that the four Vic Vipers would defeat them within five minutes and they'd retreat back to the Powell.

Back to the Asuka family, they were making swift progress until the Fang Murasame and the Raider flew over them and they had to stop running along with three other families also running for the boats just like them. The Raider deliberately took shots at the fleeing civilians and Fang had to block them with her swords and shot back by aiming at the Raider's chest.

"Hmm, it seems to have a new form of Phase shift armor," Neyla said to herself before looking below and noticing civilians below trying to flee to safety. "You, pilot, are a coward; targeting innocent people just to kill."

"It's not my fault if they get killed," responded the Raider's pilot, Clotho Buer. "If they get caught in the crossfire and get killed, its their fault." Neyla looked at the Raider as he launched his mace at her and she dodged it. She knew he had a point; but she also knew targeting innocent people was wrong. Shinn Asuka looked at the Fang Murasame in amazement as it sliced beams shots in half and even sliced the mace that was launched at it. 'Now that's a mobile suit!' Shinn thought as he was in awe of the Fang Murasame.

"Shinn we don't have time to watch the battle," said Shinn's father as he snapped him out of his trance.

Shinn snapped out his trance but was still in awe of the mobile suit that was protecting his family and the other people fleeing for their lives.

'If I ever meet the pilot,' thought Shinn as he smiled, 'I wanna thank them for protecting us and help them out whenever they need help.' As he thought this his sister Mayu was running when something came out of her jacket pocket.

"Ah, my mobile phone!" exclaimed Mayu as tried to pull away from her mother's grasp to retrieve her phone.

"We don't have time," replied Shinn's mother trying to pull Mayu away from the hillside.

"I'll get it," said Shinn as he slid down the hill to retrieve his sister's phone.

Neyla noticed Shinn sliding down the hill and forgot that she was still fighting the Raider, when the raider fired a shot from it's face cannon aimed at her. Fang saw this and quickly fired two shots to weaken the shot from the Raider successfully but not before Neyla could feel the hillside collapsing and she had Fang quickly land on the hillside. As Neyla got out, she surveyed the devastation and turned to her mobile suit.

"Fang, get back into the battle and help fight off the invasion," ordered Neyla. "I'm gonna help anybody who's still alive." Fang gave a quick nod, closed the empty cockpit and flew off into battle.

Down the collapsed hill, an Orb officer saw what happened and came to help anybody who survived the blast. The officer Lieutenant Todika, pulled Shinn off the ground after he let out blood curling scream of vengeance against the one killed his family.

'I… I won't blame the pilot who protected us from us from that monster,' thought Shinn as he remembered how Fang fought to protect him and his family until the hill collapsed. Shinn sat in the boat that made it's way to Carpentaria.

While Shinn cried for his family on the boat to Carpentaria, Neyla surveyed the area quickly, trying to sense if there was any life that she could save from the jaws of death. Slowly, the aura of many people laying on the hill faded away except one who fought desperately to stay alive for as long as she could. Neyla followed that slowly fading aura to Mayu, Shinn's sister. Neyla then checked the bodies near Mayu and could sense that their aura had already faded away. She then returned to Mayu and began to work on saving her life. Neyla saw that Mayu's left arm was blown off and it was laying nearby. She grabbed Mayu's arm and put her arm back the way it was and formed a small dome of healing water around Mayu's body as well as the pool of blood Mayu was still laying in. Neyla began chanting a healing spell in the Cetra language so the dome of water she put around Mayu's body would begin to heal her. As soon as she finished chanting her spell, the dome of water began healing Mayu and even restoring the blood that lie on ground around her body. As the dome was healing Mayu, Neyla chanted another spell in the same language as her healing spell, a spell that had the small dome purify Mayu's blood to ensure that she wouldn't get sick later when someone found her laying on the ground. As she was finished chanting the other spell, Neyla felt hostile aura approaching her area. She wanted to erect a shield but the healing and purification spells used up a lot of her magic power so she would have to choose between facing the hostile aura without being able to use magic or use her magic against the enemy approaching. She sighed and left Mayu where she was to fight off the incoming enemy. Neyla sighed as she wished she had grabbed her battle rifle from it's holster in Fang's cockpit so she could hang back shoot the enemy as they came towards her and Mayu. Neyla checked both her Ragnarok and Butterfly Edge swords and made sure they had the right Materia in their slots. She nodded in satisfaction as she stood up and drew her Butterfly Edge sword out it's sheath on Neyla's left hip. Once she had her sword out and ready to go, Neyla charged into battle against her enemy leaving Mayu floating in the small dome healing her arm and body and unguarded. Neyla saw who her enemy was, a group of criminals and Blue Cosmos terrorists in Earth Forces soldier uniforms. Even though they were quite a good distance away from her, Neyla could still hear them her tigress enhanced hearing.

"Alright, even though some of those monsters and traitors got away," instructed the lead Blue Cosmos soldier, "there still might be more monsters and traitors for us to kill. Remember Orb and it's people are nothing more savages that harbor space monsters. So our orders are clear; kill anyone you see helping or even harboring space monsters. For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" After the lead terrorist said the Blue Cosmos motto, the others shouted the motto in agreement. Unknowingly, to them Neyla had crept toward them and once they finished their pep talk, Neyla began to attack them.

'These idiots won't know what hit them when I unleash my fury against them,' thought Neyla as she charged at the enemy "soldiers," if you'd call them that.

The enemy soldiers were too busy trying to search the coast that they didn't notice as Neyla used the Marta Magic enemy skill and that got their attention. Only two of the enemy soldiers were killed by the initial attack from the barrage of magic missiles.

"Hey we've got a magic freak!" exclaimed one dangerous criminal. "KILL THE MAGIC FREAK!"

Neyla just sighed and used her various summon magic with what little magic power she had left, using the Magic Hammer enemy skill to replenish her magic power when she needed to replenish. After the last terrorist was killed, she went back to Mayu and checked on her. Much to Neyla's relief, Mayu was completely healed and just floating in the small dome of water. Neyla then snapped her fingers and dispelled the dome. Mayu fell gently on the ground still unconscious. While Mayu still lay unconscious, Neyla lifted the tree trunk that had her father to its stump and laid him on flat ground and then Neyla went towards Mayu's mother and picked up her lifeless body and laid it next to her husband. Neyla then took a deep breath as she began channeling what magic power she could use and formed a tiger claw made of water and quickly clawed the ground, digging a single grave for both of them to be buried together. After a speedy fifteen minutes, the grave was completed and Neyla then took Mayu's mother and laid her on top of her husband, Mayu's father; then Neyla took a ribbon and tied the husband's wrists together to ensure that both of them wouldn't be separated in death. Once she had done this, she lifted both bodies and gently laid them rest in the grave. Before Neyla finished burying Shinn and Mayu's parents, she placed flowers in the hands of Mayu's mother. Neyla smiled and shifted the dirt over Shinn and Mayu's parents and used her strength to move a boulder to the grave before carving a message on the boulder with her Ragnarok sword.

"Here lies loving parents who didn't deserve to die; among other parents who didn't deserve die," was the message on the boulder. After seeing the signal flare being fired from the Powell, Neyla breathed a sigh of relief and used her Flash Step to leave the area before someone else found her with Mayu.

Mayu was found later two agents of an organization called Celestial. They took Mayu with them made sure that she was treated for any injuries. That is where Mayu's journey would begin to becoming a mobile suit pilot and it would be a long road ahead of her.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait, I've been working on other projects. Please review.

10: A Brief Respite

Roux: Neyla, what are you doing?

Neyla: We're gonna speak again, gotta make sure I'm ready to speak again

Kira: All of our mobile suits aren't finished being repaired yet.

Roux: [slapping Neyla upside the head] Back to work

Neyla: [whimpering and pouting] You're no fun.

Morgenroete Underground facility, Onogoro Island, Orb Union

3rd Person POV

"I believe what Cagalli's father said was true," said Kira as Cagalli handed him and Athrun a hot beverage, "if Orb were to side with Earth Forces then the PLANTS would just attack them and the same thing would happen if Orb sided with the PLANTS. The only difference would be which nation Orb would be considered as an enemy." Kira and Athrun had small conversation as Cagalli and a few of crew members of the Archangel listened to their conversation. When Kira mentioned Toelle's death, Miriallia turned away in shock and started to walk away from the conversation when Dearka caught up to her and tried to comfort her to no avail and made things a little worse. Miriallia turned back to Dearka and reminded him that Kira said killing wouldn't bring back loved ones who were lost in battle. Neyla smiled as Miriallia took Kira's words to heart and then she returned to doing maintenance on her Gundam.

"Well Fang, you should get some rest," Neyla said to her mobile suit as she patted Fang on her foot, "those monsters from Blue Cosmos will be back and they're a coming with more mobile suits."

Then Fang's eyes came to life on their own as she then looked to her pilot and asked, "Is the new Striker pack ready?"

Neyla gave a slight nod and answered, "Yeah, but Erica wants to test it before you use them in actual combat. One other thing is that the Striker pack can be divided into two separate packs if need be."

"What's the name of the Striker pack?" Fang asked Neyla.

"Ultima Striker," answered Neyla. "The pack divides into Haos Butterfly Edge and Darkus Ragnarok."

Fang nodded in satisfaction and asked, "Are you alright? You look disheartened by something; are you thinking about what happened on the hillside?"

"Uh… no," answered Neyla nervously. "Come on, Erica wants us out at the testing grounds right away."

Fang slightly nodded and knelt down to pick Neyla up and put her in the cockpit. Fang walked past the group and as she exited the base through the waterfall, she transformed into her fighter mode and headed to the testing grounds. Neyla's thoughts were on the family that been torn apart by the death of two parents, the younger girl who nearly lost her life and the poor boy who had to flee from the battle and wasn't even able to bury his parents. The task had fallen to her to bury them and save the life of the younger girl, who happened to be his sister.

"Neyla, are you alright?" Fang asked her pilot.

"Oh, sorry Fang," apologized Neyla. "I guess you're right about me thinking about what happened on the hillside."

"There's nothing to apologize for," said Fang. "You saved a life; that's all that matters right now."

"Yeah… you're right," agreed Neyla. "Alright let's head to the training field and get those tests completed."

"Now we're talking," said Fang as she transformed into her fighter mode and flew a short distance from the frontlines.

The next morning, Fang had her Striker pack on her back even after the testing had been completed. During the night, AEUG reinforcements made their way to Orb after a brief but hair raising battle between the AEUG reinforcements and an Earth Alliance resupply fleet. The reason it was brief because Heero Yuy launched in Wing ZERO and wiped out the fleet with one blast of his Buster Rifle. Once the fleet was destroyed, Heero returned to the Argama and the Earth Alliance escort fleet arrived five minutes late and noticed the Argama leaving the wrecked resupply fleet. The captain of the escort fleet looked at the destruction in horror as he realized that he was more than likely to face execution for failing to protect much needed supplies and now that much needed supplies and mobile suits were destroyed by their new enemy. Once the Argama reached Onogoro Island, the Argama unloaded their Gundams on board. Titan Mk II, Wing ZERO, Epyon, Turn A and ZZ Gundam disembarked from the Argama and joined the ranks of the defending allied forces. Three Astrays approached the new mobile suits and made contact with them.

"Unidentified mobile suits, please identify yourselves," said the lead Astray pilot Asagi Caldwell.

"Easy ladies," Neyla called to the three Astray pilots, "they're the reinforcements I called for."

"Heero Yuy, pilot of the Wing ZERO," Heero answered Asagi's request.

"Loran Cehack, pilot of the Turn A Gundam," said Loran.

"Milliardo Peacecraft, pilot of the Epyon Gundam," said Milliardo.

"Juddau Ashita, pilot of the ZZ Gundam," said Juddau.

"Lieutenant Jerid Mesa, pilot of Titan Mk II," said Jerid as he saluted.

"Alright," said Asagi, "sorry for the misunderstanding; welcome to Orb."

Earth Alliance Main Carrier, Powell

Off the coast of Onogoro Island, Orb Union

"How the preparations coming along?" asked Murata Azrael, leader of Blue Cosmos.

"Well there are two things you need to be aware of," answered Captain Sutherland.

"Oh? And what might they be?" asked Murata Azrael in curiosity.

"The first is that we've received repeated requests from Orb reopen negotiations," answered Captain Sutherland as he turned his head back a little.

"No, I think we've gone past negotiations," said Azrael as he briefly sighed. "We could never control a nation like them with our kind of power; it'll be our best interest if we slaughter them all and let their blood stain ocean."

Captain Sutherland sighed and then said, "The second thing is that our resupply fleet was completely wiped out by one of the AEUG's Gundams. The escort fleet sent to guard them was ten minutes behind the resupply fleet and wasn't able to join the fight to protect them."

"Do we know which one it was that destroyed our resupply fleet?" asked Azrael.

"Yes, it was Wing ZERO," answered Captain Sutherland.

"So Orb got reinforcements?" Azrael asked himself as he pondered what to do next, now that the resupply fleet had been destroyed.

"Uh, Mr. Azrael?" asked Ensign Yuki.

"What do you want, woman?" asked Director Azrael as his mood went from calm and relaxed to irritated.

"Sir, I suggest that we pull back from Orb; say about 100 to 120 miles from the border," answered Ensign Yuki.

"Why would we do that?" demanded Azrael.

Captain Sutherland looked at Ensign Yuki puzzled and then realized that she was talking about.

"Mr. Azrael, I agree with Ensign Yuki," said Captain Sutherland as he set his hand on Ensign Yuki's left shoulder. "We need to wait until we can get supplies and I just got word from San Diego that they sent another supply fleet to give us fresh supplies."

Director Azrael cooled and gave a slight nod to Captain Sutherland as he said, "Very well we'll pull back until we can get supplies from San Diego. Oh, and Ensign Yuki, nice thinking. That kind of thinking is what the Earth Forces needs in order to stay a leg up on those Coordinators and these traitors here in Orb."

"Sir, thank you sir," said Ensign Yuki as she saluted Director Azrael. Then Ensign Yuki turned her back and gave a disgusted look when no one else was looking at her. Ensign Yuki, I mean Motoko headed back to her station and locked the door. As soon as she locked the door, Motoko powered up her private line and began working her cybernetic wizardry. She left her cybernetic body and entered the network where she met with Shelke to discuss new Intel gathered in field or in cyberspace.

"Report Major," requested Shelke.

"The Alliance is pulling back to receive fresh supplies from San Diego," reported Motoko. "After their resupply fleet was destroyed, I suggested to them that they should pull back from Orb territory to receive those supplies."

"I see," said Shelke. "Very good Major, report back when you have with new Intel."

"Yes ma'am," acknowledged Motoko as Shelke left their meeting place. After their meeting, Motoko reentered her cybernetic body and went back to work on her other duties as an Earth Alliance soldier.

Orb Command Center

Onogoro Island, Orb Union

"What? They're pulling back?" asked Cagalli in disbelief.

"Yes," answered Shelke over the monitor. "After Wing ZERO destroyed the resupply fleet, Major suggested to the leaders that they should pull back about 120 miles from the Orb border in order to receive their supplies."

"Do you want us to attack the resupply fleet?" asked Sergei. "I can have my group ready to move out within the hour."

"Lord Uzumi?" asked Neyla as she turned to the Chief Representative of Orb.

He shook his head and said, "No we need all the mobile suits can get."

"I just spoke with Carpentaria," spoke up Neyla, "and ZAFT mobile suit pilots I recruited. They're ready to strike at the resupply fleet on my command. Officially, Carpentaria's commanders aren't helping us for fear of being ratted out to by Rau Le Creuset. Unofficially, they approved the team to strike the resupply fleet."

"I don't like this idea," said Lord Uzumi uneasy.

"I understand Lord Uzumi," began Neyla, "but we need to cut off their supplies and force them back while you and Morgenroete prepare the contingency plan for when the Earth Forces come back with the force to overwhelm us."

"Very well then," said Lord Uzumi as he finally agreed. "But I have no knowledge of this attack from Carpentaria and if the Earth Forces demand to know if I knew about this attack, I will deny it."

"Yes sir," acknowledged Neyla as she saluted and then turned away.

Earth Alliance carrier Powell

120 miles from Orb territory

"Damn it!" snarled Captain Sutherland as he watched the escort fleet coming in front of the resupply fleet going up in flames and sinking.

"Captain, we've got GOOhNs attacking the escort fleet and Strike Daggers on Guuls attacking the escort fleet," reported a radar operator.

"This 42nd Resupply Fleet," reported the captain of main ship leading the resupply effort, "what the hell is going on here? We're under attack from our own mobile suits and WAAAHHH…"

"Oh God," the CIC operator said aloud as he saw their supplies go up in smoke or get stolen from the ships, "the 42nd Resupply Fleet… its gone! They're gone man!"

"Keep it together Ensign or I'll have you thrown in the brig," ordered Captain Sutherland as the bridge officers quickly regained their composure and focus. As focus returned to the bridge, Director Azrael entered the bridge after hearing explosions.

"Huh? What the hell?" demanded Azrael as he saw the carnage for the first time. "What just happened? I thought we were getting resupplied."

"We were about to receive fresh supplies," answered Captain Sutherland, "until ZAFT showed up and stole supplies from us using those damn GOOhNs and some stolen Strike Daggers."

"Someone told ZAFT about our position and the resupply fleet coming here," said Ensign Yuki as she entered the bridge. "Or the most likely possibility is that ZAFT must've picked up on our radio chatter and we carelessly slipped up and mentioned our intention to receive supplies so we can renew our attack on Orb."

"I'll take the second opinion," said Captain Sutherland, "we have been known to slip up here and there from time to time." Director Azrael gritted his teeth as he had to accept Ensign Yuki's explanation as she radioed the headquarters again.

"I can't keep sending supplies to your fleet if they keep getting attacked by ZAFT and some traitors piloting our mobile suits," said the head of the Earth Alliance's Pacific Fleet.

"Just hurry up and send those damn supplies!" roared Azrael. "I want Orb SLAUGHTERED! AND I WANT TO SLAUGHTER THEM NOW!"

"Alright, alright," relented the fleet admiral, "I'll send you more supplies."

"Good," said Azrael as he calmed down. "I knew you'd see things my way." The fleet admiral sighed as he shut off his terminal.

Morgenroete Underground Facility

Onogoro Island, Orb Union

"Commander, those setbacks the Earth Alliance has been having has really helped us out," Erica reported to Neyla.

"I assume that all mobile suits have been repaired," Neyla said to Erica. "Even the fallen Strike Daggers were repaired too?"

"Uh huh," said Erica as she gave Neyla a slight nod. "And some of the Earth Alliance mobile suit pilots have agreed to defect from the Earth Forces and fight with us. Now that those Strike Daggers have been repaired, we painted them over with the same colors as the Astray mobile suits."

Neyla whistled in amazement and said, "Not bad Erica; not bad at all." Erica smiled at Neyla's complement was about return to assisting in making adjustments to some of the Astrays when Neyla stopped her.

"Hey Erica, I need help in syncing a new system for Fang to use in battle," Neyla said as she handed Erica a blueprint of a bit system she acquired in an unmentioned adventure that seemed to last for only ten minutes because of temporal distortion after the Earth Alliance left Hawaii. "The bits are already built and have the functions that I want to have."

"What kind of functions are we talking about?" asked Erica.

"Long range attack, energy shield and daggers," answered Neyla. "Fang said she wants to use her Fangs as soon as possible before the Earth Alliance returns; and I'll help you too."

"Well we aren't going to have much time if the Earth Forces get their supplies quickly," said Erica, "but of course I'll see what I can do for Fang."

"Thanks Erica," said Neyla as she ran to go get Fang and bring back into the facility.

Outside the facility, Fang stood there looking at ocean waiting and sensing what the waves would tell her. It was quite amazing for a mobile suit to have a mystic ability.

"Fang, hey Fang." Fang turned around, looked down towards the ground and saw her pilot standing and looking at her.

"Erica's waiting to look at your Fang bits," called Neyla as she motioned her to pick her up. "She's going help get them working for us to use in battle."

Fang knelt down to pick up her pilot and both of them went back to the underground facility.

A few hours later, Fang was doing a test run with her improved Fangs. The only modifications that were necessary were to replace the power source, engines and rewrite Fangs' OS to make it compatible with Fang.

"I'm very pleased with the modifications," Fang said to Erica as she released her fangs and destroyed a group of severally battered Strike Daggers that couldn't be repaired. "The Full Burst mode definitely has the power to take on multiple opponents."

"Do you think it's just as powerful as the Freedom's Full Burst mode?" asked Neyla.

"I'm not sure yet," answered Fang. "We'll have to wait until the next battle to find out."

"Alright Fang, let's move into making sure that your shield function works properly," chimed in Erica. "You can't have a shield that doesn't work in battle."

"That's true," agreed Neyla.

"Alright the Duel, Zeta Rouge and Epyon are coming to test how much punishment your Fang Shield can take," said Erica.

Just then the Gundams appeared out of their hiding spots and began attacking Fang to test Fang's shield system.

"Alright Neyla time to see what your new system's got," said Roux as she opened fire on Fang.

"Fangs," Neyla gently called out as Fang's bits came out of their leg holster and formed into to certain formation and formed an energy shield.

"Alright Fang let's hope our shield doesn't fail on us," Neyla said to her mobile suit as Fang nodded.

"I think we should test out using the Fangs as daggers," added Fang.

"Agreed," said Neyla as the Duel began to open fire on Fang as well. "Is that all you and Yzak got?"

"Don't underestimate us," snarled Yzak as he kept firing.

While the test was going on, Neyla pulled out her IPod and began playing a playlist when she usually worked out.

"Is that your 'Techno Workout' music?" asked Roux as she switched to her beam saber and began lashing at the shield.

"Yup," answered Neyla. "It really helps Fang stay loose before we go into battle."

"What, you mean your mobile suit exercises?" Yzak asked in confusion.

"Fang isn't just a mobile suit," answered Neyla, "she's my partner just like the Duel is your partner. And to answer your question, yes she does exercise."

Yzak stood in place for a minute and thought about what Neyla said as he remembered what she had told him when they talked about Gundams being alive and having a soul of their own. He took a deep breath as he was going to give Neyla's advice a try.

"Alright Duel, let's give Commander Kaiou a run for her money," Yzak said to his Gundam as Duel suddenly came alive and his eyes flashed for a split second and he started to charge at Fang.

"Now you're getting the hang of things Yzak," Neyla said with a smile on her face.

"Fangs!" called out Neyla with fierce intensity. One of Fang's bits broke off from the shield formation as Fang plucked the bit from the air and called off the shield formation.

"Huh? Why did she stop using her shield?" asked Milliardo as Fang charged towards him and lunged at Epyon thrusting her Fang Dagger. "Man, she's fast with that dagger."

"Don't you mean 'They're fast,' Milliardo?" asked Fang as she added herself. "Both of us fight together just as you and Epyon fight as one." Epyon's eyes flashed in agreement with Fang.

"Then let's get them Epyon!" exclaimed Milliardo as Epyon roared to life and charged at Fang.

"Zeta Rouge, let's get her!" exclaimed Roux as Zeta Rouge also came to life and charged at Fang.

"Alright Fang time to do a little test with the shield," said Neyla. "Fangs retract!"

Three of the six Fang bits returned to their holster in the legs as the other three remained deployed in battle. Two formed a smaller shield, while the other Fang bit was used as a dagger for Fang to use against the incoming mobile suits.

"That's impressive," commented Yzak as he noticed the two fangs in Fang's right hand activating a shield.

After a couple hours of testing and retesting, Erica cleared Fang to use her Fang bits in battle when the Earth Forces returned. Once Fang was cleared, Erica began making modifications to Yzak's Gundam. The power packs were replaced with a Gundanium cold fusion reactor as was the Blitz and Buster. The only difference was that the Duel was having its original Assault Shroud armor removed and replaced with Gundanium armor like the other Duel that Cecily Fairchild piloted before.

"Alright Yzak we're going to test out the Duel's new upgrades in the same place we tested Fang's attack bits," chimed in Erica.

"Have you decided what do with the replacement mobile suits we built for you guys?" Yzak asked Erica.

"Yes, we've given them back to the AEUG pilots who piloted them first," answered Erica.

"Yeah, I remember those guys," said Yzak as he remembered the five AEUG pilots who piloted the replacement Gundams Orb took from the Archangel. "I'm also impressed that you made different variations of all five machines."

"The staff here at Morgenroete is really proud of the work we did with the Astray type models," said Erica as Yzak took Duel to the testing ground.

The next day

Earth Alliance Carrier Powell

100 miles from Onogoro Island

"Damn space monsters!" snarled one of the bridge officers. "If they hadn't attacked and stolen that second set of supplies we would've been back in Orb territory and wiped them out faster."

"Shut up and concentrate on finishing our preparations," ordered Captain Sutherland. "We're already behind schedule because of damn Coordinators and traitors. So shut your mouths and GET BACK TO WORK!" The bridge officers drooped their shoulders in disappointment because Captain Sutherland took out his anger on them.

"Now, now Captain Sutherland we're all just as pissed at ZAFT and the traitors who attacked us," began Azrael calmly, "we just have to direct that anger out at those traitors against humanity."

Captain Sutherland sighed and agreed with Azrael at his last statement. Then Captain Sutherland said, "Now that you mentioned traitors, I think that I saw the Archangel fighting alongside Orb."

"Huh? The Archangel?" asked Azrael in confusion. "Are you sure the Archangel was fighting? I thought they were destroyed in Alaska."

"No Mr. Azrael," said Captain Sutherland. "I got reports from a reliable source that the Archangel deserted the frontlines in Alaska, helped ZAFT escape their destruction, aided ZAFT in destroying the Mass Driver in Panama and took possession of an illegally created mobile suit that the leader of the AEUG now pilots."

"I see," replied Azrael. "Is your source reliable?"

Captain Sutherland handed Azrael a disk his source gave him with all the evidence of the Archangel's betrayal against humanity. Azrael took the disk from Captain Sutherland's hand and walked off the bridge to his personal quarters. Once he was in his quarters, Azrael took the disk in his pocket and put it in his computer.

"Hmm," said Azrael as he looked at the reports from Alaska, Panama and Oahu. "Now what would make the Archangel want to betray humanity by helping those space monsters?" He wondered this as he actually held some doubts that they were forced to betray humanity because of that space monster who piloted the Strike. He shook his head shaking that doubt from his head; the crew of the Archangel betrayed their species and the only penalty for betraying humanity was death.

"Now only if I could get data on that mobile suit or even capture it," Azrael said to himself as he smiled with a big grin.


	11. Chapter 11

11: Flay's Hidden View

Flay Allster

On board ZAFT submarine

35 miles from Onogoro Island

Orb Union

At first when I came on board this ZAFT submarine, I just hid in my room and slept most of the time. But when Yzak gave a disk containing a modified Natural OS to use on the captured Strike Dagger, I suddenly wanted to make a difference and try to blend in with the ZAFT soldiers by piloting a mobile suit. Commander Le Creuset was happy to teach me how to pilot the mobile suit on our way to Orb and spy on the battle between the Earth Forces and Orb along with her allies. Commander Le Creuset promised me that once we got to Carpentaria, he would get me set up with an instructor and training partners to help me get better. I secretly cheered for Orb to win the battle; the Earth Forces didn't have a clear plan of what do once ZAFT was defeated. The Blue Cosmos group was certainly greedy and never explained why they hated Coordinators. I hated Coordinators because I felt inferior to them and assumed they could anything better then Naturals. Neyla tried a few times to knock some sense into me and get me to realize that Coordinators that were just any other human being. [Sigh] I wish I could've had an open mind when she tried to help me.

"How are you doing my dear?" Commander Le Creuset asked me as I snapped out of my guilt ridden daze.

"Fine, I guess," I answered him.

"I'm sure you'd like get in some training on your mobile suit," Commander Le Creuset said calmly, "but we don't wish to draw attention to us; if we surface and launch you out for a training exercise, the Earth Forces would attack us and try to sink us."

"No I'm just thinking about something else," I said to Commander Le Creuset.

"Oh, I see," said Commander Le Creuset as he smiled. "Well, I'll leave you to think on your own."

Le Creuset left me to think alone and I went back to my guilt ridden daze for another hour and then went to the mobile suit bay and went to work on doing maintenance on the Strike Dagger that was captured for me by the Archangel when they lashed out in retaliation for what happened in Alaska when the Earth Forces tried to sacrifice them in order to make Coordinators look evil like monsters. I spent most of the day learning about how to maintain my mobile suit from the mechanics and a few pilots. [Sigh] I wish Yzak was here to teach me how to pilot this mobile suit but he defected to the AEUG once I got here within ZAFT.

Three days later

ZAFT Base Carpentaria

"Well you're doing well with those accuracy drills," my instructor said to me. "I gotta say that OS that you installed is definitely improves your mobile suit's reaction time. You might even be par with a normal ZAFT mobile suit pilot."

It's been three days since we left Orb after the Earth Forces moved in and forcefully annexed the Orb Union. Those monsters began to force Orb's citizens into service and fight against ZAFT. Anyone who refused to fight ZAFT was shot on sight as ordered by the leader of Blue Cosmos, Murata Azrael. Had I known this was how the Earth Forces would react, I would've tried to give Coordinators a chance and learn to live with them, especially that girl Lacus Clyne. Right now she was declared a traitor by Chairman Zala for supposedly selling secrets of Operation Spitbreak to the Earth Forces. I'm frankly getting tired of hearing Chairman Zala remind the people of the PLANTS and ZAFT about Junius Seven. All he ever talks about is Junius Seven as he tries to unite all Coordinators under a banner of hatred against those of us Naturals who haven't sided with ZAFT. Don't get me wrong, I am grateful that Chairman Zala was willing to extend an opportunity to any Naturals who resent the Earth Forces and join ZAFT. But the only reason why he is letting any Naturals live is so that he could say that Naturals destroyed each other and that in end they became Coordinators to ensure that all Naturals are extinct. [Shakes her head in disappointment] What's the point in all of these speeches and constant reminders of Junius Seven; what will they accomplish? …I guess that's enough for today. I heard that the Archangel escaped from Orb while the AEUG kept the Earth Forces at bay; even their three new models were kept at bay. I must admit Neyla is a brilliant commander and knows how to piss her enemies off. Well I'm signing off now.

Sorry for the short chapter. Please review and leave any suggestions.


	12. Chapter 12

12: The Coalition of Freedom and Justice Rises from the Ashes of Orb

Loran Cehack

"The destruction of Kaguya left a bad taste in our mouths as we watched it self-destruct along with Morgenroete. Miss Cagalli took it hard, screaming for her father but it was a vain attempt as her father stayed behind along with other government officials who gave their lives to ensure the future of Orb's survival to us and to those who believed in Orb. His last words were the basis of that gave birth to our alliance of Naturals, Coordinators and Newtypes, the Coalition of Freedom and Justice. All of us decided to fight on and ensure the future for the younger generations to come."

Cagalli Athha

On board the Kusinagi, en route to the L4 Mendel Research Colony

I was devastated by the sacrifice my father made for Orb and us so we could escape. I knew that those damn Earth Alliance scumbags were going to force Orb's citizens into service for Earth Alliance's military; I wish we could've stayed behind and at least held out until the bitter end but the war would never stop if we just fought to the death. Neyla sent a secret message to the surviving government officials to secretly encourage the citizens of Orb to resist the Earth Alliance if they were forced into service. [Sigh] Once we were in space the Kusinagi began its assembly process to its true form. Three Gundams each lead a small group of Orb and Earth Alliance mobile suits to provide a perimeter. It was rather ironic that Naturals were suddenly being commanded by three Coordinators, the three ZAFT pilots who tried to destroy the AEUG from within and failed. Speaking of the AEUG, they stayed behind to cover our escape as they withdrew once Morgenroete self-destructed. That distraction allowed the AEUG and the Fang Raiders to get away and began working on guerilla hit and run tactics. The AEUG and Fang Raiders set their sights on attacking and "borrowing" the Mass Driver at Victoria. The Argama then launched the four Vic Viper fighters to attack the airfield and shut down those bastards so they couldn't get the upper hand and overwhelm their evacuation into space. We saw on the news of the AEUG and Fang Raiders' attack on Victoria and we were surprised to see the devastation of their attack. That monster Murata Azrael made a statement in regards to the AEUG-led attack on Victoria.

"This attack was uncalled for by the AEUG," began Azrael, "after all that we did for them when they helped the now renegade Archangel. This is the thanks we get from them? I have spoken to the President of the Earth Alliance and on behalf of all leaders of the Earth Alliance, we ask the citizens to assist us in hunting down these barbarians as well as the those traitors against humanity, the renegade ship the Archangel.

Azrael paused for a moment and then continued, "A handsome reward will be given to anyone who helps us in capturing the so-called 'Peacemaker.' She is now a traitor to the human race as well as the crew of the Archangel and any survivors who fought against our efforts to punish Orb for providing ZAFT assistance in the attacks of Alaska and Panama. Also do your part to hunt down any space monsters for the peace, stability and preservation of our blue and pure world!" I wanted to scream when I heard that son of a bitch spew that worthless motto of Blue Cosmos. If that bastard comes up to space, I want to kill him for my father's death. Unfortunately, killing him won't bring my father back and I would, as Neyla said, lose my soul and die a death drowning in blood. I certainly don't want to lose my soul or die a cruel death, so I'll trust Neyla and Fang's abilities as leaders in and out of battle. Enough about hearing about speeches and that crap; once the Kusinagi finished its docking sequence, Captain Ramius and Commander La Flaga came to the Kusinagi along with Kira, Athrun, Milliardo Peacecraft and Captain Noa. The other two AEUG captains joined us by teleconference over a secure channel as we decided our next move. It was obvious; our first priority was to secure a base to use with supplies we could use. Another priority was to secure a temporary training facility or a certain area within the PLANTS. Captain Ramius and I both cringed when Milliardo brought it up; we really didn't want to go to the PLANTS but Neyla insisted we would be safe within the PLANTS and if we helped them slowly choke off supplies to the Ptolemaius Crater. I was also nervous that Neyla had told Athrun that he had to return to the PLANTS and talk with his father about allowing us to enter and use it as a safe haven and strike base against the Earth Forces. I was worried that his father would kill him for returning without the Justice, but Neyla insisted that the Justice stay on the Archangel. Hmm, Neyla's always thinking two or more steps ahead of everyone; I think the only one who can keep up with her is Heero Yuy, Wing ZERO's pilot.

Orb Forces 1st Lieutenant Athrun Zala

Aprilius One

ZAFT Headquarters building

I was nervous when I wanted to speak to my father on a personal level and professionally on assignment for the Coalition. I was taken to my father's office after being confined at Jachin Due until my father ordered them to bring to him in person. I glared at my father and he was surprised to see that I had on an old Earth Forces uniform with the Coalition's patches and insignia on it instead of the Earth Forces.

"What's going on here?" Father asked me in confusion. "Where's Justice and what to the Freedom?"

"First things first, I have a question for you," I answered Father. "What are your true intentions on this war?"

Then Father and I got into a heated argument.

"I think you're the one who doesn't understand a thing!" I roared at my father when told me that he thought I didn't understand what was going on. "Alaska, Panama, Victoria. You attack because you're attacked first; then you attack again because of that. This war only keeps escalating."

"Where did you get those crazy ideas?" demanded Father. "It's that girl; did Lacus Clyne fill your head with lies too?" This question set me off as I lost my temper.

"You're calling Lord Uzumi Nara Athha a liar?" I countered back at Father as he widened his eyes as I mentioned Lord Uzumi.

He relented and sighed as he took his seat and rubbed his temples. As Father rubbed his temples he looked at my uniform and noticed that the insignia had the Strike and the Justice on it along with Commander Kaiou's Keyblade and the Archangel behind them.

"So tell me about this faction that helped you get here," Father requested, not knowing that I defected from ZAFT. "Why does their insignia have the Justice and the Strike together?"

"Because we're an alliance of Coordinators, Naturals who are willing to fight alongside Coordinators and Newtypes as well," I began.

Father then looked at me and asked, "What do you mean 'we are'? Have you left ZAFT to join this Alliance?"

"Yes," I answered Father as I narrowed my eyes at him waiting for him to push the button to have me escorted to prison. "I feel that ZAFT has lost the true purpose of why we began fighting this war. We began fighting because we sought independence from the Earth Forces and now… I don't know what to think that ZAFT is fighting for that purpose now." My last comment made my father give me an evil eye as I shifted focus to the professional reason why I returned to the PLANTS

"Father, the Coalition is asking for temporary shelter in the PLANTS until they can get a base established for themselves and all of their mobile suit pilots fully trained for space combat," I said to Father as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why should ZAFT shelter some Naturals and traitorous Coordinators?" Father challenged me.

"Commander Kaiou is asking you this through me as her liaison to ZAFT," I answered Father. "She personally promises to exchange new information recently obtained through one of her spies inside the Earth Forces and to help delay any possible attack on the PLANTS by attacking supply routes and possibly opening a second front against the Earth Forces. She said not to count on the Coalition opening a second front right away."

Father grunted as he asked me, "Then why promise to open up a second front against the Naturals?"

"I guess if the Earth Forces… I mean Blue Cosmos regains their nuclear capability," I answered Father with only that guess. I really don't know Commander Kaiou that well.

Father pondered Commander Kaiou's proposal for a moment and made his decision.

"I'll agree to Commander Kaiou's request on the conditions that I meet the pilot of the Freedom, the commanders of the Coalition and that they show progress on attacking the Naturals' supply lines. We'll provide information on their supply routes and strength as well." I gave Father a nod as I told him that I would relay the conditions to Commander Kaiou. After the meeting with Father was done, I made my escape with the Clyne Faction as planned by Commander Kaiou. Much to my surprise, I found out that Lacus was the leader of the Clyne Faction instead of her father. The flight from the PLANTS was hairy once the Jachin Defense forces came to capture the ship they stole from ZAFT, the Eternal. Luckily, Yzak and his squad, along with Kira came and escorted us back to the Mendel Colony.

Orb Forces Captain Murrue Ramius

Aprilius One

ZAFT Headquarters Building

I was nervous about accepting Chairman Zala's terms. But since we had the Eternal, a stolen ZAFT ship under our protection, we weren't in a position to say no and Commander Kaiou insisted that we cooperate with ZAFT in order to show good faith as I would be acting as a representative of the Coalition of Freedom and Justice. The meeting with Chairman Zala didn't go as bad as I thought it would. He laid out the terms for our stay in the PLANTS. We were to notify a representative who would act on our behalf to the ZAFT commanders and the Council. Ilene Kinaver acted as our liaison to the Chairman. We wouldn't have to notify the Chairman when we wanted to leave the ship when we wanted to have some shore leave. The matter of the Eternal becoming property of the Coalition was settled when Commander Kaiou spoke Chairman Zala before launching a surprise attack on the surrounding area of Washington, D.C.; ZAFT was compensated for the loss of the Eternal by Aqua Defense Industry from the Ocean Kingdom of Neptune. Chairman Zala was eager to give us the Eternal now that we had the Freedom and Justice in our possession. While we waited for Commander Kaiou to return from the stall tactic she planned, we trained with the ZAFT pilots in space combat. Some of them were very helpful and patient with our slow learning pilots while a few pushed some of our pilots a little too hard. Despite the hardship of the training, the pilots became better in space combat. The ZAFT pilots were sure pleased with the results of their training and pushing the trainees hard. During the training, our Strike Daggers were given a complete overhaul with their bodies. Thanks to Commander Kaiou and Erica Simmons, the Strike Daggers were finally able to have Striker Packs attached to their backs with hard points for the different packs. The packs were designed based on data from all five Gundams and many of us hoped it would give us an edge of the Earth Forces.

Three days later

Aprilius One

Neyla definitely made news with her attack on Washington, D.C. Many people on the news told reporters that they were given a warning, ample time to evacuate and a combined effort from ZAFT and the SPARTAN-IIs to help with the evacuation of the civilians. Many people throughout the Earthsphere were confused by her motives but they seem to be effective as the civilians told them that the AEUG and ZAFT were helpful and grateful to them. After the attack Neyla came and rejoined us after ensuring that Blue Cosmos didn't follow her or were stupid enough to chase after into deep space away from the Earthsphere. As soon as she arrived in the PLANTS, she met with Chairman Zala about the results she produced on Earth. He was rather pleased with the results as she bought us enough time to continue training and make new weapons and adjustments to existing mobile suits and Gundams. For the Strike, she worked with a company in the PLANTS to develop a new Striker Pack for Commander La Flaga similar to the pods that he had on the Moebius Zero mobile armor. Using custom built engines similar to the Fang bits that Fang uses, this new Striker Pack would allow Commander La Flaga to engage multiple enemy mobile suits at one time like the Freedom and a new Gundam that ZAFT was building in secret. I must admit it, but Commander Kaiou is really clever and has even instructed the trainers to begin training our pilots on how combat the new system that ZAFT was developing on their new Gundam, the ZGMF X-13A Providence. Unfortunately, we had to limit our production of new weapons and upgrades until we could get the base we wanted to be established. Our original plan was to use the Mendel Colony in the L4 colony region.

Orb Forces Commander Mu La Flaga

On board Orb Mobile Assault Ship Archangel

Returning from X-Ray Level mission in the L4 Colony Mendel

Ever since Commander Kaiou returned from her mission on Earth, the Earth Alliance was in turmoil. People were rioting in the streets and the primary focus of the military was to assisting the local authorities in controlling the riots. Man, when it came to causing chaos, Commander Kaiou is the master… I mean Mistress of Chaos. Anyway the Commander formed a special ops group to handle sensitive missions critical to keeping us from being used Chairman Zala or that bastard Le Creuset. The Special Ops group that was formed was comprised of myself, Yzak Joule, Roux Louka, Lieutenant Emma Sheen, Duo Maxwell and Captain Char Azenable. To be honest Captain Azenable creped me out a bit; but the Commander knows how to pick teams for certain missions. Missions were top secret and we were required to follow a different path to the PLANTS to avoid being followed by the Earth Forces. This Cole Protocol seemed like a pain in the ass to follow and I didn't understand why the AEUG were required to follow it. Apparently it's required to prevent enemy forces from discovering where your bases are located. It seems helpful for you and your allies… but it's still a pain the ass.

We did a mission that was vital in the Commander's agenda when she sent me, Yzak and Dearka Elsman to the Mendel Colony in the L4 region. Our mission was to collect data on the biohazard incident, a top secret project that was thought to be related to the biohazard. Once we entered the colony, we found a facility where the three of us discovered it's many secrets.

"Huh? What is this place?" asked Dearka in shock.

"This place is believed to be the source of the biohazard incident," I answered Dearka. "But there's something about his place that's making me sick to my stomach."

"Then why not leave the searching to Dearka and I," suggested Yzak. "We'll gather the Intel while you wait for us outside."

"No I'll be okay," I said to Yzak as I made my way ahead of the two ZAFT pilots. "I've got the list of areas to visit in the facility and what information has to be gathered."

We pressed on through the facility and gathered the info in the facility and were about leave the facility until Dearka radioed us from a basement area.

"I found something that you two need to see," Dearka said to us over our private channel. "I think it's really important."

Yzak and I looked at each other gave each other a nod and went Dearka's position. What we saw shocked us.

"Huh?" Yzak and I asked in shock as we saw a female figure inside a cryogenic pod.

"Let's see who's in this inside this pod," said Dearka as he typed commands into the consol next to the pod. "Hmm, the info here says the lady in the pod is a Dr. Via Hibiki."

"Hibiki… I don't think the name Hibiki rings any bells," said Yzak as he tried to remember the history of this colony.

"Hibiki… Hibiki," I said as I too pondered if I knew the name as well. "Ah, now I remember the name. Dr. Ulen Hibiki was the head of this facility and was a well known genetics researcher part of the Coordinator Boom." Yzak then recalled the Coordinator Boom and gave a little input as well.

"Well what do we do with this new development?" asked Dearka as he turned and looked at the figure that was frozen in place.

"Huh, it looks like there's a manual for releasing someone from cryogenic sleep," answered Yzak as he began reading the manual and following the instructions to release the person from cryogenic sleep.

Within thirty minutes, the lady was released from her deep sleep… um… never mind. We found some clothes lying around the facility and gave it to the lady for her to put on.

"Who are you three?" asked the lady… I mean Dr. Via Hibiki.

"Squad Leader Dearka Elsman of the Coalition of Freedom and Justice," answered Dearka.

"Master Sergeant Yzak Joule of the Coalition of Freedom of Justice Elite Task Force," answered Yzak.

"Commander Mu La Flaga of the Coalition of Freedom and Justice Elite Task Force," I answered Dr. Hibiki.

"La Flaga?" asked Dr. Hibiki in surprise. "You wouldn't by any chance know Al Da Flaga?"

"Uh, yeah he's my dad," I answered Dr. Hibiki. "But the old man passed away and I didn't really have much interaction with him."

"I see," said Dr. Hibiki. "Well he and my husband were obsessed with trying to find a way to cheat death."

"What do you mean cheat death?" asked Yzak.

"Look we need to get back to the PLANTS and report in to Commander Kaiou," I said to the two boys as I walked out door. "We need to get back there or she is gonna send Kira and his friend Athrun Zala after us." This surprised her as I mentioned Kira and she asked me how we knew her son. We didn't have much time to answer questions.

The four of us left the basement and returned to our Gundams so we could return to the PLANTS. Dr. Hibiki was surprised when we told her that Naturals and Coordinators were at war with each other, but yet there were Naturals and Coordinators working together to end this war. We spent two hours following Cole Protocol procedures to ensure that the Earth Forces didn't follow us. Now what was I supposed to remember… oh yeah. We approached Jachin Due as the captain of the Nazca vessel had me talk to the control staff.

"This Orb Commander Mu La Flaga of the Coalition of Freedom and Justice," I announced to the control staff. "We're returning from an X-Ray level priority mission and are requesting for medical personnel to be ready for a person we found during our mission."

"Roger that Orb Commander La Flaga," acknowledged the control staff.

3rd person POV

Aprilius One

PLANT Government Headquarters

"Yes, what is it?" PLANTS Supreme Chairman Patrick Zala asked his secretary.

"Sir, Orb Forces Commander La Flaga has returned from a top secret mission and brought a person of interest with him, Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman," answered the secretary. "Right now the lady they brought back with them is being checked out by medical personnel and is waiting at Jachin Due. Shall we send you Commander La Flaga and the lady he and two other pilots brought with them?"

Chairman Zala pondered this for a moment; he thought that there was no way anyone could've survived the release of radiation from the Mendel Colony incident. Yes, he knew about Elite Taskforce's mission to the Mendel Colony because Commander Kaiou told him that they acting on intelligence of a suspicious group of terrorists hold up there. But something didn't seem right to him as he finally got to a decision.

"Yes, bring Commander La Flaga and the lady here," answered Chairman Zala.

Within the hour, Commander La Flaga and Dr. Hibiki were brought to Aprilius One along with Yzak and Dearka so they could rejoin the Coalition fleet. Mu and Dr. Hibiki were escorted to Chairman Zala's office to speak with the Chairman.

"Chairman Zala, Orb Forces Commander Mu La Flaga reporting as ordered," said Mu as he saluted the Chairman. "I brought lady we brought back from the Mendel Colony."

Chairman Zala looked at Mu as he noticed that he still wore the uniform of an Earth Forces officer. Normally, Mu would've been shot on sight but since he was a crew member of the renegade Archangel, Mu was spared from any form of prisoner execution.

"If you're with Orb, then why are you still wearing an Earth Forces uniform?" Chairman Zala asked Mu.

"Well we don't exactly have Orb uniforms on board the Archangel," answered Mu. "And we don't have uniforms designating that we're a separate faction. Another thing is that we just formed our Coalition before we could take root; so we're not exactly properly organized after forming."

Chairman Zala silently agreed with Mu on that last comment; the Coalition formed together as a quick way to keep the group together but the Coalition seemed to lack the proper leadership needed for the long run.

"Who is this young lady you found at the Mendel Colony?" asked Chairman Zala.

"This is Dr. Via Hibiki," answered Mu. "She's mother of the Freedom's pilot Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Athha, Lord Uzumi's daughter."

"Hibiki?" asked Chairman Zala in surprise. "Are you related to Dr. Ulen Hibiki?"

"Ulen Hibiki was my foolish husband," Dr. Hibiki answered Chairman Zala bitterly.

"Um, it's alright you don't have to answer," said Chairman Zala.

"Can I, can I see my children?" Dr. Hibiki asked Chairman Zala nervously.

"I would be happy to arrange it," answered Chairman Zala. "But right now both of them are out on separate missions for the Coalition."

A week later

Roux Louka

Coalition of Freedom and Justice Base

L4 Mendel Colony

After completing our training and arming ourselves with new weapons for our mobile suits and the Strike, we left the PLANTS came back to the Mendel Colony in the L4 Colony region. As entered the colony, Neyla deployed the S.T.A.R.S unit to scour the colony for any possible biohazards that had escaped the emission of X-rays. Luckily, no such problem was encountered and we settled into the colony as we began to set it up as our base of operations in space. All Section Nine personnel within Blue Cosmos evacuated and joined up with us with all the Intel gathered from Blue Cosmos. Boy, we were in for a battle once Blue Cosmos got here.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or elements of the Mobile Suit Gundam saga

13: Hitting the Final Stretch of the First Bloody Valentine War

Char Azenable

In battle with unidentified Earth Alliance ship

L4 Mendel Colony

We then got word that the Earth Alliance found our hideout and they were going to either capture us or the most likely solution for Blue Cosmos was to exterminate us because we fought against them at Orb. She had everyone scramble to defend our base from Blue Cosmos and she told us that we were not going to give it up without a fight and Blue Cosmos had no right to take it from us nor did they have the right to take our lives from us either. I suppose you're wondering why I keep calling the Earth Alliance, Blue Cosmos. It's mostly because that's whose running the Earth Alliance while ZAFT is controlled by a maniac bent on mass genocide on the Earth. Anyway we launched our mobile suits and Gundams to fight off the incoming force but not everybody went and fought Blue Cosmos, some had to guard our rear and watch for ZAFT mobile suits that might try to attack us. Dearka and the Newtype pilot Mu La Flaga took a squad of mobile suits to the rear of the colony and prevent ZAFT from entering. Mu attached the new Gunbarrel Striker pack on the Strike in anticipation of having to face Rau Le Creuset again. Once the mobile suit squad was in place Mu had the Buster-type mobile suits target the launch bay of the Nazca class vessels to keep the enemy mobile suits from launching.

3rd person POV

ZAFT Nazca class vessel Vesalius

"Prep my mobile suit for launch," Rau ordered the COM officer.

"That's not a good idea, Commander," said Captain Ades.

"Oh and why is it not a good idea?" asked Le Creuset.

"Because the enemy mobile suits have weapons locked on to our launch bay if we launch our mobile suits," answered Captain Ades. Le Creuset gritted his teeth as he saw that he couldn't get into the colony and shake Kira Yamato to his core.

"We'll launch the young lady and see if the Coalition will fight to claim a valuable prize," said Le Creuset as he planned to use Flay Allster for bait so he could slip through and get into the colony.

In twenty minutes the launch bay door opened as Flay Allster took a breath and stared nervously at the mobile suits aimed at the Vesalius.

"Now don't worry my dear," assured Le Creuset, "as long as you do what I instructed, the Coalition forces will try to recover you by sending a mobile suit or two. But you need to make sure that you mention the prize that you carry."

"What about you?" asked Flay.

"I had originally planned to enter the colony to gather information and bring a few matters to a close," answered Le Creuset. "But with the Coalition forces guarding the rear entrance of the colony, I'd get blasted and I'm no fool to try and break through them."

"I see," said Flay as her face was downcast that she was launching alone.

"I'm sorry you didn't get much combat experience otherwise I'd ask you to accompany me to the colony," said Le Creuset. "I wish you luck my dear."

"Thank you for your kindness," said Flay as she got into a focused groove and got ready to launch. "Flay Allster, Green Dagger launching!"

Lieutenant Emma Sheen

In battle with Blue Cosmos (a.k.a. Earth Forces)

Outside Coalition Base

L4 Mendel Colony

We took every precaution once we returned to the Mendel Colony. Once all of our ships were inside the colony harbor, mobile suits were deployed around area of the colony's parameter to establish natural defenses using debris that formed in a ring around the colony. For three days we worked on establishing a natural defense to keep Blue Cosmos and ZAFT forces from entering our base. Commander Kaiou ordered the deployment of the new weapons we developed in conjunction with ZAFT defense scientists for protecting space colonies and stationary fleets. The mobile defense turrets were deployed throughout the debris umbrella. The turrets developed looked like the OPTIONS weapon pods developed for the Vic Viper anti-mobile suit fighters. Our sources from within Blue Cosmos warned us of an attack from an identical Archangel-class vessel. We hastily went into overdrive to finish setting up our defense network and readied ourselves should ZAFT or Blue Cosmos break through our defenses.

The next day, as expected while supplies were distributed, Blue Cosmos found our base dispatched their new Archangel-class vessel.

_Flashback_

3rd person POV

Earth Forces Mobile Assault Ship Dominion

The crew of the Dominion was silent as they approached the Mendel Colony. Natarile Badgeral was at the helm of this new ship of the Archangel-class. Although slightly smaller than the original Archangel, she was a formidable ship and on paper it looked as if it could go toe to toe with ZAFT's ships. But right now, they had to eliminate a third party that had just surfaced and were cowardly hiding in the old Mendel Colony.

'I'm glad that Captain Ramius got away from Alaska,' thought Natarile. 'But I don't think it was necessary to lash out against the Alliance at Panama. If the Intel I happened to get from Ensign Yuki is correct then Commander Kaiou has a new mobile suit, a talking mobile suit at that.'

"You're not getting cold feet are you, woman?" snickered Director Murata Azrael.

"No, I'm not getting cold feet," answered Natarile. "I'm a soldier and soldiers follow the chain of command."

"Good," said Azrael. "Because this is where we'll those traitors against the human race will be slaughtered; along with those space monsters."

Natarile said nothing as Azrael continued to insult Captain Ramius, calling her a traitor to the human race. She couldn't believe that Murrue would betray all of the Naturals but she couldn't let her personal feelings get in the way of her mission of spying on a terrorist organization with too much power.

"Captain we're approaching the Mendel Colony," reported the helmsman Ensign Chekov. "I don't think we should approach it any further."

"If you're thinking about running away when we have traitors to kill," began Azrael as he began to pull a gun out of his jacket pocket, "then I'll shoot you without any remorse."

"Explain yourself Ensign Chekov," requested Natarile, trying to defuse the situation.

"Ma'am, there's too much debris surrounding the colony," explained Ensign Kuzuki. "We'd be committing suicide trying to navigate through the debris."

Natarile gave a small smile as she guessed that the debris field was Commander Kaiou's idea of keeping enemy forces out of their territory. She assessed the problem and weighed her options: 1. Clear a path through the debris field with the Raider, Calamity and the ship itself. 2. Launch their machines to navigate the ship through the field. 3. Fire cheap shots at the colony to force them out and fight her. All three of them were good options but she decided on another option: Take a risk through the debris field.

"Unfortunately, we have a job to do like Director Azrael said," said Natarile, maintaining a professional face. "Engines to 20%; advance cautiously. Once we clear the debris field, prepare the Lohengrin cannons and target the first ship of the Archangel-class, the Archangel."

Ensign Chekov listened to Natarile and flew the ship with relative ease and once the Dominion cleared the debris field, the weapons officer readied the Lohengrin cannons and aimed for the harbor mouth. Before the Dominion could fire the Lohengrin cannons, the ship was struck by a bit defense system and the Lohengrin cannons were destroyed.

"What just happened?" demanded Azrael.

"We just lost both Lohengrin cannons and both catapults are damaged as a result of the explosions," answered the XO.

Natarile gritted her teeth as she didn't expect Neyla to have a backup plan in case someone broke through the debris field. She then gave a smirk when Azrael wasn't looking at her. 'Nice plan Commander Kaiou, setting up a secondary system to protect your base,' thought Natarile as the Dominion stopped still in the middle of the secondary defense line.

Present time

Lieutenant Emma Sheen

In battle with the Blue Cosmos (a.k.a. Earth Forces) Mobile Assault Ship Dominion

"This is the Earth Forces Mobile Assault Ship Dominion," announced Natarile as most of us recognized the voice of the former XO of the Archangel. "Archangel, do you copy?"

Natarile's image then appeared on the monitor of the bridges of Archangel, Eternal and Kusinagi. Many of us were disturbed to see Natarile again, except for Commander Kaiou who kept a straight face as she waited to launch from the Archangel with her Gundam… excuse me, her partner, Fang.

"The military has classified you as a rouge ship for the actions taken against the Alliance at Panama, preventing the seizure of an illegally created mobile suit and for betraying the Alliance by fighting alongside Orb," began Natarile. "Therefore we demand your immediate surrender so we can discuss this with the appropriate authorities. I don't have much influence, but I can do what I can to help you."

"Why?" asked Commander Kaiou as her face appeared on the screen of the Dominion's bridge. "Why should we throw away the dream that Lord Uzumi Nara Athha entrusted to us? What makes you think we will surrender to the will of Blue Cosmos?"

"But Commander Kaiou," protested Natarile, "you won't be surrendering to Blue Cosmos."

"Yes we would," countered Commander Kaiou. "Blue Cosmos is using their vast control over the Earth Alliance to try and bend the people to their twisted logic. The Earth Forces are no longer considered a military so long as Blue Cosmos has complete control over them.

"We are the Coalition of Freedom and Justice," continued Commander Kaiou. "We are an alliance of Naturals, Coordinators and Newtypes."

"But Commander Kaiou," pleaded Natarile.

"Forget it woman Captain," interjected Director Azrael. "They won't listen to reasoning; and anyone who doesn't listen to reasoning is an enemy of the human species and has no right to call themselves human beings."

"So we're nothing but monsters to you," summarized Captain Ramius.

"No, you're all monsters to the world and will be treated as such," answered Director Azrael. "I even took the pleasure of watching Orb burn by our hands." Director Azrael gave an evil smirk as Cagalli became enraged.

"YOU BLOOD THRISTY BASTARD!" screamed Cagalli in a deep rage.

"Calm down, this is no time to let your feelings consume you," Fang said to Cagalli as she listened to the conversation and heard Cagalli's outburst.

"Uh right," said Cagalli. "Sorry about that Fang."

Natarile looked puzzled when she heard Cagalli mention Neyla's Gundam partner.

"Are you ready to go back into battle against Blue Cosmos?" the Commander asked her partner, Fang.

"Oh yeah," answered Fang, who was eager to go out into battle. "Let us show Blue Cosmos that we will not bend to their will."

"Neyla Kaiou, Fang Murasame, rising from the depths to protect the innocent," said Neyla as she and Fang launched from the Archangel.

Earth Forces Mobile Assault Ship Dominion

"Captain, we've detected another incoming mobile suit," reported the radar operator. "Checking thermal patterns… it's the illegally created mobile suit from Oahu."

"For your information," began Fang, "my name is Fang Murasame and I was not created illegally."

"Huh, a talking mobile suit?" asked Azrael dumbfounded.

"And what's your point?" shot back Fang. "You humans can speak; so why is it impossible for a mobile suit to speak?"

"Alright Fang you made your point," interjected Commander Kaiou.

"Forbidden, Calamity and Raider, launch!" ordered Azrael. "Today we destroy the indestructible Archangel and slaughter this pathetic excuse of an alliance."

"Director Azrael," protested Natarile.

"Face it woman Captain," explained Azrael as he got in Natarile's face, "misunderstandings create enemies and when you have enemies, you exterminate them."

Char Azenable

In battle with Earth Forces

Coalition Forces Base, L4 Colony Region, Mendel Colony

"Hey Natarile, do us a favor and put a bullet in that son of a bitch's head," suggested Commander Kaiou.

"And throw his lifeless body out in space while his body flash freezes," added Fang.

I'm sure that Captain Badgeral considered the Commander and Fang's suggestion but she maintained a professional face as she began to bark orders to the bridge staff.

"Load missile tubes 1 through 6 with Korinthos," ordered Badgeral. "Set firing angle five points apart, aim for Orange 3 mark Charlie 18. Activate Gottfrieds, ready Valiants and activate Igelstellungs. Meanwhile, change course to Indigo 5 mark Delta 16.."

"Huh, that's not their course," Azrael informed Natarile. "What's the point of aiming your missiles there?"

"Please keep quiet if you don't know the plan," countered Natarile.

The Dominion fired its missiles at intended target area while it moved away from the Archangel. The battle between both Archangel-class ships was fierce as both of them traded blows between one another while the Kusinagi was in the process of being freed from one of our own traps we set to keep out intruders. One of the Astray pilots, Asagi Caldwell went out and sawed off polymer cable and had Athrun guarding her from the Forbidden. Within twenty minutes, the cable was sawed off and other Astray and Strike Dagger mobile suits launched from the Kusinagi as Blue Cosmos launched their Strike Dagger mobile suits and the other two machines along with the Forbidden. We thought that Blue Cosmos would overpower our base until forces from the Storm Alliance came in and attacked the Dominion, the three machines and their Strike Daggers. The Storm Alliance came in with their own versions of the Orb M-1 Astray, Earthsphere Federation Jegans and AEUG NEMO mobile suits along with Vic Viper anti-mobile suit fighters, Highwind and Argama-class battleships.

"Huh?" snarled Azrael in shock. "What the hell is the Storm Alliance doing here; and attacking us?"

"Attention Archangel-class Earth Forces ship," announced an unfamiliar voice. "This is the Highwind-class Assault Ship Shera. You are in violation of our treaty and crossed into territory belonging to the member nations of the Storm Alliance." Commander Kaiou recognized the voice that made the announcement.

"Cid? I mean, Captain Highwind is that you?" asked Commander Kaiou in a relieved tone.

"Hey kid, I haven't heard your voice in years," answered Captain Highwind. "At any rate the Storm Alliance is here to provide the Coalition of Freedom and Justice assistance."

"Eh, they're providing assistance to us?" asked Commander Kaiou in surprise.

The Shera, turned to the Dominion and Captain Highwind opened a channel and announced, "Because of the current state of this war, the Storm Alliance can no longer sit on the sideline and watch this war turn into a campaign of extermination."

"Good so that means the Negotiator finally came to her senses and is going to help us wipe out the Coordinators," Azrael said with a smile on his face.

"You must be the monster who attacked and is still persecuting the people of Orb," assumed Captain Highwind. "To answer your assumption… no, the Storm Alliance will not join the Earth Forces.

"As of this moment, the Storm Alliance is declaring war on the Atlantic Federation and her allies," finished Captain Highwind much to Azrael's dismay. "We will start with the liberation of the Kingdom of Scandinavia and the Equatorial Union from the control of the Earth Forces."

"What the hell are you talking about?" roared Azrael. "They joined the Earth Forces of their own free will."

"That's a lie and you know it, Azrael!" shot back Commander Kaiou. "But enough talk, let the blood and screams pierce the silence of space." Commander Kaiou's eyes transformed from human to tiger eyes as Lieutenant Badgeral knew those eyes all too well, the eyes of determination and the will to fight.

"Alright woman Captain, destroy them," ordered Azrael. "They have no place and no future since they fight alongside the space monsters. Also you can destroy the Storm Alliance ships as well."

Lieutenant… I'm sorry Captain Badgeral gritted her teeth as she gave orders to the Strike Daggers to attack the Storm Alliance as she had to maintain her cover and make Azrael think that he was in control of her. Before the Dominion could open fire on the Archangel, ships from the Storm Alliance opened fire on the Dominion. Much to my surprise, some of the Storm Alliance ships were medium sized cruisers resembling another ship called the Pillar of Autumn. Before the Dominion could fight back, she no choice to retreat back to their lunar base as she could not face the Storm Alliance and win. Captain Badgeral ordered whatever mobile suits who survived onslaught from the Storm Alliance's attack. The three machines didn't run from the battle empty handed as they acquired an unarmed green painted Strike Dagger. Kira and Yzak both tried to retrieve the mobile suit after they heard the voice of Flay Allster calling out to the Archangel. Yzak recklessly rushed towards the green Strike Dagger and tried to fight the Calamity but was damaged by the Raider's mace as it beheaded the Duel and forced Yzak to pull back. Kira tried to get to the green Strike Dagger as well, but Fang interfered and stopped him from advancing any further.

After confirming that the Dominion made a complete withdraw from the L4 Colony region, other Coalition forces turned to the three Nazca-class vessels as they saw two of the three withdrew; only the Vesalius remained and defected from the ZAFT forces. At least we had three positive things happen: The Storm Alliance joined the war, the Vesalius defected from ZAFT and we won our first battle against the Earth Forces.

3rd person POV

ZAFT Headquarters Building

Aprilius 1

"I see, so the Coalition managed to defeat those Naturals," summarized PLANTS Supreme Chairman Patrick Zala.

"Yes sir, Chairman Zala," acknowledged Heine Westenfluss. "They held their own until the Storm Alliance showed up. Despite the Storm Alliance's late appearance in this war and arrival at the Mendel Colony, the Coalition has proven themselves to be a rather well organized group and they certainly have put all of the training our pilots gave them to good use too." Chairman Zala gave a small smirk as he felt that ZAFT's efforts weren't wasted on the new faction and with the Storm Alliance joining the battle, he felt that ZAFT's chances of winning the war were improving so long as the Negotiator didn't declare war on ZAFT as well.

"Let's see the Earth Forces try to fight three factions instead of one," Chairman Zala said with an arrogant attitude.

"I agree sir," said Heine, "but perhaps we should change our reason for fighting this war. Maybe the Peacemaker is right and we are losing the reason we began to fight."

"What do you mean?" asked Chairman Zala with a cautious glare.

"Well sir we began fighting for our independence from the sponsor nations," explained Heine, "and since Operation Spitbreak failed, our view has turned to a viewpoint that makes us repeat what the Nazis tried to do in the 20th century."

"You're referring to Hitler's idea of a master race?" asked Chairman Zala as he dug deep into his memories from history class. Heine gave a nod as his answer. Chairman Zala dismissed Heine and instructed him to monitor Coalition movements and to instruct Shiho to monitor the Storm Alliance movements. Heine acknowledged this with a salute and left the Chairman's office quietly.

'What he doesn't understand is that Hitler focused one specific ethnic group,' thought Chairman Zala as he sat down. 'I am focusing on our people, the Coordinators, those whose genetic makeup is superior to that of the Naturals.'

Two weeks later

Juddau Ashita

L5 Colony Region

ZAFT Defense Station Boaz

In battle against the Earth Forces 2nd Fleet

Thanks to the Negotiator, the Earth Forces have been focusing their efforts on fighting off the Storm Alliance. Another bonus was that Captain Badgeral completed her defection from the Earth Forces by bringing the Dominion and all of the Intel that Flay Allster brought with her from her time in ZAFT and a copy of the disk she had to give to Azrael. The disk held the specs of the Freedom and Justice as well as how to build N-Jammer Cancellers. Neyla had to think this plan through because now that the Earth Forces had plans to build N-Jammer Cancellers, it was possible that they were going to unleash their nuclear arsenal on ZAFT and then the Storm Alliance's allies. When she came to her decision, we began to come here to Boaz and warn ZAFT. Neyla planned to hold off the Earth Forces while ZAFT gathered their strength to fight back.

"Why are you helping us?" asked the Commander of Boaz.

"We want to break this cycle of hatred and prevent both sides from exterminating each other," answered Lacus.

"Miss Lacus?" asked one of the GINN pilots in surprise.

"Please return to the PLANTS and gather your full strength and prepare for an attack that Blue Cosmos will unleash on the PLANTS."

"What about you guys?" asked the same GINN pilot.

"We will stand our ground and hold off the Earth Forces while you raise the alarm back in the PLANTS," answered Lacus. "Please go now and we shall buy guys enough time for you."

The base commander complied and sent a vast majority back to the PLANTS to raise the alarm while he and a fleet stood with the Coalition forces that would back the Earth Forces. Neyla began ordering mobile suit pilots and ships into position to face off against Blue Cosmos. I think the only reason the ZAFT forces listened to Neyla was because she was helping them defend their home.

3rd person POV

ZAFT Headquarters Building

Aprilius 1

The top ZAFT commanders were in an uproar as well as confused. The ZAFT soldiers that came from Boaz warned them about a nuclear attack from the Earth Forces and that the Coalition of Freedom and Justice were staying behind to hold off the nuclear assault. Yzak's mother had thoughts about the Coalition; that they were expendable and their sacrifice would ensure the rise of Coordinators, the new mankind. As soon as Chairman Zala entered the room Ezlia snapped out of her daze and began to approach the Chairman.

"Chairman Zala," said Ezlia.

"Calm down everyone," Chairman Zala replied calmly, "we all knew the Earth Forces were bound to make a sudden move against us despite pressure from the Storm Alliance."

"But Chairman, what do we do about Boaz?" asked Yuri Almafi, Nicol's father. "I'm sure the Coalition could fight off the Earth Forces by themselves; but what if the Earth Forces are coming with a nuclear assault?"

"They'll throw their lives away ensuring our rise as the new mankind and we'll be rid of the major opposition," Le Creuset said with a smirk on his face. Chairman Zala gave Le Creuset a glare as he tried to figure out what ZAFT's next move would be.

"I agree with Le Creuset," said Ezlia. "Besides we can't let the next generation know that Naturals helped destroy the Earth Forces."

"No!" exclaimed Chairman Zala. "We'll send a fleet to help them fight off the nuclear attack. Maybe once the battle is over, we can figure out how to strike back."

"Sir!" acknowledged the ZAFT commanders.

Nicol Almafi

ZAFT Defense Station Boaz

The Blue Cosmos-led fleet came to Boaz as predicted by Storm Alliance Intel. Their Strike Dagger mobile suits led the charge towards Boaz while Nelson-class ships and a few Agamemnon and a vast majority of Drake-class ships. Unfortunately for Azrael, he was unaware that like our base in the Mendel Colony, Boaz equipped with same Bit Defense system to repel intruders. Once Blue Cosmos forces crossed the into Boaz's firing range, the bits activated and began devastating the enemy, forcing them into a state of confusion. Even though Blue Cosmos were in a state of confusion, Azrael forced mobile armor pilots to launch with bulky nuclear missiles and charge towards Boaz. The mobile armor pilots saw the bits and fired their missiles without confirming a lock-on. They cowardly fired their missiles and hoped to inflict the killing blow to Boaz. Neyla was the first to react as she informed everyone that nuclear missiles were streaking towards Boaz and maybe the PLANTS. She and Fang went to work in shooting the nuclear missiles. Even with Fang's Bit Fangs, there was no way she could destroy every missile; then everyone came together as one and destroyed the missiles. Unknown to us, Commander Kaiou had the battle being broadcasted to the Earthsphere and surrounding planetary kingdoms. Many people in the PLANTS saw the heroic efforts that we put in defending Boaz from nuclear attack. I think Chairman Zala thought about cutting the video feed to the people but thought he could use it as propaganda against the Earth Forces. He even sent a fleet to help us and much to our surprise, the Junk Guild and Serpent Tail came and helped us fight off the nuclear attack. Once the smoke cleared, the Earth Forces fleet was in ruins as a vast majority of it was vaporized as the survivors were either dead in the water or limping back to the Ptolemaius Crater. Then Chairman Zala was about to ask us to remain at Boaz when it self-destructed; then Chairman Zala requested that we return to the PLANTS for a couple of matters.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns the characters and elements of the Mobile Suit Gundam Saga

14: A Brief Respite and an Identity Confirmed

Nicol Almafi

"With the successful repulsion of a nuclear assault on Boaz, public opinion was shifting against fighting the war within the Earth Alliance and the PLANTS. But even though public opinion was shifting in our favor, there were still people on both sides that felt that extermination was the only solution. After Boaz's destruction in order to prevent a repeat battle, the Coalition went to the PLANTS at Chairman Zala's request."

3rd person POV

Earth Alliance Lunar Base

Ptolemaius Crater, Disputed Zone

"What the hell happened out there?" snarled Azrael as he put his fist on the metal table, furious at the commanders. "How did ZAFT and the Coalition know we were going to use nukes? Where were the ZAFT forces? I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM **NOW**!"

Many of the commanders couldn't give Azrael an answer because they were afraid of him in his enraged state.

"Calm down Mr. Azrael," suggested Admiral Sutherland, "there is a positive thing that happened."

Azrael calmed and gave Admiral Sutherland a glance and asked in a calm collected manner, "Oh, what was the positive thing that happened for us?"

Admiral Sutherland just gave a smirk and answered, "We confirmed before the meeting started that Boaz self-destructed. So now we don't have to waste any more nuclear missiles on that obstacle."

"True," sighed Azrael as he turned his attention to a television screen. "But what about the Peacemaker?"

"We're not sure," answered Admiral Sutherland, "the explosion prevented us from being able to detect life signs."

Dearka Elsman

ZAFT Military Base

Aprilius 1

Once we entered port at Aprilius 1 repairs began on Coalition ships and mobile suits as Chairman Zala welcomed us with gratitude for our efforts at Boaz. Some of us who defected from ZAFT were allowed to see our families. I took Miriallia home with me to go see my dad because she hadn't been off the Archangel since Orb and I thought maybe she wanted to get off the ship for awhile. She was reluctant to get off the Archangel and come home with me. I thought going home would be easy for both of us; boy was I wrong. As soon as we got to Februaruis 1, trouble started as soon as we headed for the residential area. Some of the kids there threw toys at Miriallia and calling her names.

"Hey leave her alone," I ordered the kids who were making fun of Miriallia.

"Why?" challenged the kids. "She's with the Earth Forces and she's a Natural."

"Yeah it's like what Chairman Zala said," added another child as he threw a baseball at Miriallia and it bust her lip, "We Coordinators are the new mankind and the Naturals have be destroyed."

"Oh really?" I asked the children. "And what about the Coalition of Freedom and Justice? What about the Naturals that were declared as traitors to the human race? Are they supposed to be destroyed alongside the Earth Forces?" As I asked this question another kid, a couple years younger came along and helped me out.

"Hey why don't you kids run along home," the kid ordered the younger ones. "Like he said, not all the Naturals are evil." The younger kids then saw they couldn't win against two older kids and went home.

"Hey is your girlfriend okay?" asked the kid as he saw Miriallia's busted lip.

"I'm fine," answered Miriallia.

"Oh, my name's Shinn Asuka," said the kid as he held his hand out to me. "I'm training to be a mobile suit pilot in the ZAFT military."

"Master Sergeant Dearka Elsman of the Coalition of Freedom and Justice," I said to Shinn as I took his hand and shook it. "I'm the pilot of the Buster Gundam."

"Ensign Miriallia Haw, also of the Coalition of Freedom and Justice," said Miriallia as she too shook Shinn's hand. "I'm stationed on the Archangel as the CIC operator."

"Well it's nice to meet both of you guys," said Shinn as he turned and walked away.

After getting home and introducing Miriallia to my parents, the servants cleaned Miriallia's busted lip and I showed her around Februarius 1. The next day both of us got orders to return to Aprilius 1 for something important. Once we returned to the Archangel, Neyla showed us new uniforms that Nicol's mother had ordered and designed for us. We were thankful to Nicol's mother for helping us out. Our new uniforms were a turquoise blue with white sleeves blue cuffs. Everyone had a rank patch on their uniforms as well as patches indicating what unit they belonged to. Neyla maintained her own uniform which had a girl with wings on her ankles showing that she belonged to the Sky Girls unit even though she leads our forces in battle. The patch for all of the Coalition had the Archangel in the background facing the left, Commander Kaiou's Keyblade tilted to the right and finally much to the surprise instead of seeing the Freedom, the Strike appeared on the patch along with the Justice to symbolize unity between Coordinators and Naturals. Some of the Gundam pilots became officers while officers of the ships retained their ranks from their time in Orb, ZAFT or the Earth Forces. The other matter to resolve was who would be our leader; I had assumed since Neyla formed the group, that she would be the leader of the Coalition but she put different names into a pot and once the pot was narrowed down to Captain Badgeral and Lacus Clyne. The decision of the leadership position would be decided the Coalition staff, officers and pilots. Surprisingly, Lacus won the election and accepted the position on the condition that Neyla would lead the Coalition's military forces and Neyla accepted the condition. A lot of us were glad that Neyla was still the military leader of the Coalition as we still had to formulate a plan while the Earth Forces were disoriented from their defeat at Boaz. Neyla was completely swamped with coming up with a new strategy, giving my partner Buster some minor upgrades and having to meet with the PLANTS Supreme Council at different times of the day. Cagalli and Lacus decided to step in and help Neyla as they requested her to divide those tasks to other commanders and to them. Neyla was reluctant to relinquish some of her projects to some of the other commanders and to Lacus.

Fang Murasame

PLANTS Supreme Council

Wow… well this is… an honor to share my view. [Ahem] I escorted our leader Lacus Clyne here to the government building to tackle the issues on the Buster's upgrades and a few matters of alleged small fights breaking out between ZAFT and Coalition pilots. Man, Chairman Zala and the PLANTS Supreme Council didn't expect to see Lacus to handle this evening's meeting to resolve those three issues.

"What's going on here?" demanded Chairman Zala, as he saw Lacus and I enter the council chamber. "Where is Commander Neyla Kaiou; we were supposed to meet with her on a few issues."

"Commander Kaiou is unable to attend this meeting," answered Lacus. "So as the leader of the Coalition of Freedom and Justice, the task of meeting the PLANTS Supreme Council falls on me.

"Besides I need Commander Kaiou well rested and ready to lead the troops into battle on a moment's notice," finished Lacus.

"Wait, you're the leader of the Coalition of Freedom and Justice?" asked Ezlia Joule dumbfounded.

"Yes and Neyla is the military commander of the Coalition forces," answered Lacus. "And this is my bodyguard, Fang Murasame, the commander's own mobile suit."

"I'm a spirit in my preferred form as a mobile suit," I added. Chairman Zala gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. I could tell he thought I was a soldier dressed to look like my mobile suit body. [Sigh] Humans, when will they finally learn to believe in spirits? At any rate Lacus was able to resolve all the matters the PLANT Supreme Council presented to her. Once the matters were settled, I returned Lacus to the Eternal and I returned to my body and left the Archangel for some exercise while my partner was resting. Much to the dismay of a few ZAFT captains, I flew a little too close to a few of their docks while carrying out my exercise routine.

Captain Natarile Badgeral

Bridge of the Former Earth Alliance Assault ship Dominion

Aprilius 1, Dock 17

Fang was a bit reckless with her exercise routine especially causing a little scare with a few ZAFT captains. Despite Fang's reckless action, Commander Kaiou returned to her post and gathered her top commanders including me for a battle plan when the Earth Force returned to attack the PLANTS. It was rather odd that I would get to see the PLANTS up close and personal as a Natural. Most Naturals would've been too scared at the thought of going to the PLANTS as a Natural considering that they would think the Coordinators would look on us. Some of them do but they were glad to see that not all Naturals see them as space monsters and gave their lives so they could a future. I think a lot of people in the Earthsphere were tired of this war and the Coalition would see to its end.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or elements Mobile Suit Gundam

15: The Final Light of the First Bloody Valentine War

Otoha Sakurano (Translated entry from Japanese)

"This war was definitely escalating out of control and the Coalition was hard pressed as we were split into three groups, one at the PLANTS in L5 and the other group under my command supporting the Storm Alliance's assaults on Arzachel and the Ptolemaius Crater under Eika-san's command. (Sigh) I wish this war would end so the healing can begin."

3rd Person POV

Coordinates Green 15 Mark Delta 45

"This is a disaster," remarked Admiral Sutherland as he looked at the battered fleet of Earth Forces ships. "First we let the Coalition link up with ZAFT; second they defeat us at Boaz and now we have the Storm Alliance attacking us at Arzachel and the Ptolemaius Crater. How can this war get any more worse?"

"No, you guys in the military have been letting this damn war drag on," Azrael snarled at Admiral Sutherland. "Order another attack! We're going to focus our efforts on the PLANTS and then slaughter all those traitors in the Storm Alliance. The Earthsphere is going to run RED with blood of the Coordinators and their foolish allies."

"But what about the Storm Alliance's attack on the Ptolemaius Crater and at Arzachel?" asked Ensign Yuki.

"SHUT UP WOMAN!" roared Azrael. "Your job is to give me information, the correct information! DON'T TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO DO!"

Ensign Yuki kept a straight face as she noticed the Director's tie was coming undone and she fixed it for him. Azrael then calmed down and then went to his quarters to cool off and get something to drink for his throat because he had yelled too much since the Earth Forces' defeat at Boaz. Ensign Yuki made sure to lock herself in her area of the Agamemnon-class ship and went into cyberspace as she browsed around to find the terminal of the Ascendant Justice. After she found the terminal, she entered and warned the Black Reapers of the incoming attack and suggested that Coalition deploy immediately because the situation had become a Condition OMEGA and couldn't be prevented.

Lt. Commander Karen Sonomiya

Established Defense Zone, Coordinates Indigo 10 Mark Bravo 26

We had hoped that Condition OMEGA hadn't been issued by the Black Reapers; but it had been issued and I had been deployed in my remodeled and upgraded Strike Dagger, Fujin. It may not be my Sonic Diver, but it definitely has Fujin's soul in it. The others had the souls of their Sonic Divers transferred to their mobile suits. Otoha-san was really pleased that Zero's soul was put in the Astray mobile suit she personally oversaw modifications for. It got Katana Saber on the exact design of Reijin's MV Sword. Mrs. Simmons was also pleased as she said Otoha-san's Astray looked the Red Frame Gundam Astray as it had no shield and no beam rifle. The technicians from Morgenroete and ZAFT were able to replicate Reijin's MV Sword thanks to the blueprints Commander Kaiou got during our time on the Koryu. Commander Kaiou had to pay the technicians to keep quiet about Reijin's modifications and not report it to Chairman Zala. Elise had her Strike Dagger equipped an MV Lance like her Sonic Diver Bachstelze. Like with the modifications to Reijin, Commander Kaiou had to pay the Morgenroete and ZAFT technicians to keep quiet on the modification of Bachstelze. [Sigh] I wish she wouldn't be so secretive on equipment and modifications on our equipment. At any rate my team and I were on high alert waiting to engage the Earth Forces, hopefully to slow them down and destroying their nuclear weapons. Hopefully without their nuclear weapons, they'll end this senseless fighting and go to the negotiating table with ZAFT. Unfortunately, I got a look at the incoming fleet from the Earth Forces and trembled in fear as they came with an overwhelming force as they didn't seem to care about the losses they took from Boaz and the losses that were mounting at the Ptolemaius Crater and Arzachel. I just hope that my soldiers and I don't have to fight alone.

3rd Person POV

ZAFT Command Center, Jachin Due

"I see, so the Earth Forces are still trying to tough it out instead of running back to their lunar base," summarized Chairman Zala.

"Yes Chairman Zala," acknowledged Neyla over a video conference. "They're already heading to the defense zone at Indigo 10 Mark Bravo 26. Lt. Commander Sonomiya is in charge of the defense zone.

"I was about ready to deploy with the Coalition force and head out to the defense zone; if that's okay with you," finished Neyla.

"That won't be necessary," said Chairman Zala. "I'll deploy a fleet to cover Lt. Commander Sonomiya's retreat."

This comment caused concern for Neyla, Lacus and Cagalli as he had said that Karen Sonomiya would have to retreat.

"Um, what do you mean cover Lt. Commander Sonomiya's retreat?" Cagalli asked Chairman Zala in a nervous tone.

"I was hoping to avoid using it but since the Earth Forces keep persisting in wiping us out," began Chairman Zala, "we have to use our super weapon GENESIS."

"I'm afraid to ask what is," said Neyla as Lacus and Cagalli nodded their heads in agreement on their separate screens on board the Eternal and Kusinagi. "(Sigh) I'll tell Lt. Commander Sonomiya to withdraw back to a better defensible position."

"Alright, I'll tell Kira and Athrun to get ready to move out," said Lacus as she cut the connection.

"Right, the Kusinagi will get ready to launch and I'll head out as well," said Cagalli as she too cut the link to Chairman.

"Fang and I will launch as well," said Neyla as she turned to see Fang return to her mobile suit body. "The rest of the Coalition will regroup and we'll make a stand to stop Blue Cosmos." Neyla then cut her link to the Chairman as Chairman Zala rubbed his temples.

The Earth Forces definitely came to exterminate Coordinators living in the PLANTS as they launched a heavy assault. Without regard to the lives of the soldiers fighting, Director Azrael sent to their deaths as blood could be seen floating and flash frozen throughout the battlefield on all sides. After Director Azrael ordered the Earth Forces to use nuclear missiles, Chairman Zala ordered the use of ZAFT's super weapon GENESIS, much to the protest of Strike Force Commander Neyla Kaiou and her mother, the Negotiator. In spite of two successful shots fired from GENESIS, Rau Le Creuset was furious that his plan to wipe out humanity was failing. Le Creuset finally revealed his true intent as he stole the ZGMF X-13S Providence and spread his rebellion. With Le Creuset's rebellion spreading like wildfire, Chairman Zala became unsure who within ZAFT were still loyal to him. Nonetheless he carried on with his plan end the war and destroy GENESIS. Yes he learned about the Earth Forces campaign and told Neyla about his plan. She didn't like his plan saying that she felt he needed to stay alive so he could a father to his son Athrun. Chairman Zala had her told that it was only way to remove the influence of Le Creuset and hopefully end the cycle of hatred as numerous deeds of hatred would blamed on him. Once Jachin Due was seized by Le Creuset's followers, Chairman Zala began to play his role and make Le Creuset think he had control over him and ordered the final shot to target Washington, D.C., the capital of the Atlantic Federation. As the battle at Jachin Due intensified, Mu La Flaga apparently was killed when another Archangel-class vessel fired a volley from its Lohengrin cannon. The Dominion was sunk by Le Creuset's followers after most of crew abandoned the ship as per Captain Badgeral's orders. The Archangel-class vessel commanded by Admiral Sutherland and Director Azrael was destroyed by Flay Allster as she shot the bridge after Neyla killed Admiral Sutherland and Director Azrael in brutal and graphic manner. She had said that they deserved to be killed like the monsters they were. Their deaths were seen by most soldiers in the Earth Forces as they began to surrender or flee in terror. Before reentering her mobile suit partner, she wiped the blood off her face on both Director Azrael and Admiral Sutherland's dead bodies. Meanwhile Kira battled with Le Creuset in an intense battle as Le Creuset tried to kill Flay and Captain Badgeral as they were taken away by another mobile suit, from Celestial International, as were Juri, Asagi and Mayura. During Kira's battle with Le Creuset, Le Creuset rambled on about how he felt that Kira shouldn't be allowed to live and how he thought all of humanity should be wiped out; all the while his ranting was being broadcasted to all factions still fighting at Jachin Due. Much to the shock of the Radical members of the PLANTS Supreme Council, from what they heard, they were tricked into fighting a war of extermination and felt ashamed of they had done. As they were watching the battle, ZAFT soldiers and the S.T.A.R.S. teams lead by Ilene Knaver arrested them. Athrun, Cagalli and an Astray pilot Jean Carry stormed the command center only find that Chairman Zala had been shot by one of his aids. Athrun was horrified to see his father had been shot as he and Cagalli set his father's body to the ground.

"This is the way this war must end," Chairman Zala told his son and Cagalli. "The world must see me as a tyrant who… dies." Then Chairman Zala breathed his last breath and died. Athrun briefly cried as Cagalli tried to comfort him; only did the alarm get his attention away from his grief. After failing to stop the self-detonation sequence, Athrun, Cagalli and the two Astray pilots guarding her made their way towards GENESIS. Athrun planned to sacrifice the Justice and as he typed in the self-destruct code, Cagalli chased after him and talked him out of dying with his machine. As soon as the Strike Rouge exited GENESIS, a chain reaction began and Kira stabbed Le Creuset through the cockpit killing him instantly and his body and mobile suit were vaporized by GENESIS misfiring.

Once all the survivors were collected, the Coalition forces returned to their base in the Mendel Colony in order to repair and rearm in case fighting broke out ending the cease-fire between the Earth Forces and ZAFT. The Storm Alliance also picked their dead and wounded while establishing a strong neutral zone at Indigo 10 Mark Bravo 26 where Lt. Commander Sonomiya had her defense zone. Three day passed and Neyla and her partner Fang left the group relinquishing her rank of Strike Force Commander seeing as how there was no war anymore… well for the time being. Neyla had told the group that she some investigations to follow up on following the Battle of Mendel and Le Creuset's claims. The Coalition group slowly parted ways as Yzak, Nicol and Dearka returned to the PLANTS as both of them went to prison for the crimes they were accused of. Yzak would've been sentenced to death for attacking the unarmed shuttle carrying civilian refugees from Heliopolis; but thanks to Gilbert Durandal, Yzak only got a short prison sentence because he told the council that he had planned on returning to ZAFT and that Yzak had no idea that civilians were on the shuttle he shot down. Gilbert Durandal also spoke on Nicol Dearka's behalf saying that Dearka and Nicol were only doing what they believed to right in their own sight and that they had been mostly fighting the Earth Forces. The council had ordered both of them to hand over their Gundams so they could be returned to the Earth Forces. Luckily for all three of them Triton Defense Industries acquired the Duel, Blitz and Buster before Yzak, Nicol and Dearka returned to the PLANTS. The Temporary Council were not pleased to hear this, but Ilene would let it go and tell the Earth Forces that they had been acquired by Triton Defense Industries for research purposes. Once all the matters were settled and the Treaty of Junius signed, the Bloody Valentine War had ended and the people of the Earthsphere began to rebuild the damages brought on by the war. However this peace was hard to maintain as Earth and the PLANTS remained on high alert waiting for one side to make mistake and have an excuse to go to war again.

Lt. Commander Otoha Sakurano (Translated entry from Japanese)

"Once the war ended the Coalition leaders decided to keep the Coalition intact because they felt another war was looming and they needed to be ready to stop it or at least delay it so government officials could talk things out and reach an agreement that would deter another war again. Neyla-nee ran off to do some investigations based on some nut job's claims that he was a clone Commander La Flaga's father. (Sigh) I wish I had that kind of freedom to move around as I please. At any rate, we are to return to Orb with Princess Cagalli and work with the Orb military while rest of the Coalition split and went their separate ways."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All credit goes to Sunrise as they own Mobile Suit Gundam.

16: Prelude to the Next War

Neyla Kaiou

3 ½ weeks after Jachin Due

"Things seem to be going well for my investigation. Fang told me she was involved in saving Dr. Via Hibiki's life from the burning mansion. It was hard to believe with the amount of force against them, Earth Forces were stubborn to surrender and admit defeat; but it's no surprise that Director Azrael forced them to keep fighting to the death. (Sigh) Oh well, at least the war is over for now. But I have a feeling that another one brewing."

Kamille Badin

5 weeks after Jachin Due

"The Coalition forces dispersed and blended into the militaries of ZAFT and Orb. However most of us Gundam pilots remained at the Mendel base except for Athrun, Dearka, Nicol, Yzak and Kira. Cagalli was the only exception because she became the Chief Representative of the Orb Union. Cagalli took Dearka and Nicol with her as they joined the Orb military. Neyla went off on her investigations along with her mobile suit. Let's just hope that peace will last so that another war doesn't start."

Lacus Clyne

2 months after Jachin Due

"A lot of things have happened after the Treaty of Junius was signed by ZAFT, the Earth Forces and the Storm Alliance. The nations that the Atlantic Federation invaded by force have regained their independence as stated by the treaty. As for Kira and I, we went to Reverend Malachio's war orphanage and helped him with the children there. The children there were very happy to see us every day. I wish this peace will last."

Cagalli Yula Athha

7 ½ months after Jachin Due

"Tensions seem to be going down and many problems are being solved through negotiations lead by the Negotiator and the other leaders of the Storm Alliance. Speaking of the Storm Alliance, the Negotiator and the other two leaders of the Storm Alliance approved Orb joining the Storm Alliance and a lot of the people in Orb were very happy to hear that Orb had joined the Storm Alliance. Maybe with Orb in the Storm Alliance peace can be easier kept and wars prevented."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns Mobile Suit Gundam; I do not own it.

17: Awakening of the Wolf Goddess

Athrun Zala

"One and a half years had passed the Battle of Jachin Due ended in a draw. I returned to Orb with Cagalli to avoid a prison sentence. Neyla had asked the Temporary Council to consider my leaving to Orb as a form of exile from the PLANTS. Chairwoman Kinaver agreed to the terms and added if I stepped foot in the PLANTS for anything other than business matters, my prison sentence would be reinstated and I would go to prison. [Sigh] I thought my exile would be the only problem I would have; boy was I wrong. The incident at Armory One in the L4 colony region near the Mendel Colony base would prove to be the beginning of my problems. Luckily, Neyla had gone ahead of us to scout the base."

Fang Murasame

C.E. 73

PLANT Colony, Armory One

L4 Colony Region, near Coalition Mendel Colony base

"Tell me you at least brought a dress," said Athrun as he commented about Lady Cagalli's appearance.

"What's wrong with what I've got on?" countered Cagalli. "It shouldn't matter what I've got on."

"I know that but still we are meeting Chairman Durandal," said Athrun before looking out the window and noticing three young adults floating waiting to enter the colony. I too saw the young adults and heard the howl of an old friend I haven't heard in over four hundred years. I never told anyone else except my pilot about my age. Back to the current events, we made our way to PLANT elevator where my pilot waited for us under her alias Dr. Natalie Anderson.

"Lady Cagalli," my pilot said to Representative Athha as she slightly bowed. "It's hard find a good job here considering my credentials from the University of Hawaii at Monona."

"I don't think anyone here in the PLANTS are gonna hire an undergraduate doctor from a surfing school," replied Cagalli as she smiled.

"Hey, I do more than just surfing," protested Neyla. "I put a lot of time into my studies."

"Relax Dr. Anderson," said Athrun. "I'm sure the Chief Representative would hire you even if you went to a surfing school."

The elevator stopped and headed to the base to see Chairman Durandal while Neyla parted ways to go do some reconnaissance on the base and check out the new warship and rumored new Gundams to be loading soon. Like Heliopolis, there were five Gundams according to the reports and her mission was to intercept any thieves hired by the Earth Forces sent to steal them. Tensions were high as the Earth Forces started to make moves and claimed they were training exercises; but we in the Coalition knew that it was an excuse to start another war. Lacus ordered the Coalition to be on alert and be ready to mobilize at a moment's notice should another war start.

Master Sergeant Miriallia Haw, Sky Girls Unit

PLANT Colony, Armory One

I was excited that Dearka was getting out of prison; he wrote to me last week saying that he was getting an early release from prison for his good behavior as did Nicol. Dearka had told me Yzak didn't spend even a day because his mother got him out of his prison sentence. Dearka's father tried to do the same for Dearka but he wanted to take the sentence and take responsibility for his actions. During my time without Dearka, I went back to school and studied photo journalism. Every time I wrote to Dearka, I sent him photos that I took during my assignments for college. I maintained my ties to the Coalition and was granted enlistment into the Sky Girls unit based in Orb. Like most of the Archangel's crew I had to change my name because there were wanted posters of the crew of the Archangel as we were wanted criminals by the Atlantic Federation for our betrayal at Alaska, lashing out against them at Panama and fighting them at Orb and in space. I guess the Atlantic Federation isn't as forgiving with traitors as ZAFT is. At any rate, I came to Armory One with Dearka's father to see Dearka get out of prison. Then I saw a familiar face I had seen before.

"Excuse me," I called out Shinn Asuka, "can you tell where Armory One Gate Six is?"

He seemed to remember my face as he answered, "It's down the road a bit and then take a left; you can't miss it. But the launch of the Minerva is happening Gate One; you won't be able to get to the launch from there."

"I'm not here for the launch of the Minerva," I said as I smiled, "my boyfriend is getting out of the ZAFT military."

"I see," replied Shinn as he smiled too. "Well good luck for the both of you."

Mr. Elsman and I made our way to Gate Six unaware that the Earth Forces had begun to make their move and Heliopolis would happen all over again.

Cagalli Yula Athha

On board ZAFT Trans-atmospheric battleship Minerva

Coordinates Indigo 15 Mark Delta 56

The meeting with Chairman Durandal ended in disaster as three thieves stole Gundams that ZAFT was developing for the Minerva. Gaia, Chaos and Abyss were the names of the three Gundams that were stolen. Neyla and Fang had a hunch that the Earth Forces were planning to make a move on the newly built Gundams. When Fang told me and Athrun about the Intel they discovered as we approached Armory One, I had a feeling that I would be reliving Heliopolis again. When the attack happened, Athrun was quick to protecting me from danger as he picked me up and carried me into the cockpit of a fallen ZAKU mobile suit. Unfortunately, the ZAKU coming online and rising up got the attention of the Gaia's pilot. Thanks to Athrun's piloting skills, he was able to hold out until a new Gundam appeared on the scene.

"What's going on here; why is happening?" demanded the pilot of the Gundam. "Are you trying to start another one, another war?"

The Gaia's pilot didn't answer but charged at him while he faced the Chaos.

"Help him Athrun," I pleaded with Athrun. Athrun knocked the Gaia away from the Gundam fighting with the Chaos. However during the fight, I was knocked out cold and Athrun run away from the battle until Cecily showed up and provided assistance for overwhelmed Gundam pilot. The ZAFT Gundam pilot was shocked to see another Gundam.

"Who are you?" demanded the ZAFT pilot. "Are YOU here to start another war?"

"I'm 1st Lieutenant Cecily Fairchild of the Sky Girls unit," answered Cecily. "This is my Gundam Aquos Duel. To answer your question, no, I am here to prevent war from being started by the Earth Forces."

"Huh, the Earth Forces are responsible for this?" asked the ZAFT pilot as fought with the Chaos.

"That's what the Black Reapers believe and I'm just following up on the Intel," answered Cecily as she fought the Gaia.

"I see, thanks for the assistance," replied the ZAFT pilot.

Once I awoke from my temporary lifeless state as I saw the three stolen Gundams try to get away with the forth Gundam hot on their tail.

_Flashback_

3rd person POV

PLANT Colony, Armory One

L4 Colony Region

"Stella it's time to go, can you shake him?" Sting Oakley, the pilot of Chaos asked the pilot of the Gaia.

"I can take him," answered Stella Lousier, the pilot of the Gaia.

"Then I guess you're just gonna have to DIE here," said Auel Neider, the pilot of the Abyss, "and I'll tell Neo, 'All she said was 'Good bye.'" Sting tried to keep Auel from using Stella's block word but failed. Stella then froze in terror and tried to escape. The Impulse closed in on the Gaia while Chaos and Abyss were busy dealing with a grey ZAKU, a new Gundam developed by Triton Defense Industries and Aquos Duel. While Gaia fled, from quite a considerable distance Neyla chanted a spell and began to break a seal on the Gaia.

"Go away!" Stella cried in terror. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

As she screamed, the Gaia shut down its system, the Phase Shift armor shut down and was enveloped in a barrier of light. In the barrier of light Stella opened her eyes saw what looked like a life she once had as she recognized herself as a child.

"What… what's going on here?" asked a puzzled Stella as she continued to see the images of herself in her past.

"The time has come for you and I seal our partnership," a voice said to Stella as she saw her mobile suit appear to her at the same height as her and have the same voice as someone she once knew from a dream she had. Gaia had sounded like the Coordinator woman who adopted her and raised her along with her husband.

"Seal… our… partnership?" asked a confused Stella.

"Yes," replied Gaia as she held out her hand to Stella. "Take my hand and seal the contract between us."

"A… contract?" asked Stella still confused.

"An agreement between both of us," explained Gaia. "You will not be able pilot any other mobile suit other than me and I shall protect you from those who might threaten your life."

Stella was hesitant at first as Gaia still held her hand out to her pilot. She then took Gaia's hand and both of their hands glowed as their contract was completed. Once their contract was completed the mote of light surrounding Gaia had vanished and showed Gaia with a gender neutral face and everything was restored, including the Phase Shift armor. Gaia then turned to see the Impulse, who had changed equipment and Phase Shift armor.

"You shall not harm my pilot," Gaia said to herself as she charged head first towards the Impulse and pulled one of her two beam sabers.

The Impulse's pilot, Shinn Asuka was caught off guard by Gaia suddenly charging at him. Gaia went to town on the Impulse and Shinn as she began to overpower him.

"What the hell?" asked a stunned Shinn as he was thrown around the cockpit still in his harness. "What's going on here? The Gaia was running away at first and now I'm being overpowered by it."

The grey Slash ZAKU Phantom and prototype Gundam tried to help but were easily overpowered by Gaia as she turned back to the Impulse and forced it to run out of power. Once the Impulse ran out of power Gaia returned to join Chaos and Abyss. Something made Stella confused; she wondered why Gaia didn't finish the Impulse off.

"Why didn't you finish off that mobile suit?" Stella asked Gaia.

"Once its power was gone," began Gaia, "then it became no threat and it won't have much in offensive power. Now come, let's get out of here partner."

"Yeah," said Stella as she stopped feeling frightened and felt calm while being in the cockpit of her new partner.

"Hey Stella, what just happened?" asked a dumbfounded Auel.

"It doesn't matter Auel," Sting answered for Stella as the Chaos and Abyss finally blew a hole into the colony so the three of them could escape. Shinn and the Impulse didn't let up the chase as he pursued the three stolen machines without recharging his Gundam's power. Rey followed Shinn out to back him up but was distracted by a tingling sensation he felt as did the Captain of Phantom Pain, Neo Roanoke. With much haste, the Minerva launched as fast as it could, receiving Aquos Duel and Marine Gundam, the prototype mobile suit, in the process. Neyla also boarded the Minerva under her alias Dr. Natalie Anderson and under the pretense that she was caught in the battle and couldn't make it to the nearest shelter when the poison gas alarms sounded off.

_End Flashback_

Neyla Kaiou

Coordinates Indigo 17 Mark Delta 47

I really regret having to ask Captain Gladys to deviate from our pursuit of Bogey One but I had to pick up Fang's mobile suit body. So with assistance from Lunamaria Hawke and Shinn Asuka, Fang and I went to Coordinates Indigo 17 Mark Delta 47 to go pick up Fang's body. I shared space in the cockpit of Marine Gundam with Lunamaria Hawke and Shinn had to share space with Fang; he wasn't happy that he had to share with Fang. Once the Impulse formed together, we headed to the container floating in space. Lunamaria let me out of the cockpit and Shinn was more than happy to let Fang out his cockpit. Once I punched the code to open the container, it opened to reveal Fang's body and two other mobile suits accompanying Fang's body. Fang reverted to her spirit form and entered her body to get it out of the container.

"Hey Fang, how does it feel to be back in your body?" I asked Fang.

"It feels great to be back," said Fang as she got out of the container and quickly stretched. "You better get in, I don't want you to die suffocating in the vacuum of space." I listened to Fang and got in the cockpit, bringing all the systems online.

"Hey Lunamaria, I'm gonna need some help taking the Strike Rouge to the Minerva," I called to Lunamaria Hawke.

"Okay," agreed Lunamaria as she came and helped me get the Strike Rouge out of the container.

"Hey Shinn Asuka," I called to the Impulse's pilot. "Can you and your buddy Dale get this Astray out of the container and get it to the Minerva."

"Whatever," answered Shinn as he and his buddy Dale got the Astray mobile suit out of the container.

The Astray mobile suit had the sub flight lifter the Justice had before it self-destructed at Jachin Due.

"Hey Commander, why does this Astray have a sub-flight lifter like the Justice had?" asked Shinn Asuka.

"That is the exact sub-flight lifter from the Justice," answered Fang much to Shinn's surprise.

"Captain, I have two additional mobile suits that we are bringing back to the Minerva," I told Captain Gladys over visual COM. "Hope you don't mind if we bring them in."

Captain Gladys turned to Chairman Durandal as he gave a slight nod to her.

"Very well then," said Captain Gladys, "bring them on board."

"Yes ma'am," I acknowledged as we brought both mobile suits on board the Minerva. Once all the mobile suits were recovered, we continued our pursuit of Bogey One and thanks to the Desert Medusa and Ensign Arisa Yuki we were able to get back on Bogey One's tail. I would tell you how the Desert Medusa came into joining the Sky Girls, but it's too long a story to explain. Long story short, Fang and I were transported to another universe, helped the crew of a weird ship save the world and now they're part of the Sky Girls and have salvaged the Dominion, now called the Billkus, as their ship.

Later Cagalli and Athrun… ahem I mean Alex Dino, her bodyguard, went down to the hangar and went to work on checking their mobile suits much to the surprise of the mechanics and Shinn himself. Shinn didn't think that Cagalli was a mobile suit pilot let alone a Gundam pilot. Earlier Shinn had tried to get in Cagalli's face and make her feel guilty for the death of his family. Man was he in for a shocking surprise.

_Flashback_

3rd person POV

On board ZAFT Trans-atmospheric battleship Minerva

"We made a vow not repeat the tragedies of the past," said Cagalli as she was in a heated debate with Chairman Durandal.

"Making excuses is a specialty of the Athhas isn't it?" snarled Shinn as he had heard enough of what he thought were lies being spewed out of Cagalli's mouth. "I lost my family because of the Athhas. They believed in your so called beliefs and they paid for it with their lives."

"What are you doing?" Agent Ashton Franklin asked his assistant Mayu Asuka as she took off her eye color changing contacts.

"I can't do it to him," answered Mayu. "He's my brother; I don't want to lie to him." With that she went towards her big brother as he was getting in Cagalli's face. She had heard enough of Shinn's quarrel with Chief Representative Athha. She slapped Shinn across his face and left a few scratches on his left cheek.

"How dare you say those things big brother," snarled Mayu as Shinn looked at her in disbelief as he recognized her without her eye color changing contacts. "I still believe in the Athhas and so did our parents."

Shinn floated in place for a minute in shock as he saw his sister standing right there in front of him.

"But… but how did you survive?" asked a stunned Shinn. "I saw you lose your arm and you were lying there lifeless."

"Commander Kaiou saved my life," answered Mayu. "She put my arm back together and healed me. She even buried our parents together. I thought she was a ninja when I was told that someone saw a ninja save my life."

Shinn then turned to Neyla still wide-eyed trying to process this new development; he couldn't even move a muscle. Slowly, Shinn regained his composure and held out a hand to Neyla.

"Thank you," Shinn said to Neyla, "I owe you big time for saving Mayu's life. If there's anything I can do for you, let me know."

"Thanks Shinn," said Neyla as she took Shinn's hand and shook it. "You definitely have a role to play in the future. Impulse will walk with you on the path set before you." Chairman Durandal took interest in Neyla's words as he pondered how take advantage of those words and the recent development.

'Even though you will have great role to play in the coming war,' thought Neyla, 'your soul is still wild and must be tamed. But who can tame your soul?'

_End Flashback_

Alex Dino a.k.a. Athrun Zala

In battle with Coordinator terrorist group

Junius Seven remains, falling to Earth.

Things were looking grim for us as the terrorists poured on the gunfire and did everything to stop us from breaking up Junius Seven from causing catastrophic damage to the Earth. Things weren't all bad as Neyla convinced the thieves from Armory One to save Earth.

_Flashback_

Remains of Junius Seven

Things were looking grim for the ZAFT forces as they had to fight off Coordinator terrorists and the Earth Forces who thought they were sponsoring the colony drop. Once the Minerva showed up and launched all of their mobile suits along with the mobile suits of the temporary help they enlisted, the Earth Forces began to pull back and recalled the three stolen machines. However, Neyla decided to appeal to the pilots of the stolen Gundams. Stella Lousier, Gaia's pilot, tried to fight with Fang but Gaia refused to fight Fang as both of them were good friends. Instead Gaia fought with the Impulse, giving Shinn Asuka a flashback from when Gaia made the slight change to her appearance and overpowered him. Stella was confused by Gaia's refusal and felt that she had to ask that question.

"Why won't you fight that mobile suit, Gaia?" asked Stella as they fought the Impulse.

"That mobile suit has another spirit like me," answered Gaia after she made sure no one could hear their private conversation. "The spirit in that mobile suit is Fang Murasame and she is the Water tigress spirit. I am the Earth wolf goddess. I assume she too has a pilot and partner like I do."

"You're my partner?" asked Stella dumbfounded.

"No, **we** are partners," corrected Gaia. "And you are my friend."

Gaia restored communications and Sting came on the COM to Stella.

"Our times up," said Sting, "we've been ordered to retreat." Stella nodded and Gaia began to withdraw until Neyla and Fang stopped them.

"What you want a piece of us too?" snarled Auel as he raised Abyss' cannons at Fang.

"Why are you running like cowards?" challenged Neyla.

"What's it to you?" countered Stella.

"Well ZAFT is gonna get all glory for saving billions of lives; don't you guys want a piece of the action?" asked Neyla.

"Well of course I want a piece of the action but we were ordered back," Sting answered calmly.

Then Fang held her hand and she spoke to them.

"There is still time to help save lives," said Fang much to Stella, Sting and Auel's surprise.

"Fang is right," added Neyla. "What say you, mobile suit pilots of the Earth Forces? Will prove to the world and to yourself that you have the right to be called Gundam pilots or will you cower while ZAFT sacrifices everything to save the Planet from crying out in agony? Speak to your Gundams, no speak to your partners and they give you the answer you seek."

After floating in place for a minute, Stella, Sting and Auel got the answer they sought from their partners.

"Then form on me and we shall head to head into battle to save the Planet," Neyla ordered the trio as they complied and fell into formation joined the fight

"What are they doing?" snarled Captain Neo Roanoke, leader of Phantom Pain.

"It looks like they're going back into the fight," observed Captain Lee, captain of the Girty Lue. Captain Roanoke huffed in frustration as he thought about what to do with the situation. Then an idea came to him; he wouldn't let ZAFT take all the credit so he would lead the Girty Lue and join the effort to break up Junius Seven.

_End Flashback_

We were pretty surprised to see the Earth Forces helping us break up Junius Seven. Despite us being off guard by the Earth Forces' offer of assistance, we fought long and hard to beat Neyla's music mix. I really wish she would turn that stuff off during battle; but I remembered Roux telling me that Neyla prefers fighting with music on as it keeps her in the zone. She put on her combat playlist and got to work with mobile suit support from the rebuilt Dominion which had become the mobile assault carrier for the Sky Girls unit and it was renamed the Bilkus. The mobile suits that launched from the Bilkus were remodeled Strike Daggers that definitely had personality for each individual pilot. Luck seemed to be on our side as Neyla sent footage of the united effort to stop Junius Seven falling on Earth. As the footage streamed around the Earthsphere, Neyla made an appeal to the nations of Earth to mobilize their military force and do what they could save lives of their people.

3rd person POV

Djbril Manor

Outside Washington, D.C.

Alexandria, Virginia, Atlantic Federation

Djbril couldn't believe what he saw on his television screen; the Girty Lue was fighting alongside the Minerva instead of destroying it. This was going to hurt Logo's campaign of exterminating the Coordinators and their traitorous Natural allies if they saw the Earth Forces and ZAFT working together. He threw his glass of wine at ground in frustration at the developments; he couldn't believe that Captain Neo Roanoke agreed to working with the Coordinators even if it meant gaining another day to destroying the Coordinators. Once this pathetic show of a united front was over, Djbril would find out who had the idea that Naturals and Coordinators could work together and live together in peace. He would find out what he wanted and deal with the traitor to the human race.

1600 hours, 8 hours after Junius Seven fragments fall to Earth

Captain Talia Gladys

On board ZAFT Trans-atmospheric battleship Minerva

En route to the Orb Union

I was surprised that many of the nations answered Neyla's plea. The only nation that didn't answer Commander Kaiou's call was the Atlantic Federation. Commander Kaiou was stunned to see Miami get wiped off the face of the Earth. It deeply hurt her to see that the Atlantic Federation would just allow something like this to happen. She thought that the Blue Cosmos bought politicians didn't even lift a finger to save the people of Miami. Fang seemed to believe the same thing that Commander Kaiou believed about the Atlantic Federation. I think the biggest thing that surprised me was when Representative went out into combat against the Earth Forces despite Orb being neutral. Despite being surprised by Representative Athha volunteering to help out and fighting the Earth Forces, I was glad that she helped out. Shinn was a little impressed that the Chief Representative helped out; but he still didn't trust her despite seeing that his sister was still alive. The Representative told that she would prefer to earn his trust rather than have it given to her. Shinn just stormed off with Mayu following her.

"Shinn," called out Mayu, "big brother why won't you trust Lady Cagalli; I mean she fought alongside us to protect the Minerva."

Shinn then gave a small smirk and turned to Mayu, saying, "Well it's like Representative Athha said, I would rather have someone earn my trust instead of just giving it. Someone must've taught her something useful."

"Shinn!" yelled Mayu as she slapped her big brother upside his head. Shinn just smirked, trying to cover up the fact that her slapping him again hurt a lot. Normally I would've stopped Mayu from slapping him but I was focused on receiving new data from Commander Kaiou and the Coalition. I was rather surprised that the Coalition would just give us data on mobile suits from different time periods like the Universal Century and After Colony. I guess because of an unstable flux in the time stream, she just wanted us to be prepared for if we ever encountered the enemies that the former AEUG and Earthsphere Federation pilots faced. I also had to deal with something that the Commander confessed to releasing a seal on the Gaia Gundam. She explained that like her mobile suit, the Gaia had a spirit in it as well. It was hard to swallow at first, but I think I understood what happened. Shinn was dumbstruck at what Commander Kaiou said just walked away not knowing what to think. [Sigh] I just hope the Earth Forces aren't aware of what they got in their possession.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns Mobile Suit Gundam, not me. All credit goes to Sunrise for the characters and elements of Mobile Suit Gundam.

18: Meeting the Legendary Gundam Pilot, Kira Yamato

Strike Force Commander Neyla Kaiou

"The drop of Junius Seven was going to forgotten anytime soon as the Atlantic Federation were up to their dirty tricks again, broadcasting that the PLANTS had sponsored the drop and were making it look like they had no knowledge and suddenly swooped in to look like the heroes. Many people on Earth were outraged by what the Atlantic Federation had told them. But I had launched the Coalition's media campaign to discredit the Atlantic Federation's accusation that the PLANTS sponsored the drop of Junius Seven and showed that ZAFT and the Earth Forces worked together to stop Junius Seven from falling. I tried to emphasize that both sides showed a united front and that Naturals and Coordinators were working together for a common cause, therefore questioning the validity of the Atlantic Federation's accusation that the PLANTS sponsored the drop. Unfortunately, my efforts yielded little results with the major powers within the World Securities Treaty Organization, a.k.a. the scum bags known as Blue Cosmos. Support for the Earth Forces was crippled in nations such as the Kingdom of Scandinavia, Orb and United States of South America. Then those cowards in the Atlantic Federation demanded that the other nations join them in their damn campaign of extermination again otherwise their nations were going to be destroyed. Almost all of the nations joined the Earth Forces except the Kingdom of Scandinavia and Orb. The Atlantic Federation made their demands to the planetary and tribal kingdoms for them to join the Earth Forces but Mother suggested to them not join their half-assed campaign and instead the Storm Alliance would protect them should the Earth Forces get any funny ideas of attacking them. Mother, Lita and Amy mobilized their military forces and deployed part of their forces here to the Earthsphere. With the support of our people on Neptune and the other two planetary kingdoms of Mercury and Jupiter, Mother told Blue Cosmos that the Storm Alliance would declare war on them should they attack the Kingdom of Scandinavia or their newest member nation the Orb Union and reject their frackin "You're either with us or against us" proposal. But before the storm of war descended on the Earthsphere, there was a bit of peace for us as the Minerva entered Orb. Cagalli on the other hand didn't the kind of peace that most of the crew on the Minerva were having while the Minerva was being repaired."

Maria Barnes a.k.a. Murrue Ramius

Morgenroete Dry Docks, Onogoro Island, Orb Union

I must say that I was impressed when I first saw the Minerva; it certainly wasn't the Archangel, but they had the same kind of luck the Archangel had when first launched. Lacus had received word from Neyla that the Minerva was here in Orb so she sent me in to get a firsthand look at ZAFT's new battleship and get Neyla's report on the ship and her strength. Neyla would be using her identity as Dr. Natalie Anderson or most it was most likely that she had to reveal her true identity to the captain of the Minerva. Knowing her she probably pulled same stuff she did while she was on the Archangel; but with Roux with her she probably got slapped a lot. Neyla gave me her report on the Minerva and I went in further to get a closer look and meet the Minerva's captain. I was surprised to see that the Minerva's captain was a woman like me; I maintained my composure and approached the captain.

"That's a nice battleship you have here," I said to the captain. "I heard you didn't even get a proper launch even though you guys have through a few rough battles."

"Yes, well it couldn't be helped," replied the Minerva's captain. "But I guess we should be lucky that the Coalition of Freedom and Justice helped us out a lot."

"Oh?" I asked feigning confusion. "How did the Coalition help you out?"

"You won't believe this but we had three of the Coalition's Gundams and an Astray mobile suit modified with the sub-flight lifter that the legendary Justice had," the Minerva's XO said with enthusiasm. "The Fang Murasame, Aquos Duel, the Chief Representative's Strike Rouge and like I said an Astray called the Astray Justice."

"I see," I said as I gave a small smirk. "Well, all we can do is live in the present and look forward to tomorrow."

"Yes, I agree with that," said the Minerva's captain. "By the way I didn't catch your name."

I had to think about it for a moment and then remembered my cover name. if I used my real name then I would have a target on my back as would the crew of the Archangel if they found out where we were hiding.

"It's Maria," I answered the Minerva's captain, "Maria Barnes, I'm in charge of overseeing repairs to your ship."

"I'm Talia Gladys," said the Minerva's captain as we shook hands, "and this is my Deputy Captain, Arthur Trine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said to the Deputy Captain as I extended my hand to him.

"Likewise ma'am," replied Deputy Captain Trine as he shook my hand.

Well, it seems my mission is complete; so I better get back to work and report to Kira with the details of the mission. I really don't like this but ever since Neyla kept having strange feelings that war was going to start, Lacus had no choice but to follow up on Neyla's strange feelings. I feel sorry for Neyla as she has seen nothing war for years and hasn't felt a sense of peace.

Dearka Elsman

Underground Morgenroete Facility

Onogoro Island, Orb Union

Miriallia and I returned to Orb two days after the Junius Seven drop. Luckily, Orb didn't suffer much damage from the scattered impacts of remaining fragments. Once Miriallia and I came back to Orb, Erica Simmons picked us up and took us to the underground facility where the Archangel was being held. When we got there, we both of us saw five mobile suits that were created so the Archangel could protect itself. However I recognized one of them as my old partner, Buster.

"Hey there Buster," I said to my partner, "I bet you missed me because I missed you."

Miriallia gave me a dirty look when said that I missed Buster.

"Um, I missed you," I said nervously to Buster, "but not as much as I missed Miriallia."

"That's much better," Miriallia said sweetly as she gave me a peck kiss on my cheek.

"I'm glad you like seeing your partner again," Neyla said as she and Fang walked out of the shadows. "After the little mission we pulled to rescue the Strike from Blue Cosmos and you went back to prison, I brought your partner back here and began having him upgraded."

"What kind of upgrades did you do for Buster?" asked Miriallia.

"The Buster's armor is upgraded to Gundanium alloy and has Gundanium Phase Shift armor," began Fang.

"Did you put in a Gundanium cold fusion reactor inside Buster?" I asked.

"Yes, he has a Gundanium cold fusion reactor inside," answered Erica Simmons as she joined group from the shadows. "Buster's weapons are pretty much the same configuration as before but it's a bit stronger than the previous joint configuration and has about half the strength of Wing ZERO's Buster Rifle. Unlike the previous version of your partner, Buster now has two beam daggers for short range combat and the Igelstellungs were redesigned for close combat. We also put an extra layer of Gundanium armor over the legs, arms and torso."

"That's nice," I said as I looked at my old buddy.

"But you have to deliver the Duel to Yzak in the PLANTS," said Neyla as she showed the Duel to both of us. "Both you and Miriallia will deliver the Duel to Yzak. For now the Duel has a Natural OS and Yzak will have to reprogram the OS back to the Coordinator settings.

"Wait hold on a minute," Miriallia said in disbelief. "You want me to pilot the Duel?"

"You have gone through mobile suit training while we were in the PLANTS," I said to Miriallia as I gave her a peck kiss on the cheek, "I know you can pilot the Duel; besides you don't have to fight."

"As much as I would want to feel at ease; it doesn't help much," Miriallia said to Neyla.

"Don't worry, Dearka will be right next to you," reassured Neyla. "Otherwise he'll feel my wrath."

I grimaced in fear as Miriallia gave a small grin on her face which scared me even more.

En route to Maius 4

L5 Colony Region, PLANTs Nation

"Hey Mir, how you holding up?" I asked Miriallia as we headed to Maius 4, where Yzak was stationed.

"I-I'm fine," Miriallia answered nervously. "I'm scared, really scared."

"Hey don't worry Mir, you're doing great," I said as I tried to keep her calm. "We just have another 20 minutes until we reach Maius 4."

"O-okay," said Miriallia as she tried to remain calm.

"Ah, there's Maius 4!" I exclaimed as I showed Miriallia the PLANT colony we were going to. "It won't be long until we get in range." Within 20 minutes we reached Maius 4's radar range and they deployed their mobile suits.

"Dearka, I thought you said I wouldn't have to fight!" Miriallia exclaimed as she saw the formation of GINNs and two CGUEs.

"Attention unidentified mobile suits," the lead CGUE called out to us, "identify yourselves and state your purpose."

"I'm Second Lieutenant Dearka Elsman of the Coalition's newly formed Gundam Peacekeeper Force," I said to the lead CGUE.

"And I'm Master Sergeant Miriallia Haw of the Sky Girls unit," replied Miriallia.

"Okay, now why is the Coalition of Freedom and Justice here in the PLANTS?" asked Shiho, a friend from ZAFT's Red Academy.

"Hey there Shiho," I said to Shiho, "it's been a while since I last saw you."

"Whatever," Shiho answered harshly. "You're a traitor to ZAFT and some of us aren't going to forgive you."

"After the things I saw and heard about the Earth Forces and saw ZAFT losing its way," I countered back, "I saw there was no point in returning to ZAFT. Can you blame a guy for following his beliefs?"

"Look Miss Shiho, we're here to deliver this Gundam I'm piloting," spoke up Miriallia.

"A Gundam?" asked Shiho. "You mean that mobile suit you're piloting?"

"Yes," answered Miriallia. "This Gundam belongs to Yzak Joule and we're returning it to him."

"Oh really?" asked Shiho. "And what is that Gundam you're piloting, that belongs to Commander Joule?"

"This is the GAT X-102A Duel Assault Shroud," answered Miriallia. "Commander Yzak Joule stole this Gundam from Heliopolis before installing the Assault Shroud armor."

"Alright, then follow us as we'll escort you inside," said Shiho as her CGUE twirled its finger to change direction. Then both of us entered the colony and met with Yzak and delivered his partner. Yzak was surprised that Miriallia piloted his partner all the way from Orb. Miriallia told him that she was scared when sat in Duel's cockpit. Yzak just smiled and said, "Don't worry the first time you pilot a mobile suit can be scary but once you get hang of piloting it you'll get over your fear.

"Why not take one of our Jegan Assault Shroud mobile suits," finished Yzak as we walked to the next hangar. "Ever since Jachin Due, the Joule Team has rearming and building up our forces in case another war was going to start."

"Well judging from the Junius Seven drop," I said, "Blue Cosmos is gonna take this situation out of hand and demand that the PLANTS submit themselves to the will of those damn lunatics."

"Agreed," said Yzak. "But we can't submit to them at all; not again."

"Well, Yzak are we giving this Natural a mobile suit?" Shiho asked Yzak.

"Her name is Miriallia and yes we're giving her a mobile suit," Yzak answered Shiho sternly. "That is if you want a mobile suit, Miriallia."

Miriallia looked at the Jegan Assault Shroud and then to me; I gave her a slight nod as I said, "Don't worry I'll be right there when we get you in and ready to go."

Miriallia looked at me and then the mobile suit and said, "Okay, but I'll only pilot it if the Archangel is getting overpowered or needs all pilots to fight."

"Alright then," said Yzak as he turned to the mechanics. "Let's get this Jegan Assault Shroud fixed up and a Natural OS installed in it."

"Yes sir," acknowledged the mechanics as they got to work on the Jegan Assault Shroud Yzak pointed to.

"They have Phase Shift armor on them don't they?" I asked Yzak.

"Yeah, they have Phase Shift armor," answered Yzak. "Thanks to Triton Defense Industries for the help they provided." Within an hour and a half, Miriallia's Jegan Assault Shroud was ready to go and loaded along with my Buster onto the shuttle Yzak had set aside for Coalition personnel.

"You guys better hurry back before things take a turn for the worse," Yzak said to both of us. "We just got a report from our sleeper agent inside the Earth Forces that they're coming and their coming fast… with nukes.

"What?" I asked in shock and disbelief. "I thought those dumbasses learned their lesson from Boaz and Jachin Due."

"Not to mention they're violating the Treaty of Junius," added Miriallia.

"Look let's get both of you out of L5 before the nukes start flying," urged Yzak as he shoved both me and Mir into the shuttle. "This is the fastest shuttle we've got; it should get you both to Kaguya within three and a half hours."

"Alright, Yzak," I said to my friend and former teammate. "We'll see you around."

"You make sure he stays out trouble," Yzak said to Miriallia. "And he should be lucky to have you as a girlfriend. Just seeing you two together is driving me nuts."

"You miss Flay a lot don't you?" Miriallia asked Yzak.

"Yeah, I miss her like crazy," answered Yzak.

After the short conversation, we fired up the shuttle and headed back to Orb so we could be prepared to move out when Lacus gave the order to deploy.

Roux Louka

Orb Parliament Building, Onogoro Island, Orb Union

"The Earth Alliance has just been defeated shortly after declaring war on ZAFT," said a news reporter on the TV screen broadcasting all over the Earthsphere.

It was rather funny to see those bastards get their asses kicked in one move. The ZAFT forces used a really weird looking weapon to stop the nukes in their tracks and wiped out the Earth Forces fleet. The bastards never learn and from the footage showed and what could herd, it was a Blue Cosmos-led attack. [Sigh] They'll never learn from Boaz and Jachin Due. A lot of people in the PLANTS were pissed off and demanded to know why Blue Cosmos was still trying to nuke them and wanted to strike back. The PLANTS Supreme Chairman came on the television and calmed the people down and had what looked to be an imposter posing as Lacus Clyne, our leader. With a warrior's instinct, I could tell that she had never been on a battlefield before unlike our fearless leader, the real Lacus Clyne. However the idiot wanted to make an imposter of Lacus looked really stupid as they focused on showing Lacus having more… um, this is kinda hard to describe without overstepping my boundaries. She had a younger face and was focused on her outward appearance and wore an outfit was a little too revealing. I think whoever came up this Lacus imposter didn't do their homework. At any rate Cagalli asked me and Neyla to accompany her to the parliament building for a meeting with the cabinet members, all lead by Unato Seiran and his son Yuna Roma Seiran. Neyla warned Cagalli that they were going to try and take advantage of her and bully her into agreeing to have Orb side with those monsters of the Atlantic Federation. Before heading into the meeting, Neyla prepped her to take on the Blue Cosmos bought ministers and was able to light the fire she once had while fighting alongside Desert Dawn. The three of us entered the meeting room where the ministers were already discussing future plans until Yuna noticed Cagalli.

"Ah Cagalli you're here," said Yuna as he stood up pulled out Cagalli's chair for her; "we were just discussing the timetable to sign the treaty with the World Securities Treaty Organization. All we need now is your approval and we can sign the treaty."

"You mean sign away our lives in order to be told who to fight," Cagalli said calmly with silent fury.

"I don't know where that came from," began Unato, "but we have to choose the correct path."

"And we're part of the Storm Alliance," countered Cagalli.

"Yes, but who's to say that the Storm Alliance won't betray us when the bombs start falling on us and our nation burns again?" challenged one minster.

"And who gave you that idea?" shot back Cagalli. "The Negotiator and the other leaders of the Storm Alliance don't abandon each other; they won't abandon us should Blue Cosmos attack us."

"Cagalli, the time for little girl's playtime over," Yuna said to Cagalli. "You need to think about the needs of the nation."

"You mean looking after the kickbacks you guys are getting from the Atlantic Federation," I challenged Yuna.

"Cagalli would you tell her to stay out this," requested Yuna trying to hide his frustration.

Cagalli just gave Yuna an evil smirk as that told him she wasn't going to do as Yuna requested.

"I won't sign the treaty," Cagalli said with authority. "The day I sign that treaty is the day I put a bullet in my own head."

Yuna looked to the side and from his body language I could tell he was thinking that he would glad if Cagalli will end her own life.

"I won't be bullied by any of you ministers into joining with those monsters of the Atlantic Federation and that's final," Cagalli said as she stood up, motioned for me and Neyla to follow her and left the building.

"Cagalli has left the building; like a frickin badass!" exclaimed Neyla.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Cagalli said with a smile

3rd Person POV

Seiran Family Estate

Onogoro Island, Orb Union

"What do you mean she didn't sign the treaty?" demanded Lord Djbril. "You assured me that you could get control over her and she would sign the treaty."

"I know but it seems someone gave her a little push and she still is resisting walking the correct path," answered Unato. "It's that damn Kaiou girl who's getting in our way. She keeps thwarting our plans and exposing us to the people."

"And if she were to die, what then?" Djbril asked both Seirans. "Would you be able to get control over that damn Athha?"

"Believe us, we've tried to assassinate her but she always knows when she walks into a trap," Yuna Roma Seiran said with frustration, "and she leaves no survivors to tell what happened."

"No one can defeat her," added Unato Seiran. "She's a monster who just won't die."

Unknown to the Seirans, Heero was watching their conversation, recording it and able to read their mouths. Back in the house the Seirans and Djbril continued their strategy session.

"Then send her on an assignment saying there is a rebel faction," suggested Djbril. "I'll have two mobile armors and over hundred mobile suits waiting for her and then they'll destroy her there."

"That's not a bad idea," said Yuna with a smile. "I'll get her ready in the morning."

Strike Force Commander Neyla Kaiou

Near Morgenroete Dry Docks

Onogoro Island, Orb Union

That mission Yuna sent me and Fang on was a joke; even though I knew it was a trap I went on it and humiliated those frackin dolts of the Earth Forces. Defeating 100 mobile suits and 2 mobile armors wasn't even a serious work out for Fang's blades, Haos Butterfly Edge and Darkus Ragnarok. The Seirans really need to work on lying better if they're gonna try sending me to my death. I can remember the look Yuna had on his when he and his father saw Fang and I were still alive.

_Flashback_

3rd Person POV

Parliament Building

Onogoro Island, Orb Union

"Let's get our finest wine to toast getting rid of that slut and her talking mobile suit," Yuna said with a grin on his face.

"Yes," agreed Yuna's father, Unato. "With her out of the picture, we can regain control over the Chief Representative." Unato then opened the door and was stunned at what he saw, as was Yuna when both of them saw that Neyla and Fang were still alive and sitting in their chairs and listening to their techno workout playlist.

"You know that wasn't much exercise for my blades or Fang bits," Fang said to the Seirans as she kicked her feet up on the table, as did her pilot at the same time.

"B-but… you were… how did you… this is impossible!" stuttered Yuna.

"You need to come up with a better trap," remarked Neyla as she opened one eye and gave a big grin. Yuna and Unato faces were in shock as their jaws dropped and their eyes were wide as dinner plates. Then Neyla and Fang got out of the chairs and brushed past the Seirans and left the Parliament building as both of them were supposed to meet Kira and Lacus later in the evening.

_End Flashback_

As soon as Fang and I left the Parliament building, we went straight to the hill where I first encountered the Asuka family. Much of the debris was cleared except for the medium sized islands of destruction left behind as a memorial and a pillar dedicated to Lord Uzumi and those who gave their lives to defend Orb and end the war. From there I saw Shinn Asuka looking at the memorial. Fang and I approached Shinn as he was in a daze at the memorial.

"Hello there young Shinn Asuka," Fang said to Shinn as he snapped out of his daze. "I take you're not too happy to be back here in Orb."

"No, I'm not happy," responded Shinn softly. "I hate this place because it reminds me of all the pain I felt."

"That feeling will never leave you," I said as I too felt pain in my heart. "But you must learn from the pain figure out how to prevent others from suffering."

"How do I prevent others from suffering the pain I suffered?" Shinn asked me. "It won't matter what I do, people will always suffer because of the choices I make."

"You're right, people will always suffer but you can prevent others from suffering the same tragedy," said Fang. "For me and my pilot we prevent suffering by protecting those around us and people we know we can protect."

"Protect those I know I can protect," said Shinn as he repeated Fang's words. He thought about Fang had said and then noticed Kira's robot bird and followed it to a smaller memorial where Kira stood looking at the small memorial.

"Is it… memorial?" Shinn asked Kira.

"Yes, that's what it looks like," answered Kira. "But the flowers will wither and die."

"I guess it means they can't be fooled," said Shinn. "No matter how beautiful the flowers are someone will destroy them."

Then Kira and Shinn heard Lacus singing as she approached the small memorial with a bouquet of flowers from Reverend Malcho's flower garden accompanied by Mr. Pink, her Haro robot. Shinn was about to leave until I joined the small group.

"Hey I didn't know there was a party going on," I said in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Hey Kira, Lacus, I thought about dropping in and paying you guys a visit." Shinn's eyes widened when I mentioned Lacus' name.

I turned to Shinn and said, "Shinn Asuka, these people are close friends of mine. This guy here is Kira Yamato; he's the pilot of the ZGMF X-10A Freedom. And this lady here is Lacus Clyne, the leader of the Coalition of Freedom and Justice. Don't her appearance fool you; she really is our leader.

"Lacus, Kira this Shinn Asuka," I said as I introduced Shinn to Kira and Lacus. "He pilots the ZGMF X-56S Impulse, one of ZAFT's Second Stage Gundams."

"Uh, hello," said Shinn as he shook Kira's hand and gave Lacus a hug.

"It must be an honor to pilot a Gundam," Kira said with a smile.

"Yeah it is," Shinn said with a hint of shock and awe. "I bet you must've felt honored when you first piloted the Freedom."

"Well the Freedom wasn't the first Gundam I piloted," said Kira as he recalled the last Gundam he piloted. "The first Gundam I piloted was the Strike."

"I thought a Natural piloted that machine," Shinn said as he tried to remember learning the history of the last war.

"I'm assuming that the Red Academy instructors still don't know that the Strike was piloted by a Coordinator," I said as I put two and two together. "It isn't true that a Natural piloted the Strike. Not one Natural piloted the Strike. Kira here and a Newtype piloted the Strike; but he's believed to be MIA."

"A Newtype?" asked Shinn.

"Remember First Lieutenant Cecily Fairchild?" I asked Shinn.

"Uh, yeah I remember her," answered Shinn.

"She's a Newtype that pilots the Aquos Duel," I answered. "Newtypes have various abilities that make them better than Coordinators in certain aspects. They have spatial awareness that gives them an edge over both Naturals and Coordinators."

Shinn seemed to have forgotten about blaming someone for the death of his and Mayu's parents because he enjoyed spending some time with a legendary pilot Gundam pilot from the last war. After a couple of hours Shinn and I parted ways with Kira and Lacus. Shinn promised not to tell anyone about Lacus' whereabouts and I gave her my report from the mission she sent me and Fang on. Fang and I took Shinn back to the Minerva; but I had a feeling something sinister was approaching Lacus and would force the Coalition back into the flames of war. At least we had plenty of time to organize the Coalition into three separate forces, the Sky Girls, Gundam Peacekeeper Force and the AEUG Counterinsurgent Squad.

Shinn Asuka

On board the ZAFT Trans-atmospheric battleship Minerva

Morgenroete Dry Docks

Onogoro Island, Orb Union

Chief Representative Athha came by the Minerva personally and gave Captain Gladys a warning to leave Orb before the Seirans took the reins of power away from her. I was surprised to hear that she couldn't do a thing to stop Orb from being part of the Earth Forces but she mentioned to Captain Gladys, Deputy Captain Trine and I that she was planning to go into exile with the Archangel with a plan feign an abduction during the arranged wedding which the Archangel was supposed to kidnap her from. Captain Gladys was disturbed by Chief Representative Athha's plan but agreed that neither she, Deputy Captain Trine nor I would tell anyone about Commander Kaiou's plan. But I was surprised to hear the Chief Representative mention the Archangel as it was an infamous ship to many in ZAFT as the ship that couldn't be sunk by either ZAFT or the Earth Forces. Commander Kaiou's plan to "kidnap" Chief Representative Athha seemed like a good plan in theory, but I thought it wasn't going to work. Later at one in the morning, Commander Kaiou came into my room.

"Shinn, Shinn wake up I need for an important mission," said Commander Kaiou as she shook me awake.

"Wha, can't it wait until morning?" I asked her as I tried to roll the other direction.

"Darkness is a shadow looming over the song of peace," answered Commander Kaiou as I didn't understand what she said at first but realized she was talking about Miss Lacus. I stumbled out of bed and quickly got my civilian clothes on and hurried out the door following her.

"Uh, sorry about getting my civilian clothes on," I apologized to Commander Kaiou.

"It doesn't matter," responded Commander Kaiou. "Get to your locker, get in your flight suit and board the Core Splendor. Make sure you use the Force Silhouette when you launch with the other parts."

"Captain Gladys isn't going to be happy with this," I said with caution, "neither will the Orb military."

"Don't worry about the Orb military," assured Commander Kaiou. "I'll send them a message that you're assisting the Coalition with some training maneuvers. As for Captain Gladys leave her to me and I'll talk to her."

"Alright, I'm putting my trust in you," I said as I hurried to my locker, changed into my flight suit and got in the Core Splendor.

"Okay Shinn, Fang has disabled launch alarms and I've got control of primary systems for the Minerva," Commander Kaiou said as she typed with lightning quick speed. "Wait one… done! The Minerva's radar systems are disabled. Core Splendor, you're clear for launch."

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching!" I exclaimed as the Core Splendor fighter rocked forward and launched from the central catapult."

"Deploy Leg flyer," said Commander Kaiou as the Leg flyer followed the Core Splendor.

"Deploy Chest flyer," continued Commander Kaiou as the Chest flyer closed the distance behind the Leg flyer.

"Deploy Force Silhouette," finished Commander Kaiou as the final piece for the Impulse Gundam followed right behind the Chest flyer.

"Thanks Commander," I said as I flew toward 'the darkness looming over the song of peace. "Next time don't try to sound like Meyrin."

"Ha ha, sure thing Shinn," said Commander Kaiou with a small laugh. "Also be advised that the Freedom is stationed in the area you're heading to. Your objective is to capture enemy mobile suit pilots; one will do so don't kill the pilots. One last thing Shinn, you are not to engage the Freedom."

"Roger that," I acknowledged before cutting the link. I then joined all the units together to form the Force Impulse.

Kira Yamato

In battle with ZAFT Coordinator Special Forces

80 miles west southwest of the Athha Mansion

Main Island, Orb Union

The day had come to a close for Lacus and me as we had met with Neyla and the mobile suit pilot Shinn Asuka. He seems like a nice guy; but right now my focus is on dealing with these ZAFT mobile suits. These guys came to kill Lacus; luckily Mr. Pink gave us an early warning as they approached the house. Mr. Waltfeld and Miss Murrue were able to provide protection for us we made our way to the bunker. Only when they started shelling with mobile suits did I pilot the Freedom again. Before I could make any progress another mobile suit showed up and attacked the mobile suits trying to kill Lacus.

"Hey Kira, it looks like you could use some help in capturing these guys," said the pilot of the Impulse Gundam. "I'm here to help you out and capture these guys."

"Thanks for the back up," I said as I dodged a barrage of missiles and shot off the missile launchers of one ZAFT mobile suit.

The battle didn't last long with both the Freedom and Impulse joining forces and overpowering the assassins. Unfortunately all the assassins self-destructed in order to prevent capture and we were back to square one.

"I'm sorry you came all the way here for nothing," I apologized to Shinn.

"Huh? It's alright," Shinn said over visual COM. "Well, I gotta return to the Minerva and report back to Commander Kaiou. Hey good luck to you; I hope we meet again."

"Yeah, I hope so too," I said as the Impulse flew off.

As soon as the Impulse flew off a pair of Aile Striker Jegans arrived on the scene and saw the scene of a mobile suit battle.

"Master Kira," one of the Jegan pilots said to me, "what happened here; are you and Miss Lacus alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," I answered as I looked at the ruins of Mr. Waltfeld and Miss Murrue's house and the remains of the attacking mobile suits. "Call a cleanup crew to recover the remains of these fallen mobile suits. I'm sure Commander Kaiou will want Morgenroete to examine the remains."

"Yes sir!" acknowledged the Jegan pilots as they got to their orders and I got out of the Freedom.

Lacus ran up to me and hugged me and hugged her back before we looked at the ruins again. Lacus felt bad for Mr. Waltfeld and Miss Murrue like I did.

"Man our home got destroyed again," remarked one of kids as a car approached the ruins of the house.

Myrna got out of the car and was shocked to see the ruins of what used to be a house we were living. She approached the ruins and came towards us.

"Master Kira, it's horrible," said Myrna. "It's Lady Cagalli; she's being forced to marry Lord Yuna."

"We've been made aware and Neyla said that we need to follow a plan that she and Cagalli formulated together. Can you get some things from the Athha Estate while we get everything ready to go?"

"Yes, I can do that," answered Myrna.

"I need to get in touch with Neyla," Lacus said to Myrna. "You wouldn't happen to have a cell phone on you, would you?"

"Yes of course I do Miss Lacus," answered Myrna as she pulled out a cell phone from her purse. Lacus quickly dialed Neyla's cell phone number.

"Hey Myrna, I'm glad to hear from ya, but I'm getting ready to depart with the Minerva on my assignment in 36 hours," Neyla said on the speakerphone.

"It's not Myrna," Lacus said to Neyla. "It's Lacus and I need to issue instructions for the Coalition before you depart on your assignment with the Minerva. Assemble all Gundam pilots either on teleconference or at the underground facility at Morgenroete."

"Yes ma'am," acknowledged Neyla. Lacus hung up and gave Myrna back her cell phone.

"Kira let's get to Morgenroete," Lacus said to me as she motioned for me to join her in the limo. I got in the limo with her and Myrna.

"Driver takes us to Morgenroete first," Myrna instructed the driver.

"Yes ma'am," acknowledged the driver as the car turned around and headed to Morgenroete. It took a half hour for us to reach Morgenroete. Once we got there Lacus would give us the instruction before the Coalition geared up for war.


	19. Chapter 19

19: Instructions, a Foiled Ambush and Wedding Crashers

C.E. 73

Lacus Clyne

Underground Morgenroete Facility

Onogoro Island, Orb Union

I really wish Neyla wouldn't override my authority as leader of the Coalition of Freedom and Justice. But it seems once this war started, she has followed my instructions. I feel sorry for Neyla not having a sense of peace and always fighting battles. But enough about feeling sorry for others; once Kira and I got to Morgenroete we assembled in the underground facility before work began for the factory workers.

I looked at Gundam pilots that were present and on the holographic screens at Maius 4 and the Mendel Colony Base.

"As you are all aware," I began, "the Atlantic Federation are forcing all the nations of Earth to join them in another attempt to wipe out Coordinators and the PLANTS. Orb and Miss Cagalli are coming under a lot of pressure not just from the Atlantic Federation, but from the Unato and Yuna Roma Seiran as well. As members of the Coalition of Freedom and Justice it is our duty to stop or prevent the flames of war from spreading further. Unfortunately, it looks as if we will have no choice but join this war as well. Neyla has informed me that the Storm Alliance has already declared war on the Atlantic Federation and has begun to mass its forces at site of the former Earth Alliance base at the Ptolemaius Crater. We have to make a choice as a force of peace. Neyla is planning to tag along with the Minerva because she believes that the ship is a key to ending this new war. But she won't be going alone; I request that three other Gundam pilots go with her to the Minerva and join forces with them. You will not be joining ZAFT on a permanent basis. The other Gundam pilots will be on Archangel, here at Orb or back at the Mendel Colony awaiting deployment instructions."

"Lieutenant Jerid Mesa, will volunteer to go with Commander Kaiou," said Lieutenant Mesa as he stepped forward.

"The God of Death is volunteering as well," said Duo Maxwell as he too stepped forward. "I can't let the Commander have all the fun, now can I?"

"Well someone has to keep her out of trouble," said Roux as she stepped forward as well, "and I'm the only one who can do that." With that I gave a nod of approval to the three volunteers.

"Very good," I said as turned to the other pilots. "Now I need three additional pilots to come with me, Kira and the Archangel crew and accompany Cagalli."

"Second Lieutenant Dearka Elsman, volunteering to go with the Archangel," said Dearka as he stepped forward. "I can't Miriallia be alone on the ship without me." I smiled as I knew that would be Dearka's excuse for wanting to be on the Archangel.

"Epyon and I will go to the Archangel as well," said Milliardo as he stepped forward with his eyes closed.

"You can count me in," Juddau Ashita said as he came forward with enthusiasm. "ZZ and I really need to get back in the game after a year and a half of collecting junk parts and fallen mobile suits."

"Let me guess Juddau," Roux said as she looked at Juddau, "you've been working with Junk Guild, haven't you."

"Hey come on Roux," protested Beecha Oleg, "they pay good money for the parts and mobile suits we restore and bring them."

"Typical Beecha," Roux replied under her breath, "always thinking like a businessman."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" challenged Beecha.

"Excuse me," interjected Kira, "right now we have an important task to take care of. We can argue later."

"Kira's right, we can argue later," I agreed. "Right now I have to finish giving you guys your assignments.

"Kamille Badin, Nicol Amalfi, Heero Yuy, Seabook Arno and Chang Wufei are to remain here at Orb and help Erica Simmons with the development and rearmament of our mobile suit force here at Morgenroete," I continued. "Neyla did mention that during her mission at Armory One that ZAFT had developed silhouettes based on the three stolen Second Stage Gundams and has suggested that they be acquired either through her business contacts at Triton Defense Industries or through Section Nine. She also mentioned that there was another Gundam that was developed as a Second Stage Gundam; but she wasn't able to get any information on it."

"What Second Stage Gundams were stolen at Armory One?" asked Seabook.

"ZGMF X-31S Abyss, ZGMF X-24S Chaos and ZGMF X-88S Gaia," answered Neyla. "But you need to be advised; like my partner Fang, the Gaia Gundam also has a spirit within its body as well."

Some of the Gundam groaned as Neyla mentioned that the Gaia Gundam had spirit within its body like the Fang Murasame did. Knowing Neyla, she was going to try and get the Gaia and its pilot to turn on the Earth Forces and maybe even the other pilots who stole the other two Gundams.

"The rest of you guys will wait at the Mendel Colony and await further instructions," I finished.

The rest of the Gundam pilots stood at attention and said, "Yes ma'am!"

"Jerid, get Titan Mk II in the hangar so it can be upgraded," Neyla said to Jerid. "Erica wants to put that Striker pack you designed on it."

"Roger that," acknowledged Jerid.

"Our Gundams are to be on board the Minerva before sun down," finished Neyla. The other volunteers gave a slight nod and got their Gundams in the facility to finish their upgrades. Roux's Gundam didn't require many upgrades; the only upgrade that it needed were the new Laser Igelstellungs in the head. Jerid's Titan Mk II was getting a prototype Striker pack and the Laser Igelstellungs. Duo Maxwell's Deathscythe had its armor upgraded to Gundanium Phase Shift armor to supplement Deathscythe Hell's Gundanium alloy and of course it got Laser Igelstellungs in the head. Within ten hours, the modifications were complete and the four Gundams headed to the Dry Dock where the Minerva was located. I was able to get a glimpse of the ZAFT ship before I had to get ready to be a wedding crasher.

Captain Talia Gladys

Morgenroete Dry Docks

Onogoro Island, Orb Union

I was rather surprised to see that the Coalition of Freedom and Justice were willing to lend us four of their Gundam pilots let alone one of their top commanders to us. Commander Kaiou asked me to consider them as mercenaries for the time being. Some of the crew members were ecstatic to hear that the Coalition had decided to join forces with our ship. Shinn's sister Mayu got in a little bit of trouble with her employer Celestial International but Commander Kaiou stepped in on her behalf and convinced the president to have her serve as a liaison to ZAFT. The Chairman was more than happy to allow Mayu Asuka to be Celestial's liaison to ZAFT as she brought over her mobile suit with her. I'm just glad that the Minerva can hold ten mobile suits like the Archangel. Hopefully with the legendary Fang Murasame as part of our defense, the Earth Forces will think twice before attacking us. Well, in the morning we'll be making our way to Carpentaria.

Orb Special Forces Major Athrun Zala

PLANTS Supreme Council Building

Aprilius One, L5 Colony Region

Two days earlier

"I'm sorry Mr. Chairman but I'm not going to rejoin ZAFT," I said to the PLANTS Supreme Chairman as he offered me a chance to rejoin ZAFT. "I am on assignment as a personal liaison to the Chief Representative of Orb. However I can consider volunteering my services only as a member of the Coalition of Freedom and Justice."

"Very well then," relented Chairman Durandal as the Lacus double was upset I wouldn't reconsider the Chairman's offer. "However, I will have to explain to the PLANTS Supreme Council why I granted a mobile suit pilot from the Orb military membership into the FAITH. Please understand Athrun that even though you're part of the Orb military you will have to report to either myself or the Council."

"I understand Mr. Chairman," I said as I followed the Chairman and Lacus double known as Meer Campbell.

"This is the ZGMF X-23S Savior," said Chairman Durandal as he led me to a hangar with a Gundam in it. "It was one of the new Second Stage Gundams being developed at Armory One. I would like you to join the Minerva who are heading to Carpentaria. But we first need to make some adjustments to it before you head out. In the mean time feel to move around the PLANTS; but you won't be going alone, I've also arranged for you to have a bodyguard accompany you until the adjustments to the Savior are complete."

"Thank you Mr. Chairman," I said as shook his hand and received the FAITH medal.

Meer walked behind me; I guess she was going to try and get me to reconsider and rejoin ZAFT.

"Athrun, why won't you reconsider and rejoin ZAFT?" asked Meer as she put her hand on my left shoulder. "I mean you're not going to face those charges if you rejoin."

"I'm sorry," I answered Meer, "but I don't trust the ZAFT military. Not to mention that I made my decision to join Orb's military and that I'm still part of the Coalition of Freedom and Justice." Meer looked down at the floor disappointment but continued walk with me.

"Excuse me Miss Lacus," Meer's manager said to her, "you have a concert in a couple hours."

"Well I have to go Athrun," said Meer as she became cheerful again. "How about going to dinner after my concert?"

"Uh sure Lacus," I answered.

Meer's face became brighter as she hurried to her limo and waved at me. Once I got to the Orb embassy, I quickly got settled in for a couple days while the Savior underwent adjustments. After getting settled in, I met with my bodyguards. Much to my surprise I saw Yzak and an old friend from my days in ZAFT's Red Academy, Shiho Hahnenfuss.

"Yzak, Shiho, what are you two doing here?" I asked both of my friends.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shiho asked sarcastically.

"We're your bodyguards," answered Yzak. "So what do you want to do? If you say shopping, I'm going to kill you."

"No, I want visit the graves of Rusty, Miguel and my mother," I answered. Yzak gave a slight nod of approval.

After visiting the graves of our fallen friends and my mother, Yzak and Shiho took me to Maius 4 and showed me his unit that he was building up in case war ever broke out. I was even shocked to see that his partner Duel was back in Yzak's possession.

"As soon as Lacus got word of a possible attempt to steal new machines from ZAFT," explained Yzak, "she told me to reactivate the Joule Team in secret and get our mobile suits ready with the new upgrades as soon as possible. Let me tell you Athrun, it's not as easy as you think especially when the Chairman makes unexpected visits to Maius 4."

"I notice some of the Jegans and a few Strike Daggers have Gunbarrel Striker packs like what Commander La Flaga," I observed as I recognized the Striker pack Commander La Flaga used at Jachin Due.

"Yeah, we're trying to get them work with both Naturals and Coordinators," added Shiho. "Puru and Captain Char have been helping us a lot. So far we're getting closer to being able to deploy mobile suits with Gunbarrel Striker packs and not require Newtypes to pilot them."

"Wait, Captain Char is here?" I asked in disbelief.

"He was here yesterday before heading back to the Coalition base at the Mendel Colony," answered Yzak. "He'll be here tomorrow with the final prototype OS."

"I guess all you guys can do is cross your fingers, huh?" I asked.

"Yup," answered Shiho. "But the suspense is killing me!"

Present day

ZAFT Command Hangar

Aprilius One

L5 Colony Region

"The Minerva is heading to Carpentaria," Chairman Durandal said to me as he handed me a briefcase, "and it seems that your friends in the Coalition of Freedom and Justice are loaning some of their pilots to assist the Minerva. I need you to join the Minerva at Carpentaria and give them these orders."

"Yes sir," I said as I saluted Chairman Durandal and then boarded the Savior. "Athrun Zala, Savior launching!"

I rocketed out of the hangar to Carpentaria in order to join the Minerva. I just hope Cagalli got those ministers and shut down their ridiculous attempt to make Orb join the Atlantic Federation.

Lieutenant Jerid Mesa

En route to ZAFT base Carpentaria

Man those guys in the Earth Forces were really desperate to claim a victory and were willing to resort to ambushes in order to do it. But with the Coalition Gundams on board there was no way those bastards were going to win.

_Flashback_

3rd person POV

Boundary of the Orb Union

"I wonder where the Chief Representative was?" asked Lunamaria Hawke. "She wasn't there when we left."

"Who cares?" challenged Shinn Asuka. "Besides I bet she was sulking about her father's death." This comment earned him another slap from his sister and two death glares from Neyla and Roux. He grimaced and ran in terror for his life as he knew that if he challenged both of them, he would meet his maker. After Shinn ran away from both Neyla and Roux, Fang rounded the corner Shinn ran towards with a confused look on face… well the faceplate covered most of Fang's confused look.

"Um… do I want to know?" Fang asked the trio of female Gundam pilots as they shook heads.

"Well… we have a problem," continued Fang as she walked over to the trio. "The ocean has whispered of danger and its coming our way. We should alert Captain Gladys right away."

"If there's danger nearby, then yeah we should be ready," agreed Mayu Asuka as she ran to the locker room to change in her flight suit. Fang then hurried off to warn Captain Gladys. Neyla and Fang went to warn the other pilots.

"What, the Earth Forces are going to ambush us at the border?" Deputy Captain Trine asked in shock.

"Yes," answered Fang. "And the Orb fleet escorting us to the border are mercenaries hired by the Atlantic Federation."

"Why would the Chief Representative use mercenaries from the Atlantic Federation?" asked Captain Gladys. "It doesn't seem like her to do something like this after thanking us for getting her back to Orb."

"It's not her," answered Fang. "This ambush is the Seirans' doing; they're forcing Orb to join the Atlantic Federation's lust to stain the Earthsphere with the blood of Coordinators and their Natural allies. They'll even try to bathe in the blood spilt from battle and mostly massacres."

"So the Seirans are going to destroy the reputation of the Athhas just to join a bunch of lunatics who want to destroy Coordinators," summarized Captain Gladys.

"Yes, it seems that's their intention," answered Fang.

Captain Gladys paused for a moment as she decided what to do now that they were heading towards a possible trap; then the captain knew what to do.

"The ship is going to Condition Red; as soon as we hit the border, the Earth Forces are going to lying in wait for us," announced Captain Gladys. "Lower the bridge Arthur."

"Yes ma'am!" exclaimed Deputy Captain Trine.

"Going to Condition Red; going to Condition Red," announced Meyrin Hawke, the Minerva's CIC Operator. "All pilots please board your machines and stand by."

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Shinn as he boarded the Core Splendor and awaited further instructions.

"Beats me," answered Rey Za Burrel. "But I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"Enough chatter boys and be ready for battle," said Fang before she reentered her body.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say," Shinn said under his breath.

"Captain, I'm reading ships on the radar," the radar operator reported to Captain Gladys. "They're Earth Forces ships and they've brought mobile suits. Huh, what the hell?"

"What is it?" Captain Gladys asked the radar operator.

"I'm getting data on what appears to be a mobile armor just recently developed by the Earth Forces," answered the radar operator as he read the data given to him. "The mobile armor is being identified as an YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah. It's heavily armored and has a positronic reflector to stand up to a battleship class positronic cannon and other weapons."

"[Sigh] So in other words, we're in for the fight of our lives," summarized Captain Gladys.

Then Neyla's face came on the visual COM.

"Don't worry help will come and we will win," Neyla said with a smile. "All I ask is for everyone to find their reason for fighting. As long as you have that reason you'll stay alive in this war." With that, Neyla's face snapped off the visual COM and left a lot of people lost in their thoughts as the Earth Forces launched their mobile suits at destroy the Minerva. Captain Gladys regained her composure and got her crew refocused on the task at hand.

"Active CIWS, Tristans and Isolde," ordered Deputy Captain Trine. "Load missiles tubes One through Six with Parsifals. Load tubes Seven through Ten with Dispars"

"Commander Kaiou, I can't order you or your fellow Coalition pilots to launch," Captain Gladys said to Neyla over the COM, "but I need to know if we can count on you now and in the future."

"You can count on us," answered Neyla calmly. "But we fight battles if they are for a just cause."

"I understand," said Captain Gladys as she turned to Shinn's sister, Mayu. "I'll provide you with the same courtesy as the Coalition pilots but you need understand that I'm in charge here."

"Don't worry Captain Gladys," assured Mayu, "I understand. Besides I'm mostly here to keep my big brother out of trouble."

"Hey!" protested Shinn. "I don't need anyone to look after me!"

"Are you sure about that Shinn?" Mayu asked her brother sweetly and innocent-like.

Shinn then became flustered and just shook his head as he refused to Mayu's question.

"Alright people, we'll finish Comedy Hour after we kick Blue Cosmos ass," said Neyla.

"Agreed," said Duo. "Besides those bastards just don't know when to call it quits. Well, the God of Death will show 'em when it's time to call it quits."

"Just make sure you save some for me," added Jerid.

Roux just huffed in frustration and said, "What is it with men and battles? They always gotta prove they're stronger than each other."

"I'm guessing Juddau still does that," assumed Neyla.

"Oh yeah," answered Roux.

"Moron!" exclaimed Neyla.

"Amen sister," replied Roux.

"Like you said Commander Kaiou, we'll finish Comedy Hour later," interrupted Captain Gladys before returning to her professional stance. "Launch the Impulse and all other machines!"

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor launching!"

"Neyla Kaiou, Fang Murasame heading out."

"Duo Maxwell, Deathscythe Hell, the God of Death is moving out!"

"Lieutenant Jerid Mesa, Titan Mk II launching!"

"Roux Louka, heading out in Zeta Rouge."

"Mayu Asuka, Strike Noir launching."

"Rey Za Burrel, ZAKU launching."

"Lunamaria Hawke, Marine Gundam heading out."

"Sir, we're detecting multiple mobile suits launching from Minerva," replied Ensign Arisa Yuki, the sole survivor from the Doolittle's destruction. "Thermal patterns indicate four of them are Gundams from the AEUG. They're identified as Fang Murasame, Deathscythe Hell, Titan Mk II and Zeta Rouge."

"And what about the other two mobile suits?" asked the captain of the flagship.

"One is an unknown mobile suit sir," answered Ensign Yuki, "and other one appears to the Strike Noir."  
"What?" asked the captain in disbelief. "But the Strike Noir was assigned to Phantom Pain. So how the hell does the Minerva have the Strike Noir?"

"I'm not certain," answered Ensign Yuki. "But I'll get to work into looking into it."

"Launch the Zamza-Zah!" ordered the captain. "I don't like this one bit; but I believe that mobile armors will be the backbone of the Earth Forces once again."

"Captain, the mobile armor has launched from the flagship," reported Meyrin. "At eleven o'clock, distance 15."

"Activate Tannhӓuser," ordered Captain Gladys.

"Activating Tannhӓuser," replied the weapons officer. "Releasing safety locks, weapon output stable." The Tannhӓuser glowed bright with positronic energy slowly gathering in the cannon. Once the energy gathered in the cannon it was ready to be fired at the mobile armor.

"Fire!" ordered Captain Gladys as the Tannhӓuser fired at the mobile armor.

However the mobile armor flipped over and activated its positronic reflector and blocked the positronic blast from the Minerva. Once the blast had stopped, the Zamza-Zah opened fire on the Minerva hoping to destroy it. The Earth Forces mobile suits started swarming the Gundams the Minerva had helping them. Things were looking grim as the Zamza-Zah ensnared the Impulse and the other Gundams were getting overpowered.

"Die you Space Monsters and traitors against the human race!" shouted one Windom mobile suit pilot. "You're the ones who are responsible for all the people who were killed by Junius Seven dropping to Earth!"

Before the pilot could continue accusing the Minerva, her crew and the Gundam pilots, the pilot was shot to death from a third party.

"Captain, I'm detecting additional mobile suits approaching from two o'clock and their coming in fast," reported the radar operator. "Huh… they're broadcasting Coalition IFFs and have a match of the mobile suits."

"What kind of mobile suits are they?" asked Captain Gladys.

"Library matches six of the mobile suits as specially modified AEUG NEMOs," answered the radar operators as continued to read off the list. "Seven are confirmed specially modified AEUG Jegans, thirteen are Orb Astrays specially and fifteen are specially modified Strike Daggers that Coalition captured from Panama or during the siege of Orb. Leading them is the Strike Rouge. The forty one mobiles are on Guul flyers and they're attacking… the Earth Forces."

"Attention ZAFT ship Minerva, head back into Orb territory," said the voice of Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Athha. "We'll cover you while you make your way back. Ngh, damn Blue Cosmos bastards! Go to hell you bastards!"

"Representative Athha we have Orb ships firing at us," Captain Gladys said to Cagalli before hearing a chain of explosions and watching the Orb ships be destroyed by their own mobile suits.

"What the hell made you think we would ever betray Lady Cagalli?" an Astray Shrike pilot demanded as he shot and killed the bridge crew of Atlantic Federation held Aegis-class ship.

"Captain Todiga, concentrate your efforts first on the traitors and then provide support fire for the Minerva as they reenter Orb territory," ordered Cagalli as the real Orb fleet turned on traitorous Orb ships.

"Representative Athha, we request permission to provide assistance to your fleet in dealing with the traitors," asked Captain Gladys.

"Request granted," replied Cagalli. "Just make sure you don't hit our own ships. They're broadcasting Coalition IFFs as well as our mobile suits."

"Understood," acknowledged Captain Gladys.

"What's going on here?" asked Yuna Roma Seiran as he watched the mercenaries he hired get attacked by both Orb and the Minerva. He then noticed the Strike Rouge out in battle against the Earth Forces.

'I'm going to deal with the son of a bitch, whoever is piloting Cagalli's mobile suit,' thought Yuna as he turned to the side hoping that Cagalli wasn't in the mobile suit attacking their soon to be allies.

"I want the bastard who's piloting the Strike Rouge to identify themselves," demanded Yuna.

"I am the bastard who's piloting the Strike Rouge," answered the familiar voice Cagalli Yula Athha, "and the Strike Rouge is **my** Gundam, you self-serving son of a bitch!"

"Cagalli? But why are you attacking the Earth Forces?" asked a shocked Yuna. "They're going to be our allies."

"No they're not," countered Cagalli as she unintentionally hit her FLEETCOM. "Besides, I told you, the day I sign the treaty with those monsters of Blue Cosmos, is the day I put a bullet in my own head."

Shinn was surprised to hear Cagalli say that she would rather kill herself than sign the treaty. She was starting to sound like a leader who wasn't afraid of fighting back.

"Cagalli, how many times do I have to tell you that little girls' playtime is over,?" Yuna asked calmly trying rope Cagalli into submission.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I won't be bullied into submission," countered Cagalli. "I will fight you with all my being."

"Man, what an ass," commented Lunamaria as she listened to the exchange between Cagalli and Yuna. She then smiled and said under her breath, "Go Cagalli, show that prick you're a woman who fights hard."

"Lady Cagalli, the traitors have been destroyed," Captain Todiga informed Cagalli.

"Roger that, now concentrate fire on the mobile armor," ordered Cagalli.

"Wha-what the hell?" demanded the commander of the Zamza-Zah as the Orb ships now fired at them. "Why the hell is Orb firing at us; I thought we were going to be allies, not enemies. Gahh!" With the Orb fleet pouring fire on the Zamza-Zah, it began to lose its shielding until another mobile suit deployed from Morgenroete.

"Captain I've got another heat source approaching," the Minerva's radar operator reported to Captain Gladys. "Heat source identified as… oh my god. It's Wing ZERO!"

"Wha?" asked Deputy Captain Trine in shock and disbelief.

"Block this," said Heero as Wing ZERO transformed into its mobile suit form and charged his Buster Rifle.

"Crap!" screamed one of the Zamza-Zah's pilots as he saw the golden glow of Wing ZERO's Buster Rifle. It would be the last thing the crew in the mobile armor would see as it was blown to dust.

"Damn you traitors!" screamed the captain of the ambush fleet.

"All forces are to open fire as the Earth Forces have come to invade our country once again," Cagalli ordered the allied force still at the border. "We must exercise our right to defend ourselves from attack." The Orb fleet opened fire on the Earth Forces ships and Minerva's Gundams gladly went to town on the Earth Forces mobile suits as they wiped them all out without remorse. The ambush fleet was also shown no mercy by the Orb fleet or the Fang Raiders mobile suit force. Yuna stood helpless, with a shocked look on his face as he watched Lord Djbril's perfect plan get shot up and blown to smithereens. Once the smoke cleared, the Minerva and the Orb fleet went towards Carpentaria. Cagalli informed Captain Gladys that the Orb fleet would escort the Minerva half way to Carpentaria.

Once the Orb fleet had returned to Orb, Yuna met with Cagalli after she returned.

"Do you realize what you've just done?" demanded Yuna.

Cagalli just brushed past Yuna with an evil smirk on her face as she went back to the Athha mansion and called it a night.

Djbril became even more furious at what the Seirans told him. The Chief Representative of Orb was beyond their control and when she attacked the ambush fleet, for Djbril, it was the straw that broke the camel's back. Cagalli Yula Athha had to die and die quick so the Seirans could take over the country and finally get Orb in the Alliance, under a banner of hatred. With Cagalli Yula Athha still resisting the Seirans and correct path, he had to take measures into his own hands.

'That traitor to the human race has to die,' thought Djbril as he tried to figure out how to get of Cagalli Yula Athha.

"DAMN YOU CAGALLI YULA ATHHA!" Djbril shouted at the top of his lungs.

_End Flashback_

Cagalli Yula Athha

Aboard Gundam Peacekeeper Force Mobile Assault ship Archangel

Pacific Ocean

Thank god for Kira, he and the Archangel got me out of that damn wedding as I had no choice but leave Orb and go into exile. I wish I didn't have leave the people of Orb, but I had no choice especially with the Seirans and the ministers still trying to pressure me into awful alliance with the Earth Forces. Kira's entrance to the temple of Halmaia startled a lot of people at the wedding. The Royal M-1s didn't even fire a shot at the Freedom as provided help for him. That coward Yuna, ran away when the Freedom reached its hand and grabbed me. What kind of moron husband would leave his wife to get kidnapped just save his own damn ass? I'm glad that I'm not marrying that son of a bitch. The Orb military didn't even try to stop the Freedom, in fact they even helped Kira escape from Onogoro Island. I hope I can see Athrun again.


	20. Chapter 20

20: Erica's Report

3rd person POV

Morgenroete Underground Facility

Onogoro Island, Orb Union

It had been fourteen hours since the Archangel escaped from Orb with the beloved leader of Orb Union. Erica Simmons, the chief engineer of Morgenroete, watched the footage of the Freedom abducting the Lioness of Orb with satisfying smile on her face. Other then Captain Gladys, Deputy Captain Trine and Shinn Asuka, Erica knew of Cagalli's plan to have the Freedom abduct her. It was actually her and Neyla Kaiou who formulated the plan to have Cagalli get abducted in case in the Seirans got out of control. The plan had been developed as a contingency plan when the Seirans' power started to grow rapidly over the course eight months prior to Armory One; so Neyla and Erica sat down with Cagalli and came up with the contingency plan should the Seirans usurp Cagalli's authority. Now that Cagalli was kidnapped by her brother and the crew of the Archangel, Erica would have time to work on new projects in secret with her Morgenroete staff and create new forms of the Astray based on the Impulse silhouettes acquired by Section Nine agents in the PLANTS. The only silhouette that wasn't acquired was the Gaia silhouette because it didn't suit Commander Neyla Kaiou or Erica Simmons. As an alternative for the Gaia silhouette, Ensign Arisa Yuki assisted with the theft of three Wild Daggers that the Earth Forces had begun developing based on data on Fang's counterpart Gaia. As the work began, Erica went to her office and began doing another dictated report like she did for research on the Strike and Archangel.

Report Tango 31 Charlie

Erica Simmons

Morgenroete Underground Facility

Command, start report, user Erica Simmons, password: Delta Foxtrot 381679ner Beta.

It's been a while since I last did a report but now that a war has started I thought I better do a report, updating the status of the Coalition of Freedom and Justice's Gundams and mobile suits before the Seirans come and give us instructions to increase production on mobile suits.

First is the RTAF X-147 Fang Murasame. When we developed it did not have an ancient spirit within its body but when it was sent to Oahu for the Fang Raiders to hold on to for Commander Kaiou, a strange phenomenon was reported by the head supply officer of the Fang Raiders, Jorge Mendez. Once he returned to Orb, Jorge reported that the Fang Murasame underwent a few minor adjustments. These adjustments apparently happened when Commander Kaiou entered the cockpit. The face of the Fang Murasame was changed into a gender neutral face, tiger stripes appeared on face and the mobile suit itself began to move its own and began to exhibit a human personality. The human personality began to develop after the Archangel and Fang Raiders left Hawaii en route to Orb. When I received Fang Murasame for examination, I found no traces of an AI or computer malfunction. Fang's personality seems to reflect Commander Kaiou's personality: clever, a bit of arrogance, brave, caring and some sound of insanity when facing overwhelming odds. Enough about Fang's personality, I'll move on to the weapons that she has. It maintains a Type 72 "Ikazuchi" beam rifle and a beam saber; these weapons are seldom used by the Commander as she uses her preferred weapons, the RF X-78 Fang Bits acquired through an unexplained phenomenon that lasted ten minutes. [Sigh] It seems that trouble always finds the commander; however despite the setback, she was able to acquire technology and an upgrade to make Fang more powerful. With data from tests of the Fang bits as well as the Gunbarrel pack on Gundam Alex, I was able to make a Striker pack using the Gunbarrels from Gundam Alex and added a flight system to allow the Gunbarrels to move freely and independent without wires like the Moebius Zero mobile armor. Even though the Gunbarrels aren't weapons equipped on Fang Murasame, the Fang bits were a big part in developing additional technology and weapons for the Coalition and defending the PLANTS from nuclear attack. I was surprised that the PLANTS Supreme Council under former Chairman Zala approved the equipping of the bit system even though they weren't able to get them in place before the Second Battle at Jachin Due. Never mind the benefits gained from Fang's weapons, let's finish on Fang's weapons. I personally developed Fang's Ultima Striker pack. The Striker pack has two swords, Darkus Ragnarok and Haos Butterfly Edge. Darkus Ragnarok focuses primarily on sheer power and has the ability to gather energy powerful enough to slice even a Nazca-class in different pieces. Haos Butterfly Edge focuses on power like Darkus Ragnarok but is lighter and focuses on increasing Fang's reflexes and was a prototype weapon to serve as a test bed for Lt. Commander Sakurano's modified Astray mobile suit Reijin, which she calls Zero. After seeing its performance against the Earth Forces, we borrowed Haos Butterfly Edge and data on Reijin's Material Vibration Sword and was able to duplicate it successfully. When we first developed Haos Butterfly Edge, I personally asked Lt. Commander Sonomiya for the data on the Material Vibration Sword and Lance. I had noticed when developing Haos Butterfly Edge that it seemed to use similar technology to that the Forbidden mobile suit used when deflecting beams. Both swords are powerful in their own ways. Fang, right now, is deployed with her pilot, Commander Kaiou on the Minerva as per orders from Miss Lacus Clyne, the leader of the Coalition of Freedom and Justice.

RTA X-13A Raijin is a specially modified Jegan designed with Lt. Commander Eika Ichijo's combat style in mind as she is a long range combatant and uses long range weapons. For Raijin, like Reijin, we transferred Raijin's soul from its dying skeletal body to the Jegan. As I was saying, we did a few upgrades like replacing Raijin's original power source and replaced it with a Gundanium cold fusion reactor like most of the Gundams from this time frame. The armor was upgraded to Gundanium Beta alloy. The only difference is that Raijin was not given Gundanium Phase Shift armor like the other Gundams and has only Armor Schneider combat knives in its leg holsters much along the lines like the Strike. Raijin's weakness the lack of short rang weapons for when enemies get up close. The only solutions was give it two Armor Schneider combat knives for short range combat; but Raijin's hand plug allows it to use weapons from both the Earth Forces like Gundam Astray Blue Frame piloted by the leader of Serpent Tail. This means that Raijin can use beam sabers taken from fallen Earth Alliance or Orb mobile suits; but I seriously doubt that Lt. Commander Ichijo would take weapons from Orb mobile suits unless she has no option.

RTA X-15A Fujin is a remodeled GAT -01A1 "105 Dagger" that was stolen from a facility in Washington, D.C. during a joint AEUG-ZAFT raid to force the Atlantic Federation to back off its attacks and force build up at the Ptolemaius Crater which worked for two months while the newly formed Coalition was at the PLANTS in L5 training and developing new weapons along with scientists from ZAFT, Morgenroete and Anaheim Electronics from within the AEUG. Fujin was developed as an artillery assault mobile suit that could wield various artillery weapons and even provide suppression fire. Fujin's armor modifications were a little different from any of the modified mobile suits. Fujin's armor was developed along the same lines of one blue print I came across from the Anaheim scientists, the Full Armor ZZ Gundam. I took it upon myself to use Gundanium Gamma alloy armor and have Gundanium Phase Shift armor as Fujin would need the extra armor and protection. There is no sacrifice to mobility; however, like Raijin it has no reliable close combat weapons to protect itself from enemy mobile suits with close range weapons. In fact Fujin has no close combat weapons at all. I felt bad about this but Lt. Commander Sonomiya didn't really care as she was pleased with the end result.

ORB MBF- M1B2 Reijin is a modified M1 Astray designed along the same lines as Gundam Astray Red Frame piloted by Lowe Guele of the Junk Guild. Like Gundam Astray Red Frame, it carries a sword much like the GINNS except this sword was made from the same materials that the Material Vibration Sword was made from mixed in with Gundanium Gamma alloy to give the sword durability in battle and the same properties as the Geschmeidig Panzer used on the GAT series mobile suit known as the Forbidden. When we developed the MV Sword, I thought it best to design the holster as a recharging platform for it instead of waiting for a recharge back on a ship. This portion is a little similar to the recharging system that Wing ZERO uses except that it doesn't require a cable to link with the power source. Speaking of the power source, I installed a Gundanium cold fusion reactor as I did for all the other mobile suits for the Sky Girls. Reijin comes automatically equipped with an Aile Striker pack that the Strike used in the last war and can be detached at anytime. When I first encountered Reijin's performance in battle I was astounded at her swift reflexes with the MV Sword as no other mobile suit could match her swordsmanship, not even Kira Yamato and the Freedom could match her. I have even seen her train herself using a wooden sword in front of her mobile suit… mobile suit, no I mean her partner. Like Commander Kaiou's partner Fang Murasame, Reijin seems to have developed an individual personality of his own. However Reijin, I mean Zero, has a silent personality and at times will practice with his pilot and this makes her happy to have a training partner. Reijin has no long range weapons except for the Igelstellungs located in the forehead. Other than having her MV Sword, Reijin also has two beam sabers located on its shoulders and are seldom used unless the MV Sword is charging. Lt. Commander Sakurano seems to dislike using beam weapons as she prefers traditional weapons over beam weapons. The MV Sword seems to have a unique ability of using the Geschmeidig Panzer as a weapon by gathering that energy and releasing it, causing massive damage to the enemy mobile suit. The overall weakness of Reijin… sorry I mean Zero is that it has no long range weapons and cannot fight well against mobile armor platforms in theory. I have yet to see Zero fight against any of the new mobile armors that the Earth Forces have developed according to Black Reaper intelligence. I've even run simulations using Reijin against the new Zamza-Zah and Gells-Ghe and it didn't look good. What Reijin lacks in power definitely makes up for with agility and speed especially with the MV Sword.

GAT-01C1 Bachstelze is a specially modified GAT-01 Strike Dagger which follows the example of its predecessor the GAT X-105 Strike. This modified Strike Dagger has been modified to correct the flaws of the Strike Dagger when it first made its debut when the AEUG and ZAFT made a joint attack on Panama effectively destroying the Mass Driver and other facilities. The flaws that the Strike Dagger had when it first was deployed were catastrophic. The first flaw that made the Strike Dagger an unreliable mobile suit was that they did not have hard points like the Strike had for mounting Striker packs. When we obtained a sample of the Strike Dagger from Panama, Lt. Commander von Dietrich requested that we modify one of them for her own personal use. Like Raijin, Reijin and Fujin we transferred the soul from Bachstelze's aging skeletal body and began to develop Bach's Material Vibration Lanze based Lt. Commander von Dietrich's combat data but had to temporarily put development of the Material Vibration weapons on hold when the Atlantic Federation attacked Orb. The other flaw that was corrected was that Strike Dagger lacked EMP shielding. This flaw proved fatal after ZAFT deployed their Gungnir EMP Bombs to destroy the Mass Driver in Panama. Thanks to my sources inside ZAFT, we were able to complete adequate EMP shielding before the Atlantic Federation's attack on Orb. After escaping from Orb and temporarily establishing a base in the PLANTS, work began again on Bachstelze as we went to work on developing the Material Vibration weapons. The MV Lanze was successfully developed as we used base data from blueprints of the beam javelin of the Blitz. We reduced the size of the javelin, eliminated the beam generator and did the same thing we did for the MV Sword by combining the original materials and Gundanium Gamma alloy. A real fascinating thing about the MV Lanze is that it holds the same properties as the beam boomerangs as it returns to the owner after being thrown. The MV Lanze uses the same properties as the MV Sword using the Geschmeidig Panzer system making it a powerful weapon. Bachstelze also has a beam rifle and beam pistol for long range combat along with the Igelstellungs located in the head of the Strike Dagger. For short range combat, Bachstelze has its MV Lanze which also doubles as a medium range weapon. Like Reijin, its primary weakness is the lack of offensive power against mobile armor platforms and cannot inflect critical damage. It can however hold its own against the mobile armors better than Reijin. I would like to see which of the two are superior in battle. Bachstelze has the ability to use Striker packs like the Strike could but at reduced power. The same three Striker packs that the Strike used were created for Bachstelze and has the ability to use the new silhouettes currently being developed in secret here at Morgenroete. In order to make Bachstelze compatible with new silhouettes we had to overhaul Bach's frame to allow for transform capability with the Chaos and Abyss Silhouettes.

MSZ-006R Z Rouge is a most interesting case I've seen. This actually the original Z Gundam that was customized for the current pilot Roux Louka. The frame was redesigned to accommodate a Newtype pilot only. When I first heard about Newtypes, I was astounded and didn't think much about it at first. When I saw the AEUG's Gundam Alex and saw how I couldn't pilot it, my belief about Newtypes started to change. Captain Char Azenable explained to me about the abilities that Newtypes possessed and the theory that his father Zeon Deikun created as he explained the concept using telepathy to communicate, operate various machines and even influence the will of others. Commander Mu La Flaga exhibited the qualities of a Newtype as he demonstrated this in Zero-G simulators against my three test pilots Juri, Asagi and Mayura. Enough about Newtypes, back to my report, Z Rouge still has its Waverider Mode, but has different weapons thanks to upgrades done by Morgenroete. Z Rouge has long beam that can be used as a sniper rifle and even a longer beam saber greatly extending the reach of Z Rouge's short range capabilities. The original Z Gundam had two grenade launchers but these were removed in place four missile racks carrying Sidewinder air-to-air missiles for dealing with aerial threats. [Sigh] For a group that's high-tech, they certainly use some obsolete weapons. Z Rouge's armor was originally Gundarium Gamma alloy, but was replaced with Gundanium alloy and has a combat system called the ZERO System. This system puts the pilot at a greater level than the standard pilot gives the pilot a greater sense on the battlefield as it allows the pilot to analyze combat data and predict the enemy's movements. However this system is rarely used by Miss Louka as she relies on her Newtype senses. At Morgenroete, a new armor system was installed on the Z Rouge, the Gundanium Phase Shift armor that is powered by the Gundanium cold fusion reactor already installed in the Z Rouge. All in all, the Z Rouge is a powerful transformable mobile suit and served as a test bed for the MVF M11 Murasame.

GAT X-102A Aquos Duel, piloted by First Lieutenant Cecily Fairchild is a member of the Sky Girls unit and the first pilot of the Aquos Duel. Like most of the pilots from the AEUG, she is from the Universal Century along with her boyfriend and his family. The Aquos Duel was one of the first replacement mobile suits that the pilots of the former Le Creuset team built and gave us. The Aquos Duel Gundam has the Assault Shroud armor that was developed by ZAFT to supplement a mobile suit's defensive and offensive capabilities. The original Assault Shroud developed by ZAFT was heavy made the equipped mobile slower in gravity; even with extra vernier thrusters this did not correct the problem. But when the Assault Shroud was developed for the Aquos Duel, the Assault Shroud armor was made with Gundanium Beta armor and corrected the problem of extra weight and made the mobile suit more maneuverable in both gravity and space. The difference between both the original Duel and Aquos Duel is that at first, the Duel's Assault Shroud armor wasn't covered by the Phase Shift designed by Morgenroete. The Earth Forces saw this problem during the postwar era and have been experimenting with adapting armor in with the Phase Shift armor. However, incorporating the extra armor with the Phase Shift armor was pioneered by the scientists of Anaheim Electronics. With this success and the adaptation of the Gundanium cold fusion reactor, Aquos Duel proved to be a tough mobile suit as it made its debut in the desert of North Africa as it faced off the against the Le Creuset team that came to the surface and continued its relentless pursuit of the Archangel. Aquos Duel still maintains the traditional weapons that Duel possesses and can use various other weapons as its hand plug is calibrated to use Earth Alliance and ZAFT weapons. I had thought about trying to create a universal hand plug that would work for all three factions but I've had to scrap that idea for the time being.

GAT X-103S Subterra Buster is another one of the replacement Gundams that was built by the former Le Creuset team. This unit is piloted by foster son of Hayato Kobayashi, Katz Kobayashi. Unlike the Buster Gundam, Subterra Buster has the ability to defend itself in short range combat with beam daggers that are stored in leg holsters in the same fashion as the Armor Schneider combat knives that the Strike possessed. Subterra Buster possesses the same equipment that the Buster possessed before receiving upgrades to the body and armaments. However when Subterra Buster was constructed it given the same type of armor that Aquos Duel was given however it wasn't given the additional missile pod or the 110mm Shiva rail cannon. Subterra Buster has excellent long range and medium range capabilities and serves as an excellent assault mobile suit in battle as Katz demonstrated this at Boaz and Jachin Due. Subterra Buster also has the ability to provide suppression fire while covering friendly forces during an attack or retreat. Subterra Buster has Gundanium Beta alloy, Gundanium Phase Shift armor and a Gundanium cold fusion reactor. Overall I'd say that Lord Uzumi made the right decision in accepting the gift that the ZAFT pilots gave us.

GAT X-207D Darkus Blitz was built for stealth and reconnaissance behind enemy lines. Its specialty is sabotage and melee combat. Right now, no one pilots it and it has yet to be piloted in combat. Morgenroete has been able to successfully create a striker pack based off Darkus Blitz that allows a standard mobile suit to use Mirage Colloid for reconnaissance and deep penetration missions. In fact we have been able to mass produce Striker packs of the Gundams produced at Heliopolis and the Strike's own Striker packs.

GAT X-303V Ventis Aegis is an aerial version of the original Aegis Gundam produced at Heliopolis. This particular unit is piloted by former Rick Diaz pilot Fa Yury. Ventis Aegis has the same equipment that the Aegis has plus a modified version of the Aile Striker pack that the Strike had developed for it. With this modification and the new armor and power pack, this unit has the most versatility and serves the most functions that the Strike had been developed for.

GAT X-105H Haos Strike is a more powerful version of the Strike that allows for the many Striker Packs to be adapted on it. Seabook Arno's sister, Reese Arno is the pilot of Haos Strike. The most popular Striker packs used by Reese are the Aile Striker in gravity and the Gunbarrel Striker in space. Like her brother Seabook, she too is a Newtype and has used the Gunbarrel Striker effectively like Commander La Flaga did in gravity and space. We recently upgraded Haos Strike to accommodate the possibility of having to use the Silhouettes belonging to the ZGMF X-56S Impulse. I am interested to see what Haos Strike would look like with the Impulse's Silhouettes. With authorization from Lacus and consent of Dr. Monica Arno, I sent Reese to wait for the Minerva at Mahamul Base. If the Minerva continues on its present course they are most likely to arrive at Mahamul. The only thing that has to happen is that one of the Gundams has to return to either Orb or head to the Mendel Colony base in the L4 Colony region.

I was lucky that Lacus told me that I didn't have to do a report on all the Gundams, just the Gundams that were built by the AEUG and Morgenroete. I will have to wait three weeks for combat data on the Gundams new performance before beginning mass production of the updated Striker Packs and Silhouettes copied from the Impulse.

Command, cease recording, save file and send report to Terminal Gamma Indigo 27 Yellow Lima.

[Recording Session terminated]

Erase original recording session under Operation White Glove. User ID: Erica Simmons. Password: Foxtrot Tango 4713579ner Zulu Charlie.

[Operation White Glove initiated. User ID and Password verified]


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam. Sunrise owns it; I'm just borrowing the characters

21: Conversation with a Ghost

Strike Force Commander Neyla Kaiou

"Normally we never get the chance to know what our enemy was thinking; but since Bato and Chief Aramaki were in the PLANTS, we got a rare chance to learn what the PLANTS Supreme Chairman Gilbert Durandal was thinking as he had a conversation with the ghost of Rau Le Creuset that haunted the chamber of the PLANTS Supreme Chairman. It also was the beginning of my sleeping problems."

PLANTS Supreme Chairman Gilbert Durandal

"Things are progressing smoothly," I said to my deceased colleague Rau Le Creuset. "From way things are going, I may even have the Coalition of Freedom and Justice on my side. But their leader is a cautious one and she isn't one to throw everything in support of a certain faction."

"Indeed Gilbert," agreed Rau, "she's definitely a strange case. Unlike her mother, the Negotiator, she is unpredictable and is relentless in battle. She's quite the unpredictable wild card on the battlefield and in the political ring as well."

"So she's not just a warrior, but a politician as well," I assumed from Rau's last remark. "That means I'll have to adjust accordingly and have a plan for when she no longer becomes useful to my ambitions."

"But she always has the factions wired and under constant surveillance," said Rau. "She's not dumb and knows when to call enemies to unite for a common cause. Alaska is prime example of this; she knew that I had leaked to the Earth Forces Chairman Zala's battle plan for Operation Spitbreak."

"Yes, I remember that," I said as I recalled watching the footage from the Peacemaker's address to the Earthsphere, "she showed footage of what really happened at Alaska as ZAFT and Earth Forces soldiers worked together and many lives and civilians from falling into the trap the Atlantic Federation had set for them."

"This caused many people to be divided, even here in the PLANTS," said Rau.

Rau and I continued to talk until I brought up Shinn Asuka.

"What's your take on this young pilot?" Rau asked as he moved a rook to R3 on my chess board.

"I agree with what Commander Kaiou said about him," I answered Rau.

"Oh?" asked Rau. "What she say about him?"

"She said that Shinn has a wild and uncontrollable spirit that needs to be tamed," I answered Rau as I moved a knight to D4 on my chess board. "She seems to think that Shinn is angry all the time because he can't let go of past events."

"But sometimes that anger and rage can be refined and used as a weapon if controlled properly," said Rau as he remembered encouraging Yzak Joule to seek revenge on the Strike's pilot. "If you can use his anger and rage and direct at your enemies, then you will have him firmly in your grasp.

"Just make sure he doesn't fall in love," finished Rau as he took a Pawn and moved it to C6. "If he falls in love with a girl, then his anger and rage will subside and he'll have no purpose for you."

"Unless I can find out who he falls in love and use his love as my mouth," I said to Rau as I moved my Queen to P4.

"That's an idea," said Rau as he pondered which move to make next. "But it could be a move that proves fatal to your cause and possibly to your life."

Our conversation came to an end as I felt that I had solid plan should the Peacemaker prove to be useful to me no more. I can't reveal anything because I feel confident that I might be under surveillance. Until journal… and of course my dear colleague Rau Le Creuset I bid farewell.


	22. Chapter 22

22: The Sky Girls Shine in Battle and Durandal's Hidden Plan

Reese Arno

"The Earth Forces were really ruthless in battle. They just threw soldiers into battle without regard for life; they were really heartless. Bastards! Now that I'm in the Sky Girls, my partner Haos Strike and I are ready for battle, I feel ready to take on the Earth Forces and teach them a lesson. But Lieutenant Commander Ichijo cautioned me not to get cocky in battle. This is my first time back in battle since Jachin Due and waited nine months for Haos Strike to be upgraded for the next war to come. [Sigh] I hope that my partner and I can handle being in this conflict."

Captain Talia Gladys

ZAFT Mahamul Base

1300 hours

After leaving Carpentaria, we encountered the Earth Forces trying to attack us again. They really took ZAFT's approach to try and destroy us like ZAFT did in their pursuit of the Archangel, relentless and repeated attempts to wear us out so we would be too tired to fight. Thanks to the Coalition pilots and mostly Duo Maxwell, the Earth Forces have shown fear of Deathscythe Hell, or as Commander Kaiou calls it the God of Death, and have backed off. But the most interesting thing I heard about happened in the hangar after we had destroyed a forward base that the Earth Forces were building to stand against Carpentaria.

_Flashback_

Commander Neyla Kaiou

ZAFT Trans-atmospheric battleship Minerva

En route to ZAFT Base Mahamul

Shinn had disembarked from his Gundam, Impulse, when Athrun approached him and slapped him.

"If you want to hit me go right ahead; I don't give a damn," Shinn snarled at Athrun. "I didn't do anything wrong. All I did was help those people."

Athrun was about to slap Shinn again when I stepped in grabbed Athrun's right wrist.

"That's enough," I said to Athrun as I looked at both Athrun and Shinn. "Both of you need to calm down."

"But Commander," protested Athrun. I glared at Athrun and he shut up; and then Shinn gave smirk thinking I was siding with him. I then turned and glared at Shinn and he too shut up.

"Shinn performed well today," I said to Athrun before turning to Shinn. "Athrun does have a point when you attacked the Earth Forces soldiers. Your method was extreme and unnecessary; however you showed what it means to be a Gundam pilot."

"How did I show what it means to be a Gundam pilot?" Shinn asked me as he calmed a little, still being cautious. "Are you saying that I'm not a Gundam pilot?"

"You let your rage control you," I began. "As a Gundam pilot you must be level headed and be able to make decisions calmly without letting rage consume you and you have no cause to fight for.

"As for showing what it means to be a Gundam pilot," I continued, "you put the safety of the people who couldn't fight back first before everything else. That is part of the philosophy of Gundam."

"Huh, what is the philosophy of Gundam?" asked Shinn.

"That's something you will learn over time when you learn to calm your rage and find the reason you fight," answered Duo as he joined the conversation. "Stay with your Gundam and he'll show you the path to take." Shinn glared at Duo in disgust as Duo walked back to Deathscythe Hell to work his partner.

"What's wrong Shinn?" I asked Shinn.

"I don't like people telling me what to do," growled Shinn before calming down as Athrun was ready to slap Shinn again.

"Look, Duo Maxwell was only offering you advice as a current and veteran Gundam pilot," I said to Shinn calmly. "Athrun, the other Coalition pilots and I are Gundam pilots and know the philosophy of Gundam and are willing to share it with you and the other young pilots."

_End Flashback_

As soon as we got to Mahamul, I met with the base commander along with Commander Kaiou, Orb Special Forces Major Athrun Zala and Mayu Asuka, Shinn's sister, because she acted as Celestial International's liaison.

"My name is Joachim Ruddle," the base commander said to us, "I'm the base commander here at Mahamul. We don't have much except for the Coalition pilot who came here to rotate with Duo Maxwell and the best damn coffee you could write home about."

"Wait, you have pilot to rotate with Duo Maxwell?" I asked Joachim.

"Yeah," answered Joachim, "she's with the Sky Girls unit. Her name is Reese Arno and pilots some mobile suit called Haos Strike; it looks like the Strike we tried to capture for ourselves and then tried to destroy."

"Yeah, hard to believe that it's here on a ZAFT base and you're not shooting at it," I observed.

Later, we gathered together in the base's war room to discuss the orders that Major Zala had brought from Chairman Durandal. Our orders were to support an attack on Suez by cutting off the supply lines through Gulnahan. Joachim explained that they had made repeated attempts to try and destroy the Lohengrin cannon and mobile armor but met with defeat.

"So we have to destroy the Lohengrin cannon and the mobile armor," assumed Major Zala. Joachim and I were amazed to see that Athrun Zala, a Major in the Orb military, helping out ZAFT forces as a member of FAITH.

"That's what it shapes up to be," summarized Major Zala.

"It looks as if we move out in the morning," said Commander Kaiou. "The Sky Girls will be joining the battle as well; their ship the Bilkus will arrive here at 2100 hours."

Later, the Sky Girls arrived on time to help us in our assault Gulnahan. Many of the ZAFT soldiers were amazed to see the mobile suits of the Sky Girls as they exited their ship, the Bilkus.

"Hey man, check it out," observed one of mechanics as he pointed to the fast, yet deadly ORB MBF-M1B2 Reijin. "It's the fastest mobile suit called Reijin."

"Yeah, I know," said another mechanic. "They say that Reijin has faster reflexes than even the legendary Freedom."

"Are you kidding?" asked the first mechanic. "No way, the Freedom was the more powerful mobile suit than any other mobile suit."

"I beg to differ, boys," Fang said as she walked past the mechanics.

The mechanics ignored Fang as they continued to watch the Sky Girls' mobile suits exit their carrier. The next mobile suit to exit the Bilkus was Lt. Commander Eika Ichijo's mobile suit RTA X-13A Raijin. From what I heard about this particular mobile suit, it's supposed to be a long range assault mobile suit made from the frame of an AEUG Jegan. After Raijin exited, Fujin and Bachstelze followed behind them along with specially modified Strike Daggers from the last war. For mobile suits that were unreliable, they looked advanced and a lot more reliable to use in battle. The personalized Strike Daggers had various paint schemes that reflected the personality of their pilots.

The next day

Reese Arno

0945 hours

ZAFT Trans-atmospheric battleship Minerva

En route to Lohengrin Gate

Near Gulnahan, Western Eurasia, Eurasian Federation

The allied assault on the Gulnahan power plant wasn't going to be an easy attack especially since Section Nine agents inside Blue Cosmos gave us Intel on the new mobile armor that had recently rolled off the assembly line. That mobile armor was like the last mobile armor that the Minerva faced and destroyed with assistance from the Fang Raiders and Orb forces still loyal to Chief Representative Athha; except that this mobile armor had a human torso and spider-like body. We waited for vital information on a key area that guarantee the success of the mission, a cave that was closer to the Lohengrin cannon stationed on the mountain. That piece of intelligence would be given to us by a civilian informant who was driving to meet us. Once the civilian informant entered the briefing room I was surprised to see that she was two and a half years younger than me. But then again, I volunteered to be a mobile suit pilot at a young age and she wasn't any different from me. Major Zala began the presentation of our battle plan. The main ZAFT force was to assault the cannon from the front, we Sky Girls were to establish air supremacy over the area for the battle, so they were going to flying in the RTAF F-157 Vic Viper anti-mobile suit fighters except for me, Cecily and Roux and Shinn was going to fly through the cave and destroy the cannon because he would be closer to the cannon through the cave. Lieutenant Commander Sakurano huffed in disappointment that she couldn't fly with her partner Zero. Major Zala assured her that would be other opportunities for her and Zero to fight on the battlefield. A few other ZAFT pilots and even Shinn groaned in disappointment; they had heard the stories about Zero being the fastest mobile suit to cut down mobile suits as if they were like a stick of butter.

"Oh man, I wanna see that Reijin mobile suit cut down a mobile suit like butter," whispered one ZAFT pilot.

Major Zala huffed in frustration as he looked at Commander Kaiou, who gave him a nod as to say, 'You might as well.'

"Fine, Lt. Commander Kaiou will engage the enemy with Zero," relented Major Zala much to the pleasure of the ZAFT pilots and Shinn.

"Alright, we get to see why other ZAFT pilots called Reijin, the Lightning Blade," said a few of the ZAFT pilots."

"Miss Coniel, could you give Shinn the data?" requested Major Zala.

"What, to him?" Coniel asked Major Zala as she looked at Shinn in disbelief. "You're the commander here; shouldn't you be the one to…" Coniel then noticed the Major Zala's flight suit had the emblem of the Orb Military and backed away.

"Why are you fighting with ZAFT if you're a soldier of the Orb Union?" Coniel asked Major Zala. "I thought Orb sided with the Earth Forces."

"The nobles of Orb sided with those monsters in the Earth Forces," explained Commander Kaiou as she was leaning on the wall. "The majority of the Orb military and the civilian population were against the alliance as well Lady Cagalli's marriage to Yuna Roma Seiran. [Cough, cough. Jackass!]"

"Wait, you're saying that all of the leaders sided with Earth Forces?" Coniel asked Commander Kaiou as the ZAFT pilots looked at her for a response.

"Chief Representative Athha was also against the alliance with the Earth Forces," explained Commander Kaiou. "The nobles and ministers tried to bully her into agreeing with them but she resisted and told them to go to hell. Then two days later she got kidnapped by loyalist Orb soldiers from the Coalition of Freedom and Justice."

"The Coalition kidnapped the Chief Representative?" whispered a few ZAFT pilots.

"Major Zala was ordered by Chief Representative Athha to act as a liaison to ZAFT," finished Commander Kaiou.

Coniel accepted Commander Kaiou's answer and gave Shinn the data on the cave. Before Coniel left, she had tears running down her cheeks and held onto the data for a second and this caught Shinn's attention.

"What is it?" Shinn asked Coniel with hint of irritation in his voice.

"After last attempt to destroy cannon failed," began Coniel, "many of my people were killed by the Earth Forces. That's why that cannon must fall. I beg of you do not fail; for my people, do not fail!"

Commander Kaiou took her ninja headband off her head and put it Coniel's forehead as she assured her, "Shinn won't fail, you have my word or can keep that headband I put on your forehead."

"You mean it?" asked Coniel as her eyes brightened with hope.

"The Minerva is beacon of hope to those who believe that Naturals and Coordinators can live together in peace and build a better world," Commander Kaiou said to Coniel with an assuring smile on her face. "Do you believe that with all your heart?"

"Yes," answered Coniel. "I believe that with all my heart."

"Then we will not fail; for your people, we will not fail," said Commander Kaiou as she headed to the door. "Hey Cecily, why don't you escort Miss Coniel to the bridge. I'm sure she would like to see the battle from the bridge."

"No thanks, I'll watch it from here," said Coniel. "But thank you anyway. And… I'm holding you to your word."

"Don't worry child," Fang assured Coniel. "When my pilot gives you her word, she delivers."

"Hey Commander," said Shinn as he went on visual COM with Commander Kaiou, "did you mean you what you said to that girl? About the Minerva being a beacon of hope? I always thought the Archangel was a beacon of hope when they stood against both ZAFT and the Earth Forces."

"You're right about the Archangel being a beacon of hope," said Commander Kaiou. "But the beacon that the Archangel carried was the hope of creating a sense of unity."

"The beacon that the Minerva carries is the hope of bringing freedom to those who have been oppressed," explained Lieutenant Louka… I mean Roux.

"I see," said Shinn as he readied to launch for his part of the plan.

"Going to Condition Red, going to Condition Red," Meyrin announced over the ship's intercom system. "All pilots please board your machines and standby."

(Translated from Japanese)

Lt. Commander Eika Ichijo

In battle with the Earth Forces

Lohengrin Gate

Near Gulnahan, Western Eurasia, Eurasian Federation

The allied assault on Gulnahan took shape as the Earth Forces launched their counter-response by sending out their mobile suits and Gells-Ghe mobile armor. I could never understand why the Earth Forces wanted to keep mobile armors in their military but Neyla's mother and the other leaders of the Storm Alliance still used fighter aircraft in their militaries. ZAFT deployed their mobile suits and readied themselves for battle.

"Activate CIWS, Tristans and Isolde," began Deputy Captain Trine. "Load tubes One through Five Parsifals; load Tubes Six through Ten with Nitrates."

"Launch the Saviour, Zeta Rouge, Fang Murasame, Haos Strike, Marine Gundam, Aquos Duel, ZAKU and Reijin," ordered Captain Gladys.

"Captain, I've been ordered to test Haos Strike's compatibility with the Impulse's silhouettes," Reese informed Captain Gladys.

Captain Gladys gave Ensign Arno a nod and asked, "Which silhouette do you want to try to use?"

"Let's try the Blast Silhouette," suggested Ensign Arno. "I'm gonna need the firepower."

Gladys gave Ensign Arno a curt nod as she turned and eyed Meyrin who returned the glance with a curt nod and let her fingers dance on her keyboard as she typed commands to get the Blast Silhouette out before the Impulse and its parts.

"Haos Strike, you're clear to launch," Meyrin said to Ensign Arno.

"Reese Arno, Haos Strike, launching," said Ensign Arno as she launched from the Minerva.

"Please deploy Blast Silhouette," said Meyrin over the ship's intercom to the hangar.

"Saviour, you're clear for launch," announced Meyrin.

"Athrun Zala, Saviour launching."

"Neyla Kaiou, Fang Murasame, let's rock this battle."

"Rey Za Burrel, ZAKU launching."

"Lunamaria Hawke, Marine Gundam launching."

"Cecily Fairchild, Aquos Duel heading out."

"Roux Louka, heading out in Zeta Rouge."

"Zero, let's go!" exclaimed Otoha-san in Japanese.

"We'll hold the Strike Noir in reserve in case the battle goes bad and we need reinforcements," instructed Captain Gladys as Commander Kaiou came on the visual COM and gave Captain Gladys a curt nod in agreement. There was no use in having all our mobile suits destroyed in battle.

Once all mobile suits had been launched from the mobile suit bay, the central launcher opened up and began making preparations for us to launch in order to gain air supremacy.

"Vic Viper pilots, please man your fighters and standby as we launch the Impulse," Meyrin instructed us as we stood up and went down the elevator. I looked at my pilots, Karen and Elise as I sighed at what I had to work with. Otoha-san was supposed to be part of my plan but since the ZAFT pilots whined because they wanted to see the Lightning Blade in action. Now I had to make some readjustments to the plan and was confident that I could rely on Otoha-san to cause mayhem with enemy mobile suits and instill fear within the Earth Forces once again as the Lightning Blade had done in space during the last war. Back to the task at hand, the Vic Viper squadron launched before the Core Splendor and the other parts for the Impulse.

3rd person POV

Lohengrin Gate Mountain Base

Gulnahan, Western Eurasia, Eurasian Federation

"Sir, ZAFT forces are approaching Gulnahan," reported a radar operator.

"When will they ever learn that they're not welcome here?" challenged the base commander. Then another radar operator shirked in terror as he saw what mobile suits were approaching Lohengrin Gate.

"What is it?" the base commander asked the panicked radar.

"Oh god!" exclaimed the panicked radar operator. "ZAFT has the ORB MBF-M1B2 fighting with them!"

"Shit! Not the Lightning Blade!" screamed another soldier as he recognized the notorious mobile suit that devastated the Earth Forces at Boaz and Jachin Due.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," huffed the base commander. "Launch the mobile suits and send out the Gells-Ghe.

The base became alive as they readied their defenses and sent out their mobile suits and mobile armor.

Meyrin Hawke

ZAFT Trans-atmospheric battleship

Everyone on board the Minerva was definitely tense with anticipation as we were liberating a town from the oppressive thumb of the Earth Forces. Some of us were excited that we were going to see Reijin in battle for the first time sense the Battle of Boaz. A lot of us saw Reijin slice an Earth Alliance mobile suit in half as we watched the battle unfold with the Coalition and ZAFT working hand in hand with Earth Alliance traitors. It was amazing to see enemies united to save the PLANTS from nuclear attack. Back to the battle in front of us, the Captain had ordered the activation Tannhӓuser and aimed it at the group of Earth Alliance mobile suits and mobile armor.

"Make sure you don't hit the town," ordered Captain Gladys as the weapons officer made sure to get a lock on the mobile armor. "Now FIRE!"

The weapons officer fired the Tannhӓuser at the mobile armor giving Lt. Commander Sakurano an opportunity to slip past the mobile armor. Once the dust settled from the Tannhӓuser firing, the Reijin wrecked havoc among the Earth Alliance mobile suits cutting them down in mere seconds.

"Oh hell, not the Lightning Blade!" screamed one Earth Alliance mobile suit pilot before being sliced in half by Reijin.

"Whoa, that's fast," remarked a few out own pilots as they got the honor watching the reason why Reijin was called the Lightning Blade. "I bet it's faster than the legendary Freedom."

Four Vic Viper anti mobile suit fighters then swooped in charging their high powered weapon.

"Minerva, we need you to keep the mobile armor's attention otherwise we won't be able to destroy it," requested Lt. Commander Ichijo. Captain Gladys gave a nod of agreement and turned to Deputy Captain Trine and he returned the Captain's glance with a curt nod.

"Tristans One and Two, fire on the mobile armor," ordered Deputy Captain Trine. The weapons officer complied by firing at the mobile armor. The mobile armor activated its shield to deflect the shots from the Tristans. While we kept the mobile armor busy, the four Vic Vipers finished charging their main weapon and screamed towards the mobile armor. Once ready, they fired their main cannon at the mobile armor effectively destroying it and causing it to crash and burn.

3rd Person POV

Earth Alliance Gulnahan Headquarters

Lohengrin Gate, Eurasian Federation

"Sir, the mobile armor has been destroyed," said an operator as he started to panic in fear. "I-I'm getting out of here! I know what those people will do to me if they catch me!"

"Get back here you coward!" snarled the base commander as he tried to pull out his gun but had to remain focused and turn the battle around otherwise he and his family would slaughtered by Lord Djbril and the secret force he had created. Normally the base commander would have nothing to worry about since he had enjoyed defeating ZAFT every time they tried to destroy the Lohengrin cannon and make traitors to the human race roam freely. It was his job to "reeducate" them and force the will of Logos on the traitors in hopes that they would come to their senses and hate Coordinators. But with ZAFT trying to take out the cannon, he couldn't force the will of Logos and defeat ZAFT at the same.

"Target that ship approaching us," the base commander ordered as he pointed to the Minerva. The cannon then charged up and prepared to fire on the Minerva.

Meyrin Hawke

ZAFT Trans-atmospheric Battleship Minerva

In battle with the Earth Forces

Lohengrin Gate, Gulnahan, Eurasian Federation

"Captain, they've locked on to us!" exclaimed Deputy Captain Trine.

"Descend 10, hard to port, evade," Captain Gladys ordered the helmsman.

"I don't think we're going to make it," I said aloud as I shut my eyes waiting for the evitable death to come.

"We will not fail!" exclaimed Commander Kaiou. "For the people of Gulnahan, Coniel's people, we will not fail!" She said those words with authority and confidence that we would succeed.

"What we're about to do must not be told to anyone," Fang said on COM channel to all allied forces against the Earth Forces.

"Don't worry, we won't talk," said Joachim as he sat in the land battleship.

"We won't talk either; you have my word," Captain Gladys said to Fang and Commander Kaiou.

"They fired the cannon!" exclaimed the radar operator.

"Not on our watch," said Commander Kaiou. "Fangs." Fang's bit weapons deployed from the leg holsters they were housed in and deployed in a shield formation.

"Do it Neyla or we'll get vaporized," Fang ordered her pilot.

"You got it Fang," said Commander Kaiou as we noticed she was calm and collected. "TRANS-AM!"

Fang Murasame then went from the cerulean blue and aqua green armor it had to a rainbow multi-colored armor and shield. The positronic blast from the cannon struck Fang Murasame's shield and didn't seem to break through it at all, but was overpowering the shield. Commander Kaiou then… I thought I heard her roar like a tiger as Fang Murasame pushed back the blast from the positronic cannon and it dissipated. Everyone stood still for a moment to see if the Commander and her mobile suit survived. Once the smoke cleared, we saw that Fang Murasame was still standing and still had the multi-colored armor from whatever it was she activated.

"What the HELL?" we heard over the COM channel from Earth Alliance mobile suit pilots. "That thing is a monster!"

"Quick, surround the monster, use our numbers and overpower it!" exclaimed another mobile suit pilot.

"Not on my watch," snarled Lt. Commander Sakurano as Reijin pulled out its MV Sword and charged at the enemy.

"SHIT!" screamed the Earth Forces pilots as they saw Lt. Commander Sakurano charging at them and turned in terror but were all cut down and stabbed in the back.

"Where's Shinn?" asked Captain Gladys. Right as the Captain asked that question, Shinn blew his way out of the cave, formed the Impulse and charged at the cannon.

The lead enemy pilot completely ignored Shinn as he was focused on shooting down Commander Kaiou.

"I'll shoot you down you damn MONSTER!" shouted the enemy pilot as Fang Murasame dodged the beam fire.

"Hey dumbass, we've got an enemy pilot making a run for the cannon," another enemy pilot said to the pilot that was focused on killing Commander Kaiou.

"To hell that pilot," snarled the lead pilot. "This monster takes priority over that enemy pilot."

The cannon began to go underground as Shinn noticed and picked up the pace shooting down any enemies in his way. As he got to the cannon he stuck a combat knife through the cockpit of the enemy mobile suit and used the Vulcan guns to force the enemy mobile suit down to where the cannon was being stored. As soon as the mobile suit fell through the hole the enemy base collapsed in a chain of explosions guaranteeing that no one in the base survived.

"Well then, I guess we succeeded," Commander Kaiou said as her face came on the visual COM. "For the people of Gulnahan, we have succeeded."

Captain Gladys gave the Commander a curt nod and said, "Indeed we have succeeded." Shinn, Athrun and the Commander visited with the people. The Commander had to explain that Major Zala was siding with Athha Faction loyalists and not the Seirans who ruled Orb after the Coalition kidnapped the Chief Representative. The people of Gulnahan accepted the Commander's explanation as Coniel backed her up and said that she thought Coalition was fighting on their side since the Sky girls were fighting on ZAFT's side. The people of Gulnahan were overjoyed to see the Earth Alliance soldiers leaving their town. The people then began looting pillaging the town to get rid of any Earth Alliance soldiers and seize their weapons and supplies so they could protect themselves and their people. For the unfortunate Earth Alliance soldiers that were captured by the townspeople, they were either beaten to death or shot dead execution style. Some of the people carried Shinn on their shoulders as they saw Shinn as a hero who defeated the Earth Alliance and saved their homes. Fang floated in place as its rainbow colored armor returned to its original cerulean and aqua green colors.

"I'm gonna need a rest once I get back in," Fang Murasame said to the Commander as they watched Shinn showing gratitude to the people for their kind words.

"He definitely has earned the right to be called a Gundam pilot," Commander Kaiou said to her mobile suit and to Captain Gladys. "He has shown that he has potential to be a Gundam pilot."

"You think so?" asked Captain Gladys.

"I know so," answered Commander Kaiou with a smile.

3rd Person POV

PLANTS Supreme Council Building

Aprilius One

"Mr. Chairman we have very good news," the ZAFT Defense Minster reported to Chairman Durandal. "Lohengrin Gate has just fallen and the town Gulnahan has been liberated from the Earth Forces."

"Ah, that's excellent news," said the PLANTS Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal.

"There's more to it as well," added the Defense Minster.

"Oh, and what would that be?" asked Chairman Durandal.

"It seems that the Sky Girls joined the fight and the Lightning Blade certainly brought terror on the Earth Forces," answered the Defense Minster as he showed the footage of the battle and showed Reijin cutting down the retreating Windom mobile suits.

"Excuse me Mr. Chairman there's a Mr. Kodai here to see you," Chairman Durandal's secretary said over the small intercom. Chairman Durandal's eyes widened for a second then he regained his composure.

"Send him in," instructed Chairman Durandal.

"Yes sir," acknowledged the secretary as the doors to Chairman Durandal's office opened. The man that entered had a black ZAFT uniform wore a mask on his face much like Neo Roanoke, leader of Phantom Pain.

"Well then, I guess I'll leave you two to whatever business you have," the Defense Secretary said as he left the room.

"So Kodai how's progress on the Kali coming along?" Chairman Durandal asked the masked ZAFT captain.

"It's progressing smoothly," answered the sinister ZAFT captain. "But I don't think that Talia will betray us like the Archangel betrayed their commanders at Alaska."

"I would like to share your concern," began Chairman Durandal, "but with the Peacemaker is on board the Minerva, she might get wind of our plan, reveal it to the crew of the Minerva and the Minerva rebel against me."

"Yeah, the Black Reapers are very good at intelligence gathering," said Kodai. "So we have to be extra careful in case of betrayal by Talia." Chairman Durandal gave a nod and then turned to his chess set, moved a King's rook from A-1 to A-3.

"What's the status of our Third Stage mobile suits?" asked Chairman Durandal as someone moved a Queen's Bishop from C-8 to E-6.

"Hades is finished and is waiting for approval for test run," began Kodai. "Kraken is 95% complete and waiting for trials."

"And the Banshee?" asked Chairman Durandal as he looked at the readouts for the new mobile suits that would be used to ensure that his plans wouldn't be hindered by any distractions.

"Banshee has completed test trails and is ready to be loaded on the Kali," answered Kodai.

Chairman Durandal gave a nod of approval as he looked at the test trial of the Banshee.

""In theory, it should be able to destroy the Chaos and severely cripple Wing ZERO," added Kodai.

"What about the Fang Murasame?" asked Chairman Durandal as he was concerned about the biggest threat to his plan.

"We don't have any data to do a simulation against the Fang Murasame," Kodai said to Chairman Durandal as he cringed.

"Nemesis?" asked Chairman Durandal.

"We just started on Nemesis," answered Kodai. "And it's supposed to be our counter response to the Impulse?"

"Yes," answered Chairman Durandal. "Kraken is to counter the Abyss, Banshee to the Chaos, Cerberus to the Gaia, Hades to the Saviour and Nemesis to the Impulse.

"Well, see about getting battle data on the Fang Murasame," Chairman Durandal instructed Kodai. "We need data so we'll have a mobile suit to counter and destroy Fang Murasame when the time comes."

"Yes Mr. Chairman," acknowledged Kodai.

"One last thing Kodai," said Chairman Durandal as Kodai was leaving, "I'm naming you as captain of the Kali."

"Thank you sir," Kodai said as he saluted the Chairman and then left his office.

'Now I'll just make sure that the Minerva doesn't betray me,' thought Chairman Durandal. 'I seriously doubt that I'll be successful in keeping them with me for much longer.'

Chairman Durandal was unaware that his conversation was being monitored by Section Nine. Bato stopped recording and withdrew from the bug he had ghost hacked into just to listen into Chairman Durandal's conversation.

"Shadow, you and Molly get this Intel I'm sending you to Chief Aramaki," Bato instructed the recent recruits through their encrypted link.

"Roger that," replied the black hedgehog that Neyla had recruited for the Black Reapers as he received the intelligence from Bato. "We'll get it there on time. Come on Molly, we've got to report to the Chief."

"Roger," acknowledged Molly, the latest recruit to Section Nine, as she turned the fighter she and Shadow flew into Aprilius One. "We'll get to Maius Four in thirty minutes." Shadow gave a nod as he relaxed and closed his eyes as Molly flew to Maius line of colonies.

'We've got to get this Intel to Chief Aramaki,' thought Shadow as he waited to get to Maius Four as soon as possible.

Within thirty minutes, as Molly promised, they arrived at Maius Four. Luckily for Molly she didn't pass any ZAFT mobile suits and Maius was slowly falling into the hands of the Coalition as they needed to have a supply chain going to the Mendel Colony base. But a supply chain to the Mendel Colony was going to hard to set up especially with Armory One in the way. Most of the Black Reapers and their Section Nine counterparts were waiting along with Yzak Joule and his Joule Team for Strike Force Commander Neyla Kaiou to give the order to seize Armory One and secure the supply line to the Mendel Colony base in L4.


	23. Chapter 23

**Mobile suit Specs:**

**GDF-105 Tsunami Saber**

**Codename: Tsunami Saber, Blizzard Saber (Blizzard Defense Forces), Astray Saber (Orb Union), Lightning Saber (Valhalla Defense Forces)**

**Model number: GDF-105**

**Unit Type: Mass production multipurpose mobile suit**

**Manufacturer: Triton Defense Industries**

**Operators: Royal Tsunami Defense Forces, Blizzard Defense Forces, Valhalla Defense Forces, Orb Union**

**First Deployment: May 16th, C.E. 71**

**Accommodation: Pilot only, in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso**

**Dimensions: Height: 25.6 meters; 56.4 metric tons**

**Armor: Gundanium α alloy**

**Powerplant: Mass-produced cold fusion reactors; power output: unknown**

**Equipment and design features: Phase Shift (PS) armor, sensors, range unknown, EMP shielding**

**Fixed Armaments: (x2) 75mm multi barrel CIWS "Igelstellung," fire-linked, mounted in head**

**Beam Saber (x2) **

**Beam Rifle (w/ optional ULTIMA attachment)**

**Gundanium shield with ablative anti-beam coating**

**Optional armaments: Diamond Sword**

**Adamant Shield**

**History: While Orb, ZAFT and Earth Alliance were in a weapons race, the Storm Alliance was slowly falling behind in production of mobile suits. Despite acquiring and mass producing Nemo, Jegan and GM II mobile suits, the Ocean Kingdom had made an early attempt to develop mobile suits after acquiring data for proposed mobile suit development. Once data had been acquired on the prototype Gundam Astrays and GAT X-series, the Negotiator ordered production begin on a new mass production model designed and built using the data acquired from the Black Reapers. The Tsunami Saber incorporates the cockpit technology of the acquired Universal Century mobile suits with acquired beam and Phase Shift technology of the Cosmic Era and armor technology of the After Colony time period. The armor of the mobile suit uses Gundanium alloy used by Wing ZERO and Gundam Epyon along with a layer of Phase Shift armor specially modified for use against beam weapons. Along with a mass produced cold fusion reactor, beam weapons and Phase Shift armor are allowed for longer and prolonged use, but must be recharged the same way Wing ZERO and Gundam Epyon must recharge their beam weapons.**

**AF-127 Tidal Fighter**

**Codename: Tidal Fighter**

**Model number: AF-127**

**Unit Type: Artillery support mobile suit, produced in limited mass production**

**Manufacturer: Aqua Defense Industries**

**Operators: Royal Tsunami Defense Forces, Blizzard Defense Forces**

**First Deployment: May 25th, C.E. 71**

**Accommodation: Pilot only, in panoramic monitor/linear seat in torso cockpit**

**Dimensions: Height: 23.9 meters; Weight: 75 metric tons**

**Armor: Gundanium α alloy**

**Powerplant: Mass-produced cold fusion reactor; power output: unknown**

**Equipment and design features: Phase Shift (PS) armor, sensors, range unknown, EMP shielding**

**Fixed Armaments: (x2) 75mm multi barrel CIWS "Igelstellung," fire-linked, mounted in head**

**104 mm Double Barrel Cannon (Primary ammunition: Hollow Sable rounds) (x2), located on shoulders**

**Beam Saber, located on right hip**

**Optional armaments: Tsunami Crasher Anti-Infantry Rocket Launchers carrying 16 rockets in each pod(x2), located on skirt armor**

**Type D Fortress Busting Missile launcher (x3 on each rack), located on both arms**

**75mm Double Barrel Gatling anti-air guns (x2), located on shoulders**

**Historical/Technical Notes: While development of the Tsunami Saber was in full swing, Aqua Defense Industries began developing an artillery based mobile suit, not wanting Triton Defense Industries to be the only developer of mobile suits. The design of the Tidal Fighter was based off of a mobile suit encountered by the commander of the AEUG in a temporal distortion that sent her to a different dimension. The Tidal Fighter incorporates the heavy duty fire power of self-propelled artillery, but is tough enough to take punishment from enemy forces. The problem of this mobile suit is that it lacks beam cannons because of the surplus of projectile weapons stockpiled by the Storm Alliance and wouldn't be effective against the Earth Forces first prototypes of the GAT X-series. However what it lacks in the way of beam cannons, it makes for in the ability to engage even battleships on an equal footing. The Tidal Fighter does have the ability to defend itself with a beam saber.**

**SD-173 Silent Abyss**

**Codename: Silent Abyss**

**Model number: SD-173**

**Manufacturer: Aqua Defense Industries**

**Operators: Royal Tsunami Defense Forces, Blizzard Defense Forces**

**Unit Type: Mass produced special operations mobile suit for Support, Defense and Black Ops units**

**First Deployment: May 16th, C.E. 71**

**Accommodation: Pilot only, in panoramic monitor/linear seat in torso cockpit**

**Dimensions: Height: 20.7 meters; Weight: 45 metric tons**

**Armor: Gundanium α alloy**

**Powerplant: Mass-produced cold fusion reactor; power output: unknown**

**Equipment and design features: Phase Shift (PS) armor, Mirage Colloid, sensors, range unknown**

**Fixed Armaments: Beam Sniper Rifle w/ blast dampener, w/ folding long barrel which can convert rifle to Beam SMG**

**Beam Boomerang (x2)**

**Optional armaments: Diamond Sword**

**Beam Desert Eagle (x2), w/ optional blast dampeners)**

**Historical/Technical/Technical Notes: At the request of the Negotiator, Aqua Defense Industries was commissioned to build a mass production mobile suit to use for reconnaissance missions. Using data on the technical specs of the GAT X-207 Blitz, Aqua Defense Industries successfully rollout the SD-173 Silent Abyss for combat. Not only does the Silent Abyss have Phase Shift like its cousin Blitz, it also sports Mirage Colloid as well for reconnaissance and deep penetration missions into enemy territory. Like the Tsunami Saber, the Silent Abyss requires the pilot to recharge the weapons through the mobile suit's power source.**

**GDF-108M Marine Saber**

**Codename: Marine Saber**

**Model number: GDF-108M**

**Manufacturer: Triton Defense Industries**

**Operators: Royal Tsunami Defense Forces, Orb Union **

**Unit Type: Mass produced amphibious assault mobile suit**

**First Deployment: November 28th, C.E. 71**

**Accommodation: Pilot only, in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso**

**Dimensions: Height: 25.6 meters; 56.4 metric tons**

**Armor: Gundanium α alloy**

**Powerplant: Mass-produced cold fusion reactors; power output: unknown**

**Equipment and design features: Aqua Shift (AS) armor, sensors, range unknown, EMP shielding**

**Fixed Armaments: (x2) 75mm multi barrel CIWS "Igelstellung," fire-linked, mounted in head**

**Beam Saber (x2) **

**Beam Rifle (w/ optional ULTIMA attachment)**

**Gundanium shield with ablative anti-beam coating**

**Optional armaments: Diamond Sword**

**Adamant Shield**

**History/TechnicalNotes: Once the space battle at Jachin Due ended, production on mobile suits resumed for the Storm Alliance. One concern for the Ocean Kingdom was having the possibility to face amphibious mobile suits developed by ZAFT and Earth Forces. Along with a prototype mobile suit that was commandeered by ZAFT Red pilot Lunamaria Hawke, mass production began on a mass production variation of the Tsunami Saber. The Marine Saber sports the same configuration as the Tsunami Saber except that Marine Saber uses Aqua Shift armor instead of Phase Shift. The major difference between the two types of armor is that Aqua Shift draws its power from hydrogen atoms within the power pack and even from the water. The Marine Saber's specialty is underwater combat and made its debut against the Atlantic Federation when the United States of South America fought for its freedom.**

**AF (Artillery Fighter)-127M Trident Fighter**

**Codename: Trident Fighter**

**Model number: AF-127M**

**Operator: Royal Tsunami Defense Force, Blizzard Defense Forces, Orb Union**

**Manufacturer: Joint development between Triton and Aqua Defense Industries**

**First Deployment: November 28th, C.E. 71**

**Accommodation: Pilot only, in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso**

**Dimensions: Height: 23.9 meters; Weight: 75 metric tons**

**Armor: Gundanium α alloy**

**Powerplant: Mass produced cold fusion reactors; power output: unknown**

**Equipment and design features: Aqua Shift (AS) armor, sensors, range unknown, EMP shielding**

**Fixed Armaments: (x2) 75mm multi barrel CIWS "Igelstellung," fire-linked, mounted in head**

**104 mm Double Barrel Cannon (Primary ammunition: Hollow Sable rounds) (x2), located on shoulders**

**Beam Saber, located on right hip**

**Optional armaments: Tsunami Crasher Anti-Infantry Rocket Launchers carrying 16 rockets in each pod(x2), located on skirt armor**

**Type D Fortress Busting Missile launcher (x3 on each rack), located on both arms**

**75mm Double Barrel Gatling anti-air guns (x2), located on shoulders**

**Historical/TechnicalNotes: Once Aqua Defense Industries learned of the new armor system developed by Triton Defense Industries, they made a joint agreement to share technology to improve and speed up production of mobile suits for use by the Storm Alliance. The end result of their joint venture was a marine variation of the AF-127 Tidal Fighter built by Aqua Defense Industries. Like the Marine Saber, the Trident Fighter sports Aqua Shift armor and allows for underwater combat. Also like the Marine Saber, the Trident Fighter made its combat debut in war for independence for the USSA as the Storm Alliance joined forces in driving out the Atlantic Federation.**

**GDF-115M DRAGOON Saber**

**Codename: DRAGOON Saber**

**Model number: GDF-115M**

**Unit Type: Mass produced transformable mobile suit designed solely for Infantry support and defense of Navy ships **

**Operators: Royal Tsunami Defense Forces, Valhalla Defense Forces, Orb Union**

**Manufacturer: Aqua and Triton Defense Industries**

**First Deployment: November 28th, C.E. 71**

**Accommodation: Pilot only, in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso **

**Dimensions: Height: 24.7 meters; Weight: 53 metric tons**

**Armor: Gundanium α alloy**

**Powerplant: Mass-produced cold fusion reactors; power output: unknown**

**Equipment and design features: Aqua Shift (AS) armor, sensors, range unknown, EMP shielding**

**Fixed Armaments: High energy Battle Rifle (w/ optional ULTIMA crystal clip)**

**Beam Saber**

**Beam Shield **

**Optional Armaments: Tsunami Crasher Anti-Infantry Rockets (x36) (in mobile suit mode), 2 pods located on skirt armor (x16) (in fighter mode)**

**Adamant Diamond Anti-ship Sword**

**Mini Mega Particle Cannon (for Infantry or Fighter suppression)**

**Armor: Phase Shift (surface and space combat), Aqua Shift (underwater combat)**

**NAT-102 Naval Windam**

**Codename: Naval Windam**

**Model Number: NAT-102**

**Unit Type: Mass produced light combat and border patrol mobile suit**

**Dimensions: Height: 23.7 meters; Weight: 53.7 metric tons**

**Armor: Gundanium α alloy **

**Fixed Armament: 75 mm multi-barrel CIWS 'Igelstellung,' fire-linked, mounted in head**

**High energy beam rifle (w/ optional ULTIMA crystal clip)**

**Beam Saber (x2)**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam; Sunrise owns it. I'm just borrowing the characters and story elements for my fanfic.

23: Neyla's Secret Mission and Intel Uncovering: L Man Priority

Dr. Natalie Anderson (a.k.a. Strike Force Commander Neyla Kaiou)

"After the battle at Gulnahan, the Minerva headed towards Dioquia where the crew was given a well deserved rest after a spectacular job with the allied assault on Lohengrin Gate. But while Minerva's crew was given a well deserved rest, I was preparing for a mission that Lacus put on L Man Priority."

_Flashback_

ZAFT Trans-atmospheric Battleship Minerva

En route to Dioquia, Eurasian Federation

"What do you mean you have to go on a mission?" asked a startled Deputy Captain Arthur Trine.

"I have a mission to find out what Blue Cosmos is up to," I answered Arthur, "and our leader put it on L Man Priority."

"L Man Priority?" asked Captain Gladys.

"Any intelligence gathering mission that has L Man or Laughing Man Priority means that the Intel gathered is vital to the Coalition's efforts to end this war."

Captain Gladys gave me and nod said, "Please tell me what this intelligence gathering mission is that is on L Man Priority."

"The Coalition leader wants me to get intelligence on the thieves who stole Gaia, Chaos and Abyss," I explained to Captain Gladys and Arthur. "That means I have to infiltrate the Earth Forces."

"Isn't there a wanted poster with your face all over the world?" asked Arthur.

"Ah, you must be referring to Jachin Due when I killed the leader of Blue Cosmos and Admiral William Sutherland as if I did a fatality from Mortal Kombat," I answered Arthur.

"That really freaked me out," Arthur said as shivers went up and down his spine at the thought.

"Ahem, as the Commander was saying," said Captain Gladys as she brought focus to the discussion.

"Right," I said as I cleared my throat and continued. "[Sigh] Before I continue let's take this discussion to the briefing room and have Shinn Asuka, Athrun Zala, Reese Arno, Roux Louka and Lunamaria Hawke meet us there. They have a right to know about this mission; however, this will be confidential and if anyone talks, I will kill them to preserve the secrecy of my mission." Captain Gladys cringed at my last words but gave a nod and told Meyrin to call the pilots I requested for and we met in the briefing room.

"Before I tell you about my mission," I began as I looked at the pilots I trusted, "you need to realize that this mission I'm briefing you on is an X-Ray Level clearance classified mission. If you don't wish to know about this mission, you may leave without any hard feelings. But if you stay and listen to this you will be bound to confidentiality and if you talk to anyone who doesn't have X-Ray Level clearance… you will be killed by either me or Captain Gladys in order to preserve the secrecy of this mission." Much to my surprise no one left as they were interested at what I had to say.

"Alright, as we know since Blue Cosmos suffered a loss at Gulnahan, they've been getting desperate and doing anything they can to win at all costs," I continued as I showed images and news reels of various atrocities that Blue Cosmos was committing "for the preservation of their damn blue and pure world."

"Commander, why are you calling the Earth Forces 'Blue Cosmos?'" asked Lunamaria Hawke.

"Because the Commander believes that the Earth Forces are being controlled by the terrorists of Blue Cosmos," Athrun answered for me. "We've seen it up close and personal for ourselves at Orb and in space." Shinn said nothing as he silently agreed with Athrun after helplessly watching his parents die and Mayu nearly dying had I not stepped in and saved her life.

"Black Reaper intelligence recently uncovered an attack on a refugee camp done Blue Cosmos forces under the code name Phantom Pain," I continued as I showed the attack on the refugee camp. "Official sources say that Blue Cosmos attacked it on the basis that it was a terrorist camp. Black Reaper Intel indicates that the refugee camp was populated by mostly Coordinator men, women and children." Athrun, Lunamaria, Shinn, Captain Gladys and Deputy Captain Trine widened their eyes when I told them that the refugee camp was full of Coordinators.

"But why would they do that?" asked Lunamaria.

"Damn Earth Forces scumbags!" snarled Shinn. "How could say that a bunch of unarmed civilians were terrorists or even hiding terrorists?"

"Calm down Shinn," I said to the young Gundam pilot. "I plan to infiltrate the 81st Autonomous Mobile Group and see if I can't get any Intel from within on the thieves who stole Gaia, Chaos and Abyss. I'll also see if I can't get them to try and defect from the Earth Forces as well. It's not gonna be any easy task since Blue Cosmos has me on their most wanted list and want me dead so they can parade my dead body around the Earthsphere and show anyone what will happen to those who resist the will of Blue Cosmos."

"If the Earth Forces have you on their most wanted list, why are you going to infiltrate them?" asked Shinn. "I mean, you're a great commander and leader; I just think there's no need for you to infiltrate the Earth Forces."

"I appreciate your concern Shinn," I said to Shinn with a gentle smile on my face, "but this is also an order from the leader of the Coalition as she also gets the same Intel that I get from the Black Reapers and Section Nine."

Shinn looked downcast as I wouldn't change my mind. Athrun knew well that once I made my mind, it's hard for me to back out of a mission.

"Also you guys need to be aware that Section Nine believes that Chairman Durandal is responsible for starting this war," I continued much to the shock of the Minerva's crew. "This was uncovered from a conversation recorded by Section Nine personnel along with data on a new Minerva-class battleship, five Third-Stage Gundams which are being built to counter and overpower the Second Stage Gundams should you decide to rebel against him."

"Do you have any proof that the Chairman started the war?" Captain Gladys asked me in a stern tone.

"We have proof, mostly circumstantial evidence that we're trying to pin down and confirm as concrete proof."

Captain Gladys gave a curt nod as she said, "Arthur, Lunamaria, Shinn and I will disregard your last comment about Chairman Durandal until you can get concrete proof that the Chairman is actually responsible for starting this war."

"Well, I was also hoping to do some recruiting for the Coalition too," I said sheepishly. "But I'll wait until I have concrete proof like you stated."

"I'd gladly join the Coalition," Shinn said as he stood up. "Sign me up Commander; but I still wish to remain part of ZAFT."

"Do you wish to join the Gundam Peacekeeper Force?" I asked Shinn much to Captain Gladys's surprise. "They do need more ace pilots who can help bring an end to the war and keep the peace as well."

"Yes, I want to join the Gundam Peacekeeper Force," said Shinn.

"I'll inform the Coalition leader," I informed Shinn. "She also leads the Gundam Peacekeeper Force as well. However you need to build up your combat record a little more before you can officially join the Gundam Peacekeeper Force. I'll also fill out the paperwork for your admittance into the unit."

Shinn smiled as he said, "Thank you Commander, I won't disappoint you."

I cleared my throat as I continued, "I am leaving Fang and her mobile suit body here to help you with defense of the ship. She's clever and I think you guys will find that she can help turn the tide of battle in your favor. Fang can also convince enemies to turn on their commanders."

"Well that's good news," said Captain Gladys as she gave a sigh of relief.

"But I have one last thing to go over with you guys and that concerns one of your pilots, Rey Za Burrel," I kept going. "If I were you guys, I wouldn't trust him; there's something about him that reminds me a little bit of Rau Le Creuset if he doesn't have his personality."

"What are you talking about?" asked Luna. "Shinn and I graduated with Rey; of course you can trust him."

"Explain yourself," requested Captain Gladys.

"I've spent the last year and a half trying to hunt down evidence that Rau Le Creuset had clone created like him in case he fell," I explained to the group. "I spent a better part of my investigation chasing down leads mostly in the Atlantic Federation with help from certain contacts I had within the heart of Blue Cosmos territory. I found a lead that confirmed my hypothesis and my suspicion that Rau had a backup plan. Blue Cosmos confirmed that were three clones made at the Mendel Colony long before the Coalition set up shop. One clone was named Prayer Reverie, Rau Le Creuset and one last clone named Rey Za Burrel. Prayer Reverie was killed after facing an unknown mobile suit pilot who escaped custody of Eurasian Federation officials. Rau Le Creuset was killed by the pilot of the Freedom and Rey of course is a ZAFT Red pilot as you all know. I managed to secure a DNA sample and the head of the HALO Angels confirmed that he was a clone from the Mendel Colony."

"So in other words, we don't know if he'll try to gather followers and take over the ship," assumed Captain Gladys.

"No, I think Chairman Durandal learned from Rau's mistake," I said to Captain Gladys. "Which brings me to my next point; Intel has done some background info on Chairman Durandal. It seems the Chairman and Rau Le Creuset were close to each other and the Chairman was Rau's doctor as well. It's possible that they came up with a backup plan in case Le Creuset's plan failed."

"Damn," said Shinn.

"I'll leave you guys with one last bit of advice," I said to the group. "This is especially meant for you Shinn. Don't let others sway your opinions and make decisions for you. Live your life and make your own decisions, but always listen to opinions of your comrades."

Dioquia

Captain Gladys officially 'fired' me as one of the doctors on board the Minerva. I made my way to the designated point where I was to meet the people I was going to watching and taking care of. Much to my surprise the three people I was taking care of were the same three people I met at Armory One.

"Well, I never thought I'd see you guys again," I said to the three teens that were Shinn's age. The three of them looked at me in confusion as if to say that they didn't know me.

"I'm sorry but do we know you?" the blonde haired girl asked me.

"I thought I met a few guys that looked like you up at Armory One," I answered the blonde haired girl. "My name is Doctor Natalie Anderson; I'll be your guys' doctor." I extended my hand out to the three of them.

"I'm Sting Oakley," said the boy with green hair as he took my hand and shook it. "The other two with me are Auel Neider and Stella Loussier."

"I'm pleased to meet you," I said to the other two as I slightly bowed to both of them with a gentle smile on my face.

Stella was confused by my slight bow but gave a slight bow just to be polite.

"Before we take you take to where we're staying we just need to know something," said Auel as he pulled out a knife. "You're not thinking about running back to ZAFT, are you?"

"Auel, you don't need to do that," protested Sting.

"You're joking right?" I asked Auel as he and Sting widened their eyes. "ZAFT treated me like crap, gave crappy pay and made me work long hours and I didn't even get any form of medical insurance. But I did leave a few things back on the Minerva, I may ask one of you to help me get back on the ship and help get those things."

"What kind of things did you leave on the Minerva?" asked Sting as he cocked an eye brow in interest.

"I have some vital research that I keep close to me and I can't let ZAFT get their mitts on it," I answered Sting. "And I'd like to retrieve it without killing any ZAFT personnel." I eyed Auel to make sure he got the point.

"We'll see what we can do," said Sting as he led me to the car he and his teammates drove in to meet me.

We drove to a nice beach house where I unpacked my things.

"You'll share a room with Stella," Sting told me as I tried to finish. "Right now I think she needs a roommate." I gave Sting a nod and repacked my things and followed him to Stella's room. Much to my pleasure Stella's room had a beautiful view of the ocean and I could even see Stella out on the beach enjoying the warm ocean water.

Within an hour Stella and I talked with each other as we both enjoyed the warm ocean water. Stella seemed to warm up to me as we started to talk about the sea and the creatures that live in the sea. She was glad to have another girl to talk with. Later on Sting and I decided to infiltrate the harbor and board the Minerva. I was going to make Sting wear a harbor worker's outfit but decided against it and slipped past the guards using Flash Step when Sting wasn't looking. Luckily for me Sting became interested as he saw Lunamaria Hawke coming out of the harbor and eyed her with interest.

'Hello pretty girl,' thought Sting as he followed her. I gave a small smile as I took a short glance as I crept on board the Minerva… well waltzed right on board as the crew waved me on board and let me get what I came for, my research that I didn't have time to get when prepared for this mission. Once I got my research, I informed Captain Gladys that I made contact with three pilots of the Gaia, Chaos and Abyss and got my research. Captain Gladys told me to keep on my mission and return with as much Intel on Phantom Pain and maybe reacquire one of the stolen mobile suits if I could pull it off. Unfortunately, I told Captain Gladys that Gaia, Chaos and Abyss chose their pilots and I couldn't take the Gundams away from their pilots, but I could try to convince them to turn on Phantom Pain and Blue Cosmos and join the Coalition. As much as Captain Gladys didn't like what I told her she gave me a slight nod. ZAFT was having a tough time dealing with the three of them and maybe having them join the Coalition would take a huge load off of ZAFT as they could kick Blue Cosmos' ass around the Earthsphere. I left the Minerva without so much as even a fight; but I had to make it look like I was sneaking out of the harbor as I thought that Sting was still standing guard and making sure no one caught me.

As I got to the meeting place, I found that Sting and the car we drove to the harbor were not at the harbor; so I went and looked for him. After searching for an hour I found him hanging out with Lunamaria Hawke. She seemed to like him as they had coffee together and spent to get to know each other. Sting seemed to like Lunamaria despite the fact she was Coordinator; however, Lunamaria hadn't revealed that to him which might've a blessing in disguise as Sting didn't ask her if she was a Natural or Coordinator. Once I saw that Sting and Lunamaria were hanging out with each other and getting along I set out to find Stella as I was concerned about her since she couldn't swim. I checked the pools and public beaches but couldn't find her at any of those locations.

Then out of the blue I saw Shinn Asuka and decided to follow while using my Flash Step. I had a feeling that maybe he would run into Stella after they met each other at Armory One. Shinn rode a motorcycle along a highway that had been cut into the slide of a cliff as he thought about the conversation that happened yesterday at the main hotel in town. Apparently the thought someone starting a war just to satisfy their greed and make money made Shinn angry. I had to agree with Shinn, it was wrong for someone to start a war for the sake of money; but I felt there was something more to what Chairman Durandal was saying. Even though he gave the Coalition a vital piece of information, I wondered how he got the information and wondered if he was part of this Logos group and that they no longer served any purpose for him. Shinn took a break from riding his motorcycle at a roadside ledge and that's when it happened. I stop short of being within Shinn's Coordinator enhanced sight. My sight was a lot better than any human because my eyes allowed me to see in the dark and farther away.

3rd Person POV

Outside of Dioquia

Shinn Asuka was enjoying the sea breeze as he stopped for a moment before getting back on his motorcycle. As he enjoyed the breeze he heard a girl singing nearby. He looked to see who was singing and saw a girl with blonde hair, amethyst eyes that seemed to transfix his gaze on her and wouldn't let go and she wore a dress that was a little too revealing. Neyla, nearby, saw Stella wearing that dress and shook her head in disgust as she didn't like that dress Stella was wearing and was going to help her get wardrobe makeover. Luckily, she knew someone in Dioquia who help her even if he was gay and had a good fashion sense. Neyla then focused back on the developing situation as she saw Stella fall off the edge of the cliff.

"What? Did she just?" Shinn asked himself in disbelief as he went to check on Stella. Shinn then saw that Stella had fallen into the ocean, took off his top shirt and jumped into the ocean. Neyla flash stepped into the ocean itself and watched the scene unfold for Shinn. As he struggled to get Stella to the surface, she thrashed around trying to stay afloat and unknowingly attacking Shinn despite the fact he was only trying to help her.

Neyla giggled as she thought, 'She's beating the crap out of him and he needs it too.' Neyla made sure she had contact cameras in her eyes as she recorded the incident for Captain Gladys to review and send to Lacus for her as she wasn't going to be able send any Intel while she was inside the Earth Forces. Neyla continued to observe Shinn and Stella as she calmed down after a while. Shinn brought Stella ashore then collapsed on his seat as he sat down in the water, caught his breath and looked to Stella.

"Are you trying to die you twit?" Shinn sternly asked Stella. Stella then froze in terror as Shinn unknowingly said her block word. "You were right on the edge and you can't even swim. Playing around like a little…" Shinn noticed that Stella was terrified as he had seemed to upset her.

"I don't want to die," Stella said in terror as she started to stand up and head back into ocean. Shinn tried to stop her but she elbowed him as she continued to walk back towards the ocean.

"I'm gonna die if I get shot!" exclaimed Stella as she continued to wade back into the ocean. "Just stop it! I'm afraid."

Shinn then brought Stella back to the safety of the cove and put his arms around her.

"Yeah, I know, it's alright," Shinn said to Stella gently, "you're not going to die." Stella's eyes widened when Shinn assured her that she wasn't going to die.

"Don't worry I'll protect you," continued Shinn. "I swear I'll protect you."

Neyla watched the scene develop as someone else watched the scene as well. The other person was literally standing on the water as she looked at Neyla and then looked toward the cave where Shinn and Stella were staying at. The person wore a uniform of an Earth Forces officer with a Lieutenant rank on the uniform.

"Humans are sure interesting," the person said as she continued to look towards the cave and let her human form disappear, revealing herself as a human sized form of the ZGMF X-88S Gaia. "They're sure full of different emotions and can surprise those of us who aren't humans or fully human.

"Am I wrong about you?" Gaia asked Neyla.

"No, you're right," answered Neyla as she let herself float up out of the water and shed her own human form. "Besides I mostly stay in my human form because I prefer to stay in my human form and everyone else knows me in that form."

"Despite the fact you've only revealed this form to only a few of your friends," finished Gaia as both of them continued to observe Shinn and Stella from a good distance so both of them couldn't hear them.

"I think I've found the one person who can tame his wild soul," Neyla said to Gaia.

"You mean my pilot?" Gaia asked Neyla in interest.

"Yes," answered Neyla before her eyes widened as she sensed something approaching. "We better clear out, I sense a familiar aura and if he sees us like this, we're screwed."

"Agreed," said Gaia as she changed back into her human form as did Neyla and both of them disappeared as Neyla put her hand on Gaia's shoulder and used her Flash Step to get them both away before Athrun showed up.

Valhalla, capital of the Kingdom of Thunder, Jupiter

Emerald Palace

"Are we all in agreement?" the queen of the Ocean Kingdom of Neptune asked the other two leaders of the Storm Alliance.

"Yes," answered the queen of the Blizzard Kingdom of Mercury.

"Blue Cosmos can't be allowed to do whatever they want and tell people what to do," added the queen of the Thunder Kingdom of Jupiter. "We especially have to do something about the Seirans' takeover of Orb."

"Don't worry, we'll do something about them, Lita," said Relena Kaiou, Neyla Kaiou's mother.

"Besides the Coalition of Freedom and Justice will need some help if they're going to end this war," added Amy Anderson, Queen of the Blizzard Kingdom. Lita gave a nod of agreement.

"Then let's make our broadcast to the Sol system," Lita as she and the other leaders of the Storm Alliance rose from their seats and began walking to their designated point and prepared to make their declaration to the Sol System.

Dr. Natalie Anderson (a.k.a. Strike Force Commander Neyla Kaiou)

Beachside Residence

Dioquia, Eurasian Federation

Shinn and Lunamaria came to the beachside residence because Sting and Stella wanted them to come back with them. Lunamaria seemed to really like Sting as they hit it off and began to show romantic feelings for each other. Auel was dumbfounded on how Sting was able to bring a girl back to the beachside house. However when Auel saw Shinn with Stella, he became uneasy and was about to pull out a knife until I grabbed his wrist and shook my head to stop him from doing anything reckless. But before Shinn and Luna left, we gathered around a TV as my mother and the leaders of the Storm Alliance were making an announcement regarding this war and their status in the Earthsphere.

"As you the Atlantic Federation has once again called the nations of Earth to go to war against the PLANTS," began Mother. "We in the Storm Alliance have not decided wither to join the war or stay on the sidelines.

"We, the people of the Storm Alliance have sat on the sidelines for far too long," continued Mother. "The Storm Alliance has been made aware that Orb has been taken over by a rebel faction bankrolled by the Atlantic Federation. The rebels led by Unato and Yuna Roma Seiran have forced Orb into an alliance against the will of Orb's people and Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Athha in a unilateral attempt to commit genocide on people who want to live in peace. This cannot be allowed by the nations of the Storm Alliance. As of this moment, with the support of our people, the Storm Alliance hereby declares war on the Earth Alliance and will begin operations to liberate nations that have been taken over by pro-Atlantic Federation rebel factions. We will also support the Athha Faction, forces loyal to the Chief Representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha as well as the Coalition of Freedom and Justice."

3rd person POV

Djbril Manor

Outside Alexandria, VA, Atlantic Federation

Djbril was furious when he heard that the Storm Alliance had declared war on the Earth Alliance. His plans were being ruined even further now that the Storm Alliance had entered the war as their enemy. He had to do something especially when the Negotiator called for the people under the thumb of pro-Atlantic Federation 'rebel factions,' to practice non-violent civil disobedience and rise up against them. No, he knew what to do to those who opposed the correct path; he would tell the puppet governments to gun down anyone they saw protesting against the correct path without mercy. For Djbril, any Natural who sided with Coordinators were traitors against their species and would be treated like animals; just like the Coordinators. Now Djbril had a new enemy against the correct path and it was an enemy he hoped would stay out of the fighting despite the fact that they had in fact told him and Logos to go to hell. He was planning to go after the Storm Alliance after he had seen the destruction of the PLANTS, Coordinators and their Natural whores that supported them.

'It's alright,' thought Djbril as he calmed himself down, 'if I know the Storm Alliance, the Negotiator will be on the frontlines leading troops into battle. If the Negotiator gets killed in battle then the Storm Alliance will fall as they rely on the Negotiator and not only that, the Ocean Kingdom will be in a state of civil war and then the kingdom itself will fall.'

Dr. Natalie Anderson (a.k.a. Strike Force Commander Neyla Kaiou)

A week later

On board the John Paul Jones

Once Shinn and Lunamaria Hawke left the beach house, things went back to normal for Sting, Stella and Auel… okay, maybe not normal. Stella was disappointed that Shinn had to leave but Shinn reassured her that he would see her again soon. Sting gave Lunamaria a peck kiss on her forehead and a wink before she left with Shinn. I drove Shinn and Lunamaria back to the harbor and asked them to be careful when approaching Sting and Stella during their week of shore leave. Lunamaria's face was still a little red as she thought about Sting. I couldn't blame her, Sting is a real hottie and Lunamaria has good taste in finding guys. I was going to take the three Extendeds on a shopping spree as those three definitely needed a new wardrobe. In the morning, I took the three of to the shopping district where we met with my friend who owned a clothing store and we went to work on getting these guys a new wardrobe. After spending six hours of selecting new clothes for them, we went back to the beach house as Auel asked why they needed new clothes and I asked him if he ever wanted to get a girlfriend like Sting seemed to have. Auel pondered the question and thought back to the girls who flipped out when they saw him in a manly outfit.

After a couple of days, we were on the John Paul Jones and heading out to face the Minerva. After getting settled into my surroundings, I heard Stella fighting with the lab techs that were under my authority. I decided to let Captain Roanoke handle the situation. Captain Roanoke handled the situation perfectly until I went to check on the three of them and decided to spring a little surprise on them until I saw my lab techs doing something I found despicable.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DUMBASSES DOING?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"We're erasing their memories," the lab techs answered confident that I would be satisfied.

"And who gave you permission to do something that frackin dumb?" I asked the techs as I stopped the process myself.

"We're under orders from Captain Roanoke," the lab techs answered nervously. I motioned for the lab techs to stand up and join me outside the room.

I put my arms on their shoulders and then asked, "Who's in charge of the Extendeds' health and well being?"

"Um, you are," answered lab tech number one.

"CORRECT!" I roared to lab tech number one as I put a lump on his head. "Second question, did I say you guys could erase their memories?"

"Uh, no," answered lab tech number two.

"You dumbasses catch on quick," I said as gave both of them each a cheap shot straight to their private parts. "Now let me make one thing perfectly clear: If you two dumbasses don't want to die a horrible death without any physical trace, you will run everything by me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes m-ma'am," stuttered the lab techs in fear of dying horrible deaths by my hands as they saw flames behind my back and held on to each other in terror.

"Now then, I am countermanding Captain Roanoke's order to have the Extendeds' memories erased and you will not erase their memories again unless Dr. Straus or I say to," I said to the lab techs calmly. The lab techs gave me a fearful nod and went back to their post.

In the morning I had a meeting with Captain Roanoke and Djbril as they were not pleased with the fact I told the lab techs to keep the Extendeds' memories intact.

"The people that Sting and Stella met were just a couple of civilians from Dioquia," I explained to Captain Roanoke and Djbril. "What's wrong with them wanting to meet new people and possibly finding someone they can be happy with?"

Djbril gritted his teeth at my comment. He apparently didn't like what I told him.

"Look, it's not going to hamper their performance out on the battlefield," I said to Captain Roanoke and Djbril. "I'll make sure it doesn't hinder their performance or I'll erase their memories myself."

"Alright, I'm holding you to your word," Captain Roanoke said to me as his voice was familiar to me.

"And I will hold you responsible if anything bad happens to those weapons I invested in heavily," Djbril said to Captain Roanoke.

"Yes sir," acknowledged Captain Roanoke as Djbril's face snapped off the screen.

"What a bastard," I said to Captain Roanoke. "Treating the Extendeds as if they weren't human beings makes him a heartless bastard."

"Yeah," agreed Captain Roanoke. "But unfortunately that heartless bastard has helped fund our unit and gives you a paycheck."

"I thought my pay came from the Earth Forces itself," I said to Captain Roanoke curiously.

Within two days, I got into set into a normal routine as Remmy helped me get into it quickly as I gave Sting, Auel and Stella medical checkups, hung out with and began to form a bond with them as I felt I needed to make my move on them and show them the true face of the Earth Forces. I just hoped that Captain Gladys would follow the tip Remmy sent her through Terminal's unregistered channels about the Lodonia laboratory and hopefully rescue those poor children.

3rd Person POV

ZAFT Trans-atmospheric battleship, Minerva

En route to the Dardanelles

"Captain, we've just received a message from a Desert Medusa about a place called Lodonia," Meyrin reported to Captain Talia Gladys. "We're getting a layout of the facility, security layout, as well as a request to do a rescue mission."

"Is there a reason why this Desert Medusa gave us this information on the Lodonia labs and a request for a rescue mission?" Captain Gladys asked Meyrin.

Before Meyrin could answer, she gasped in horror and her eyes were wide as dinner plates when she saw the horror and torture the children were going through. Captain Gladys and Deputy Captain Trine turned and saw the horrible pictures Meyrin saw.

"My god," said Deputy Captain Trine in horror as he watched the pictures scrolling by one at a time. "Who would do something so despicable such as this?"

"My guess would be the Earth Forces," answered Captain Gladys. "Get Shinn, Athrun, Lunamaria, Roux, Reese, and Mayu Asuka in the briefing room ASAP."

"Yes ma'am," acknowledged Meyrin as her fingers danced on her keyboard sending the message to the pilots Captain Gladys requested.

Once in the briefing room Captain Gladys began her briefing. Fang Murasame also joined the pilots in the briefing room as she wanted to join the briefing.

"As you guys are aware Commander Kaiou is on a recon mission inside the Earth Forces' 81st Autonomous Mobile Group better known as Phantom Pain," began Captain Gladys, "however we've received an anonymous request through a network called Terminal from a person called the Desert Medusa."

"What was the request?" asked Shinn as he crossed his arms as he thought the meeting was a waste of his time.

"It was a request for a rescue mission," Deputy Captain Arthur Trine answered for Captain Gladys.

"A rescue mission?" asked Reese as she was interested in the briefing.

"Why a rescue mission?" added Shinn as he too seemed to be interested in the briefing.

"Show them Arthur," Captain Gladys said to Arthur as he put up the horrible pictures of Lodonia.

The female pilots looked at the photos in horror as their eyes widened bigger than dinner planes.

"What's going on?" Reese asked Captain Gladys in horror at the footage being showed to them.

'I wanna go home to mommy!' exclaimed a five year child as he ran from handlers only to be shot in the back by an Earth Alliance soldier that walked up to the child emptying his clip into helpless child to make sure he was dead and stayed dead. The soldier picked up the dead child and threw the dead carcass to dogs that ravenously tore the dead child's body apart. The female pilots had tears in their eyes as they watched the helpless little boy get killed by another heartless Earth Alliance son of a bitch. Shinn had fury in his eyes even though he had a tear fall for that little boy as well.

"How cruel can they be?" demanded Shinn. "What do those damn monsters think they can do by killing children?"

"According to the Desert Medusa, the Earth Alliance has been trying to create super soldiers," answered Captain Gladys as she fought to keep control of her own emotions. "She wasn't able to get any more Intel for fear of being caught by the base commander of Lodonia.

"At any rate," continued Captain Gladys, "the Coalition can't perform this request for a rescue operation; so Terminal has come to us despite the fact that we're with ZAFT and is asking us to perform the rescue operation within 72 hours before the base gets scuttled and the inhabitants get killed."

"I say we should do it," Shinn said as he stood up. "No man, woman or child should be forced to fight against their will or turned into emotionless monsters."

"You guys have an important mission to get to Gibraltar," Roux said to Shinn. "We'll go in your place."

"Right now I need all available hands on deck as we have to secure the Dardanelles and open access to the Black Sea."

The next day

Captain Talia Gladys

ZAFT Trans-atmospheric battleship Minerva

Dardanelles Straight

Athrun wasn't pleased that he would have to fight against his military, but agreed nonetheless to protect the ship from the Earth Forces. I don't blame Athrun for not wanting to fight against Orb, but since they were taken over by pro-Atlantic Federation rebels, we had no choice but to fight them. I just hope Fang can get the Orb fleet to come to their senses and rebel against the Earth Forces or the pro-Atlantic Federation rebel leaders.


End file.
